Une famille pour Noël
by Anya Omega
Summary: L'Hiver 1990. Le plus rude que l'Angleterre ait jamais connu en vingt ans. Un temps à ne mettre personne dehors. Pourtant il est là, debout, le regard dans le vide, il attend...
1. Chapter 1

L'Hiver 1990. C'était le plus rude de tous ceux que l'Angleterre avait connu ces vingt dernières années. Les thermostats extérieurs indiquaient entre - 10 et -12 selon les différentes régions. Le vent soufflait fort, accentuant davantage cette impression que l'été ne reviendrait probablement pas. C'était un temps à ne mettre personne dehors et pourtant…

Un petit garçon attendait, pieds nus dans la neige, portant comme seul vêtement un t-shirt trop grand, sans doute mis auparavant par quelqu'un de bien plus gros que lui, et un pantalon troué et tâché par la boue qui était retenu par une ficelle en guise de ceinture. Ce petit garçon aux lunettes rondes s'appelaient Harry.

A cette époque, il n'avait que dix ans à peine et pourtant, cela n'empêchait nullement sa tante, Pétunia Dursley de lui faire réaliser maintes corvées, allant du nettoyage, aux courses, en passant par la préparation du dîner, le désherbage, le rangement et foule d'autres choses écrites sur une liste, placardée sur le frigo pour qu'il n'oublie pas. C'était leur bonne à tout faire, un esclave.

Dès le début, son oncle et sa tante avaient été très clairs: ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et Pétunia et Vernon avaient hérité de lui, un garçon maigrelet, plus petit que les autres garçons de son âge et à peine instruit. Autrement dit, un incapable.

Harry n'avait jamais connu la joie d'avoir une famille: les dursley ne l'appelaient même pas par son prénom. Bien souvent, ils l'appelaient monstre ou encore garçon, comme s'il était dénué d'humanité, comme si toutes ces choses auxquelles il aspirait, il n'y avait pas droit.

Ce matin-là, il s'était fait réveiller, comme dans bien d'autres journées, par son cousin qui descendait l'escalier en courant et en claquant des pieds juste pour l'ennuyer. Oui, le garçon n'avait jamais eu de chambre; en réalité, il avait toujours dormi là, dans ce placard, sous l'escalier. Un placard qui puait le renfermé, les produits de peintures, et peuplé d'araignées et autres insectes. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur de tout ça. Ce qui le dérangeait surtout, c'était cette absence de fenêtre et cette obscurité totale qui régnait dans la pièce quand Pétunia refermait la porte sur lui, l'enfermant pour la nuit, tel un chien.

Il endurait tout, jour après jour mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, pour lui qui n'aspirait qu'à rendre service malgré l'injustice qu'il subissait, pour lui qui faisait tout pour que son oncle et sa tante le laisse vivre parmi eux, ces derniers avaient bien d'autres projets.

Le garçon était un enfant bizarre, il posait problème tout le temps, à chaque instant de la journée et surtout à l'école car il avait de meilleurs points que Dudley, son cousin. Et cela, les Dursley ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Comment l'enfant de ces deux êtres répugnants pouvaient être meilleur que leur Dudley chéri? Pour éviter d'être la honte de sa famille, Vernon avait choisi: il se débarrasserait du garçon. Et ce soir !

Tout l'après-midi, la famille Dursley fit comme si de rien n'était, ne laissant, comme à leur habitude, aucun reste pour que leur esclave puisse manger à son tour. Dans quelques heures, Vernon l'emmènerait en voiture, loin de leur maison, dans le noir le plus total, et l'abandonnerait à son sort.

Le garçon ne retrouverait jamais son chemin, et un beau jour, la police retrouverait son corps et les Dursley feindront la tristesse et pleureront de fausses larmes sur son corps. Ils étaient très doués pour jouer la comédie, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Ils adoraient Harry, c'était une tragédie, un malheur. Oui, ils arriveraient à verser des larmes sur les uniformes de la police. Oui, ils en étaient capables.

\- Garçon, nous sortons ! Tu viens avec moi, tu porteras mon sac ! cria Vernon en tambourinant à la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Harry sourit et quitta son placard. Chouette ! Il pouvait sortir ! Il verrait le monde extérieur ! Ce serait génial !

Impatient, il jeta un dernier regard au miroir et dissimula sa cicatrice derrière ses cheveux indisciplinés avant de quitter la maison, Vernon sur les talons.

Dehors il faisait noir, le gamin savait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à voir depuis la voiture, mais il verrait pour la première fois de sa vie le ciel étoilé de Londres. Docile, il grimpa dans la voiture, ses chaussures boueuses sur le plastique pour ne pas abimer le tapis, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il ne fallait rien manquer ! Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant vingt minutes et quand ils descendirent de voiture, Vernon lui donna un sac plastique avec une vieille paire de chaussettes trouées.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au coin de la rue quand Vernon jura.

\- Attends-moi ici garçon, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture !

Harry s'arrêta et ne regarda même pas son oncle repartir précipitamment. Trop content de pouvoir s'arrêter malgré le vent glacial, il observa les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel. C'était magnifique ! Fabuleux ! Extraordinaire ! Il n'avait pas d'autres mots ! I

Il était si contemplatif devant cette clarté des étoiles qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Une bourrasque froide le ramena à la réalité. Où était son oncle Vernon? Il faisait froid, il voulait marcher pour se réchauffer mais Vernon avait dit qu'il devait l'attendre. Alors il attendit. Il n'avança pas, continuant à regarder le ciel étoilé, et ne retourna pas non plus à la voiture pour voir ce que son oncle fabriquait.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait su: la voiture était repartie sans lui, le laissant seul à son triste sort. Mais il ne savait pas, et il attendit. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, et les minutes devinrent des heures. Il avait froid: ses membres étaient engourdis et le bout de ses doigts étaient rougis. Il avait sommeil, il voulait dormir. Oncle Vernon le punirait-il s'il le trouvait endormi par terre? Il s'en fichait. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient donné plus encore de corvées que d'habitude et il était fatigué. Il préférait la punition au fait de rester debout encore quelques heures.

Ereinté, il remua, grimaçant tant ses jambes lui firent mal, et se coucha sur le sol, dans la neige, son corps frémissant de froid et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil doux et réparateur. Le sol dur ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il avait dormi sur le sol de son placard depuis tant d'années que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Retenant un baillement, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et, soulagé, s'endormit, l'estomac vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'allée, déserte à cette heure, un homme marchait de son pas souple et prudent sur la neige qui craquait sous ses pieds. Il revenait d'une conférence quelque peu spéciale. Aussi spéciale que lui.

Cet homme s'appelait Severus Snape et ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, c'était un sorcier.

L'adulte était professeur à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie qui accueillait chaque année, les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques, qu'ils soient d'origine sorcière ou non; mais plus que tout encore, l'homme était potionniste et, en tant que grand maitre des potions, il était allé assister à une conférence pour présenter sa nouvelle version du veritaserum, la potion qui obligeait celui qui la buvait à dire la vérité.

Cette nuit là, il marchait calmement, nullement pressé et bien au chaud sous sa cape d'hiver quand il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose. Qu'était-ce donc?

Curieux, le sorcier se pencha sur la masse qui avait manqué de le faire tomber et ôta la couche de neige qui s'était formée dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? s'exclama-t-il en s'empressant d'enlever toute la neige.

C'était un enfant. Le corps d'un enfant reposait entre ses mains.

\- Ne sois pas mort, s'il te plait, murmura Severus, se pressant d'enlever son gant, à la recherche d'un pouls quelconque.

Un soulagement envahit ses traits: le coeur de l'enfant battait faiblement, mais il battait encore. Avec empressement, il le souleva de terre, et ne fit qu'un pas avant de transplaner chez lui. Il fallait s'occuper du petit et sans attendre.

\- Mary, apporte-moi une bassine d'eau tiède, du linge et des compresses ! cria-t-il en déposant l'enfant sur la table du salon.

L'elfe obtempéra et jeta un œil au garçon.

\- Puis-je vous aider, maitre Severus?

\- Va me cherche de la pimentine et des couvertures, il est gelé.

Mary disparut et l'homme se pencha vers le petit garçon dont la vie reposait entre ses mains. Avec application, il détacha le t-shirt de la peau meurtrie par le froid, fit de même avec le pantalon avant d'ôter délicatement les chaussures trouées. Depuis combien de temps cet enfant était-il à la rue?

Doucement, il trempa une serviette dans l'eau tiède en mouilla le corps du petit garçon. Il fallait être prudent s'il ne voulait pas le bruler davantage. Il s'en occupa ainsi deux longues heures, réchauffant son corps, pansant ses plaies, bandant ses pieds dont les orteils étaient recouverts d'engelure, et, quand il eut fini, il glissa de la pimentine dans la bouche du garçon et le fit déglutir en lui massant la gorge de haut en bas.

S'il passait la nuit, l'enfant était hors de danger. La potion pouvait agir sur les engelures mais il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe dès le lendemain s'il ne voulait pas que le garçon ait des difficultés pour marcher plus tard. Il pouvait se reposer à présent.

Soulagé, il déposa l'enfant sur une chaise métamorphosée en matelas et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il pouvait compter sur Mary pour le réveiller en cas de problème. Il pouvait dormir sans inquiétude et, une fois allongé, il s'endormit profondément en fermant les yeux.

\- Maitre Severus?

L'homme ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et se leva avec empressement. L'enfant s'était-il réveillé? Un coup d'œil lui indiqua que non. Ce qu'il avait trouvé hier l'indignait ! Comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait-il être dans la rue, à moitié vêtu, à demi-mort de froid? S'était-il enfui? L'avait-on mis à la porte? Il était si maigre que Severus s'était demandé s'il avait un jour mangé à sa faim. Et la question qui le préoccupait le plus c'était l'identité de ce garçon.

\- Donne-lui encore un peu de pimentine pendant que je vais prendre une douche et je m'occuperai de ses pieds et de ses mains ensuite alors prépare d'autres bandages, on va en avoir besoin. Luna est réveillée?

Autrefois, alors que Severus vivait seul à l'impasse du tisseur, il avait entendu la tragédie qui avait frappé la famille Lovegood: Mrs Lovegood, la seule famille qui restait à la petite Luna après le décès de son père, avait perdu l'esprit.

Folle, on lui avait dès lors reprit sa fille et la jeune femme avait été internée avant de mourir, abattue par la mort de son mari. Elle avait été forte, très forte même. Elle avait tout enduré, elle avait repris le chicaneur, elle avait élevé leur fille mais à travers sa petite Luna, elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de son mari et elle avait fini par perdre l'esprit.

Severus avait été touché par sa mort car après Lily, Mrs Lovegood avait pris soin de lui, elle l'invitait régulièrement chez elle et prenait, avec son mari, un grand plaisir à le sociabiliser davantage. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il avait appris sa mort, il s'était empressé d'aller arracher Luna à cet orphelinat et était devenu son père adoptif.

Au début, la petite Luna s'était montrée très craintive, et Severus n'était pas le plus grand modèle en matière de patience qui soit, mais petit à petit, elle s'était laissée apprivoiser et ils avaient finis par créer une bonne relation entre eux et ils avaient emménagés au Manoir Prince, un manoir assez reculé du monde sorcier et de celui des moldus.

\- Oui, maitre Severus, elle a déjeuné comme d'habitude. Elle vient de partir à l'enclos pour voir Tempête !

L'homme esquissa un sourire. Quand il avait adopté Luna, la seule chose qui l'avait fait réagir, c'étaient l'enclos des sombrals qu'il possédait derrière son manoir. Dès lors, quand un poulain était né, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et sur une année, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Luna passait énormément de temps avec Tempête même si le jeune sombral ne pouvait pas encore l'emmener voler partout.

\- Bien, tu peux lui donner de la pimentine, dit-il en désignant l'enfant couché sur le matelas, et aller la surveiller un peu, je m'occupe du petit.

L'elfe s'inclina et Severus s'empressa de monter à l'étage. Plus vite il prendrait sa douche, plus vite il s'occuperait du gamin et plus vite il guérirait. Il prit donc une douche rapide et se sécha et s'habilla d'un sort avant de retourner au salon où le gamin s'était assis sur le matelas. Il était réveillé.

Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, Severus s'approcha de lui et le laissa le dévisager. Après tout, il n'avait surement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là !

\- Bonjour… dit-il d'un ton doux pour ne pas l'effrayer, comment te sens-tu?

Le garçon le regarda dans les yeux alors que des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne faisait que le regarder, la tristesse se noyant dans ses yeux verts qui rappelaient à Severus ceux de Lily Evans.

Une grimace brisa le visage jusque là impassible du garçon et il laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Il pleurait silencieusement.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord? Il faut que je m'occupe des engelures de tes pieds et de tes mains sinon tu ne pourras plus t'en servir.

L'enfant, contre toute attente, compris ce que l'homme en noir lui voulait et acquiesça. Il serait sage et silencieux, même s'il avait mal ! Sans un mot, il laissa l'homme lui prendre la main droite et enduire ses doigts d'un baume qui sentait particulièrement mauvais avant de la bander à nouveau, et fit pareil pour sa main gauche et ses deux pieds.

\- Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Quelques jours avec ce baume et tout disparaitra ! As-tu faim?

Contre toute attente, le garçon nia farouchement de la tête, il savait bien que c'était une façon de le punir s'il répondait par l'affirmative: les bons à rien n'avaient pas le droit de manger. Severus fronça les sourcils. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il ne pas avoir faim? C'était impossible !

\- Tu as froid? dit-il en voyant combien le garçon tremblait.

Là encore, le gamin répondit par la négative et regarda l'homme toucher son front sans broncher.

\- Tu as de la fièvre mais je m'en doutais un peu après ton séjour dans la neige… Tu vas prendre un peu de pim… de sirop pour aller mieux d'accord? Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de pimentine à un enfant, surtout s'il pouvait être d'origine moldue et sans pouvoir magique !

Il s'empara d'une fiole de potion et la donna à l'enfant qui, sans broncher, la mit en bouche et grimaça. Aucun sirop ne faisait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles ! Néanmoins, l'homme avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait puisque tout de suite après, Harry se sentit mieux.

\- Ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas? Mon el… Mary a préparé un peu de bouillon, cela lui ferait très plaisir si tu acceptais de le boire, qu'en dis-tu? Ou un mug? Ce sera plus pratique pour boire !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'enfant et Severus lui sourit en retour. Ils avaient tout leur temps après tout. Si l'enfant ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment, il pouvait parler plus tard. Mais il lui faudrait tout de même savoir son nom pour pouvoir l'appeler !

Ravi de la docilité de l'enfant, il servit une tasse de bouillon au garçon qui l'accepta maladroitement et avec reconnaissance avant de se mettre à boire avidement.

\- Doucement petit, personne ne va te prendre cette tasse, elle est à toi maintenant…

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. A lui? Cette tasse était à lui? Il avait enfin quelque chose qui appartenait à Harry? C'était à lui? Il n'en revenait tellement pas que les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Allez, viens, tu vas prendre un bain bien chaud et te mettre au lit d'accord? C'est important que tu te reposes, tu comprends?

L'enfant acquiesça et Severus le souleva du lit mais l'enfant ne chercha pas à s'agripper à lui comme l'aurait fait Luna. Il grimpa les marches et le conduisit dans la salle de bain avant de l'asseoir pour le déshabiller. Il aurait pensé que l'enfant chercherait à se débattre mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il put le déposer dans le bac d'eau sans problème.

Avec de l'eau tiède, il lui rinça doucement le corps en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller les bandages et glissa tout doucement le pommeau de douche sur les cheveux du garçon, dévoilant la triste mais célèbre cicatrice que Severus connaissait si bien.

\- Ha…Harry Potter?

Harry releva aussitôt la tête. Cet homme le connaissait?

Craintivement, il rentra la tête dans les épaules mais ne quitta pas l'adulte en noir de ses yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps que plus personne ne l'appelait par son prénom mais lui, cet étrange individu habillé de noir, l'avait fait, et plus que tout, il avait l'air de le connaitre. Il n'était plus seul.

Severus, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait Harry dans la neige, à demi-mort de froid? S'était-il perdu? Il fallait qu'il sache mais tout d'abord, il devait prendre soin de l'enfant. Avait-il un problème quelconque? Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le potionniste avait d'abord cru que le garçon serait intimidé, mais ses regards, ses sourires disaient le contraire.

\- Harry, qu'est-il arrivé? Tu sais me le dire? demanda-t-il en passant une main douce dans les cheveux du gamin pour le rassurer.

Le regard de l'enfant devint triste alors il baissa la tête pour que l'homme ne le voit pas, et doucement, il se mit à pleurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre lui-même. Son oncle avait été si gentil ! Il l'avait laissé l'accompagner, monter dans la voiture et regarder par la fenêtre ! Il avait dû l'oublier parce qu'en général, il partait seul ! Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Mais, d'un autre côté, son coeur savait: son oncle et sa tante ne l'avait jamais aimé, Vernon s'était débarrassé de lui sans aucune forme de procès. Il était orphelin.

Alors qu'il pleurait sans émettre un seul son, il sentit les bras de l'homme glisser sous les siens et le faire sortir de l'eau avant de l'envelopper dans un essuie.

\- Harry… soupira Severus, c'est pas grave tu sais… Ecoute, j'ai une petite fille, Luna et je suis sur qu'elle adorerait faire ta connaissance !

Il avait invoqué Luna en espérant qu'Harry soit plus réceptif mais l'enfant resta debout, la tête basse, et il renonça. Il aurait tout le temps de les faire se rencontrer plus tard. Pour l'instant, Harry avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin de parler à Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il parle au directeur à propos de ce qui était arrivé mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il le sache lui-même.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Severus s'empara de l'enfant et le prit à bras pour l'emmener se coucher quand ce dernier se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise.

\- Harry, calme-toi, tu vas tomber ! Je vais te poser doucement…

Une fois le gamin à terre, il plongea de nouveau ses yeux humides sur lui et ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative pour parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche.

Comprenant que l'enfant voulait parler, Severus gagna la pièce au bout du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre et son bureau, et revint vers Harry avec une feuille de papier et une plume qu'il avait métamorphosé en crayon.

Quand il vit la feuille, l'enfant s'en empara et se jeta à même sur le sol pour tenter d'écrire quelque chose. Heureusement, Petunia lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter pour pouvoir cuisiner correctement et il parvint à écrire quelque chose de cohérent et de lisible.

_Vous soupirez. Vous aussi vous allez m'abandonner ?_

Severus lut derrière son dos et retint une exclamation.

\- T'abandonner? dit-il en haussant la voix sans pouvoir se retenir, faisant frémir Harry, comment pourrais-je… attends, on t'a abandonné ?

Harry baissa la tête, confus. Oui, son oncle l'avait abandonné mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme en noir croit qu'il ne sache rien faire alors, en toute hâte, il se releva et s'agrippa à lui. Quant à Severus, il n'en revenait pas. Les Dursley avaient osé abandonner le survivant à la mort ?

\- Harry… Si j'ai soupiré ce n'est pas parce je veux t'abandonner, je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu finir dans un tel état mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Je voulais te mettre au lit, voudrais-tu dormir?

Le sourire que l'enfant lui fit le surprit. Qu'avait-il d'aussi bien pour qu'il paraisse si heureux? Le fait qu'il avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas? Certainement. Mais Harry continua à écrire.

_Un lit ? _

Severus sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire surpris.

\- Oui, un lit ! Je sais bien que c'est plus confortable que le sol mais pourquoi ça te réjouis tant que ça Harry ?

_Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit, monsieur !_

Trop choqué par le fait qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais connu de lit avait tant choqué Severus qu'il ne vit même pas le mot monsieur.

\- Où dormais-tu avant ?

Harry hésita avant d'écrire puis finalement, il retourna la feuille comme s'il pouvait mieux dissimuler la terrible réponse et écrivit.

_Dans un placard_

Severus retint une autre exclamation de surprise. Comment? Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, dormait dans un placard? C'était inadmissible ! Voilà pourquoi il était si petit !

\- Eh bien Harry, voilà ta chance ! On va aller te mettre au lit et je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes d'accord?

L'enfant sourit, se redressa, garda le bloc de feuille et le crayon parfaitement taillé contre lui et suivit l'homme en noir jusqu'à une petite chambre joliment décorée où Severus le guida gentiment vers le lit et le laissa se fondre dans le matelas confortable à souhait avant d'allumer la veilleuse et d'éteindre la lumière.

Pour s'assurer que l'enfant n'ait pas de cauchemar, il lui donna une faible dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve et le regarda fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, dit-il en embrassant son front avec douceur.

Il attendit quelques instants de plus, et quand il fut sur qu'Harry fut endormi, il quitta doucement la chambre et gagna son bureau.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Albus, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Prudent et pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, Severus lança un sortilège de silence autour de la pièce et s'approcha de la petite cheminée en pierre où il lança la poudre de cheminette.

\- Albus Dumbledore, indiqua-t-il pour parler avec son interlocuteur.

Comme il s'y attendait, le directeur semblait être dans son bureau et se pencha dans les flammes.

\- Severus ? Un problème? C'est rare que tu m'appelles pendant les vacances !

\- NOUS avons un problème, dit-il en insistant sur le pronom, j'ai trouvé un enfant dans la rue à demi-mort de froid hier dans la soirée.

\- Oh… murmura le directeur, choqué, mais sans comprendre où voulait en venir son employé.

\- C'est Potter, Albus.

\- Comment? dit le directeur en se redressant, soudainement plus intéressé.

\- Vous connaissez le mot de passe, dit Severus en se retirant.

Et la minute qui suivit, Albus apparaissait dans le bureau de son maitre des potions.

\- Que s'est-il passé Severus ? dit-il, la voix grave. Comment va le jeune Harry?

\- Si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, il serait probablement mort. Il était déjà en hypothermie quand je l'ai trouvé et il avait quelques engelures que j'ai soignées comme j'ai pu.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver… Je l'ai moi-même déposé chez son oncle et sa tante, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Justement, dit Severus, fixant son directeur d'un air mauvais. Je vous avais prévenu pour Pétunia, j'aurais cru que vous auriez apporté plus de foi à ma remarque mais ce n'est pas le cas, visiblement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- S'il était à demi-mort de froid dans la neige, c'est parce que les Dursley l'ont abandonné comme un chien errant.

Remarquant l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Albus, Severus soupira à nouveau. C'était très difficile pour lui d'expliquer cela alors, d'un sortilège d'attraction, il fit venir à lui la feuille sur laquelle Harry avait écrit et la donna au directeur.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que ce dernier relève la tête, croisant le regard neutre de son collègue.

\- Comment va-t-il?

Sans un mot, l'homme en noir quitta la pièce et gagna la petite chambre où dormait Harry, suivi du directeur.

\- Il ne parle plus. Je ne sais pas c'est dû à quoi mais pour le moment il écrit sur des feuilles de papier. J'aimerais comprendre ses raisons et… me rendre sur place.

\- Vous savez que vous ne devez pas les tuer, Severus ? insista le directeur d'un ton froid.

L'homme acquiesça et sans un mot, Albus regagna la cheminée où il disparut. Il allait devoir s'occuper de tout ceci et s'assurer que les Dursley n'aient plus la garde d'Harry.

Severus, de son côté, quitta la chambre à son tour, regarda le visage endormi du garçon et sentit la rage l'envahir. Quels monstres étaient les Dursley pour abandonner à son sort un si jeune enfant ? Sans un mot, il s'évapora à son tour. Il avait des choses à régler au 4, Privet Drive.

Dans le manoir Prince, une heure plus tard, le jeune Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Une première depuis qu'il avait été déposé chez les Dursley, à la mort de ses parents. Tante Pétunia l'avait laissé dormir et… Oh non ! Il n'avait pas fait ses corvées et en plus il avait dormi dans un lit !

Harry se leva précipitamment et jeta un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 14h. Il avait dormi toute la journée ! Que dirait sa tante ? Il allait être sévèrement puni pour cela, et il le savait ! Pourquoi Dudley ne l'avait-il pas réveillé? Voulait-il que Vernon le punisse ? Certainement.

En proie à la panique, le garçon chercha ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez alors que le soulagement l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait la vue. Il n'était pas chez les Dursley. Il s'était endormi dans la neige. Un homme l'avait trouvé, ramené chez lui et soigné. Mais où était-il?

Au risque d'être puni, il quitta la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Le manoir était immense ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! A sa droite se trouvait un large couloir avec deux pièces dans le fond et à sa gauche, trois autres pièces. Qu'était-ce donc?

Ayant appris de sa tante Pétunia qu'il ne fallait pas "fouiner" dans les affaires des autres, Harry ne fut même pas tenté de les ouvrir et descendit l'escalier qui trônait au milieu du large couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Surpris, le garçon manqua de trébucher dans l'escalier quand une curieuse créature le retint.

\- Doucement, maitre Harry, ou vous allez tomber, lui indiqua celle-ci alors qu'il retenait un hurlement de peur.

Qu'était-ce donc là pour une créature?

\- Papa a dit que tu devais te reposer, intervint la jeune fille qui l'avait interpeller.

Manifestement, elle était au courant de son existence. La créature ou l'homme avait dû la mentionner. Il essaya de parler mais là encore les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il ne put que regarder désespérément la petite blonde qui s'approchait de lui.

\- J'ai ce qu'il te faut en haut, dit-elle en lui agrippant le poignet pour qu'il la suive.

Elle l'entraina doucement vers la droite et ouvrit une porte, toujours agrippée au brun.

\- Ici, c'est ma chambre, signala-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

Harry, très bien entrainé par les Dursley, obéit à la demande silencieuse et la petite fille déposa devant lui une feuille et un crayon.

_Où sommes-nous ? _écrivit-il assez maladroitement alors que son homologue grimaçait devant ses pattes de mouche.

\- A la maison quelle question ! Papa devrait revenir pour le dîner ! Il a toujours mangé avec moi et Mary !

L'enfant releva la tête, un bref sourire aux lèvres. L'homme en noir allait revenir !

_Moi, c'est Harry, et toi?_ lui écrivit-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Je m'appelle Luna, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as déjà vu des sombrals ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de son homologue, la jeune fille comprit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler et appela Mary.

\- Oui, Luna ?

\- Tu peux nous apporter un pull pour Harry ? On aimerait aller voir les sombrals !

\- Oh, fit l'elfe, un peu inquiète, je ne pense pas que maitre Harry puisse monter…

\- On va pas monter ! s'exclama Luna, on va juste aller les voir !

Rassurée, Mary claqua des doigts et un pull apparut, parfaitement adéquat à la taille du garçon.

\- Ouah ! Comment vous avez fait? demanda-t-il à l'elfe qui rougit, peu habituée à ce genre d'exclamation.

\- C'est de la magie maitre Harry !

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils mais ne put dire un mot de plus car Luna lui enfila le pull sur la tête et l'entraina à sa suite dans un élan de bonne humeur.

\- Miss Luna, faites attention aux pieds de maitre Harry ! lui rappela l'elfe.

La jeune fille lui fit un énorme sourire, et plus doucement, elle attira Harry au jardin après lui avoir fait mettre ses vieilles chaussures, à défaut d'en avoir trouvées d'autres.

\- Viens, ils sont derrière la maison ! dit Luna en l'entrainant à sa suite.

Harry, lui, trainait des pieds. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu de sombral et ignorait ce que c'était, il avait peur. Non pas de ces sombrals car la petite blonde n'avait pas l'air effrayée par eux et semblait même plutôt enthousiaste; mais plutôt par la crainte de s'éloigner de la maison.

Il ne voulait pas que Luna l'entraine loin et l'abandonne une nouvelle fois à son sort comme l'avait fait son oncle. Après tout, l'homme en noir était son papa et l'homme prenait soin de lui au détriment d'elle. Elle voulait peut-être se débarrasser de lui après tout.

Baissant la tête, il s'arrêta et s'arracha à son emprise alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda la blonde en le voyant pleurer.

Harry jeta un œil à la maison et Luna, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas exactement pourquoi, comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin et le laissa là. Elle partit quelque minute derrière la maison, et quelques instants plus tard, un splendide cheval ailé fit son apparition derrière la jeune fille, surprenant le brun qui s'empara de sa feuille pour y écrire quelques mots.

_Un cheval avec des ailes?_

Luna rit.

\- C'est de la magie aussi ! C'est un sombral, il s'appelle Tempête ! Lui et moi on se connait depuis que je suis venue habiter chez papa Sev'

_Venue habiter? Où avant?_

\- Avant je vivais avec mes parents mais ils sont morts tous les deux et Severus a pris soin de moi ! C'est devenu mon papa maintenant !

Harry fit les gros yeux. Alors elle aussi elle n'avait plus de parent?

\- Tu veux caresser Tempête?

Craintif, il hésita quelque peu mais l'attitude du cheval ailé semblait engageante et il s'avança d'un pas alors que l'animal baissait la tête pour le laisser l'atteindre et la main du garçon se posa doucement sur les naseaux du sombral et commença à le caresser doucement puis de manière plus franche.

\- Harry? l'appela une voix rauque.

Le garçon se retourna vivement, comme pris en faute, et vit Severus, c'est comme ça que l'homme en noir s'appelait, s'approcher de lui. Qu'allait-il faire? Le battre car il avait quitté la maison sans permission? Apeuré, il lança un regard inquiet à son homologue blonde qui adressait un sourire à son père.

\- Je vois que tu aimes les sombrals ! dit-il d'un ton plus chaleureux, comme s'il avait perçu la crainte du garçon. Que diriez vous d'aller manger? Je suis sur que Tempête voudra encore jouer quand vous aurez fini ! Tu le ramènes dans l'enclos Luna?

La gamine acquiesça et laissa le sombral la suivre jusqu'à l'enclos alors que Harry suivait docilement Severus jusqu'à la maison.

\- Ça va Harry? Que dirais-tu d'un bon repas chaud?

Le garçon le dévisagea comme s'il n'osait y croire et, doucement, il acquiesça. Tant pis s'il était battu pour sa réponse, il avait bien trop faim pour oser refuser! Avec crainte, il vit la main de Severus s'approcher de son visage et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un coup mais, avec surprise, il sentit la main de l'homme dans ses cheveux, dans une caresse rassurante comme le faisait Pétunia lorsque Dudley pleurait parce que tel ou tel caprice n'avait pas été obtenu.

La famille Dursley. La seule référence pour Harry. Severus avait perçu la réaction du gamin à son approche et était bien décidé à lui faire vivre une autre expérience. Il ne frapperait jamais un enfant, jamais. Il savait ce que cela pouvait donner sur un être aussi jeune car lui-même avait été battu par son propre père. Heureusement, à cause ou plutôt grâce à Albus, il n'était pas devenu aigri.

Il savait pertinemment que l'enfant était le fils de James Potter et représentait l'union de cet imbécile à Lily, son seul et unique amour, mais pour elle, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Harry à son sort après l'avoir sauvé des griffes de la mort. C'est pourquoi il s'était battu auprès d'Albus pour que l'enfant reste avec lui.

Flash Back

\- Albus, cet enfant a été abandonné ! Il ne s'agit pas de prendre n'importe quelle famille pour lui !

\- Mais Molly s'est portée volontaire ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Albus, sans vouloir leur manquer de respect, les Weasley sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Harry a besoin d'être surveillé étroitement et il ne le sera pas dans pareille famille !

\- Que suggérez vous dans ce cas?

\- Qu'il reste avec moi.

\- Mais… Severus… Harry est le fils de James.

L'homme en noir soupira. Oui, il le savait très bien, mais peu importe dans quel sens il tournait le problème, il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin tout seul. Et puis, quand il travaillerait, Luna pourrait lui tenir compagnie, lui apprendre à mieux écrire, à le sociabiliser. Oui, Harry serait certainement mieux chez lui qu'avec les Weasley !

\- Je sais mais… Albus… écoutez…

\- Vous êtes sur de vous?

Severus planta son regard onyx dans celui de son directeur et respira longuement.

\- Certain.

Sur ces mots, le directeur le congédia et il retourna chez lui.

Fin du Flash Back

\- Harry… Si tu es d'accord, j'ai demandé à Albus pour prendre soin de toi.

L'enfant le regarda, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Severus fit donc venir à lui le bloc de feuille et le crayon de la veille et le lui donna.

_Je ne comprends pas_

Le maitre des potions lui adressa un sourire sincère et prit sa main.

\- Ce que je te demande Harry, c'est si tu aimerais rester avec Luna et moi ici?

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina et à grand renfort d'acquiescements, il accepta.

\- Génial ! s'écria Luna en arrivant. Manifestement, elle avait entendu leur conversation et la réponse affirmative de son nouvel ami la ravissait au plus haut point. Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer plein de trucs hyper sympas !

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'Harry est encore en convalescence jeune fille? demanda Severus en se redressant pour se mettre à table.

\- Non papa ! Promis, je ferai attention !

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Severus en lui adressant un petit sourire alors que Mary venait de faire apparaitre les plats et se hissait sur une chaise, encore intimidée.

\- Bon appétit, dit l'homme une fois que tous furent installés, et ils mangèrent tranquillement tandis que Luna racontait à Harry ses aventures avec Tempête.

Quand Harry eut fini son assiette, il attendit que les autres aient fini leur repas et se leva, prêt à débarrasser quand Severus le retint par le bras.

\- Harry, où vas-tu? Tu es malade? Tu as trop mangé? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Des yeux, il vit Harry chercher son bloc de feuilles et le fit venir à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction. Il faudrait qu'ils résolvent ce problème de mutisme, tôt, ou tard.

_Je débarrasse, monsieur_

\- Papa, Harry, Papa. Ou Severus si tu ne veux pas m'appeler papa. Et tu n'as pas à débarrasser, regarde !

D'un claquement de doigts, Mary fit disparaitre les assiettes et les plats alors que le jeune garçon haussait les sourcils, surpris.

\- Pratique, n'est-ce pas? Allez, vous pouvez aller jouer maintenant ! Je suis sur que Tempête vous attend ! Et faites attention ! dit-il alors que Luna entrainait déjà son nouvel ami à l'extérieur.

Severus roula des yeux face à l'insouciance des enfants et gagna son laboratoire. Il n'avait presque plus de baume pour les engelures et il en aurait bientôt besoin pour Harry. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha au dessus de son chaudron, le calme se fit, et aussitôt il commença la fabrication de son baume, dans la bonne humeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus n'avait rien dit au directeur quant aux blessures qu'il avait trouvées sur le corps de Harry, mais cela le mettait dans une rage incommensurable. Pendant que l'enfant dormait, il avait fait venir Dumbledore mais dès que le directeur était parti, il avait aussitôt transplané devant la maison des Dursley.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du professeur en se remémorant la scène.

Flash Back

Severus venait de transplaner devant le, Privet Drive où, par sécurité, il s'était lancé un sort pour ne pas être vu des voisins, et sans un mot, d'un autre sort, la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte. Il avait raison: le sort que Dumbledore avait posé sur la maison l'avait laissé passer sans le moindre soucis et très vite, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Du hall d'entrée, il percevait le bruit de couverts et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, surprenant les Dursley en plein repas.

\- Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave, sa baguette magique dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? Du vent ! Dehors ! On a rien commandé !

\- Il est des leurs, Vernon… souffla la femme à sa droite.

Severus ricana.

\- Pétunia. Tu n'as décidément pas changé. Toujours aussi impertinente.

\- Tu le connais ? s'exclama son mari, un gros cachalot.

Pétunia, Evans de son nom de jeune fille, acquiesça sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Potter ?

En d'autres circonstances, Severus l'aurait appelé Harry, mais il ne voulait pas que Pétunia prenne cela pour une faiblesse de sa part. Il en était hors de question.

\- Il est parti ! s'exclama Vernon en rugissant, tel un fauve, et maintenant, fichez le camp de ma maison !

Severus pinça les lèvres et envoya son poing frapper le visage de son homologue violemment. Il avait horreur des menaces. C'est pourquoi, sans mot, alors que l'homme était à terre, il pointa sa baguette sur cette immense masse de graisse qu'était Vernon et le maintint immobilisé d'un sort. C'était le moment.

\- Légimens ! murmura-t-il, tout à coup plongé dans les souvenirs de l'oncle de Harry.

C'était ignoble ! Il avait tout bonnement fait croire à l'enfant qu'il avait de l'importance pour lui et l'avait abandonné là ensuite ! Il s'était moqué de lui ! Il riait au volant ! L'ordure !

Severus serra les dents et remonta le long des souvenirs de l'homme. Des souvenirs d'Harry. Harry désherbant, Harry faisant la cuisine, le ménage, nettoyant la voiture, cirant les chaussures, Harry sen train de se faire battre, Harry recevant des coups de ceinture pour avoir fait bruler le repas, Harry privé de nourriture car il n'avait pas fini sa liste de corvée, Harry enfermé dans un placard. Comment ça un placard ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie. Plus il remontait dans les souvenirs, plus il devait serrer les poings. La manière dont il avait traité l'enfant était tout bonnement inhumaine.

\- Comment osez-vous? menaça-t-il l'homme de sa baguette une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Sectumsempra.

Severus avait lancé ce sort, l'un des plus agressifs qu'il ait inventé, sans le moindre remord. Vernon devait payer et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand ce dernier cria de douleur. Heureusement que le sorcier avait pensé à insonoriser la maison avant d'y entrer ! Avec stupeur, il observa Dudley, se cacher derrière Pétunia. Il n'avait donc aucun honneur ?

\- Stupéfix, murmura-t-il, immobilisant le cachalot sur le sol.

\- A nous deux Pétunia.

\- Severus, je t'en prie, laisse Dudley en dehors de ça…

Elle arrivait à le supplier après ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry ? Comment osait-elle ? Il lui lança le sort et fut plongé dans ses souvenirs. La liste de corvées, encore une fois, le réveil brutal de son protégé, ses insultes, ses menaces. Il ne savait lequel entre Vernon et sa femme, était le pire.

Enfin, il se retira de son esprit.

\- Immonde, Pétunia, tu es immonde. C'est l'enfant de Lily ! L'enfant de ta propre sœur ! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ? Tu as fait en sorte qu'il soit traité pire qu'un chien ! C'est inhumain ce que tu as fait !

\- Chauve-Furie, dit-il en lançant le sort sur Dudley.

Le gamin se mit à crier mais d'un autre sortilège, il le fit taire et l'immobilisa à son tour.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne pas aux femmes, Tunia, mais la douleur de Harry, je voudrais que tu la ressentes, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que tu lui as fait. Tu as brisé son enfance. Tu es bien la pire de nous tous.

Et sur ces mots, il lança un dernier sort et Pétunia Dursley s'effondra à son tour sur le sol en hurlant avant d'être rendue immobilisée et muette.

Dès que ce fut terminé, il se tourna vers cette fameuse liste qui l'intriguait. Elle était remplie de corvées avec un mot indiquant que si celles-ci n'étaient pas faites avant la fin de la journée, le petit monstre n'aurait rien à manger. La liste était tellement longue que Vernon avait dû le faire exprès pour que Harry ne puisse jamais rien manger. Pourtant, l'enfant faisait de son mieux. Il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de son bourreau.

Rageant, il retourna vers ce dernier et lui envoya un bon coup de pieds dans les côtes en souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait au survivant et se retint de lui faire gouter de sa propre ceinture avant de retourner à ce qui l'occupait: ce fameux placard sous l'escalier.

Il le trouva dans difficulté, tout près de la cuisine, et constata avec dégouts, les verrous qui se trouvaient sur sa porte. L'enfant était enfermé là toute la nuit ?

\- Accio affaires de Harry ! dit-il en ouvrant son sac pour que les affaires viennent s'y glisser. Il regardait passer les jouets cassés qui avaient apparemment autrefois appartenus à Dudley, quand soudain, un petit loup en peluche attira son attention. Celui que Lily avait cousu quand elle était encore enceinte.

Severus le prit doucement et constata à quel point il était usé, mais malgré tout, il refusait de le réparer d'un sort. Non, il voulait continuer l'œuvre de Lily à la main. Il le glissa doucement dans le sac et quitta la maison en vitesse avant de transplaner. Il avait des choses à dire au directeur. Il allait confirmer l'abandon et le fait que les Dursley renonçaient à leurs droits sur Harry et parlerait sur ce qu'il avait fait ici, jusqu'au moindre sort. Dumbledore devait savoir. Il devait tout savoir.

Fin du flash back

Il avait déjà résolu une partie du problème. Seul restait Harry. Le garçon, non, Harry, ne savait plus parler alors qu'il le faisait dans les souvenirs de Vernon. Était-il devenu muet sous les coups ou bien quelque chose l'empêchait-il de parler? Il fallait qu'il l'emmène voir Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école de sorcellerie car ses compétences en termes de soin dépassaient de loin les siennes et elle pourrait aider Harry à reparler.

Rêvassant, il venait de mettre son baume dans des bocaux quand trois coups timides résonnèrent contre la porte en bois massif.

\- Oui? dit-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du survivant. Luna serait entrée sans frapper malgré toutes ses interdictions de le faire.

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers lui, son bloc de feuilles à la main mais étonnement, il était vierge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, tu as soif ?

Le garçon nia de la tête et tritura ses doigts, signe de sa nervosité. Severus se retint de soupirer, sachant bien comment ce geste serait interprété par l'enfant, et sursauta quand Luna ouvrit la porte en grand, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

\- Papa, oh Harry, tu es venu lui dire !

\- Me dire quoi? demanda l'homme en noir, soupçonneux. Vous avez fait des bêtises?

\- Non papa ! Harry a mal mais n'osait pas venir te le dire. Je l'ai envoyé te voir le temps de ramener Tempête à l'enclos et lui donner à boire et à manger.

Luna était petite pour ses dix ans, mais elle avait toujours tenu à s'occuper de Tempête dès qu'elle l'avait connu alors Severus lui avait donné des seaux à sa taille et magiquement conçus pour que leur contenu soit léger afin qu'elle puisse remplir l'abreuvoir.

\- Tu as mal quelque part Harry?

Les yeux verts du petit garçon rencontrèrent ceux de Severus et il se mit à trembler avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Où as-tu mal?

Harry lui désigna ses pieds. Oui, le sorcier s'en doutait. Ses jambes ne se remettraient pas de telles engelures en un jour ! Il avait même eu de la chance de conserver ses orteils grâce au baume! Sans lui, avec la médecine moldue, il aurait certainement été amputé.

\- On va regarder ça en haut d'accord? Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Contre toute attente, le petit lui tendit les bras et Severus le souleva, lui arrachant une légère plainte qu'il interrompit de sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as mal au dos ? Tu dois me le dire pour que je regarde afin que tu ailles mieux. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Tristement, l'enfant baissa la tête et l'inclina de bas en haut dans un signe affirmatif contre la poitrine de son protecteur.

\- Bien, on va s'occuper de ça dans ta chambre. Luna, tu peux déjà aller prendre ton bain, il est tard et tu as dit que tu t'occuperais du jardin avec moi demain !

La petite blonde acquiesça, les précéda pour leur ouvrir les portes jusqu'à la chambre et gagna la salle de bain après avoir été chercher ses affaires de toilettes. Merlin merci, elle avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller par elle-même quand ses parents l'avaient délaissée et avait pris l'habitude de faire certaines choses toute seule.

Ainsi, sans se préoccuper de Luna, il déposa Harry dans son lit et lui ôta doucement ses chaussures. Ses pieds étaient enflés.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le baume pour ça et je reviens.

Harry ne bougea pas. Comment allait-il expliquer son mal de dos? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la neige et il ne voulait pas que Severus sache qu'il avait été battu parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vite pour finir ses corvées. Que penserait-il de lui sinon? Il n'eut pas le temps de préparer une réponse que l'adulte revenait déjà, un pot de baume à la main.

Avec douceur, il lui en appliqua sur les deux pieds et lui donna une nouvelle fois un sirop pour "faire passer la douleur" comme disait l'homme en noir.

\- Bien, je vais m'occuper de ton dos et on va laisser pénétrer le baume pour cette nuit. Tu prendras un bain demain matin, d'accord?

N'ayant aucun avis sur la question, l'enfant jugea qu'il était mieux d'obéir et acquiesça vivement alors que Severus enlevait sa blouse.

\- Voyons voir ton dos maintenant.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et se redressa brutalement, surprenant l'homme.

_Ils ne l'ont pas… Non, je n'ai rien vu dans ses souvenirs, cette enflure n'a pas violé Harry, _songea-t-il. Un moldu ne pouvait contrer ses talents. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Ce devait être autre chose.

\- Harry…

_Je ne veux pas_, écrivait l'enfant sur un bout de papier qui trainait sur sa table de nuit.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ? Ou que je vois l'étendue de tes blessures ?

Harry détourna les yeux et Severus sut qu'il avait deviné la réponse. Ce n'était certainement pas joli à voir mais il savait ce que le gamin cherchait à cacher. Les marques.

\- Harry, je sais pour ton oncle et ta tante. Ils ont mal agit avec toi et ont été punis en conséquence. Je sais aussi que tu as été battu. A tort. Alors laisse-moi te soigner maintenant, d'accord ?

L'enfant fit les yeux ronds et se laissa faire. Comment Severus avait-il su la vérité alors que les Dursley avaient réussi à berner la police et l'école en faisant croire qu'il était bagarreur ? Doucement, l'homme lui enleva son haut et lui mit un autre baume sur ses hématomes au dos.

\- Ça devrait te faire moins mal avec la potion que tu as prises mais si tu as encore mal dans quelques minutes, tu me le dis d'accord? Allez, on va te changer et te mettre au lit. Il est tard et je suis sur que tu es fatigué.

Le survivant, sans surprise, retint un bâillement et Severus l'aida à se changer avant de le mettre au lit et de refermer les couvertures sur lui.

\- Oh, j'oubliais ! Accio Peluche ! dit-il, faisant venir à lui la petite peluche de loup que Lily avait cousu et que Severus avait réparé avec quelques points. Regarde qui est venu de retrouver !

Harry fit un énorme sourire et s'empara avidement de sa peluche. Elle lui avait manqué. Severus retint un sourire également, ôta les lunettes de son protégé pour les mettre sur la table de chevet, lança un sort de réchauffement sur les couvertures et regarda l'enfant fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit mon bonhomme, dors bien ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avant d'éteindre la lumière en laissant toutefois la veilleuse allumée puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry se plonger dans un sommeil doux et réparateur, à l'abri de tous danger.

Note de fin:

Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je me devais de couper ici :)

La suite sera probablement écrite demain ou après demain puis je reprendrai un rythme plus lent étant donné que les cours reprennent avec leurs horaires impossibles !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les précédents !

Pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir m'améliorer et d'être encouragée grâce à cela :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

Guest: Merci pour tes review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début !

Shizuka: Merci pour tes review et tes encouragements !J'espère que l'histoire te rendra aussi contente que je l'ai été avec tes commentaires J

Amista: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant alors !

Matsuyama : Merci pour ta remarque, j'essayerai de faire attention ! Juste une précision, Harry est mouillé avec le pommeau de douche donc, en principe, le baume et les bandages ne devraient pas être touchés J (je dis bien en principe, mais j'aurais pu faire en sorte que Severus utilise le sortilège d'impervius, c'est vrai ^^)

**Réponse en général** : Un grand merci à tous et à toutes ! Vos reviews me font très plaisir et rien de tel pour m'encourager dans cette voie sinueuse qu'est l'écriture J

Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Dursley, une autre vengeance, bien plus terrible, va venir ! Si je vous dit SB, vous me dites ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

C'est donc serein qu'il avait été mettre Luna au lit, s'était mis à son bureau pour préparer ses cours de potions pour le nouveau quadrimestre puis s'était mis au lit pour s'endormir à son tour, aux alentours de minuit, espérant passer une bonne nuit.

Cependant, c'était sans compter le cri d'un enfant qui le fit sursauter dans son sommeil. Que se passait-il ?

Avec empressement, il enfila son peignoir et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Quand il devait s'occuper de Luna, au tout début, il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse des cauchemars. En fait, elle en faisait pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance de Tempête et elle s'était mise à parler à Severus sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vidée de toutes ces inquiétudes qui la submergeaient.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Harry qui avait besoin de lui et il couru aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant, assis dans son lit, qui se mordait la main.

\- Harry ! dit Severus en allumant la lumière, le surprenant. Que fais-tu?

L'enfant cacha précipitamment sa main dans son dos mais le sorcier avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle saignait. Pourquoi s'était-il mordu? Était-il puni ou battu quand il réveillait les Dursley avec ses cauchemars?

\- Doucement Harry, je ne vais pas me fâcher mais j'aimerais voir cette main, tu veux bien ?

Sans un mot, il regarda son protégé se lever et venir se loger contre son corps, sa peluche toujours dans ses bras.

L'instinct "maternel" de l'homme se mit en marche: il emmena Harry dans la salle de bain, alluma les lumières et, soigneusement, désinfecta la plaie et la pansa. Il aurait pu le faire avec une potion ou un quelconque baume mais il préférait les utiliser pour les blessures les plus importantes et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry croit que les potions pouvaient tout résoudre.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar Harry, dit-il en le voyant se mettre à pleurer. C'est normal de crier, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Je ne suis pas fâché mais j'aimerais que tu ménages cette main d'accord ?

Le petit brun acquiesça doucement, séchant ses larmes de son poing tout en resserrant sa peluche de son autre poing.

\- Allez mon bonhomme, tu vas aller te recoucher et passer une bonne nuit, qu'en dis-tu?

Severus sentit l'étreinte de son protégé se resserrer contre lui et il lui frotta doucement le dos pour le rassurer. Harry n'avait probablement pas envie d'être seul après un tel cauchemar.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi? proposa-t-il en dernier recours.

Là encore, il aurait pu lui donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêve et retourner à son sommeil mais il ne voulait pas abandonner le petit alors que ce dernier avait besoin de soin. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était contraire à ses principes.

Alors, doucement, il descendit les marches tout en jetant un œil du côté de la chambre de sa fille. Luna dormait toujours. Severus sourit. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que la blonde ne dormait pas. Assise dans son lit, elle avait entendu Severus rassurer son nouvel ami et souriait. Harry avait besoin de ça, elle le sentait, elle le voyait rien qu'à sa manière de se retourner vers la maison et de ne pas vouloir s'en éloigner. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où il pouvait recevoir de l'affection.

Pour ne pas le gêner, elle avait donc préféré rester dans son lit, sachant pertinemment que son père s'occuperait bien de lui, et quand ils furent descendus, elle se rendormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

A l'étage inférieur, Severus s'activait à réchauffer une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel pour Harry qui attendait tranquillement, assis dans le canapé.

\- Tiens, bois, ça te fera certainement du bien ! dit-il en donnant la tasse tiède à l'enfant.

Harry la prit doucement, les doigts encore tremblants. Il avait fait ce rêve étrange. La femme criait, une lumière verte apparaissait. Puis il n'y avait plus rien et il se réveillait en hurlant. Sa première pensée avait été de se mordre la main pour ne pas que Vernon l'entende mais le mal était déjà fait. Puis il avait vu son homme en noir et il s'était souvenu. Il était au manoir maintenant. C'était un enfant innocent. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Severus l'avait dit et il n'était pas fâché !

Après une dernière hésitation, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. C'était bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Du lait chaud avec du miel ? Il n'avait jamais bu ça de sa vie !

\- C'est bon Harry ? Tu pourras avoir une tasse chaque soir avant de t'endormir si tu le souhaites, dit l'homme en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé, gardant l'enfant contre sourire lui répondit. Oui, c'était délicieux.

Il le laissa donc terminer son lait et se coucher doucement contre lui avant de le serrer contre son corps et d'emmener un Harry endormi jusqu'à sa chambre où il dormirait avec lui afin de lui éviter quelques cauchemars désagréables. Severus posa l'enfant sur le lit, le recouvrit de la couverture et s'allongea à son côté, fermant les yeux après un dernier "bonne nuit" au petit garçon.

Le reste de la nuit fut étonnamment calme et le petit matin trouva les deux garçons blottis l'un contre l'autre. En réalité, dire que Harry avait pris Severus pour son doudou n'était pas loin de la vérité tant il le serrait contre lui.

L'homme jeta un œil à la pendule. 09h déjà? Et lui qui avait dit qu'il ferait le jardin très tôt ce matin ! Que dirait Luna ? Elle se ficherait gentiment de lui, certainement.

\- Harry ? Mon bonhomme, réveille toi… Il est 09h et tu n'as encore rien mangé.

Mais le petit n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller et s'enfonça encore plus contre sa poitrine et l'adulte se décida à le laisser dormir encore une heure et quitta prestement sa chambre pour prendre une douche et rejoindre Luna au potager. Il mangerait en même temps qu'Harry pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul.

\- Papa, tu es enfin là ! dit Luna en allant étreindre son père adoptif.

\- Oui ma puce ! Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai été préoccupé la nuit dernière. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver !

\- Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Oui, avec Mary !

Severus eut un sourire appréciateur. Luna avait toujours su se débrouiller, même sans lui.

\- Bon, et si on s'occupait de la serre maintenant ? Il y a quelques plantes et fruits que nous pourrions récolter ! Tu vas chercher les paniers ?

La petite blonde lui fit la bise et courut chercher les paniers pour récolter les diverses choses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit récolter, papa ?

\- L'aconit, l'asphodèle et l'Ellébore devraient être prêtes. Tu t'occupes des fruits, moi je m'occupe des plantes, d'accord ?

Luna acquiesça et se rua dans la serre pour y récolter les fruits murs. Très tôt, elle s'était intéressée à la serre et, pour l'occuper et la distraire de ses pensées morbides, Severus lui avait appris à différencier les différents fruits, à savoir quand ils étaient murs et à en prendre soin. Luna s'était aussitôt enthousiasmée pour cela et, depuis lors, elle lui donnait toujours un coup de main à la serre.

Ainsi, ils travaillèrent tout deux quand Mary vint les interrompre.

\- Maitre Harry est réveillé, Maitre Severus, dit-elle.

\- Bien Mary, merci ! Je vais le rejoindre pour manger avec lui. Luna, tu veux rentrer ou tu continues ?

\- J'ai pas fini !

Severus retint un petit rire et demanda à l'elfe de la surveiller le temps qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner et gagna la cuisine.

\- Et bien, jeune homme, vous avez fini par sortir de votre profond sommeil ! Bien dormi?

Harry essaya de parler mais malgré le cri qu'il avait poussé dans la nuit, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Severus en avait déduit que c'était plus dû à une cause psychologique plutôt que physique mais voulait tout de même le soumettre au diagnostique de Mrs Pomfrey avant toute chose.

Percevant le souhait du petit à communiquer, il fit apparaître une nouvelle fois le bloc de feuilles et un crayon et regarda Harry écrire.

_Merci monsieur_

Severus retint un haussement de sourcil.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Harry? Et tu dois m'appeler Severus ou papa, tu t'en souviens ?

L'enfant rougit et acquiesça.

_Merci pour hier soir… D'avoir dormi avec moi… Jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant._

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, et quand tu as des cauchemars ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, tu ne dois jamais hésiter à m'en parler d'accord ? Tu as faim? Je pensais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sur !

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer et se mit à table alors qu'une assiette de toast grillés apparaissait avec quelques garnitures qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

\- Et bien Harry, bon appétit ! dit Severus en se mettant à manger, laissant le petit manger à son rythme.

Ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement et l'homme changea les pansements de l'enfant avant de jeter un sort sur les bandages pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'eau, et envoya le petit se laver.

\- Tu peux te laver seul Harry ? Ou tu veux que je vienne ?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant s'agrippa à lui et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Oui, logique. Harry ne voulait pas être seul et prendre le risque qu'on l'abandonne une seconde fois pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi. Tu veux que je te porte ?

Harry, pour faire le grand, nia farouchement de la tête. Hors de question que Severus le prenne pour un bébé !

\- Oh, vraiment ? dit Severus en captant le fond de sa pensée, Luna aime bien ça pourtant !

Et il se mit en marche alors que la petite main du garçon venait serrer son pull. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit tendre les bras dans une invitation à être porté et il le souleva.

\- Allez mon bonhomme, au bain ! Après je te montrerai la serre où je passe quelque fois mon temps le matin.

Harry se laissa porter, plaçant instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de son nouveau protecteur et ensemble, ils gagnèrent la salle de bain où il prit son bain comme un grand, s'émerveillant du sort du magicien qui repoussait l'eau loin de ses bandages.

Enfin, après un bon bain où il se sentit enfin propre, il quitta le bac d'eau et laissa Severus le sécher et l'habiller chaudement comme Pétunia le faisait avec Dudley à chaque fois qu'il sortait du bain puis ils allèrent à la serre.

\- Voilà, Harry, c'est ma serre. Il y a énormément de plantes qui me servent pour mon travail et mes potions et les fruits que Luna a voulu planter. Tu n'as jamais mangé de fruits et légumes du jardin n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant nia de la tête et s'installa sur un petit banc transformé en fauteuil pour qu'il soit à l'aise, le temps que Severus termine de récolter les plantes. Il était bien là, mais ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, lui, c'était aller voir les sombrals ! Il essaya de capter l'attention de l'homme en noir mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Alors il se décida et quitta la serre pour l'enclos. Il ne risquait rien à les regarder n'est-ce pas?

Il fit donc le tour de la maison et gagna l'enclos où les sombrals résidaient. Certains étaient calmes, d'autres dormaient. D'autres encore mangeaient tranquillement et trottaient dans l'enclos, faisant battre leurs ailes de temps à autre.

Harry était tant plongé dans son observation qu'il ne vit pas une énorme femelle s'approcher de lui. il sursauta quand ses naseaux le touchèrent au visage, le faisant reculer. Mais le sombral avait l'air paisible et n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Que du contraire, elle semblait chercher une caresse, de l'affection.

Il glissa doucement sa main, guettant la moindre réaction agressive de la part du cheval ailé, mais la jument semblait attendre qu'il la touche à nouveau, baissant la tête et il en profiter pour lui flatter doucement l'encolure alors qu'elle hennissait doucement.

\- Harry? Harry ! criait une voix féminine.

Le petit garçon se retourna et sut qu'on l'appelait. Il allait partir quand la jument hennit plus fort, ce qui attira Severus et Luna à l'enclos.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

L'enfant, sans bloc de feuille ni crayon pour écrire, désigna la jument et le troupeau.

\- Tu voulais regarder les sombrals? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? demanda Severus avant de comprendre son erreur. Excuse-moi Harry, tu n'avais aucun moyen pour me le dire. Je suis désolé. Je te laisserai un petit carnet et un crayon la prochaine fois comme ça tu pourras communiquer, d'accord?

Le petit acquiesça doucement et frotta l'encolure de la jument.

\- Regarde papa, Phaedra va bientôt avoir son petit ! C'est bizarre qu'elle soit si calme !

\- En effet. Mais je crois qu'elle apprécie Harry.

Une idée traversa soudainement la tête de Severus. Si Luna avait pu sortir de son traumatisme avec Tempête, peut-être qu'un animal pourrait détourner Harry de ses pensées. Après tout, s'il se faisait un meilleur ami, il ne serait jamais seul n'est-ce pas?

\- Harry. Phaedra va bientôt mettre son petit au monde et puisqu'elle t'apprécie, je pense que son bébé pourrait être ton ami, qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître le petit carnet et le crayon définitivement.

_Un petit? A moi? Vraiment? Un garçon ou une fille ?_

\- Oh et bien, je ne sais pas encore, mais nous pourrions garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Tout sourire, Harry se jeta sur la jument sombral et étreignit son poitrail alors qu'elle hennissait doucement dans ses cheveux.

Severus eut un sourire franc et passa son bras sur les épaules de Luna devant ce beau spectacle. Il en était sur à présent: son fils aimait les sombrals autant que sa fille !


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

· Guest: Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement (je dis bien normalement) paraitre dès ce soir ou demain dans la soirée, en rentrant de mes cours car oui, les vacances sont finies et mon rythme d'écriture sera plus lent)

· Shizuka: La suite devrait paraitre dès ce soir ou demain dans le courant de la journée ou en rentrant de mes cours J Merci pour tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

Souriant, il laissa l'enfant caresser le sombral et le ramena vers lui.

\- On va laisser Phaedra se reposer, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça tandis que Luna donnait une pomme au sombral.

\- Papa, dis, quand est-ce qu'elle va avoir son bébé ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à la jument-sombral.

\- Mmh, c'est difficile à dire, mais au vu de son agitation, je pense qu'il devrait naître dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la semaine prochaine. Allez, rentrons !

Harry, sans courir, rejoignit Severus et glissa sa petite main dans celle de son protecteur et prit l'autre main de Luna avant de se mettre à avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la maison.

\- Papa ! dit la petite en entrant dans la cuisine et se précipitant vers la calendrier, on est le 24 décembre ! Demain c'est Noël !

\- Oui Luna, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez faire le sapin de Noël avec moi pour que le père Noël y dépose vos cadeaux !

\- Ouiii ! s'exclama Luna en riant et tournoyant dans le salon alors que Harry, de son côté, resserrait son étreinte sur Severus.

C'était réel ? Il allait vraiment fêter Noël ? Mais le père Noël ne lui apporterait rien, Harry le savait. Il avait été un mauvais garçon cette année. Déçu, il baissa la tête et relâcha doucement la main de son homme en noir.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon s'empara de son carnet sur la petite table et écrivit

_J'ai été un mauvais garçon, je n'aurai pas de cadeaux_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry? s'exclama Luna en se jetant dans ses bras avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es hyper gentil ! Pourquoi Père Noël ne t'apporterait rien?

\- Harry, dit l'homme à son tour en jouant le jeu, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Avec les Dursley et avec nous, ce sont deux choses différentes. Tu n'as jamais été un mauvais garçon. Ce sont ton oncle et ta tante qui te disaient cela, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, ici c'est différent ! Je dirai à Père Noël à quel point tu as été très courageux, et foi de Severus, tu auras des cadeaux !

Cette remarque sembla rendre sa bonne humeur au garçon qui, tiré par Luna, gagna le grand débarras ou étaient entreposées les caisses de décoration de Noël.

D'un sort, Severus les fit venir au salon et d'une incantation, dressa le sapin noir contre le mur, dans le salon et aida les enfants à déballer le contenu des cartons.

\- On le fait quelle couleur cette année, papa ? demanda le petite.

\- Oh et bien… Et si nous laissions Harry décider? L'année dernière, tu as fait rose et l'année encore avant, j'avais vert. Harry, quelle couleur veux-tu?

L'enfant hésita un instant et s'empara de deux boules de couleurs différentes. L'une était bleue, l'autre était argentée.

\- Tu hésites ? demanda Luna.

Harry nia de la tête et alla poser les deux premières boules sur le sapin.

\- Argent et bleu ? Ça me parait bien ! Allez, va pour ça ! dit Severus en transformant toutes les boules des autres couleurs dans les teintes voulues. Amusez-vous !

Cela leur prit une bonne heure pour terminer le sapin et, quand ils eurent fini, ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé, après un dernier sortilège de rangement. Étonnamment, Severus n'avait jamais fait de sapin auparavant. Il avait fait son tout premier sapin avec Luna.

Au début, la jeune fille n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait fait sa mauvaise tête en restant assise dans le fauteuil, alors il avait fait tout ça magiquement. Mais l'année suivante, elle avait complètement changé et c'était elle qui était venue le réveiller dès 07h du matin pour faire le sapin de Noël.

Manifestement, Harry avait l'air d'aimer ça. D'après ce que Severus avait pu comprendre, il n'avait jamais eu droit à un Noël avant, et nul doute qu'il devait probablement être affamé seul dans son placard, enfermé à double tour, alors que dans toutes les familles, on fêtait Noël à grands renforts d'embrassades et de cadeaux.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de cadeaux, songea Severus, ceux de Luna étaient achetés depuis une semaine déjà, mais il n'avait encore rien pour Harry et Noël était pour demain !

Il commanda auprès de Mary une tasse de thé et deux tasses de chocolat chaud et réfléchit à une excuse valable pour pouvoir sortir sans être accompagné.

\- Harry? Luna ? Je dois aller voir le directeur pour mes cours du second quadrimestre et pour demander la permission de rester fêter Noël ici avec vous. Je compte sur vous pour être sage ! Je reviendrai pour le dîner !

\- Oui papa ! s'exclama Luna alors que Harry acquiesçait vivement. Bien, il serait sage.

_Je peux retourner voir Phaedra ?_

\- Je ne préfère pas Harry, elle va être particulièrement nerveuse et je préfère te savoir sous surveillance quand tu es avec elle. Si tu veux, tu peux jouer à l'intérieur avec Luna.

\- Mais oui Harry ! Allez, viens ! dit cette dernière en l'entraînant à l'étage pour jouer dans sa chambre.

Severus retint un sourire amusé. Luna pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait ! Il profita de l'absence des deux enfants pour récupérer deux trois choses dans sa chambre et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Que pouvait-il acheter à Harry ? C'était son premier Noël alors il fallait qu'il soit exceptionnel ! Luna, en grande lectrice, avait eu des livres pour enfants et quelque peluche mais que voulait Harry ? Il aurait dû penser à lui demander.

Pestant contre le froid, il s'avança et entra dans une petite boutique.

\- Severus, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses un album avec une copie de ces photos, s'il te plait, dit-il en sortant tout un tas de photo de Lily et lui et quelques unes de Lily et James.

\- Nostalgique hein? Ça devrait me prendre environ trois heures.

\- Bien, je reviendrai, dit-il en lui laissant les précieuses photos. Il n'avait pas voulu dire que c'était pour Harry car personne ne devait le savoir, du moins, pour l'instant. Sinon c'en était fini de sa tranquillité et de celle de son nouveau fils.

Que pouvait-il acheter d'autres? Un Livre ? Les seules choses que Harry avait pu lire jusqu'à présent avait été sa liste de corvées et les recettes de cuisine.

Maudissant une fois de plus les Dursley, il se dirigea vers le magasin de livres et acheta quelques bandes dessinées animées ainsi que le très célèbre livre intitulé _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ puis il quitta ce magasin pour un autre où il acheta deux-trois peluches et quelques jouets de toutes sortes. Il avait voulu lui offrir un balai mais il s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre qu'il aille mieux avant. Pour son anniversaire, peut-être.

Enfin, il alla acheter des aiguilles et du fil et, ravi d'avoir terminé ses achats, il retourna chercher l'album photo et récupéra les photos d'origine avant de remercier l'homme, de le payer, et de transplaner après avoir dissimulé tous ses achats dans sa mallette qui contenait un sort d'extension indétectable.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Luna en le voyant transplaner en plein milieu du salon.

Severus lui caressa la tête et se tourna vers Harry, assis à la petite table de salon.

\- Que fais-tu, Harry ?

_Luna m'aide à mieux écrire_, écrit-il en s'appliquant de son mieux.

\- C'est une bonne idée ma puce ! Tu fais déjà des progrès mon cœur ! ajouta-t-il pour Harry qui lui adressa un sourire fier.

\- Maitre Severus, fit Mary en apparaissant, le dîner est servi !

\- Juste à temps ! Mary, peux-tu aller déposer ceci, dit-il en lui donnant la mallette, dans ma chambre et revenir manger avec nous ensuite ?

L'elfe obtempéra et les rejoint à table quelques secondes plus tard pour un repas festif. Ensemble, ils mangèrent, alors que Luna parlait des progrès de son jeune presque frère et Severus les encourageaient tout deux à poursuivre leurs efforts. Ce n'est que quand ils eurent finis de manger que le silence revint, chacun savourant le plaisir d'être calé de bonne nourriture alors que Mary débarrassait, faisant disparaître les plats d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Il y a de la bûche si vous le souhaiter, énonça Mary en leur souriant.

\- De la bûche, de la bûche ! s'exclama Luna en tapant des poings sur la table, tout excitée.

Harry lui, ne savait que faire. De la bûche? Manger du bois ? C'était si bon que ça? Mais la bûche en question n'était pas du bois mais une espèce de gâteau enveloppé de crème aux couleurs étranges. Il n'avait jamais mangé cela, mais quand il goûta et sentit la crème fondre dans sa bouche, ses yeux pétillèrent et il mangea avec empressement sa part. Il aimait si bien cela que Mary lui resservit une seconde tranche avec l'accord de Severus, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler tout aussi vite.

\- Bien, vous pouvez continuer à vous distraire, je vais travailler sur mon programme, annonça l'homme en noir aux enfants avant de grimper à l'étage.

\- Maitre Severus, dit l'elfe en transplanant à l'étage. Maitre Dumbledore souhaitait vous parler tout à l'heure.

Severus s'en doutait. Albus avait certainement été chercher des cadeaux pour Luna et Harry. Il le faisait chaque année.

\- Albus Dumbledore, dit-il à sa cheminée pour communiquer avec lui.

\- Ah, Severus, vous êtes rentrés de votre sortie shopping je présume ?

Severus retint un rire narquois.

\- Oui Albus. J'en reviens. Vous connaissez le mot de passe.

\- Bien sur ! Lily Evans ! dit-il avant d'être accepté par la cheminée et d'entrer dans le bureau de son maitre des potions.

\- Voici les cadeaux de Luna, dit-il en déposant quelques paquets, voici ceux de Harry, et les votre bien sur !

Une ribambelle de cadeaux apparut et Albus déposa quelques autres paquets sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit Severus en roulant des yeux et désignant le paquet non emballé sur le lit. Pourquoi l'homme s'acharnait-il à lui offrir des cadeaux ? Parce que son père ne l'avait jamais fait ?

\- Des vêtements pour Harry. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin !

\- Merci Albus ! Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, Severus ! Nous nous verrons à la rentrée !

Le directeur lui sourit et après une tape sur l'épaule, quitta le maitre des potions et regagna son bureau. Aussitôt que le vieil homme soit parti, Severus s'empara des vêtements de Harry et dissimula le reste dans sa grande armoire au cas où l'enfant se faufilerait dans sa chambre la nuit puis il gagna la chambre de Harry où il rangea les vêtements.

Bien, il avait du travail. Verrouillant la porte de son bureau, il sorti les fils et l'aiguille et s'attela à sa tâche. Il avait toujours su raccommoder ses vêtements quand il était étudiant car jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour lui, et les gryffondors les lui déchiraient souvent pour l'humilier et le rabaisser. Mais pour ce qui était de faire quelque chose à partir de rien, c'était plus difficile. Heureusement, quand ils étaient encore proches, Lily le lui avait appris et il savait se débrouiller.

Ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, il se mit à coudre alors que Luna et Harry s'affairaient à travailler leurs lettres à l'étage inférieur.

\- Non Harry, regarde, le Y, tu fais un u, puis la boucle, tu redescends et hop, une autre boucle, dit Luna en montrant pour la énième fois au garçon et Harry recommença, encore et encore. Il avait mal aux mains à force d'écrire mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Luna alors il s'appliqua en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse la lettre et termina par le Z.

\- Harry ? Luna ? Il est tard ! Vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller tard demain pour ouvrir vos cadeaux n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, s'écria Luna, je veux voir le Père Noël !

Severus soupira en souriant.

\- Lun', mon coeur, je t'ai déjà dit que si le Père Noël te trouvait réveillée, il en viendrait pas !

A regret, la jeune fille laissa tomber la partie et après un énième baillement, alla prendre son bain.

\- Bien, Harry, tu iras après et je viendrai avec toi puis tu iras boire ton lait chaud et tu dormiras dans ton lit cette nuit d'accord ? Je te donnerai un peu de potion pour ne pas que tu fasses de vilains cauchemars.

Rassuré, Harry acquiesça doucement et se frotta les mains. Il avait vraiment mal aux doigts à force d'avoir écrit encore et encore toutes ses lettres. Mais il était fier de lui et s'empara des feuilles de papier sur lesquelles il avait écrit pour les montrer à Severus.

\- Oh, tu as beaucoup écrit ! Je suis fier de toi Harry, tu t'améliores ! dit Severus en l'embrassant sur le front.

L'émerveillement qui passa dans les yeux du gamin l'étonna. Harry avait rarement eu des compliments, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Il cherchait l'affection autant qu'il le pouvait et Severus se promit de le féliciter plus souvent.

Pour gagner du temps, il appliqua encore le baume sur les mains et sur les pieds de Harry et les recouvrit de bandages avant de relancer le sortilège pour repousser l'eau sur ceux-ci.

\- Harry ? Tu grimaces, tu as mal ?

Le garçon le regarda dans les yeux, et, résolu à ne pas lui mentir la veille de Noël pour mériter ses cadeaux, il désigna le crayon.

\- Oh, tu as beaucoup écrit ! Je dirai à Luna de te ménager un peu d'accord ? Je peux te donner un peu d'antidouleur si tu veux mais le baume devrait déjà soulager tout ça.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement, signe que la douleur commença à partir et Luna cria après son père, signe qu'elle avait terminé de se laver.

\- Allez Harry, au bain !

Harry s'empressa de filer dans la salle de bain et de se laver puis but son lait chaud au miel tranquillement ainsi que son petit verre de potion de sommeil sans rêve et alla se coucher pour être un bon garçon et sans rouspéter. Pourtant, une fois couché, il devait bien l'admettre, il était impatient d'avoir ses cadeaux et cru qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais il eut à peine le temps d'y penser que la potion fit son devoir et il s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine.

Severus, quant à lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre, comme s'il allait se coucher et, aux alentours de minuit, il lança un sort afin de vérifier que ses deux enfants dormaient bel et bien. Bien, il avait bien fait de demander à Mary de lancer un charme pour s'assurer que Luna dormirait, ainsi elle ne le surprendrait pas. L'opération " Père Noël" pouvait commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Note d'auteur : Même si ce fut long et laborieux, j'ai finalement commencé, écrit, et terminé mon chapitre sept aujourd'hui, et ce, malgré mes cours ^^ Ouf ! Timing respecté ! Pour le prochain chapitre, il vous faudra probablement attendre le mercredi soir =)

Bonne lecture !

\- Harry, mon bonhomme, tu es réveillé ? demanda Severus en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à voir Harry encore endormi, roulé en boule sous les couvertures mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir assis dans son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec son écriteau sur lequel il avait inscrit de sa plus belle écriture un "Joyeux Noel"

Severus sourit et alla l'étreindre dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël mon cœur ! On va chercher ta sœur et on descend d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit la nuit dernière. Père Noël est surement passé quand vous dormiez !

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il se laissa porter et déposer jusqu'à la chambre de Luna d'où la petite s'échappa en courant.

\- Papa, papa ! Est-ce que le Père Noël est passé ?

\- Tu as été gentille ?

\- Très gentille ! fit Luna, déjà très excitée.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne soit pas passé ! dit Severus en retenant un sourire amusé. Ah, les gosses !

Les deux enfants se mirent à sautiller, Harry moins énergiquement que Luna à cause de ses jambes, mais il était tout autant excité.

\- Doucement Luna ! lui dit son père.

Mais la petite, bien trop excitée, ne parvenait pas à réduire sa cadence et, une main dans celle de son père et l'autre dans celle de Harry, elle les entraina tout deux jusqu'au salon où reposaient, au pied du sapin noir, une flopée de cadeaux.

\- Papa, papa ! Regarde ! Il y en a tellement !

Sans attendre, avant même de prendre son petit déjeuner, Luna fonça sur les paquets alors que son presque frère restait en retrait, serrant la main de Severus dans la sienne, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

\- Tu viens Harry ? On va ouvrir tes cadeaux, lui dit Severus d'un ton doux avant de l'entraîner vers ses paquets. Regarde, ils sont là !

Harry fit les gros yeux en reconnaissant son nom sur plusieurs étiquettes. Il avait reçu des cadeaux ? Ravi, il se pencha sur les paquets et il se mit à les ouvrir. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par lequel commencer et se décida finalement pour celui qui lui faisait face sous l'œil attentif de son protecteur.

En voyant les livres de contes et quelques bandes dessinées animées, Harry eut un énorme sourire et les serra contre son cœur avant de les déposer sur ses jambes alors qu'il s'asseyaient en tailleur. Severus était surpris. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'un enfant, surtout celui de James Potter, aimait autant les livres ! Il était comme Luna, exactement pareil.

La petite, elle, avait commencé par le plus gros des paquets qui contenait une immense peluche en forme de lapin qui la ravit au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours aimé les lapins, et Severus lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle entrerait à Poudlard, elle en aurait un. Severus, lui, de son côté, remerciait Merlin pour les sorts de rétrécissement, sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi à ramener l'immense peluche à la maison sans se faire prendre !

Harry, lui, de son côté, venait d'ouvrir un autre paquet qui contenait quatre peluches. Les trois premières étaient parfaites tandis que la quatrième semblait différente des autres mais, au grand étonnement de Severus qui avait mis la nuit, avec sa magie, pour terminer la peluche, Harry serra le sombral animé contre son cœur et garda les autres sur ses jambes, avec ses livres.

\- Un coup de main Harry? dit Severus en s'abaissant près de lui, faisant léviter les affaires à côté de lui, le laissant garder le sombral animé qui battait des ailes dans les bras du garçon. Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir les autres?

\- Papa, papa ! Mes cadeaux sont super !

Severus fit les yeux ronds. Luna avait déjà tout déballé, aussi bien ses livres, ses peluches, ses perles magiques pour faire des bracelets qui changeaient de couleur et son livre sur les sombrals.

\- Tu as remercier le Père Noël ?

La petite hoqueta et couru à la cheminée.

\- Merci Père Noël ! cria-t-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans le couloir de pierre.

Severus rit doucement et sentit Harry se contracter contre lui. Qu'avait-il ? L'homme se tourna vers lui et regarda l'enfant dessiner du doigt la silhouette de sa maman alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Maman… formèrent les lèvres de Harry sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, et les larmes roulèrent davantage sur ses joues alors que Severus le serrait contre lui.

\- J'ai raconté au Père Noël que tu n'avais probablement jamais vu ta maman, alors il m'a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour que ton vœu s'accomplisse. Ce sont des photos animées. Tu vois, là c'est toi à quatre mois. Tu étais déjà très mignon à l'époque mais c'est normal ! Ta mère elle-même était déjà très jolie.

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux onyx de Severus et l'homme comprit l'interrogation muette.

\- Oui Harry, j'ai connu ta maman. Je te parlerai d'elle si tu veux, nous étions de bons amis ! Regarde, là c'est ta mère et moi quand nous étions enfants.

Harry sourit et traça le visage de Severus avant de se blottir contre lui et de tourner les pages.

\- Papa? forma silencieusement la bouche de Harry en désignant un homme avec les cheveux en bataille.

\- Oui, Harry, c'est ton papa, James Potter. Mais il est au paradis maintenant, et je suis certain que Lily aimerait que tu sois heureux ici.

Harry acquiesça et se blottit dans les bras de Severus tout en serrant entre eux la peluche en forme de sombral.

\- Papa, j'ai faim ! dit Luna en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

\- Allez miss Luna, à table ! dit Severus en entraînant les deux enfants dans la cuisine.

Harry déposa prudemment ses cadeaux sur la petite table dans le salon et revint pour manger, gardant son sombral animé près de lui.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous ! s'exclama Mary en apparaissant en même temps que quelques croissants, pains au chocolat et tasse de cacao chaud pour tout le monde.

Severus sourit et souhaita le Joyeux Noël à l'elfe libre qui vivait sous leur toit, et se rappela lui-même ses cadeaux qu'il avait ouvert après avoir emballé ceux des enfants. Deux livres de potions extrêmement rares. Où Albus les avait-il dénichés ? Il pouvait lui dire merci.

\- C'est bon, les enfants ? demanda-t-il alors que Harry plongeait pratiquement sa tête dans le bol de cacao chaud pour le boire, le faisant rire.

\- C'est trop bon le cacao ! Merci Mary ! fit la petite en souriant à l'elfe qui lui rendit son sourire.

Harry, quant à lui, quitta prestement la table pour aller chercher son bloc demeuré à l'étage et y inscrivit en toute hâte un "Merci" pour l'elfe avant de redescendre presqu'en courant pour montrer son petit mot à Mary.

\- De rien Maître Harry, c'est un plaisir ! s'exclama l'elfe en rougissant.

Harry lui sourit et les enfants terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et laissèrent l'elfe débarrasser la cuisine d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? Nous pourrions aller faire un tour, manger sur place et rentrer pour regarder un film en famille, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

\- Oh oui ! Papa ! S'il te plait ! fit Luna, décidément en forme pour commencer cette journée.

Harry, de son côté, ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Aller en ville. Il sortait. Il se revit dans la voiture avec Vernon. La neige, le sol gelé quand il s'était assis puis affalé dessus, la raideur dans ses membres et puis, la fatigue et le souffle du désespoir. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller.

\- Harry? demanda Severus en le voyant nier fortement la tête. Tu ne veux pas y aller? Je pensais que… Oh ! Tu as peur ? Je te porterai dans mes bras ou je te tiendrai la main si tu veux ! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Et puis, Luna sera avec toi pour t'accompagner partout, tu verras!

Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer le garçon qui accepta finalement, serrant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

\- Allez vous habiller et rejoignez moi ici quand vous aurez fini. Je dois faire l'inventaire des ingrédients qui me manquent pour la rentrée et pour mon commerce de potions.

Harry lâcha la main de l'homme et alla se changer mais il revint aussitôt lui tenir la main, serrant son sombral en peluche contre lui de l'autre. Quand Luna les rejoignit, Severus lança un sortilège sur Harry pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas à son insu et ils transplanèrent aussitôt au chemin de traverse et Severus les emmena partout. Ils firent un tour dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, ils visitèrent la poste, fortarôme où ils mangèrent de délicieuses glaces puis, enfin, au grand bonheur de Luna, ils visitèrent Fleury et Bott.

\- Faites un tour, prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir, je vous l'achète, dit Severus en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de ses enfants. Luna, tu fais attention à Harry d'accord ?

Luna parti comme une furie et Harry la suivit, se disant que s'il ne perdait pas Luna, il ne perdrait pas Severus. Ainsi, ils firent le tour du magasin jusqu'à ce qu'un livre l'intéresse. Potions. Ce mot lui disait quelque chose. C'était le métier de son papa ! Il le voulait !

Il se tourna vers sa presque sœur pour lui montrer sa trouvaille mais constata avec horreur qu'elle avait disparu. D'instinct, il se tourna vers la caisse pour y chercher Severus mais son cœur se serra quand il vit qu'il n'était pas là. Severus était parti après l'avoir abandonné dans une librairie. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il savait que Harry serait distrait et en avait profité pour partir ! Il avait baissé sa garde et il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Pourquoi?

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il fit tomber le livre et tomba à genoux sans voir Luna debout, à quelques mètres devant lui , qui le regardait étrangement. Puis elle fit demi-tour et courut à la caisse. Severus n'était pas là !

\- Je peux t'aider mon enfant ? lui demanda une collègue du gérant.

\- Je cherche mon papa. Severus Snape.

\- Oh, il est dans l'arrière boutique, je vais le chercher !

La jeune femme quitta la pièce et revint un instant plus tard avec le maitre des potions.

\- Luna ?

\- Papa, Harry pleure, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Severus fronça les sourcils et suivi Luna à travers la grande librairie. Mais Harry avait disparu.

\- Où est-il?

\- Il est parti ! s'exclama Luna. Oh Merlin ! Je pensais qu'il resterait là ! J'aurais dû l'amener avec moi mais il ne m'a pas vue.

\- Comment ça, pas vue ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé tout seul? s'exclama son père en réponse.

\- Il s'est arrêté, je l'avais pas vu. je suis revenue sur mes pas et il pleurait. Il est vraiment petit ! On le voit à peine dans les rayons !

Severus soupira. Mais oui ! Harry était si petit qu'il n'avait probablement pas dû voir Luna et l'avait cherché des yeux sans le voir avant de partir.

\- Luna, tu restes ici. Je reviens.

Prestement, il quitta la librairie et lança un sort.

\- Pointe moi Harry Potter, ordonna-t-il à sa baguette.

Celle-ci le conduisit dans une ruelle écartée du chemin où Harry s'était assis par terre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Harry, mon coeur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Severus doucement.

Dès qu'il l'entendit, Harry se releva et couru se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Doucement, doucement. Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

Harry s'empara de son petit carnet et écrivit rapidement

_Je croyais que vous étiez partis ! _

\- Harry, je ne partirai jamais sans toi ! Je te l'ai promis tu sais !

_Je ne vous voyais plus._

\- J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique pour un livre particulièrement intéressant. Pardon mon coeur, j'aurais dû te le dire mais je pensais que ça irait avec Luna. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait perdu de vue.

Soulagé, Harry tendit les bras et Severus le souleva pour le garder contre lui.

\- Tu restes avec moi maintenant. On va payer les livres et on va se réchauffer au Chaudron baveur. Tu es gelé.

En effet, dans ses bras, le garçon tremblait et Severus lança un sort de réchauffement sur ses vêtements avant de revenir dans la librairie avec l'enfant et de payer les livres.

\- Papa, attends ! Harry regardait ce livre, dit Luna en le lui donnant.

Severus le prit et le donna à la caisse avant d'hausser un sourcil et de regarder Harry.

\- Un livre de potions?

\- Comme toi papa, formèrent les lèvres de Harry en silence.

L'homme sourit et paya ses achats avant de gagner, toujours Harry dans ses bras et Luna à ses côtés, le chaudron baveur.

\- Un café, deux chocolats chaud, commanda-t-il sachant que ses deux enfants aimaient particulièrement cela.

Enfin, ils burent tranquillement tandis que Harry restait cramponné à Severus et, réchauffé, il retournèrent au point de transplanage et regagnèrent leur maison pour y manger la délicieuse bûche que Mary leur avait préparé.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Harry, tu trembles encore. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bon bain, dit Severus au garçon quand ils eurent fini de déguster leur bûche.

Le petit nia farouchement de la tête et s'accrocha davantage à son protecteur, allant jusqu'à l'enlacer. Il ne voulait plus le perdre de vue comme il l'avait fait chez Fleury &amp; Bott et se sentir abandonné une nouvelle fois.

Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Severus se tendre et souffler longuement. L'homme savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour Harry d'accepter le fait qu'il faisait désormais partie de la famille et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Alors, plutôt que de le contraindre à s'éloigner, il fit venir à lui une chaude couverte par un sortilège d'attraction et enroba le petit garçon dans celle-ci.

\- Dis moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire maintenant ?

L'enfant lui sourit et désigna son livre de potions pour débutant qu'il avait choisi à la librairie, négligemment posé sur la petite table de salon.

\- Tu veux essayer de brasser une potion? Tu n'es peut-être pas près pour cela, mais je peux te montrer comment t'occuper des ingrédients, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Harry fit les yeux ronds et accepta à grands renforts d'acquiescement. Il allait brasser une potion ! Il allait faire comme son papa ! Tout excité, il s'empara de la main de son père et l'entraina dans son laboratoire.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Si on lui avait dit que le fils de James Potter aimait les potions, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais cru.

\- Et toi Luna? demanda son père avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte, que vas-tu faire?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas, déjà plongée dans son livre animé sur les sombrals et l'homme roula des yeux et n'insista pas. Il savait par expérience que lorsqu'elle lisait, Luna était impossible à déconcentrer et il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à l'arracher à son livre. Il préféra donc suivre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et tous deux entrèrent dans son laboratoire.

\- Harry, pour commencer je vais te dire le nom des plantes, j'aimerais que tu me les désignes, dit Severus en disposant plusieurs plantes sur la table.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et reconnut, grâce aux images dans son livre, quelques variétés de plantes et, aidé par Severus qui s'était glissé derrière lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider, il coupait, hachait, éminçait toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

Evidemment, Harry, habitué à cela pour préparer les repas des Dursley, était assez doué malgré les quelques mouvements saccadés qu'il faisait. Après tout, couper les ingrédients de potions et la nourriture, c'était la même chose pour lui.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains tremblèrent davantage encore que Severus sût qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour l'enfant.

\- Harry ? Et si tu t'arrêtais ici pour aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es bien débrouillé, je suis fier de toi !

Le petit garçon continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de couper la plante et releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de son protecteur, savourant le compliment. Il n'avait pas osé le dire mais ses mains étaient engourdies et il n'arrivait plus à couper correctement mais Severus l'avait félicité malgré tout, et il était content;

\- On va s'occuper de tes mains d'accord ? Je pense que dans un jour ou deux, tu devrais aller mieux et nous pourrons arrêter de mettre du baume, d'accord ?

Harry, silencieux, quitta le laboratoire de Severus et regagna le salon sous l'œil attentif de celui-ci. Le garçon était, sans le dire, très fier de lui, même s'il s'était fait mal aux mains; Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il pouvait lui être utile et qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose pour que ce dernier ne se lasse pas de lui comme l'avait fait les Dursley.

\- Harry, tu sembles dans la lune, quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'enfant nia farouchement de la tête mais se tritura néanmoins les mains avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon que Luna n'avait toujours pas quitté. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir été récupérer le baume et les pansements, Severus vint le rejoindre et défit les précédents bandages, regardant le garçon se mordre les lèvres. Il devait avoir eu mal à force d'avoir coupé des ingrédients pendant près de deux heures.

\- Ça a l'air de bien guérir. Je te met encore du baume pour ce soir et je te laisse les pansements. Ça fait mal ? Je vais te donner un peu de potion contre la douleur et on pourrait aller voir comment se porte Phaedra.

Au nom de la sombral-jument, Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur et, encore un peu raide d'être resté longtemps debout, il marcha maladroitement jusqu'à la porte de derrière qui donnait sur l'enclos et la serre.

\- Harry ! Au nom de Merlin ! Mets au moins ton manteau ! lui dit Severus en le poursuivant avec le vêtement qu'Albus avait apporté parmi tant d'autres, la veille de Noël.

Le garçon s'arrêta et laissa son protecteur le recouvrir de son manteau et lui fermer, savourant le plaisir d'être dorloté avant de se diriger vers l'enclos où l'attendait la jument. Luna, elle, les avait rejoint et salua Tempête, son amie sombral et lui flatta l'encolure.

\- Bonjour Tempête ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Harry lui, s'approcha doucement de Phaedra qui, une fois de plus, hennit doucement à son approche et se laissa caresser.

\- Je crois que tu vas bientôt avoir ton petit, ma belle, dit Severus à la jument qui baissa la tête pour le laisser la caresser près des oreilles.

\- C'est vrai papa ? demanda Luna. Tu crois que c'est pour quand ?

\- Mmh, deux ou trois jours. Maximum quatre. Tu lui as déjà trouvé un prénom Harry ?

Le gamin réfléchit et retourna en courant chercher son petit calepin. Il devait vraiment apprendre à le garder sur lui. Enfin, il retourna vers son père et lui montra le nom qu'il avait choisi.

_Hardjan_

\- Hardjan? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est inhabituel. Qu'en penses-tu Phaedra?

La jument-sombral hennit de bonheur dans les cheveux de Harry qui lui sourit en retour avant de l'enlacer. Il était bien décidé à apprendre le plus possible pour pouvoir aider Hardjan à vivre au mieux. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur. Comment serait Hardjan ? Serait-il comme sa mère, doux et tendre, ou au contraire, agressif ? Il avait peur mais Phaedra avait l'air confiante et elle pourrait sans aucun doute fournir à son petit tout ce qu'il aurait besoin quand il naitrait !

Rassuré, il passa une main sur le ventre dilaté de la jument et le lui tapota doucement. Bientôt, il aurait un nouvel ami et il espérait que leur complicité serait aussi bien que celle que partageait Tempête et Luna.

\- Il est tard, c'est l'heure de prendre votre bain et d'aller vous coucher. Harry, tu y vas en premier ? Je peux m'occuper de toi avant de rédiger mes cours comme ça !

Ravi à l'idée de prendre son bain avec l'homme dans son champ visuel, il accepta aussitôt et ressorti, vingt minutes plus tard, de la salle de bain, tout propre.

\- Tu bois ton lait chaud avec ton miel ? Je vais demander à Mary de te le préparer. Tu le bois et tu montes te coucher d'accord ? La journée a été riche en émotions pour toi aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues de trop, d'accord ?

Harry, obéissant, gagna la cuisine où Mary venait de finir son lait chaud au miel et lui avait laissé une petite galette fine en biscuit qu'il trempa dans son lait avant d'étouffer un baillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait sommeil !

Se frottant les yeux, il grimpa les marches alors que sa sœur sortait de la salle de bain et alla se mettre au lit, prenant au passage un livre dans sa bibliothèque pour lire un peu.

Severus, de son côté, rédigeait ses cours et quelques questionnaires qu'il pourrait donner aux élèves de première année pour étudier leur niveau après un quadrimestre de cours puis, quand il eu fini, il jeta un œil à l'horloge. 2h du matin.

Déjà? Harry et Luna devaient déjà dormir depuis longtemps à présent ! Soucieux, il alla voir Luna qui dormait déjà, la tête dans l'oreiller. C'est bizarre mais il s'était presqu'attendu à devoir lui demander d'arrêter de lire son livre animé mais non, elle dormait véritablement.

Bien, déjà une chose de faite. Doucement, il gagna la chambre de Harry et le découvrit assis dans son lit, tremblant de tout son être tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait l'air amorphe, comme s'il était en état de choc et l'homme cru directement à un cauchemar sans savoir qu'en réalité, Harry n'avait tout simplement pas osé s'endormir et s'était mordu à diverses reprises pour rester éveillé.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? dit Severus en glissant une main sur ses joues. Harry ?

Voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas, il le souleva contre lui et s'assit avec lui dans le lit alors que les bras du petit garçon se refermait sur son torse.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Harry nia vivement de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh ! Tu as peur que je sois parti à ton réveil ?

L'enfant resserra sa poigne sur lui et il sut qu'il avait raison.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Je n'aurais pas crié tu sais, tu aurais dormi dans ma chambre, c'est tout ! Allez, viens, on va aller dormir dans mon lit, il y a plus de place. Tu prends tes doudou ?

Harry acquiesça. Il aurait pu faire son grand garçon mais il ne voulait lâcher son loup et son sombral en peluche pour rien au monde.

\- Je vais te donner un peu de potion calmante d'accord ? Ça va te détendre et t'aider à t'endormir. Je reste près de toi, promis.

Rassuré, Harry se glissa dans le lit de Severus et l'homme fit venir à lui une fiole de potion qu'il lui donna. Celle-ci bue, le petit se glissa sous la couverture et se colla à Severus avant de fermer les yeux, ses peluches pelotonnées entre eux.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, dors bien.

Mais déjà le petit s'était endormi et dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla, après une nuit particulièrement calme, Severus bailla doucement et se redressa pour ne pas réveiller Harry quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était plus là. Où était-il? Il n'était que 07h et déjà il était réveillé ?

Anxieux, il quitta sa chambre et gagna la cuisine, pensant que son fils y serait en train de prendre son petit déjeuner mais il n'y était pas. Était-il retourné dans sa chambre ? Il regrimpa à l'étage mais la chambre était vide. La salle de bain aussi. Luna dormait toujours. Mais où était Harry ?

\- Pointe moi Harry, ordonna-t-il à sa baguette.

Le bout de bois le dirigea vers l'extérieur et Severus craint le pire: qu'Harry soit parti. Mai la baguette tourna aussitôt et il sut où était l'enfant. Aussitôt, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'enclos et le découvrit en train de changer l'eau de Phaedra et de la brosser doucement, comme il avait probablement vu Luna déjà le faire avec Tempête.

\- Harry ! Mon coeur, je ne te savais pas si matinal ! s'exclama Severus d'une voix douce pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Harry avait pris son carnet et écrivit prestement:

_Je veux que Phaedra soit en forme pour son petit_

\- C'est bien Harry, je suis certain que Phaedra apprécie ton geste. Que penses-tu d'aller manger? A moins que ce soit déjà fait ? le questionna Severus.

\- _Non, je vous attendais_

\- Bien, je vais réveiller Luna, tu nous rejoint dans la cuisine?

L'enfant acquiesça et caressa une dernière fois la jument-sombral avant de partir alors que Severus soupirait de soulagement. Harry n'était pas parti.

C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait et Severus espérait qu'elle continue. Mais il ne savait pas la terrible nouvelle qui l'attendait dans le journal, reposant sur la table de cuisine. Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban.

Note d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre ! Bon, d'accord, il est court mais il m'aura vidée du peu d'énergie qui me restait pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Now, dodo !

Quelques questions en passant !

1\. Que pensez-vous du prénom que Harry a choisi pour son futur meilleur ami ?

2\. Pour le rythme, ça va? J'ai parfois l'impression que tout va un peu trop lentement, comme si l'histoire avait bien le temps avant de se mettre en place, alors j'aimerais votre avis sur la question ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai mais on verra ^^ J'ai plus envie de vous donner de date car ça me met la pression et j'ai pas envie de vous décevoir non plus…


	9. Chapter 9

Encore inconscient de cela, Severus s'installa dans la cuisine et s'empara du journal en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tellement occupé par le gros titre qu'il sursauta quand Albus prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Severus. Vous avez déjà lu la gazette je suppose.

Depuis quand était-il là?

\- Je viens d'en voir le titre, répondit l'homme d'un air mauvais. Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller manger avec Luna dans le salon?

Le petit garçon étreignit son père et gagna la pièce dite en compagnie de la blonde, et prit son déjeuner avec Mary, l'elfe de maison.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, proposa Severus, en guidant Dumbledore. Il savait très bien de quoi le directeur voulait parler et il voulait absolument éviter que Harry apprenne cela. Surtout maintenant.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'il est en danger n'est-ce pas? Sirius Black va vouloir finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il va essayer de le tuer comme il a tué ses parents en dévoilant leur cachette à Voldemort.

Severus soupira. Oui, il savait. Il avait vu les corps. Lily. Sa Lily, raide, sur le sol, inanimée, sans souffle.

\- Je vais renforcer la sécurité autour du manoir.

\- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide?

\- Je ne crois pas, Directeur, répondit Severus. Est-ce que Mrs Pomfrey est à Poudlard?

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils.

\- Un problème mon garçon?

\- Harry. J'aimerais le soumettre à un bilan médical complet.

\- A cause de son mutisme?

\- Entre autre chose, oui.

\- Je lui en parlerai, énonça le vieil homme avant de disparaître, laissant Severus avec ses inquiétudes.

Les problèmes arrivaient les uns après les autres mais avant toute chose, il devait refaire les protections, et pour cela, il aurait besoin d'occuper les enfants suffisamment longtemps pour être tranquille et ne pas être distrait.

Soupirant, il prit le temps de se calmer et reprit un visage neutre avant de descendre dans le salon où Harry terminait sa tartine de beurre trempée dans du chocolat chaud.

\- Vous mangez bien dites-moi ! Je peux me joindre à vous?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et le cœur de l'homme se serra. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger l'enfant de Lily des griffes de son assassin, Sirius Black.

\- Tu veux quoi, papa? l'interrompit Luna dans ses pensées.

\- Un toast, dit-il en se servant une tasse de café bien noir. Il avait besoin de se réveiller avant de jeter des sorts de protection.

\- Papa, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- C'est une bonne question ! Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti des gouttes tout à l'heure, il va pleuvoir, répondit Luna en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle qui espérait aller se promener dans les environs avec Tempête, c'était fichu !

Severus soupira bruyamment. Que pouvait-il faire pour les occuper? Il cherchait une activité quand un parchemin fit irruption dans la cheminée. Un message. Dumbledore.

_Mrs Pomfrey vous fait savoir qu'elle est disponible n'importe quand._

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller à Poudlard?

Luna cria de joie et se jeta au cou de son père. Elle adorait la bibliothèque de l'école avec ses canapés confortables et son centre gorgé de la lumière du soleil.

\- Allez vous changer, je vais vous faire voyager par cheminette.

\- On peut pas plutôt transplaner?

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ma chérie, il nous faudrait apparaître en dehors des limites et marcher jusqu'à l'école et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous tombiez malade !

Sur ces mots, la petite acquiesça, monta se changer, Harry sur ses talons, et, quinze minutes plus tard, les deux enfants revinrent dans la cuisine, prêt à se rendre à Poudlard.

\- Harry, puisque tu n'as jamais fait de voyage par cheminée, je vais te porter, d'accord ?

Le petit acquiesça et tendit les bras vers son père pour qu'il puisse le soulever et après quelques secondes à peine, le temps de se rendre dans la cheminée, Harry faisait sa première entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, mon ange !

Le coeur de Harry faisait des cabrioles tant il était heureux. Il reconnaissait cet endroit pour l'avoir vu sur les photos de l'album que le Père Noël lui avait donné.

\- Luna, puisque tu connais déjà Poudlard, je te propose d'aller directement à la bibliothèque, tu as la journée. Je viendrai t'y chercher quand on rentrera. Harry, tu restes avec moi.

Profondément rassuré à l'idée de rester près de son père, Harry resserra son emprise sur ce dernier et se laissa porter comme un bébé, s'émerveillant au passage des escaliers mouvants et des cadres animés. C'était magique ! Il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas le chemin que l'homme prenait et fut totalement surpris de se retrouver dans une pièce complètement blanche où une petite femme, poings sur les hanches, les attendait.

\- Severus, le salua-t-elle.

\- Pomona. Harry, je te présente Mrs Pomfrey. Elle est médicomage et elle est là pour te soigner.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Comment ça, le soigner ? Il n'avait jamais été soigné. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait?

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je vais prendre soin de toi. Appelle-moi Pom' si tu veux bien !

L'espace d'un instant, le petit paniqua et se débattit dans les bras de Severus. Comment ça, prendre soin de lui? Il voulait rester avec son père !

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda ce dernier.

Le gamin gesticulait tellement que l'homme en noir dû le poser par terre. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Harry s'empara de son carnet et écrivit à la hâte.

_Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses_

Severus fit les yeux ronds avant de comprendre la situation.

\- Harry ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! J'aimerais que Mrs Pomfrey cherche les raisons qui t'empêchent de parler et vérifier si tes mains et tes pieds répondent bien au baume ! Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini et que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?

Cela ne rassura nullement le garçon qui se laissa tout de même asseoir sur un grand lit et laissa Mrs Pomfrey passer sa baguette sur ses mains et ses pieds.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Severus. Mais ses os sont tordus. Il a dû se casser le pieds et avec ce qu'Albus m'a appris, je suppose que ces misérables moldus ne l'ont jamais soigné correctement. Ses côtes sont touchées aussi. Je vais devoir leur rendre leur état normal avec un sort. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à les casser pour tout remettre en place. Ce sera un peu douloureux alors… Somnus ! (*) dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'enfant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que très vite, le sommeil s'empara de lui alors que Severus lui prenait la main.

\- Ça va aller Harry, dors. Je veille.

Soulagé, l'enfant se laissa aller au sommeil et Pomona se mit au travail tandis que Severus garda le silence. Ne jamais interrompre une médicomage. Jamais. Il avait bien retenu cette leçon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle eut fini et s'épongea le front.

\- Tout ira bien, Severus. Vous pouvez y aller. Il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures. Je m'occuperai de son mutisme à ce moment là. Allez ! Je veille. Vous devriez vous occuper de vos affaires.

Severus faillit rétorquer que Harry faisait partie de ses préoccupations quand il repensa aux protections. Oui, c'était parfait. Luna était à la bibliothèque et Harry à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous deux à l'abri pour quelques heures. Il pouvait s'occuper de la sécurité du manoir dès maintenant.

Il eut à peine le temps de quitter que le couloir qu'il entendit un bruit et s'arrêta.

\- Severus, l'appela une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

L'homme soupira. Que lui voulait donc Albus ?

\- Directeur, le salua-t-il.

\- Comment se porte Harry ?

Oh, c'était juste ça ? Bien, il n'allait pas l'embêter longtemps à moins qu'il ait un service à lui demander;

\- Il va aller bien. D'après Pom', ses engelures ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il devrait être capable de se servir de ses mains et de ses pieds comme avant.

\- Et pour son mutisme ?

Voilà donc ce qui tracassait Albus ! Severus sourit.

\- Pom' a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait quand Harry serait réveillé.

\- Réveillé?

\- Ses os s'étaient mal remis suite à diverses blessures. Elle l'a placé sous un sort de sommeil pour tout remettre en place.

\- Il a souffert.

\- Ils ont été punis, fit Severus en référence aux Dursley. J'espère pour ce gros porc qu'il se souviendra de moi.

\- Il ne le fera pas, Severus.

L'homme en noir dévisagea le directeur de l'école sans comprendre. Comment ça, Vernon Dursley ne se souviendra pas de lui?

\- Après ton hum… départ précipité, je suis passé chez les Dursley.

\- Vous les avez soignés ! cria Severus en entrant dans une colère immense;

\- Non. Je n'ai pas non plus aimé leur attitude vis-à-vis de leur neveu. J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie de Vernon Dursley pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Inutile d'avoir des ennuis à cause de cela Severus, vous ne pourriez plus vous occuper du garçon.

\- Et vous leur avait lancé le sortilège d'Oubliette, je me trompe ? Vous avez effacé de leurs souvenirs ma visite.

Albus s'attendait à ce que la colère de son collègue n'augmente encore mais Severus respira profondément et sembla apaisé.

\- Je comprends vos raisons, Directeur, et j'apprécie.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le grand couloir, regagna la cheminette et retourna au manoir.

\- Bien, commençons, dit Severus en s'attelant à sa tâche. Il s'agissait de ne rien laisser au hasard. Tout devait être couvert par les sorts.

Luna, de son côté, lisait joyeusement un livre à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire était une femme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et elles avaient pu avoir de longues discussions, comme les propos d'une fille à sa mère et ça avait suffit pour que Luna la considère comme telle. Une mère, une grande sœur, une confidente. Quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre quoi qu'elle dise et quoi qu'elle fasse.

\- J'ai peur pour Harry, dit-elle en murmurant, comme si elle n'osait pas l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda la vieille femme.

\- Il gémit beaucoup pendant la nuit. Je l'entends. Papa dit qu'il a été abandonné et qu'il a peur qu'on l'abandonne. Je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Oh et bien, je pense que Harry… n'aime pas être seul. Sa famille l'a abandonné. Maintenant il vous a toi et Severus. Pour une fois qu'il a une famille, je suppose qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on le lui arrache. Est-ce que tu comprends?

La jeune fille opina de la tête.

\- Alors il faut juste lui prouver qu'on tient à lui?

La bibliothécaire acquiesça en souriant.

\- Oui Luna, c'est exactement ça ! Tu verras, il prendra confiance en lui et ça ira mieux avec le temps !

Luna parut satisfaite de cette réponse et, l'esprit apaisé, retourna à la tranquillité de ses livres. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Harry. Avant toute chose, ils avaient le même âge. Il aimait les sombrals tout comme elle et savait être discret et s'occuper seul quand elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'activités communes. Il accaparait un peu son père mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle aussi s'était sentie abandonnée à la mort de ses parents. Elle aussi avait accaparé tout le temps et l'énergie de Severus. Elle aussi avait partagé des moments forts avec lui où, tard dans la nuit, quand elle faisait d'affreux cauchemars, il la berçait dans ses bras et la gardait dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain.

Ça avait été dur, mais après, une relation de confiance s'était installée et elle avait pris ses marques. Elle espérait qu'Harry ferait la même chose car après tout, il méritait une famille qui l'aimerait plus que quiconque.

Pendant ce temps, Severus venait tout juste de terminer de mettre en place les protections quand il vit l'heure tardive. Harry n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il regagna sa cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le bureau du directeur.

Albus était absent, sans doute occupé à régler quelques formalités, et il ne s'en soucia pas. Il quitta la pièce et ne fit qu'un pas dans la pièce quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

\- Papa !

Le teint de Severus devint blême.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus courait dans les couloirs, inquiet. Son fils était réveillé et criait no pas de peur, mais plutôt de désespoir, comme un animal blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

Le coeur serré, l'homme accéléra son rythme et aboutit dans l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfrey étreignait le petit garçon encore tout tremblant/

\- Severus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici? demanda ce dernier en faisant signe à la femme de s'écarter pour lui céder la place auprès de Harry et d'asseoir le garçon sur ses jambes.

\- Il s'est réveillé plutôt que prévu, expliqua l'infirmière. Il a brisé mon sortilège de sommeil. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que vous alliez arriver mais il s'est aussitôt mis à hurler en amplifiant inconsciemment et magiquement sa voix quand il a constaté que vous n'étiez pas là.

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil, surpris. Même pour de la magie sauvage, carrément instinctive, Harry était très puissant pour avoir brisé un tel sortilège de manière inconscience. Il savait que l'enfant avait du potentiel pour avoir définitivement débarrassé le monde sorcier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais à ce point, cela l'étonnait.

\- Harry, je suis là maintenant, dit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de l'enfant et en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu m'as appelé et je suis venu. Calme-toi je suis là.

Sans surprise, dès que l'enfant entendit la voix de son protecteur, il s'accrocha à lui et resserra ses petits poings sur les capes de l'homme.

\- Papa, répéta l'enfant en enfouissant son nez dans les capes du sorcier pour en respirer l'odeur des plantes pour potions qui l'apaisait tant.

\- Oui Harry. Tu as vu? Tu as parlé. Je suis fier de toi, dit Severus en souriant au petit qui lui sourit en retour avant de faire la grimace. Parler après autant de temps à ne pas pouvoir le faire lui avait donné mal à la gorge.

\- Harry, que dirais-tu de boire un peu d'eau pour soulager ta gorge? proposa l'infirmière en faisant venir à elle un grand verre d'eau.

Elle voulut le donner au garçon qui refusa net de le boire et qui flaira son contenu à la recherche d'une substance inconnue qu'elle chercherait à lui donner à son insu et qui le séparerait une nouvelle fois de son papa. Il ne faisait aucunement confiance à cette femme.

\- Harry? l'appela Severus. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

Le petit le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Faire confiance? A l'homme qui l'avait sauvé ? Qui avait pris soin de lui? A son papa? Mais bien sur !

Harry acquiesça donc vivement et laissa Severus reprendre le verre de Mrs Pomfrey.

\- Ce que Poppy t'a donné, mon cœur, n'est rien d'autre que de l'eau pour apaiser la douleur que tu as dans la gorge.

Harry dévisagea la vieille femme et but le verre, choisissant de faire confiance à son protecteur; puis il s'installa plus confortablement contre le torse de celui-ci en baillant.

\- C'est bien mon ange, tu vois? Ce n'était que de l'eau. Tu es fatigué? On va aller chercher Luna et on va rentrer à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

A sa grande surprise, Harry ne sembla pas vouloir cela et se redressa.

\- Visiter Poudlard, dit-il la voix encore rauque de ce mutisme forcé.

\- Oh, tu veux visiter l'école? D'accord, mais juste une voir deux heures. Tu es fatigué et j'aimerais que tu te reposes. D'ailleurs, je vais te porter.

Sur ces mots, Severus installa plus confortablement Harry sur ses hanches et quitta la pièce. A l'enfant, il fit visiter la grande salle, son labo dans l'école, le dortoir des Serpentards heureusement déserts, les escaliers mouvants, la tour d'astronomie, la serre du professeur Chourave qui enseignait le cours de botanique, les fantômes des quatre maisons et l'histoire de celles-ci.

Harry, lui, s'émerveillait de tout ce qui entrait dans son champ visuel, et il aurait bien demandé à son père de l'emmener à l'extérieur quand un bâillement, qui n'échappa pas à son papa, le surprit.

\- Allez, on va réveiller ta sœur et on va rentrer, dit Severus.

Harry, trop fatigué, ne songea même pas à protester et laissa son père le conduire à la bibliothèque où Mrs Pince les attendait.

\- Severus, Luna s'est endormie, je l'ai allongée sur le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis.

Severus roula des yeux. Quand Luna dormait, elle dormait bel et bien et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour la réveiller. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas déboulé dans l'infirmerie en entendant le cri de détresse de son frère.

\- Eh bien, j'ai deux marmottes en guise d'enfants alors !

Il salua la bibliothécaire et, d'un sort, souleva sa fille pour la faire léviter jusqu'à lui puis quitta les lieux pour rejoindre la cheminée où il voyagerait.

\- Manoir Prince, énonça-t-il alors que Harry somnolait doucement et que Luna dormait paisiblement en flottant dans les airs. Il était grand temps que ces deux là se reposent.

Quand il arriva au manoir, Mary était affairée autour de la table pour disposer les couverts quand Severus l'interpella.

\- Mary? Harry et Luna mangeront plus tard, ils sont fatigués. tu peux garder leur assiette pour plus tard?

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et laissa l'homme monter les deux enfants dans leur chambre. il déposa d'abord Luna d'un sort sur son lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture, puis retourna dans la chambre de Harry pour le déposer à son tour dans son lit avant de le recouvrir et de laisser à ses côtés ses deux peluches favorites.

\- Dors bien, mon ange, dit Severus à l'enfant avant de s'éclipser en laissant la porte entrouverte pour s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Quand il redescendit, il remarque l'elfe qui semblait l'attendre et accéléra le pas.

\- Un problème, Mary?

\- Phaedra est assez nerveuse. Je pense qu'elle devrait bientôt avoir son petit.

Severus opina.

\- Mangeons. J'irai voir cela après, dit-il en allant prendre place en face de son assiette.

L'elfe acquiesça en silence et les deux êtres mangèrent à leur faim mais rapidement avant de se rendre à l'enclos où Phaedra hennissait curieusement.

\- Et bien, ma belle, tu vas bientôt avoir ton petit ! Mary, pourrais-tu la surveiller cette nuit ? C'est son premier petit, elle risque d'être assez agitée. Tu viendras me prévenir si elle met bas.

\- Bien sûr, maître Severus ! répondit l'elfe en acquiesçant de nouveau, faisant rebondir le bout de ses oreilles.

L'homme sourit et retourna à son bureau pour s'occuper de la matière qu'il verrait dans ses différentes classes après les fêtes. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve une solution pour Harry.

Quand il donnait cours, Mary l'accompagnait à Poudlard pour veiller sur une Luna véritablement attachée à la bibliothèque, mais que se passerait-il pour Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il l'avait fait une fois, ça lui avait suffisamment donné mal au cœur. Hors de question de retenter l'expérience.

Pouvait-il l'emmener avec lui dans ses classes ? Prendrait-il Harry avec ses élèves de première année? Après tout, si l'enfant savait suivre une recette de cuisine, il ne devait y avoir aucun problème avec les potions. Il fallait qu'il essaie cela avant d'emmener Harry à Poudlard. Oui, c'était une solution comme une autre et Albus, quoi qu'il en dise, ne pourrait pas lui refuser cela.

\- Maître Severus, l'interrompit Mary en entrant dans la pièce, maître Harry commence à se réveiller.

\- Merci Mary. Et Luna?

\- Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure. Elle lit dans sa chambre.

\- Bien, je vais aller sortir Harry de son lit. Peux-tu passer dire à Luna qu'elle va bientôt manger et sortir leur assiette?

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut en un claquement de doigt.

Cela étant fait, Severus gagna la chambre du petit garçon et le trouva assis dans son lit, en train de se frotter les yeux de son poing.

\- Bonjour Harry, le salua l'homme en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Tu t'es endormi à Poudlard alors je t'ai mis au lit. Tu as faim?

L'estomac du garçon lui répondit et il rougit devant le bruit que l'organe fit.

\- Allez, debout. Mary vous a préparé votre dîner. J'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Des lasagnes? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?

Curieux, il sortit du lit et descendit les escaliers à la suite de son père pour rejoindre Luna qui l'attendait dans la cuisine avant de manger.

\- Bon appétit, les enfants !

\- Et toi Papa, tu ne manges pas?

\- J'ai mangé en rentrant quand vous étiez en train de dormir, dit Severus en souriant pour que ses enfants ne voient pas cela comme un reproche.

\- C'est bon ! s'exclama Harry, déjà occupé à manger, la bouche recouverte de sauce tomate. Manifestement, il savourait ce plat inconnu comme si c'était le meilleur plat du monde et cela fit rire son père.

\- Et bien Harry, j'en déduis que tu aimes bien les lasagnes ! Je demanderai à Mary de t'en faire plus souvent !

L'enfant toussota un peu et acquiesça vivement en souriant. Il avait encore un peu mal à la gorge pour pouvoir parler plus souvent.

\- Harry, tu as parlé… murmura Luna en masquant sa bouche de sa main comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Puis, passé la surprise, elle lui sauta au cou, toute excitée. Harry Harry ! Tu parles, tu parles ! C'est génial !

Le fait qu'il parle semblait tellement ravir sa sœur que le garçon toussota et sourit à Luna.

\- Merci petite sœur, dit-il, la surprenant. C'est vrai que dorénavant, Harry était son frère, et ce, même si Severus ne l'avait pas encore adopté. Elle savait qu'il le ferait. Severus n'abandonnerait pas son frère car c'était dans sa nature, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser tomber quelqu'un quand ce quelqu'un avait besoin de lui.

\- Au fait, Harry, puisque tu seras le responsable d'Hardjan, je me dois de te prévenir, Phaedra va bientôt mettre son petit au monde. Il devrait naître dans la nuit ou demain matin. Mary et moi la surveilleront pour que tout se passe sans problème.

\- C'est vrai? s'exclama Luna en avalant sa bouchée. Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas être papa !

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Papa? Mais il n'avait pas d'enfant !

\- Luna veut dire que tu devras t'occuper de Hardjan à la manière d'un père, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous t'aiderons Luna, Phaedra et moi à prendre soin de lui.

L'enfant lui sourit et termina sa lasagne tranquillement mais on sentait en lui une excitation qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Quoi de plus normal car dans quelques heures à peine, il allait avoir son propre sombral. Il se souvenait de la joie que Luna avait eue quand elle avait eu Tempête mais elle n'avait pas dû attendre comme le faisait Harry.

\- Allez vous occuper un peu, puis au bain et au lit !

\- Mais papa ! On est pas fatigué ! On a dormi toute la journée ! Et puis Phaedra va accoucher! s'exclama Luna en lui faisant les yeux doux pour qu'il cède.

\- Cela risque de prendre deux heures, et il est hors de question que vous restiez éveillés si tard. Je veux que pour 22h, vous soyez dans votre lit, compris?

Luna soupira. Au moins elle avait gagné une heure de plus avant d'aller se coucher et elle priait pour que Hardjan pointe le bout de ses naseaux avant qu'elle aille dormir ! Harry, lui, semblait excité mais ne voulait pour rien au monde contredire son père. Et puis, tous ces bouleversements l'avaient littéralement épuisé et il se sentait d'avis à se rendormir jusque le lendemain.

\- On fait quoi en attendant ? demanda Luna, très impatiente.

\- Vous pourriez déjà aller prendre votre bain puis vous pourrez jouer un peu mais vous irez au lit à l'heure ! les prévint Severus.

Harry acquiesça et retint un bâillement, il était fatigué.

\- Harry? Tu devrais aller te laver en premier, dit Luna, prévenante. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu veux encore dormir?

Le petit garçon acquiesça en baillant et grimpa les marches pour aller prendre son bain en compagnie de Severus et, deux heures plus tard, Luna et lui allaient se coucher. Harry pensait qu'il serait trop excité pour s'endormir mais à peine posa-t-il la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Luna, elle, était si excitée que Severus lui donna une tisane destinée à la calmer et, vaincue par la relaxation et la fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir à son tour, laissant la maison dans le calme et le silence. Severus, lui, pour se tenir éveillé, rédigeait les leçons qu'il aurait à donner pour ses élèves à la rentrée des vacances. Il était en train de s'assoupir vers 3h du matin quand un hennissement plutôt strident retentit. Hardjan arrivait.

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse ! J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre 10 hier mais j'avais tellement la migraine qu'il m'était impossible de garder mes yeux sur un écran alors j'ai dû renoncer ! Je m'en excuse, surtout que le chapitre précédent vous laissait dans une attente difficilement supportable ! Je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, promis !

Pour les reviews, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre, et je ferai sans doute cela ce soir ou demain matin. Néanmoins, je les ai lues et je vous en remercie ! Je suis très heureuse de voir mon travail apprécié à ce point et c'est un moyen non négligeable pour rehausser ma motivation!

Beaucoup se posent des questions sur Hardjan, et notamment l'origine de ce nom. Et bien, il vient tout simplement du livre "Les Chevaliers d'Emeraude" et désigne un cheval-dragon ailé destrier du magicien Hawke puis du roi Onyx. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom donc il me semblait parfait J J'ignore s'il a une signification, mais maintenant que vous en avez souligné l'idée, cela a attisé ma curiosité et je vais chercher cela dès que je le pourrai, encore une fois !

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! Et à demain, je l'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures !


	11. Chapter 11

Rapidement, Severus quitta son bureau et gagna précipitamment l'enclos pour retrouver Phaedra. La jument-sombral était de plus en plus agitée et soufflait puissamment par ses naseaux. Son petit allait bientôt naître, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

\- Doucement Phaedra, dit Severus en lui caressant lentement les naseaux pour qu'elle se calme. Ton petit va bientôt venir au monde et je suis certain qu'il sera aussi beau et fort que toi.

La jument plongea son regard dans le sien puis détourna la tête en direction de la maison. Que voulait-elle? Il la regarda se coucher plus confortablement et les premières contractions commencèrent. Néanmoins, Phaedra était si nerveuse qu'elle compliquait le travail. Il allait demander l'aide de Mary pour la calmer quand une petite main se posa sur les naseaux de la jument et celle-ci sembla se calmer.

\- Harry? Que fais-tu debout?

L'enfant se posa à genoux près de la jument et, d'une main sur son ventre, réussit à se calmer de plus en plus. Elle devenait étrangement calme pour son premier poulain-sombral.

\- Phaedra est nerveuse, je l'ai senti.

Severus observa Harry, légèrement surpris, et vit les mains de l'enfant briller légèrement à la lueur d'une lampe tandis qu'il caressait la jument. Elle était à présent si détendue que le petit ne mit qu'une quinzaine de minutes à sortir du ventre de sa mère sous les yeux des deux garçons. Il était entièrement noir, contrairement à sa mère qui était noire et blanche, mais en grandissant, il aurait certainement quelques couleurs lui aussi.

\- Coucou Hardjan, dit Harry en s'approchant davantage. Il est magnifique

Severus ne l'aurait pas fait car la mère pouvait devenir dangereuse si on s'en prenait à son petit, mais il savait que Phaedra appréciait son fils et le laissa faire.

Cela prit encore quelques minutes pour que Phaedra expulse le placenta et débarrasse son petit de son cordon ombilical.

\- Il se lève pas? demanda Harry en posant son regard inquiet sur le bébé sombral.

\- Non, pas encore, mais d'ici une heure, il sera debout, tu verras. Allez, tu vas retourner te coucher d'accord?

Harry acquiesça, embrassa les naseaux de Phaedra et laissa le petit collé contre sa mère, encore un peu inquiet.

\- Harry? l'appela son père en remarquant son inquiétude. Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé, et je dois dire que c'est un peu grâce à toi. Je vais lancer un sort sur ces deux là pour être prévenu en cas de problème mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, Mary et moi veillons.

Le petit garçon, nettement plus rassuré, laissa les deux sombrals tranquilles avant de regagner sa chambre et de s'endormir aussitôt, exténué.

Severus, de son côté, aidait Phaedra à être plus à l'aise la nettoyant d'un sortilège, et s'occupa de l'état de santé de Hardjan. Le sombral semblait être en bonne santé quoi qu'encore assez fin, mais il prendrait certainement du poids en grandissant. Une heure plus tard, il parvint à se mettre debout et à agiter les curieuses membranes qui lui permettraient de voler plus tard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Severus en constatant le duvet sur les membranes. Normalement, elles devaient être semblables à celles d'un dragon, mais on aurait dit qu'un fin duvet les recouvrait comme sur les ailes d'un hippogriffe . Des plumes? Comment cela était-ce possible? Harry avait-il modifié la morphologie du sombral avec ses pouvoirs?

Passé la surprise, il l'examina plus minutieusement et se déclara satisfait de l'état du petit avant de poser son sort et de retourner se coucher, laissant la mère et son petit en famille.

Heureusement pour Phaedra et son petit, la nuit se passa calmement et dès le lendemain matin, la jument trouva Harry à ses côtés. Elle le regarda curieusement et hennit dans ses cheveux, le réveillant.

\- Phaedra, murmura-t-il en se relevant. Désolé, je me suis endormi.

En effet, Harry était venu très tôt dans la matinée pour constater par lui-même que les deux sombrals allaient bien, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait veillé moins d'une heure sur eux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

\- Harry? l'appela une voix féminine.

Le petit garçon se releva et croisa la chevelure blonde de sa sœur.

\- Sa..lut.

\- Tu as vu? Hardjan est magnifique ! J'ai jamais vu un sombral comme lui !

Harry sourit maladroitement et se tourna vers Hardjan, déjà debout, occupé à téter sa mère, ses longues ailes effleurant le sol. Il apprendrait certainement à les contrôler plus tard. Il ne savait pas, lui, que les sombrals ne naissaient pas avec des plumes.

Quand le petit eut fini de téter, instinctivement et plutôt que de se réfugier près de sa mère en présence d'inconnus, il se dirigea vers Harry et pointa ses naseaux contre son torse, dans une tentative pour réclamer une caresse.

Harry lui sourit et du bout de ses doigts, lui flatta l'encolure alors que le petit sombral hennissait doucement.

Severus, lui, les regardait de loin. Il était arrivé en même temps que Luna car il avait été la réveiller, mais il préférait rester discret pour voir de quelle façon Hardjan allait réagir avec son futur maître et ami. Il en était sur à présent. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, ces deux là seraient comme des frères.

\- Bonjour papa, le salua Harry sans détourner les yeux, le surprenant.

Comment avait-il deviné qu'il était là? L'avait-il vu dans un reflet quelconque? Non, il n'y avait rien dans les alentours qui aurait pu le refléter, si ce n'est les yeux du poulain mais l'enfant ne regardait pas le sombral dans les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu vu que j'étais là, Harry?

Harry détourna son regard de Hardjan pour plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Severus. De quoi parlait-il? Il ne comprenait pas alors, pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

En réalité, quand il se réveillait la nuit après un cauchemar à propos des Dursley, il s'asseyait dans son lit et fermait les yeux jusqu'à ressentir la présence de son protecteur.

Avec cela, il pouvait déterminer l'endroit exact où Severus était. C'est pour cela qu'il avait autant paniqué en ne le sentant pas près de lui à Poudlard et en ne ressentant nullement sa présence dans le château.

Depuis lors, il faisait cela chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, et chaque matin quand il se réveillait. C'était son rituel pour se rassurer. Il pouvait le faire mais il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à Severus. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment Vernon l'avait puni à coup de ceinture quand il avait réparé les assiettes cassées sans trop savoir comment.

Mais il ne se doutait absolument pas que Severus pouvait capter sa magie et la sentir partout autour de lui.

\- Il devine ma présence avec sa magie, songea l'homme. Astucieux ! Harry était bien le fils de Lily, très doué avec la manipulation de la magie, même si elle était encore instinctive et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment le garçon se débrouillerait avec une baguette magique. Mais il le saurait bien assez vite, quand il entrerait à Poudlard, l'année prochaine.

Il ne doutait plus que la magie du garçon avait pu modifier la morphologie du sombral même s'il n'en était pas encore certain. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches à ce sujet quand il en aurait le temps et qu'il en parle avec le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Comment va Hardjan? Tu as vu, il a des ailes. C'est rare pour un sombral. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Hardjan était-il si spécial? Le sombral sembla sentir son inquiétude et se pressa contre sa poitrine pour le rassurer. Un lien le reliait déjà au garçon.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner? Vous n'avez pas encore mangé, je me trompe? Laissons Hardjan et sa mère se reposer encore un peu, vous aurez la journée pour les regarder !

Harry acquiesça et regagna la cuisine, suivi de Luna et de son père, pour y prendre un déjeuner constitué de toast finement beurré et de tranches de lard avec de la compote.

\- Bon appétit ! dit Severus en s'installant en face d'eux tandis que Mary faisait de même.

Lorsqu'il avait hérité du manoir Prince à la mort de son père, Severus s'était vu attribuer Mary comme elfe de maison. L'elfe avait connu la souffrance entre les mains de son père et de son grand-père avant lui et à présent, l'elfe qui le soutenait et le soignait quand son Tobias Rogue le battait, était à lui.

Reconnaissant, il l'avait libérée immédiatement, comme il le lui avait promis quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et Mary, heureuse, avait décidé de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle était dès lors devenue comme un membre de la famille et quand Luna était apparue au manoir, elle avait été ravie de pouvoir s'en occuper avec l'aide de Severus.

Harry, pressé de retourner voir Hardjan, allait si vite pour manger qu'il failli s'étouffer plusieurs fois en avalant, si bien que Severus dû le forcer à ralentir son rythme.

\- Harry, Hardjan ne va pas s'envoler, du moins, pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui alors ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, Phaedra est avec lui et est suffisamment remise pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi Harry?

\- Peur de pas être à la hauteur…

Luna lui sourit. Elle aussi avait cru ça avant de connaitre Tempête et, même si la jument-sombral était très joueuse et dynamique, elle avait réussi à se faire comprendre et à prendre soin d'elle.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry ! Je suis là pour t'aider aussi ! On va lire dans mon livre comment s'occuper des sombrals d'accord?

Harry lui sourit maladroitement avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas laisser Hardjan tout seul plus que nécessaire.

\- Il va y avoir du soleil aujourd'hui, vous pourriez en profiter pour nettoyer l'enclos avec moi et lire dehors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Il faut que tout soit propre pour l'entrée de Hardjan !

Le garçon parut ravi par cette idée et attendit patiemment que sa sœur et son père aient fini leur repas avant de quitter prestement la table pour retrouver son poulain.

\- Papa, tu crois que ça va aller pour Harry?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain, dit Severus en prenant la main de sa fille pour l'entraîner à sa suite voir un bébé sombral faisant la fête à son maitre sous l'œil attentif de sa maman.

\- Ils s'entendent bien, c'est déjà une bonne chose, souligna Luna qui avait eu quelques difficultés avec Tempête. Mais son acharnement avait fini par payer et la sombral et elle étaient devenues les meilleures amies. Au fait, pourquoi il a un duvet? Il va avoir des plumes, comment ça se fait?

\- Je crois que c'est dû à la magie de Harry, lui expliqua son père. Il est venu à l'étable hier car il a senti que Phaedra avait besoin de lui. Sa magie est puissante et, même s'il l'a fait inconsciemment, il s'est servi de son pouvoir pour rassurer la jument. C'est possible que cela ait modifié la morphologie de Hardjan mais il est en bonne santé malgré tout.

Luna parut ravie. Bien que très mince, le bébé sombral était magnifique, très malin et joueur. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour Harry.

De loin, elle vit le jeune sombral battre des ailes et son frère les lui caresser doucement tandis que Hardjan hennissait doucement. Ces deux là allaient être décidément très complices.

\- Hardjan, tu es le meilleur, dit Harry tandis que le sombral gazouillait de plaisir, faisant rire l'enfant.

\- Harry, Luna, vous venez?

Les deux enfants rejoignirent Severus jusqu'à l'enclos, inconscient du fait que Phaedra et son petit les suivaient. Ils furent surpris de voir le petit pousser Harry dans le dos et le faire sourire.

\- Phaedra, tu es remise, dit Severus, soulagé. C'était la première jument-sombral qu'il avait eue et avec qui il avait fondé une puissante amitié. C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en la caressant, profitant du nouveau calme qui l'habitait.

La nouvelle maman, très responsable, ne quittait pas son petit. C'est en le voyant suivre son maître qu'elle s'était levée à son tour pour l'accompagner. Elle savait que son poulain ne risquait rien au manoir Prince, mais son instinct maternel s'était mis en route et elle l'avait suivi jusqu'aux portes de l'enclos alors qu'il marchait encore d'une démarche maladroite.

Très vite, aidé de ses pouvoirs et de Mary, Severus nettoya l'enclos pendant que ses enfants remplissaient les abreuvoirs et donnait à manger aux autres sombrals.

Enfin, quand il eut terminé, il sépara une partie de l'enclos pour que Phaedra et son petit s'y sentent à l'aise et ajouta de nouveaux abreuvoirs.

Il connaissait les sombrals pour être des créatures pacifiques entres eux, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec Hardjan, sachant pertinemment que cela briserait le coeur de son fils.

Rassuré par cette sécurité, il conduisit Phaedra dans sa nouvelle maison tandis que son petit suivait Harry jusqu'au nouvel espace aménagé spécialement pour eux.

\- Voilà ta nouvelle maison, Hardjan ! dit Harry en le caressant avant de se coucher dans la paille pour montrer au poulain qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le bébé l'observa et rejoignit sa mère qui venait d'entrer à son tour, pour téter. Il avait faim après toutes ses cabrioles avec son petit maître.

Nettoyer l'enclos et ses jeux avec le bébé sombral l'avait tellement dégourdi et délassé qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger.

Affamé, il caressa Phaedra et laissa son bébé savourer son lait sans plus le déranger avant de rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait, regardant Luna jouer avec Tempête. Il avait hâte de voir Hardjan grandir mais une chose était sûr et certaine: ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Note d'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleurs! Honnêtement, quand j'ai commencé, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de commentaires et finalement, je positive un peu plus ! Ce n'est pas si mal puisque ça a l'air de vous plaire J

Pour ce qui est de la mise au monde du poulain, soyons clairs, je n'y connais rien en chevaux. J'ai demandé à une amie de m'aider mais elle n'en savait pas plus que moi sur le fait de mettre bas pour une jument donc j'ai dû m'inspirer d'un site ( . .ca/french/livestock/horses/facts/info_ ) pour y trouver les informations que je voulais !

Je pense répondre aux reviews dès maintenant mais je ne sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu donc si je vous oublie, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire un signe si vous souhaitez véritablement une réponse ! Quoi qu'il en soit, et ce, de manière générale, je vous remercie sincèrement pour le soutien et l'aide que vous m'apportez ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme lecteurs. Encore une fois, merci !


	12. Chapter 12

Harry s'était rarement autant amusé depuis qu'il était enfant. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu de jouets alors que Dudley, son cousin, en avait pour deux.

Pour Harry, ses divertissements se résumaient à faire la cuisine, passer l'aspirateur, désherber le jardin, repeindre la clôture et plein d'autres choses du même genre encore. Lui, sa seule source d'occupation se résumait à des corvées. Ça et rien d'autre.

Alors, quand il avait atterri chez Severus, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses changent et l'homme lui avait montré qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait eu des jouets, de l'affection, des nouveaux vêtements, il pouvait manger à sa faim, il était bien.

Puis il avait eu Hardjan, son sombral à plume. Durant les jours qui avaient suivis la naissance du poulain-sombral, Harry avait été le plus heureux des petits garçons. Pourtant, avant que le poulain ne vienne au monde, il avait été particulièrement nerveux : et s'ils ne devenaient pas amis, que se passerait-t-il ? Et la naissance de Hardjan l'avait considérablement rassuré. Lorsque qu'il avait pointé le bout de ses naseaux dehors, un lien s(était créé entre eux dans leur esprit. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, avant même de connaitre le sombral, Harry savait qu'ils seraient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient, Harry s'était mis à reparler, d'abord peu puis de plus en plus souvent. En réalité, bien plus qu'il ne le faisait chez les Dursley.

\- Harry ? l'appela Severus, il faut que l'on discute toi et moi.

\- Le petit garçon se sentit oppressé par cette demande. De quoi l'homme voulait-il parler ?

Gravement, il acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé que son père lui avait désigné tandis que Severus le suivait.

\- Comme tu le sais, la rentrée approche à grands pas et je vais devoir retourner enseigner à Poudlard. D'habitude, j'emmène Luna avec moi et, puisqu'elle n'aime pas les potions, elle passe ses journées à la bibliothèque de l'école mais puisque toi tu aimes les potions, je pensais t'intégrer dans ma classe avec les élèves de première année. Enfin, je dois encore en parler à Albus mais je suis certain qu'il acceptera.

Harry eut un énorme sourire. Il allait retourner à Poudlard et faire des potions avec son père ! Puis il se rembrunit, baissant tristement la tête. Qu'allait-il faire de Hardjan ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ! Ils avaient passé tellement de jours ensemble qu'il lui paraissait impossible de se séparer.

\- Harry, tu ne veux plus faire des potions avec moi ? Je peux comprendre tu sais ! dit Severus en voyant la mine triste de l'enfant.

\- Et pour Hardjan ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Severus sourit en comprenant le dilemme de son fils.

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions l'emmener, lui, sa mère et Tempête à Poudlard, qu'en penses-tu ? Il y a un grand enclos pour eux juste derrière Poudlard, en pleine nature. Et tu pourras le voir quand tu n'auras pas cours de potion !

Harry, réjouit à cette idée, sauta au cou de son père tandis que l'homme soufflait de soulagement. Il avait eu peur de voir que l'enfant prendrait l'école comme un lieu traumatisant de fait de sa dernière expérience.

Au lieu de cela, l'enfant allait pouvoir bénéficier de cours de potions en avance et pouvoir se familiariser avec l'école. Severus espérait que cette pré-année, allait aider l'enfant à ne pas se sentir perdu ou abandonné dans l'école. Et puis, peut-être qu'il arriverait à se faire des amis !

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller jouer avec Hardjan et lui parler de Poudlard pendant que je vais parler au directeur ?

Sans même répondre, l'enfant se leva à toute vitesse et gagna l'enclos où il savait qu'il trouverait les sombrals.

\- Hardjan, c'est formidable ! dit-il en allant à l'encontre du poulain pour étreindre ses naseaux dans ses maigres bras.

Le petit sombral ne comprenait pas ce qui était formidable, mais le fait que l'enfant soit aussi joyeux le réjouissait.

\- Tu vas aller à Poudlard ! C'est une école de magie, tu verras, c'est super ! Il y a un grand enclos pour toi et tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis ! Et puis, et puis, on pourra se voir tous les jours !

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il transmit sa joie au poulain qui hennit de bonheur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était Poudlard, et encore moins une école, mais Harry, de manière inconsciente, lui envoyait des images mentales de l'endroit et du point de vue de Hardjan, ça avait l'air aussi bien qu'ici. Et puis, il pourrait être avec son petit maître alors il ne pourrait pas se plaindre !

Très heureux, il se mit à cabrioler dans l'herbe, battant de temps à autre des ailes, suivi par un Harry aussi euphorique que lui.

Severus, de son côté, avait laissé la surveillance de ses enfants à Mary avant de s'éclipser pour Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Albus pour intégrer l'enfant à sa classe.

\- Albus, le salua-t-il.

\- Un bonbon au citron mon cher ?

Severus roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir avec nonchalance. Albus et ses bonbons au citron. Toujours la même chose.

\- J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour qu'Harry rejoigne ma classe de potions avec les premières années. Je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul et puisqu'il aime les potions…

\- Naturellement Severus, naturellement ! Je suis d'accord pour qu'il intègre votre classe. Il est important qu'il ne s'aventure pas seul dans le château.

\- Oui, je comprends. Black, évidemment.

Albus lui sourit. Oui, Sirius Black. Poudlard n'était pas le premier endroit où il chercherait l'enfant puisqu'il n'était pas sensé entrer à l'école de sorcellerie avant ses onze ans, mais l'école était protégée et il était quand même plus en sécurité que seul au manoir Prince.

\- Et pour vos Serpentards, Severus ? Vous savez que certains de nos élèves sont les enfants de certains parents mangemorts. Harry n'est pas à l'abri avec eux.

\- Eh bien, je comptais le laisser uniquement en cours avec des Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle mais il veut passer du temps avec Hardjan alors pour qu'il ne se sente pas enfermé, je vais simplement modifier son apparence par un sort de désillusion. Il portera le nom de Luca.

\- Toujours votre allergie à Gryffondor je suppose ? Qui est Hardjan ?

\- C'est le petit de Phaedra, mon sombral. Harry s'est lié d'amitié avec lui. Il ne veut pas s'en séparer alors je proposais d'emmener Phaedra, Hardjan et Tempête à Poudlard pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas délaissés. Les autres sombrals sont assez indépendants.

\- Je comprends Severus, et j'accepte vos conditions ! Bonne rentrée !

Severus fit les yeux ronds. Il s'était attendu à devoir débattre pour qu'Harry puisse entrer à Poudlard et voilà que le directeur acceptait, sans même protester. Avait-il des plans pour l'enfant ? Il faudrait qu'il le surveille. Étroitement.

Néanmoins, rassuré que le vieil homme avait accepté sa proposition, le maitre des potions regagna son manoir et alla rejoindre ses enfants, occupés à courir avec les sombrals. Severus était content. Les pieds et les mains de son fils avaient l'air de bien se remettre des engelures qu'ils avaient endurées.

\- Luna, Harry ! On va bientôt manger ! Allez-vous laver les mains, cria-t-il du bout de l'enclos.

De loin, il vit les enfants câliner une dernière fois les trois sombrals et le rejoindre en courant.

\- On mange quoi ? s'exclama la petite en rejoignant son père la première.

Harry l'avait suivie de quelques secondes. Ses jambes s'étaient bien remises de leur traitement mais malgré tout, il manquait de force et ne courait pas aussi vite que sa sœur. Severus sourit. Cela viendrait avec le temps.

\- On mange des pâtes sauce bolognaise.

\- Super ! s'exclama la petite en se ruant vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

Severus roula des yeux. Luna était souvent dans la lune mais quand il s'agissait de manger, elle était toujours la première arrivée dans la cuisine si on exceptait Mary, l'elfe de maison déjà occupée à mettre les couverts.

\- Dis papa, dit la petite une fois à table et son assiette devant elle, quand retournons-nous à Poudlard ?

\- J'en parlais à Harry justement. Je pensais y retourner ce week-end pour me réinstaller dans mes appartements et vous faire des chambres.

\- Samedi ? Déjà ? Mais c'est dans trois jours ! répondit la blonde, décomptant déjà les jours avant de se séparer de Tempête.

\- Oui, je sais, mais cette fois tu auras ton sombral avec toi. Le directeur a accepté. Ils auront une partie de l'enclos qui leur sera réservée.

Luna sourit. Elle aussi, tout comme Harry, ne voulait pas se séparer de sa meilleure amie. Elle était donc ravie à l'idée qu'elle ne la quitterait pas. Et puis, elle allait retrouver Poudlard, Mme Pince et la grande bibliothèque qu'elle adorait.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le temps passait si vite que les deux enfants eurent à peine le temps de se préparer pour faire leur entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Bon retour à Poudlard les enfants ! leur dit Severus.

Luna était si emballée qu'elle fonça à la bibliothèque sans entendre les recommandations habituelles de Severus. C'était toujours les mêmes.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Resterait-il avec son père ou Severus l'enverrait-il s'occuper seul pendant qu'il préparait leur appartement ?

\- Tu veux venir avec moi Harry ? demanda le maître des potions en sentant son fils aussi nerveux.

Sans rien dire, l'enfant lui prit la main et la lui serra. Severus avait remarqué ce toc que l'enfant avait lorsqu'il avait peur et voulait se sentir rassuré, alors, sans hésiter, il le souleva et le garda dans ses bras.

\- Allez mon grand, tu vas m'aider ! Je ne connais pas encore tes goûts pour ta chambre alors il faudra que tu me les dises.

Un grand sourire fendit la bouche d'Harry. Une chambre personnalisée ? Une chambre qui lui appartiendrait ? Une chambre et non un placard dans lequel il était enfermé quand il avait fini ses corvées ou quand il était puni parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les finir à temps ? C'était génial !

\- Je veux la faire en bleu ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de perturber son futur professeur de potions. Un fils de gryffondor qui aimait le bleu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit le rouge en tout bon gryffondor qui se respectait ? Merlin merci, le bleu correspondait aux Serdaigle et avec sa soif d'apprendre, son souci d'aider les autres, et son gout pour les livres, Harry finirait certainement dans cette maison tout comme Luna.

Heureusement que son fils n'avait pas dit le vert car Severus serait à coup sûr tombé dans son chaudron et Lily et James se seraient retournés dans leur tombe.

\- Le bleu ? Blanc et bleu alors ? Ou tu as d'autres préférences ?

L'enfant sourit avant de nier de la tête. Non, le bleu était parfait. Cela lui rappelait le bleu du ciel et cette liberté dont il rêvait chaque jour quand il le regardait lorsqu'il avait l'occasion d'aller à l'extérieur pour désherber et en profitait pour respirer le bon air frais si vivifiant comparé à l'air malodorant qui régnait dans son placard.

\- C'est bien, et tu veux un motif quelconque ? Luna a choisi des lapins dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des sombrals !

Severus retint un petit rire. Il s'en doutait. Luna n'y avait pas pensé, mais à l'époque où sa chambre avait été conçue, elle faisait la tête dans son coin, encore perdue sans ses parents et le seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé était « lapin ».

\- Va pour des sombrals ! Tu vas voir, il y aura des Hardjan partout dans ta chambre !

Harry, très emballé à cette idée, se mit à se débattre dans les bras de son père en tapant dans ses mains. Des sombrals partout ! Il était tellement excité qu'il affichait un air béat qui fit rire l'homme. Harry n'était décidément pas très difficile à comprendre et, heureusement pour eux deux, l'enfant était très capable et, malgré son abandon, il faisait de son mieux chaque jour. Severus ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui qu'en cet instant excepté quand il réussirait sa première potion bien entendu !

Ensemble, ils firent irruption dans les appartements et constatèrent qu'une pièce avait déjà été ajoutée et meublée pour le petit garçon qui emménageait. Il ne restait plus que la décoration et ranger les valises de Harry.

D'un sort, Severus décora la chambre et se tourna vers son fils qui regardait la pièce, la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chambre.

\- J'en déduis que ça te plait ? lui demanda son père en passant une main dans son dos.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se retourna et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Jamais on ne lui avait permis d'avoir quoi que ce soit alors cette chambre c'était magnifique !

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans les robes de l'homme.

\- Bien, il nous reste encore quelques heures avant le repas du soir. Albus va probablement te présenter comme étant un de mes enfants mais ton identité ne doit pas être connue pour l'instant Harry. Tu n'es pas sensé entrer en première année maintenant.

\- Oh ? Mais les potions…

\- C'est pourquoi je vais t'appeler Luca et modifier ton apparence aux yeux de tous, mais rassure toi, c'est un sort d'illusion. Tu ne risques rien !

Comprenant tout à fait les raisons de son père et ne voulant pas lui attirer d'ennuis, Harry se laissa faire et sentit le sort lui chatouiller le corps.

\- Bien, que dirais-tu d'aller voir les sombrals maintenant ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je peux me voir ?

Severus eut un sourire et métamorphosa un livre en miroir pour que l'enfant puisse s'admirer. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à son ancienne apparence. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mi longs et très fins. Ses yeux, eux, étaient devenus marrons. Il était méconnaissable. Même sa cicatrice avait disparu !

\- Bah, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout !

\- C'est le but, dit le maître des potions en riant légèrement. Allez, viens, allons voir Hardjan ! Je suis certain que Luna a déjà été retrouver Tempête !

Harry prit la main de son père, et, sans un mot, l'attira à l'extérieur. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent l'enclos et virent Luna gambader auprès de Tempête. Elle n'avait passé que peu de temps à la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

\- Luna ? l'appela Severus en la prenant à part tandis que son fils fonçait étreindre Hardjan. A Poudlard, Harry s'appelle Luca, d'accord ? Il n'est pas sensé entrer en première année cette année donc je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi.

\- Mais moi aussi papa, je ne dois pas être à Poudlard cette année ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Luna, tu sais qu'Harry a tué Voldemort. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un enfant avait anéanti le mage noir alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Cet enfant, c'est Harry. Il est très important pour le monde magique mais je voudrais qu'il vive normalement, tu comprends ?

\- Luca ? C'est un joli nom ! D'accord ! Mais, papa ? Il faudra que tu le lui dises un jour. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Il penserait qu'on lui a menti !

Severus haussa un sourcil. Sa fille pouvait se montrer décidément très mature. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle voyait parfois plus loin que certains adultes et réfléchissait toujours avant de parler ou d'effectuer une action, peu importe ce que ce soit.

\- Je comprends, et je lui en parlerai quand il se sera habitué à cet endroit. S'il se comporte bizarrement, il faudra que tu viennes me le dire. Allez, va t'amuser avec Luca !

La fillette acquiesça vivement et couru rejoindre son frère en compagnie des sombrals. Ce premier jour à Poudlard commençait bien et, Severus l'espérait, que les autres jours seraient comme celui-ci.

Note d'auteur : Alors, comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas passer le cap des 100 reviews alors j'ai été très étonnée d'arriver à 111 commentaires en aussi peu de temps ! Je me répète mais vous êtes les meilleurs ! Chaque jour, vous me donnez la force et la motivation pour écrire et je ne regrette pas ma décision de vous faire partager cet écrit !

Avec les stages et les cours, il m'est de plus en plus difficile d'écrire aussi régulièrement, mais j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Mon rythme de publication va progressivement s'espacer mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère et je ferai en sorte de pouvoir poster un chapitre voir (si j'ai du temps libre et quelques cours qui sautent) deux chapitres par semaine !

Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews, elles me font, comme d'habitude, très plaisir !

Ps : Sirius Black devrait bientôt faire son apparition J


	13. Chapter 13

Severus était ravi de voir Harry se rapprocher autant de Hardjan. L'enfant et le sombral s'étaient tant rapprochés qu'il était pratiquement impossible de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Mais Harry allait bientôt être confronté à cette séparation et il craignait malgré tout que cela effraie l'enfant. Après tout, dès lundi il entrerait dans sa classe à Poudlard et, même si ce n'était que quatre heures par semaine, il serait quand même tenu éloigné du sombral ! Comment allait réagir le petit?

Ce qu'il ignorait toujours c'est que cette nuit-là, quand Harry s'était tenu auprès de Phaedra pour la naissance de son premier poulain, il avait mis sa main sur son ventre et, à travers cet acte il avait transféré sa magie au bébé sombral. De ce lien, de cette magie, était né un lien qui unissait les deux êtres. Harry pouvait sentir l'esprit de Hardjan dans sa tête tout comme le sombral percevait la présence de son maitre.

Malheureusement, Harry ne parlait pas le sombral alors il ne pouvait pas communiquer, mais Hardjan comprenait tous les mots de son petit maitre et, quand il n'y arrivait pas, il se focalisait sur l'esprit du garçon et voyait les images. Ainsi, ils n'étaient jamais séparés, peu importe la distance.

Quand son maitre lui avait dit qu'il allait aller à Poudlard, il s'était montré craintif. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Il aurait bien voulu rester dans l'endroit où il était né mais l'enthousiasme d'Harry l'avait convaincu. Puis il avait mis les pattes pour la première fois dans le grand enclos de l'école et cabriolait avec son petit maitre, toute trace d'inquiétude oubliée. Ils avaient joué comme cela pendant près de deux heures avant que Severus ne rappellent les deux enfants à lui.

\- Vous avez bien joué vous deux ! Il va être l'heure de manger. Prêt à prendre ton premier repas dans la grande salle Harry? Ou plutôt Luca?

L'enfant fit les yeux ronds. Comment ça manger dans la grande salle? Ils n'allaient pas manger dans les appartements de Severus? L'homme en noir parut saisir son inquiétude car il lui sourit.

\- Nous allons manger avec tout le monde et je suis certain que tu te feras des amis ! Et il y aura Luna et moi si tu as peur !

Peu rassuré mais pour ne pas décevoir son père, il acquiesça doucement et alla se débarbouiller et se changer pour le repas du soir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la grande salle aux côtés de son père et de Luna, lui tenant fortement la main pour ne pas la lâcher. Il sentait les regards des quelques autres étudiants qui n'étaient pas repartis chez eux pour les vacances et sentait l'angoisse l'envahir. Il allait appeler son père quand Luna lui lâcha la main pour la glisser dans son dos, en un geste réconfortant.

\- T'en fais pas Harry, murmura-t-elle. Ils ne t'ont jamais vu, c'est pour ça. Ils n'ont rien contre toi.

Le garçon se sentit rassuré par la présence de sa sœur et alla s'asseoir entre elle et son père, à la table des professeurs.

\- Les enfants ! dit le directeur en se levant une fois qu'il fut assis. Vous avez sans doute remarquer qu'un nouvel enfant se tient avec nous à la table des professeurs. Luca restera avec le professeur Snape à Poudlard et suivra les cours de potions de première année avec les Serdaigle. Bon appétit !

Et les murmures commencèrent. Était-ce une bonne idée que de mentir aux étudiants? Quand Harry intégrerait Poudlard, tout le monde verrait son rapprochement avec Severus et comprendrait que Luca et lui ne faisait qu'un. Mais le directeur avait l'air de penser que c'était la meilleure solution pour le moment.

Peu rassuré, il resserra sa prise sur ses couverts, conscient que plusieurs élèves le dévisageaient. Il n'osait même pas relever la tête en serrait toujours la main de Luna dans la sienne en dessous de la table.

\- Luca, détends-toi. Tout va bien, lui souffla Severus en le voyant trembler.

Luna regarda quelques instants son frère puis, percevant son angoisse grandissante, lui prit la main, tous deux se levèrent, la main dans la main, et la jeune fille lui fit traverser la grande salle sous les regards curieux, jusqu'à atteindre la grande porte de sortie. Ils auraient pu aller chez Severus, mais la jeune fille connaissait un endroit qui lui changerait surement les idées.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque déserte. Mme Pince était également dans la grande salle pour y prendre son repas. Doucement, elle l'emmena jusqu'à un grand fauteuil de deux personnes et l'y installa avant de prendre un livre et de laisser Harry poser sa tête sur ses genoux et fermer les yeux.

\- Ça va aller Luca, lui murmura la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer et le rassurer. Respire. Tu vois, on est à la bibliothèque. Il y a plein de livres. Je t'en donnerai quelques titres si tu veux !

Dans la grande salle, les enfants curieux s'étaient tournés vers Severus dans une tentative de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. L'homme, lui, soupirait. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû forcer l'enfant à prendre son repas avec les autres, dans la grande salle. Son premier réflexe était d'aller voir comment son fils se portait, mais il savait que Luna parviendrait à calmer Harry mieux qu'il ne pouvait le faire. Il devait rester ici s'il ne voulait pas rameuter toute la troupe d'enfant où Harry se trouvait.

\- Mary, appela-t-il. Va voir comment se porte Luca, demanda-t-il à l'elfe qui, comme eux, avait déménagé à Poudlard.

L'elfe acquiesça et sans un mot, disparut pour réapparaitre à la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Luna, Maitre Severus demande comment va Maitre Harry? demanda-t-elle à la blonde à voix basse en voyant que la petite lui intimait le silence.

En effet, Harry venait de s'endormir sur ses genoux, épuisé par toutes les aventures d'aujourd'hui. Il avait déménagé, eut la surprise d'avoir une chambre à lui, de garder Hardjan à ses côtés, puis il y avait eu ces regards, ces étudiants qui le dévisageaient. Tout ça avait été de trop pour lui.

\- Il dort, murmura Luna à son tour. Dis à papa que nous sommes à la bibliothèque et de venir nous chercher quand les autres seront partis.

Sans un mot, l'elfe s'évapora pour faire passer le message à l'adulte;

\- Mary? Alors?

\- Ils vont bien. Maitre Luca s'est endormi. Miss Luna a dit qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque et que vous deviez aller les chercher quand les élèves ne seront plus là.

L'homme en noir soupira. Oui, il était bien trop tôt pour soumettre Harry aux regards des autres, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès de l'enfant. Il termina donc son repas et attendit patiemment que les derniers enfants aient quitté la table avant de se mettre en route. La bibliothèque avait dit Mary.

\- Severus? l'interpella le directeur.

\- Pas le temps, Albus !

Le directeur fit les yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois que Severus l'ignorait. L'homme semblait pressé et quitta la grande salle sur les mêmes pas que ses enfants, deux heures avant. N'étaient-ils pas retournés dans les appartements du maitre des potions?

Severus, lui, inquiet de l'état dans lequel il trouverait Harry, se dépêchait de gagner la bibliothèque. Il y entra sans faire de bruit et gagna le coin préféré de sa fille, surpris d'y trouver Harry, allongé sur les jambes de Luna.

Le garçon semblait s'être endormi là tandis que sa fille lisait toujours, caressant distraitement les cheveux de son presque frère.

\- Tout va bien? murmura Severus en approchant, sans faire de bruit, les deux enfants.

Luna acquiesça doucement et l'homme fit léviter Harry jusque dans ses bras sans le réveiller avant de faire signe à sa fille pour qu'elle le suive.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de l'homme et Severus déposa Harry dans son lit avant de le rafraichir et de le revêtir de son pyjama d'un sort.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, dit-il en laissant la veilleuse allumée avant de quitter la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Papa?

\- Oui mon coeur? demanda Severus en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu sais, Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout !

Severus soupira. Oui, il le savait. Il avait espéré, il était même certain, à voir l'enfant si détendu à Poudlard, que cette grande rencontre entre les élèves et lui dans la grande salle allait bien se passer.

Mais il s'était lourdement trompé et il espérait que tout aille bien dans les cachots pour les potions. Que ferait Harry toute l'année sinon? Restera-t-il seul, isolé dans ses appartements, ou osera-t-il mettre un pas en dehors et se promener dans l'école? Il l'espérait vraiment. Poudlard était bien le dernier endroit dont Harry devrait avoir peur.

Fatigué par ce déménagement, Severus s'assura que Luna aille dormir et alla se coucher à son tour. Une fois dans son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent et, exténué, il finit par s'endormir, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Papa, papa, réveille-toi ! s'écria une voix.

Severus papillonna des yeux. Quelle heure était-il? 7h? Sa fille le levait à 07h du matin?

\- Papa ! Papa ! rouspéta Luna en le voyant refermer les yeux. C'est Harry ! Il a disparu !

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment? Harry? Disparu? D'un bond, il quitta le lit et se rendit dans la chambre du garçon. Vide. La salle de bain, vide. Il lança un sort utilisé pour détecter les présences dans les pièces mais rien. Harry n'était pas dans l'appartement.

\- Mary ! appela-t-il désespérément.

\- Maitre Severus? l'interrogea l'elfe en apparaissant.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Harry?

L'elfe lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Maitre Harry s'est levé très tôt ce matin ! Il a pris un petit déjeuner et il est avec Hardjan.

Severus manqua de s'effondrer de soulagement. Harry était avec Hardjan, tout allait bien. Comment ça? Non, il était sans surveillance !

\- Mary, va le surveiller ! Et s'il se blessait, s'il tombait, il est inconscient, il … dit Severus déjà occupé à courir chercher sa cape pour aller chercher l'enfant.

\- Est avec Mr Hagrid, l'interrompit Mary. Calmez vous Maitre Severus. Une tisane?

Encore un soulagement pour Severus. Harry n'était pas seul, Merlin merci ! Rassuré, il enfila sa cape et ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda, à Mary de le conduire à l'enclos, accompagné de Luna.

\- Luca ! dit Severus en arrivant, s'agenouillant aux pieds de l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Oh, Severus, bonjour ! Je l'ai trouvé à proximité de l'enclos ! Il m'a aidé à prendre soin des sombrals, il s'y prend bien ! J'ignorais qu'il pouvait les voir !

C'est vrai que voir des sombrals n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Il fallait avoir connu et vu la mort pour être capable d'observer ces créatures.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Rubeus, déclara le maitre des potions d'un ton respectueux.

\- Oh, c'était pas grand-chose, dit Hagrid, gêné. Il n'était pas habitué à des remerciements, si ce n'est ceux du directeur.

\- Luca, dit l'homme en noir en voyant le garçon approcher, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais voir Hardjan? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit ce matin.

Harry baissa la tête, honteusement.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar… Ils étaient là. Il voulait que je sois séparé de toi. Ils voulaient que je quitte Poudlard, dit l'enfant en allant étreindre son père qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Luca, dis-moi, qui ça, ils?

\- Les autres enfants ! pleura Harry en frottant rageusement ses larmes. Désolé !

Severus retint un soupir. Il aurait dû penser à donner un peu de potion à Harry pour le détendre, mais l'enfant semblait si bien endormi la veille qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur à le réveiller.

\- Luca, ce n'est pas de ta faute , c'est de la mienne ! J'aurais dû penser au fait que tu serais probablement encore un peu effrayé et agité suite à ton repas d'hier et te donner un peu de potion calmante ou de sommeil sans rêve.

Puis, choisissant de dévier la conversation, il caressa Phaedra et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Il me semble que Phaedra aimerait jouer avec toi, qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je ne dois pas rentrer à la maison?

\- Il serait cruel de t'isoler à l'intérieur quand tu sembles bien t'amuser ici ! Va et joue, Mary va vous surveiller. Nous prendrons le dîner dans nos appartements ! ajouta-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Il était inutile de mettre davantage de pression sur l'enfant qui en avait déjà bien assez avec la découverte et l'adaptation à ce nouvel espace. Pour l'heure, lui-même avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il avait murement réfléchi mais quoi qu'il disait, il revenait toujours à la même solution. Harry devait devenir son fils, son vrai fils. Sur cette pensée, il regagna l'intérieur de l'école et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur la procédure et qu'il demande l'acception d'Albus.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva plusieurs ouvrages sur l'adoption d'un enfant sorcier dans une famille sorcière. Severus ferma les yeux et soupira face à ce travail titanesque que représentait la lecture de tous ces livres et sa conversation pour convaincre le directeur mais quoi qu'il advienne, il en était certain: il ne renoncerait jamais.

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review ! L'adoption de Harry devrait bientôt se faire et Sirius devrait apparaitre (sauf changement de dernière minute) d'ici les deux-trois chapitres qui suivront, du moins, je l'espère car j'ai toujours des idées qui viennent repousser la venue de Sirius que vous attendez tous et toutes, et ce n'est pas évident ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements et merci de votre patience ! A plus tard, dans le prochain chapitre !

Ps: je vais essayer de garder le même rythme de publication (soit un chapitre tous les deux jours) en espérant y arriver ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que l'attente n'est pas trop longue pour vous J


	14. Chapter 14

Sachant l'enfant, qu'il considérait comme son fils, et sa fille en sécurité dans l'enclos avec Mary, Severus était allé à la bibliothèque. Il avait trouvé tellement de paperasse qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il avait déjà lu tous les documents pour l'adoption de Luna, mais il ne pensait pas que ces mêmes informations auraient le même poids sur l'enfant qui avait débarrassé à tout jamais, le monde sorcier et celui des moldus de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le mieux, c'était d'en parler à Albus.

Oui, il ne voyait que cela. Dumbledore avait toujours su le conseiller quand il était enfant et, même si ces conseils n'étaient pas toujours utiles sur l'instant, cela n'empêchait en rien Severus d'apprécier leur valeur plus tard.

Oh bien sur, Albus était toujours un peu fou, un peu citronné avec ses sorbets et on ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais c'était le seul homme à avoir cru en lui quand il n'était encore qu'un collégien dans cette même école où il enseignait.

C'était grâce au directeur s'il n'avait pas définitivement sombré du côté de la magie noire. C'était aussi grâce à Albus s'il avait survécu car le directeur lui avait donné une place dans son école, lui, cet enfant dont personne n'avait l'air de vouloir. C'est lui qui l'avait arraché aux griffes de son propre père qui le battait. C'est lui encore qui lui avait permis de créer ce lien entre Lily et lui qui faisait d'eux des sorciers.

Il referma donc les livres, les remis à leur place sous le regard bienveillant de Mme Pince et gagna le bureau du directeur d'un pas souple et rapide.

\- Albus, dit-il en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Comment va Harry? demanda le vieil homme, soucieux.

Severus ne s'étonna pas de sa remarque. Albus se souciait toujours des autres, du moins, de leur santé. Il ne s'était pas soucié de Harry quand il l'avait abandonné aux Dursley. Il n'avait pas assuré la sécurité de l'enfant qui avait débarrassé la Terre de la plus grande des menaces. Il n'avait pas fait son devoir et il devait amèrement le regretter pour se soucier ainsi de Harry qui ne l'avait, jusqu'alors, pas préoccupé.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. C'était à prévoir. J'ai été idiot d'oublier de lui donner un peu de potions.

Albus se pinça les lèvres. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était contrarié. Il n'aurait pas dû inviter Severus et ses enfants à venir à leur table pour partager un repas. Il aurait dû comprendre que l'intérêt de tous les élèves sur le jeune survivant, ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se sentir bien. Il était coupable.

Une fois de plus. Severus supposa qu'il aurait voulu que tout se passe bien pour Harry une fois cette erreur passée.

\- Allons, Severus, tout ne peut pas être résolu avec des potions. Il est bon de laisser l'enfant affronter ses peurs, vous le savez bien.

Severus tiqua. Qu'entendait Albus par là? Qu'il fallait laisser Harry vivre sans personne, le laisser affronter ses peurs seul, lui qui avait tant traversé d'épreuve? Quelle bêtise disait l'homme là?

\- Pas Harry, dit l'homme en noir en fronçant les sourcils. Cet enfant avait dû traverser tant de choses seul que son père ne voulait plus l'abandonner, peu importe l'épreuve qu'ils auraient à passer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir? demanda Albus, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce terrain dangereux avec son professeur de potions.

\- C'est au sujet d'Harry. Comme vous le savez, Lily et moi avons été très proches et…

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur. Enfin, son maître des potions se décidait.

\- Vous voulez adopter l'enfant?

Severus fit les yeux ronds. Était-il aussi prévisible?

\- Comment …?

\- C'est évident, Severus. Vous le couvez du regard à chaque fois qu'il est avec vous. Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi attentionné à l'exception de vos moments avec Luna.

Severus pesta. Lui qui pensait avoir été discret ! Est-ce que tous les professeurs avaient conclu la même chose que leur directeur ? C'était plus que probable.

\- Je veux adopter Harry.

\- A vrai dire, je vous ai devancé Severus, dit l'homme en posant un tas de feuilles sur son bureau. Voici les documents pour l'adoption d'Harry.

Albus savait que Severus n'avait pu prendre l'enfant à sa charge car il avait, à l'époque, toujours sa réputation de mangemort, et une adoption ne lui avait pas été permise.

Plus tard, quand l'homme avait repris son nom de sorcier et son honneur, il était trop tard pour récupérer l'enfant de Lily qu'il savait entre les mains de Pétunia. Il avait essayé de faire un dossier, mais la loi était là.

La femme qu'il aimait avait désigné sa propre sœur pour prendre soin de son enfant et il n'avait pu reprendre Harry. Puis, avec les années, il avait adopté Luna en souvenir de son amitié pour les Lovegood décédés, et enfin, la chance lui souriait. Il pourrait accomplir le rêve de Lily: que son enfant soit heureux et en bonne santé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ? Harry a anéanti Voldemort ! Comment peut-on me le confier comme cela ?

\- Lily… s'avança Albus. Lily avait inclus une seconde clause à son contrat. Vous savez que si elle venait à mourir avec James, Harry devait être confié aux Dursley. Les moldus n'en voulant plus, Harry est automatiquement passé sous la tutelle de la seconde personne.

Severus fronça les sourcils en comprenant le raisonnement du vieillard.

\- Moi?

\- Oui, vous. Lily vous était très attachée.

\- Comment avez-vous fait? Harry est officiellement toujours sous la garde des Dursley puisque le ministère ne sait pas qu'il a été abandonné.

\- Oh si, il le sait. J'ai moi-même recueilli les souvenirs de la tête de ses moldus avant de le jeter le sort d'oubliette. Ils ont été déclarés inaptes à s'occuper du héros du monde sorcier. Harry est votre fils, Severus, quoi que vous en disiez.

\- Vous avez averti le ministère ? Mais tous les journalistes vont rappliquer ici ! Il faut que j'aille voir Harry, que je lui…

\- Pas tout le ministère. Quelqu'un me devait un service et j'ai demandé une audience privée, inconnue du ministre. Etant membre et président du Magenmagot, ma demande a été acceptée et la justice a été rendue. Les Dursley n'ont plus aucun droit sur Harry.

Severus était ébahi. Dumbledore, ce vieux fourbe. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi?

\- Albus?

\- Eh bien quoi? Une fille, un garçon, il ne vous manque plus qu'une compagne et vous serez un homme comblé !

Le maître des potions roula des yeux. Albus voulait qu'il soit heureux? Qu'était-ce là pour une bêtise?

\- Je me sens coupable, avoua le directeur. Coupable de vous avoir fait endosser la marque afin de devenir mangemort, coupable de vous avoir laissé sous la torture aux mains de Voldemort, coupable de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse. Lily est morte. Par ma faute. Rien ne rachètera jamais cela, mais je veux que vous soyez heureux, Severus.

Reconnaissant, ce dernier prit les documents et s'inclina profondément en signe de respect. Albus avait toujours forcé la main aux gens, mais bien souvent, c'était pour leur bien. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait forcé la main à son maître des potions, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne qui soit mieux que Severus avec son enfance tout aussi désastreuse que celle d'Harry pour prendre soin d'un enfant battu, oublié et abandonné.

\- Merci, Albus, dit l'homme en noir avant de s'éclipser. Harry allait devenir son fils. Son fils.

Très sérieux, il retourna à son appartement et lu soigneusement les documents avant de les signer. Puisque l'enfant était en âge de comprendre la situation, Harry devait également donner son accord. En temps normal, cette clause n'appartenait qu'aux parents adoptants, mais Harry, étant le sauveur du monde sorcier, pouvait avoir son mot à dire.

\- Colly? appela-t-il, sachant Mary occupée avec les enfants.

Comme à son habitude l'elfe apparut silencieusement, attendant son ordre.

\- Peux-tu nous préparer un gâteau et quelques snacks?

\- Oui, maître Severus, dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

Bien, il pouvait aller rejoindre Harry et Luna et les occuper un peu, le temps que l'elfe ait fini de préparer ce qu'il fallait.

\- Luna, Harry, vous vous amusez bien on dirait ! dit l'homme en percevant son fils au loin, sur le dos de Phaedra qui marchait lentement, attentive à ne pas faire tomber son cavalier. Comment était-il monté sur son dos?

L'apercevant, Harry se laissa descendre du dos du sombral et son père vit la magie du garçon le faire léviter doucement jusqu'au sol. Harry utilisait sa magie sans même s'en rendre compte, et il fallait, le plus vite possible, qu'il apprenne à s'en servir.

\- Papa, dit le garçon en s'approchant, allant étreindre son père. Tu faisais quoi?

\- Eh bien tu vois, j'aime lire moi aussi, alors j'ai été à la bibliothèque.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire à l'enfant. Ils étaient tous les trois pareils. Luna, son père et lui.

\- Harry, dit l'homme pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses pouvoirs, tu as utilisé ta magie tout à l'heure. Peux-tu essayer d'attirer le panier à toi ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et regarda le panier au loin, souhaitant qu'il vienne à lui. Rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya encore mais rien ne vint. Était-ce de la magie instinctive? Incontrôlée ? Était-ce la manifestement des pouvoirs d'Harry pour le protéger?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'enfant soupirer et le rassura d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, tu réussiras une prochaine fois.

Mais son fils, déçu, secoua la tête vivement tandis que sa magie se propageait. Et puis, sans qu'il ait demandé quoi que ce soit, le panier vint se poser à ses pieds sous le regard étonné de Severus. La magie de l'enfant ne venait pas de sa volonté à en faire, mais de ses désirs.

Dans l'enclos, il avait voulu rassurer Phaedra et sa magie avait calmé la jument-sombral; à l'infirmerie, il avait magiquement amplifié sa voix inconsciemment pour qu'il l'entende, et là, pour éviter une mauvaise chute, sa magie l'avait protégé. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches.

Harry, blotti contre son père, ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à faire cela. Il avait essayé, il avait échoué. Puis, sans rien commander, le panier était venu à lui sous les yeux de son père. Le regard que l'homme lui lançait, inquiétait Harry. Avait-il fait une bêtise?

\- Tu es fâché? demanda-t-il en tirant sur les pans de la robe noire du sorcier.

Severus, percevant son inquiétude, s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Non, mon cœur, je suis simplement surpris mais tu as très bien fait ça !

\- Même si je n'ai pas réfléchi? ajouta l'enfant.

L'homme en était certain à présent. La magie de l'enfant était bel et bien instinctive.

\- Je suis fier de toi, dit le maître des potions en passant une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui, d'ici quelques minutes, allait devenir son fils adoptif. Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

\- Oui, l'informa Harry, mais Hardjan est fatigué.

\- C'est normal, répondit son père, il ne faut pas oublier que malgré sa taille, c'est encore un bébé et les bébés dorment beaucoup ! On va le laisser se reposer un peu et prendre une collation, qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai demandé à Colly de nous préparer quelque chose.

Affamé, les deux enfants tirèrent les bras de leur père jusqu'à leurs appartements où, dans la cuisine, se trouvait un énorme gâteau.

\- Gâteau ! s'exclama Luna en se précipitant à table pour s'asseoir.

\- Oui, l'interrompit Severus, mais ce gâteau n'est pas là par hasard. C'est pour fêter quelque chose !

\- Noël? demanda la blonde.

\- Non ma puce, c'est déjà passé. J'ai rendu visite à Albus pendant que vous étiez occupés à jouer. Comme tu le sais, Harry est parmi nous depuis peu mais il n'empêche que toi, comme moi, le traitons comme un membre de notre famille.

Respirant profondément, Severus fit venir à lui les papiers et les montra aux deux enfants.

\- Harry, veux-tu devenir mon fils? Je jure de te protéger et de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive et surtout, de ne jamais t'abandonner.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pris la peine de lui faire pareille promesse et, à ces mots, son cœur se remplit de joie tandis qu'il allait étreindre son père en acquiesçant, si heureux qu'il ne pouvait parler.

Severus le laissa se calmer, lui montra le papier et laissa l'enfant donner son accord au même titre que les juges, puis signa à son tour. Ils étaient dorénavant devenus père et fils, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y réponds plus très souvent mais elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je manque juste de temps ! Je vais avoir un stage (du 16 au 20 mars) et je dois encore préparer mes leçons. Cela me laisse donc moins de temps pour écrire mais je fais de mon mieux !

Ps: Puisque je suis en stage très bientôt, il se peut que mon rythme de publication change et je posterai peut-être un nouveau chapitre dans le courant de la semaine, mais rien n'est moins sur. Dans tous les cas, je reprendrai un rythme normal (c-a-d un chap/2-3 jours) dès que mes stages seront terminés (à partir du 21 mars donc). J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue et j'essaierai de reposter un voir deux chapitres avant que mes stages ne débutent pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps car cela serait frustrant, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi !)


	15. Chapter 15

Pour Harry, cette journée avait été la meilleure de sa vie. Enfin, il avait une famille à nouveau ! Il était si excité qu'il n'avait que difficilement réussi à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir après la petite fête pour fêter son entrée officielle dans la famille.

C'est donc encore fatigué qu'il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son père et sa sœur dans leur appartement.

\- Harry, l'appela son père doucement, aujourd'hui je dois donner un cours de potions aux Serdaigles de première année. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi?

Les mains du garçon relâchèrent brusquement les couverts qu'elles tenaient tandis que sous les yeux de leur propriétaire défilaient les images de son premier repas dans la grande salle.

Percevant son trouble, Severus s'empressa de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Mon coeur, si c'est trop tôt pour toi, tu peux rester avec Luna ou aller jouer avec Hardjan sous surveillance.

L'enfant serra les poings. Il n'était clairement pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres et à être une nouvelle fois un phénomène de foire d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

\- Harry, si tu n'es pas prêt, je peux comprendre, insista son père pour le détendre.

\- Harry? Et si on restait dans la bibliothèque? proposa sa sœur, soucieuse de la santé de son frère. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir trembler de la sorte.

Mais, contre toute attente, le garçon nia farouchement de la tête. Il voulait faire des potions. Et puis, il aurait son père !

\- Harry?

\- Deux heures? demanda ce dernier.

\- C'est d'accord, céda Severus. Si tu veux t'arrêter pendant mon cours, tu peux; si tu veux sortir, tu peux aussi; surtout n'hésites pas. D'accord ? Tu peux m'appeler à l'aide si ça ne va pas.

Le garçon sembla soulagé de la proposition de son père et acquiesça d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'enthousiasme. Il allait faire des potions avec son père ! Il allait être son élève !

\- Allez, termine ton petit déjeuner, je vais rétrécir une de mes robes pour toi !

Harry enfourna le reste de son croissant dans sa bouche et grimpa rapidement se brosser les dents et tenter de dompter ses cheveux avant de laisser son père lui enfiler sa robe tandis que Luna filait à la bibliothèque

\- En avant, futur maitre du chaudron ! rit son père avant de le pousser devant lui en direction des cachots.

\- Tu vois, dit-il en arrivant, nous sommes en avance, il n'y a encore personne. C'est ici que je donne cours.

Harry regardait partout autour de lui. L'endroit était sombre, relativement humide et frais mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait déjà vu le laboratoire de son père et bien qu'il n'était pas aussi humide, c'était presqu'à l'identique.

Il s'installa et prit son petit livre de base sur les potions qu'il posa ouvert à la première page sur sa petite table de travail, la plus proche du bureau de Severus qui nota la chose d'un œil averti. Harry ne se sentait pas assez bien pour faire des potions mais il voulait en faire malgré tout.

Il allait parler à son fils quand la porte s'ouvrit et les premiers étudiants commencèrent à arriver tandis qu'Harry s'agitait doucement dans son coin.

\- Bien, vous allez travailler en individuel. Potions page 15. Soyez vigilants.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se concentra sur les actions de son fils.

Harry, contrairement aux autres enfants, ne faisait pas la même potion et s'appliquait à couper ses racines. Severus pouvait voir à l'œil nu sa main trembler puis s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'il coupait, éminçait les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation.

Il faisait preuve d'un calme que Severus n'avait vu que chez une seule personne, lui. L'homme se retrouvait en son fils, si calme avec néanmoins cette lueur passionnée dans son regard, penché sur la fabrication du philtre.

Harry s'appliquait si bien que c'est à peine s'il remarquait les regards curieux que certains élèves lui lançaient et Severus qui, d'un regard noir, les renvoyait le nez dans leur chaudron avant de retourner à son occupation première, observer son fils.

Le maitre des potions était tellement en train de le regarder qu'il en oublia de retirer des points aux malchanceux qui avaient raté leur potion et, quand le cours fut fini, laissa ses élèves partir tandis que son fils venait le rejoindre, peu ravi de se retrouver entouré de ses congénères.

\- Je suis fier de toi, lui murmura Severus à l'oreille en le serrant légèrement contre lui. Il me reste un peu de temps avant d'avoir une autre classe, que dirais-tu d'aller à la bibliothèque? Il y a un livre sur les potions qui devrait t'intéresser.

Ravi, l'enfant lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers son refuge, suivi de son père qui le couvait du regard. Un vrai papa poule. L'homme s'arrangeait d'ailleurs pour lancer des regards noirs à quiconque s'attardait trop à observer Harry.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque où l'enfant étreignit une dernière fois son père avant de rejoindre Luna près du grand fauteuil. La jeune fille lisait un conte sur les sombrals et, dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle lui laissa une place pour qu'ils puissent lire ensemble. Severus sourit en la voyant faire. Nul doute que ces deux là deviendraient rapidement inséparables.

Soulagé que les deux premières heures d'Harry dans les cachots au milieu d'autres enfants ce soient bien passées, Severus regagna l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, prêt à terroriser les gryffondors.

Heureusement que les Serdaigles étaient plus calmes, eux. Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau d'Harry qui se serait certainement enfui face à trop d'agitation.

L'enfant, de son côté, lisait tandis que la main de Luna allait enlacer la sienne. Elle agissait toujours comme cela pour l'apaiser et il avait pris l'habitude de resserrer son étreinte sur la sienne pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

\- Tu sais, Luna, c'était génial ! Papa m'a félicité ! Et les autres ne m'ont même pas regardé !

La jeune fille sourit. Leur père y était certainement pour quelque chose mais cela, elle ne le dirait pas à son frère. Il était heureux et elle ne voulait assurément pas gâcher ce moment de joie.

\- Tu me racontes?

Et comme d'habitude, Harry s'allongeait sur le fauteuil et pendant que sa sœur lui caressait les cheveux doucement en y traçant des cercles sur le sommet de son crâne, il racontait sa journée. C'était un moment qu'il avait pris le temps de prendre avec Luna quand il était encore au manoir. Avant d'aller dormir, il se glissait dans la chambre de sa sœur quand Severus retournait dans ses appartements et il lui racontait ses peurs.

Bien sur, au début, il n'avait tout simplement pas osé sortir de sa chambre, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas découragée et elle était allée le chercher. Depuis, Harry avait découvert en elle plus qu'une sœur, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais eu : une confidente.

Il lui avait tout dit: les Dursley, son envie de voler un jour, d'avoir sa liberté, ses cauchemars qui revenaient souvent et qui provoquaient ses angoisses que la blonde prenait le temps d'apaiser quand son frère allait mal. Elle le ressentait. C'est comme si Harry était devenu une part d'elle-même.

Au matin, quand elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. La leçon allait-elle bien se passer? Ne devait-elle pas l'accompagner? Elle ne devait pas s'en soucier. Son père serait là, tout se passerait bien n'est-ce pas? Résolue, elle avait pris un livre et avait commencé à lire. En réalité, elle était restée près d'une heure sur la même page avant de changer de livre. Harry l'inquiétait beaucoup trop.

C'est pourquoi, quand il était revenu le sourire aux lèvres avec Severus et qu'il avait refermé sa main sur la sienne, elle s'était sentie rassurée. Blotti contre elle, Harry racontait les encouragements de Severus, la patience et la précision dont il fallait faire preuve pour brasser une potion, les crampes qui agitaient ses doigts et qui lui avaient donné du mal, tout y passait.

Enfin, quand il eut fini, il se redressa et entraina sa sœur à sa suite.

\- On va voir Tempête? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

La jeune fille lui sourit, alla remettre le livre de contes à sa place, et le rejoignit, resserrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- On va jouer avec Hardjan? demanda Luna en réponse au désir silencieux de son frère.

\- Seulement si tu nous rejoins.

Luna n'hésita pas une seconde et entraina son frère à a suite.

\- Allez, viens !

Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, se laissa tirer jusqu'à l'enclos aux sombrals et, surveillés par Mary, les deux enfants couraient à travers l'herbe et, épuisés, se laissaient tomber pour reprendre leur souffle, main dans la main, Hardjan et Tempête cabriolant autour d'eux.

C'était une belle journée.

Severus, de son côté, donnait cours aux gryffondors et se faisaient une joie de retirer des points à ces imbéciles incapables. Depuis qu'il avait connu James qui lui avait ravi Lily, l'homme haïssait au plus haut point les gryffondors mais, en réalité, il n'avait jamais supporté que sa belle préfère James à lui. Que dirait-il à Harry quand l'enfant voudrait qu'il lui parle de ses parents? Réussirait-il à rester objectif?

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, le maitre des potions restait concentré et prenait un malin plaisir à ôter des points à la maison rivale de la sienne. Que ferait-il si Harry était réparti à Gryffondor? Ces lions têtus, courageux et indéniablement imbéciles l'influenceraient et l'homme savait jusqu'où l'enfant irait pour leur faire plaisir, habitué à suivre les ordres des Dursley pour s'attirer des faveurs qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Comme il s'y attendait, il avait pu retirer aisément une trentaine de points avant la fin de son cours et, plus que ravi, retourna voir les enfants à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus cours avant demain et il était bientôt l'heure pour la petite famille de manger.

Avec surprise, il constata qu'ils n'y étaient pas et s'en alla à l'enclos, certains de les trouver là, une fois la bibliothèque exclue. Les deux enfants avaient probablement voulu se dégourdir les jambes !

Il retraversa tout le château et trouva ses enfants allongés aux sabots des sombrals qui broutaient tranquillement.

\- Harry? Luna? les appela l'homme en s'approchant doucement.

Les deux enfants ne se redressèrent pas.

Soucieux de leur bien être, Severus accéléra le pas et vit Harry blottit contre sa sœur, les yeux fermés.

\- Comment peuvent-ils dormir dans un endroit pareil? s'exclama Severus en baissant néanmoins la voix pour ne pas les réveiller.

D'un sort, il les fit léviter et remarqua leurs mains entrelacées. Il connaissait la facilité de Luna à capter le coeur des gens et à se lier d'amitié avec eux, mais il ne pensait pas que ces deux là étaient aussi proches. Mais après tout, si Harry avait un confident de son âge, ce n'était pas plus mal, qui plus est quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez mature pour ne pas lui suggérer des idioties.

\- J'en déduis que je vais vous laisser dormir à la maison et aller manger seul, souffla Severus.

Lentement, il regagna ses appartements, ses enfants le suivant en flottant derrière lui sous le regard amusé du corps professoral et les déposa chacun dans leur lit.

\- Mary, appela-t-il une fois dans le salon, s'ils se réveillent dans moins d'une heure, viens me chercher pour qu'ils viennent manger dans la grande salle, si pas, laisse les dormir, ils mangeront plus tard.

L'elfe acquiesça, lança un sort de réchauffement dans les deux chambres et laissa l'homme en noir gagner la grande salle où il fut accueillit par un Albus souriant. Que lui voulait encore ce directeur accro au citron?

\- Je constate, mon cher Severus, que vous êtes parti à la chasse aux enfants aujourd'hui !

Severus roula des yeux. Bien, Albus cherchait vraiment à se payer sa tête.

\- Luca, dit-il, conscient que les autres tendaient l'oreille, et Luna étaient fatigués. Je n'ai pas voulu les réveiller d'autant que si j'en crois les sombrals à demi somnolent, ils ont dû beaucoup s'amuser.

Minerva à sa gauche, fit les gros yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il Minerva? Encore un problème avec moi?

\- Oh non, Severus, je suis juste étonnée de vous voir aussi bienveillant envers votre fille et le petit Luca.

\- Luca est désormais mon fils également, l'informa Severus. Le document a été rempli et signé. Luca n'avait plus de famille, il en a trouvé une ici, et il se plait.

\- Vous avez testé sa magie Severus? C'est inconscient ! Si c'était un moldu non sorcier et que vous l'aviez amené ici…

\- Il est puissant Minerva. Il fait des choses que moi-même je ne pourrais expliquer.

La vieille chouette parut surprise mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

\- Papa? appela une voix à la droite de Severus.

Harry venait d'émerger du sommeil et se tenait à l'entrée de la porte des professeurs, devant Mary.

\- Tu peux venir, mon coeur, dit Severus en se levant pour le rejoindre. Où est ta sœur?

\- Elle dort toujours, dit Harry en se laissant conduire à la grande table des professeurs.

Severus roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? souffla l'homme en retenant un sourire.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama une autre voix d'enfant, je t'avais dit qu'il dirait ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

L'homme se tourna vers l'entrée, surpris. Luna? Réveillée?

\- C'est trop drôle ta tête papa !

Albus éclata de rire. Surprendre Severus n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais ses deux enfants, à en croire la tête de son professeur de potion, le faisaient très bien.

\- Une minute vous deux, dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes payé ma tête?

Harry sourit. Bonne réponse.

Luna, elle, les rejoignit et alla s'asseoir près de son frère en lui donnant une tape de main. Elle avait réussi son pari : surprendre son père.

Harry ne l'avait pas cru capable de faire cela, croyant que son père était attentif et ne tomberait pas dans un tel piège, mais, manifestement, il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu et c'était un véritable plaisir que de le voir faire les yeux ronds.

Severus, de son côté, souriait. Ces deux là allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et il formerait une belle et grande famille et que rien ne viendrait les séparer.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, bientôt, un nouveau drame allait frapper cette belle et heureuse famille.

Note d'auteur : Coucou à tous et à toutes !

Comme d'habitude et c'est ma priorité, je vous remercie à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ^^ Je n'y réponds, hélas, plus très souvent, mais c'est à peine si j'ai le temps d'écrire quand je reviens de mes cours. Néanmoins, je vous en suis très reconnaissante car vous me boostez pour écrire et ça me fait très plaisir, même si je ne le dis pas à chaque fois (ou pas? si? vraiment? bon… d'accord)

Mes stages commencent lundi 16 et se termine le 20 donc, durant cette période, n'attendez aucun chapitre, il n'y aura probablement rien mais à partir du 20, je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 16 avec… tadam ! Harry qui découvre l'origine de sa cicatrice !

Ps: J'avais prévu de vous laisser dans l'attente mais je me suis dit que ce serait cruel de ma part, surtout une attente d'une semaine !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ! En espérant que vous aimiez toujours et que cette histoire ne vous semble pas trop longue et plate. Je prends le temps de tout placer et je n'aime pas passer d'un extrême à un autre donc vous voilà prévenu(e)s ! J


	16. Chapter 16

Ce matin là, Harry, confortablement allongé sous les draps, avait eu énormément de mal à se réveiller puis à se lever.

Dans les appartements de Severus, il n'y avait plus personne, mais cela n'inquiétait pas l'enfant qui, avec sa magie, avait localisé sa sœur à la bibliothèque et son père dans les cachots, occupé à donner un cours de potions à des élèves de troisième année.

Il avait été si fatigué la veille, suite à toutes ces émotions, qu'il avait été se coucher très tôt et il avait dormi jusque dix heures ce matin là.

\- Maitre Harry, l'appela Mary, l'elfe de maison en apparaissant à ses côtés. Vous êtes réveillé ! Maitre Severus donne son cours. Il a dit que vous deviez prendre votre petit déjeuner ici avant d'aller jouer.

\- Merci Mary, répondit l'enfant avant de bailler longuement et de se lever. Il n'avait déjà que trop dormi.

Retenant un frisson, il enfila un chaud peignoir et ne put s'empêcher d'en apprécier la texture une nouvelle fois avant d'aller avaler un morceau et de quitter les appartements de son père.

En cette matinée plutôt frileuse, Harry voulait plus que tout explorer le château mais, sans sa sœur, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. En effet, la même crainte revenait toujours : Et s'il rencontrait d'autres étudiants? Que lui feraient-ils? Non, il ne voulait décidément pas y penser.

Pourtant, il était résolu à partir à l'aventure. Il marcha donc silencieusement dans les couloirs, guettant le moindre son pour éviter une éventuelle rencontre quand un bout de tissu rouge passa à toute vitesse devant la fenêtre, lui arrachant un sursaut avant qu'il n'aille voir ce que c'était de plus près.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir un gigantesque terrain qui longeait tout un pan de mur du château et, sur cette vaste étendue, se trouvaient des élèves vêtus de robes de couleur qui volaient sur des balais.

\- Ouah ! murmura l'enfant, ébahi, avant de se remettre à marcher, presqu'inconsciemment, sans quitter l'endroit des yeux. Il fallait qu'il aille voir cela de plus près !

Ainsi, marchant de plus en plus vite, il quitta le bâtiment et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé dans les tribunes. Ce qu'il voyait était extraordinaire ! Ils volaient à une telle vitesse que c'en était impressionnant.

Harry retint un soupire. Il aurait bien voulu, lui aussi, aller dans le ciel et voler ! Il fallait qu'il demande à Severus s'il pouvait avoir un balai.

Il y songeait quand il reçut une image mentale d'Hardjan, l'emportant dans les airs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hardjan, pensa l'enfant, nous irons voler ensemble quand tu seras assez fort!

Pour toute réponse, le sombral lui envoya une image de lui sur son dos, cabriolant tous deux dans les airs.

Harry était tellement absorbé par les images que son sombral lui envoyait qu'il ne vit pas les élèves quitter un à un le stade et il se retrouva seul.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne et chercha à revenir sur ses pas quand il se rendit compte que deux couloirs s'offraient à lui. D'où était-il venu? De gauche ou bien de droite? Il ne savait plus ! Avec horreur, l'enfant retint un hurlement. Il était perdu.

\- Pas de panique, se dit-il à haute voix. Je vais avancer, je retrouverai bien mon chemin !

Et, d'un pas hésitant, il prit le couloir de gauche. Non, vraiment, le couloir ne lui disait rien. Mais il avait été tellement absorbé par ce qui se passait dehors qu'il était possible qu'il ait emprunté ce couloir sans s'en apercevoir.

Il avança donc, se disant que s'il ne retrouvait pas son chemin, il n'aurait qu'à revenir en arrière et prendre l'autre couloir quand, soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite, le surprenant une nouvelle fois. La porte s'était ouverte sur une femme à l'allure étrange qui reposait à genoux, les yeux fermés, une boule de cristal reposant mollement sur un coussin violet.

\- Entre mon garçon, je devine que tu es perdu. Je peux t'aider.

Harry, tout tremblant, s'avança devant la femme. Ses cheveux tout emmêlés et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air de chouette. Il se tint debout devant elle et fut surpris quand elle s'empara de sa main.

\- Tu es puissant… dit la femme, murmurant avant de se relever d'un bond, faisant peur à l'enfant. Tu es celui qui a anéanti le Lord noir, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, qui a tué tes parents ! Tu es celui dont tous connaissent le nom ! Tu es Harry Potter !

L'enfant, apeuré, tira fort sur ses membres pour se détacher de l'étreinte de la sorcière, et fit demi-tour en courant, le coeur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'une lumière verte jaillissait devant son regard, l'aveuglant quand un choc l'envoya par terre.

\- Luca? Luca?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Ouf, ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar !

\- Eh bien mon petit, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! indiqua la voix de l'infirmière qu'il reconnut entre mille.

L'infirmière. Il était à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. En repensant aux dernières images, il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et alla caresser sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Alors ce n'était pas un accident qui avait tué ses parents? C'était un sorcier? Le Lord Noir, avait dit la femme.

Comment était-ce possible? Vernon et Pétunia lui avaient toujours dit que c'est un accident de voiture qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Mais en réalité, ils avaient été tués? Et lui, un enfant, avait tué le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps? Comment était-ce possible?

\- Maman… murmura-t-il tandis que Luna le lorgnait de son regard inquiet.

C'est en faisant demi-tour et en courant que son frère avait heurté Haggrid et avait perdu connaissance, le corps secoué de tremblements. Le demi-géant l'avait dès lors porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière avait eu la bonté d'envoyer un elfe la prévenir, elle et son père.

\- Luca, dit ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce. Est-ce que tout va bien? Je t'ai préparé une potion, tu as besoin de dormir et de te reposer.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry la boive, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'enfant refusa vivement de prendre la potion.

\- Maman est morte. Je déteste la magie ! cria-t-il.

Severus sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi détestait-il la magie? Que s'était-il passé?

\- Luca, je ne comprends pas, calme toi.

\- C'est la magie qui les a tués ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Vernon l'avait toujours dit. La magie n'existait pas, c'était une mauvaise chose. Comment avait-il pu oublier pareille leçon? La magie avait tué ses parents ! Il était orphelin à cause d'elle !

\- Luca… Comment est-ce que…

\- Luca, écoute-moi, dit sa sœur en se glissant entre lui et son père. La magie n'est pas mauvaise. C'est le sorcier lui-même qui est mauvais. Pas la magie. Oui, un sorcier a tué tes parents. Mais c'était un sorcier noir, un méchant sorcier. La magie n'est mauvaise que si le sorcier en fait un mauvais usage.

Severus acquiesça et laissa faire sa fille, jugeant qu'elle était plus à même que lui de comprendre et de raisonner son frère.

\- J'aime pas la magie… souffla Harry.

\- Mais pourtant tu as aidé Phaedra avec ta magie, tu t'en souviens?

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Mais il se souvenait aussi de la leçon de Vernon et des coups qu'il avait reçu quand il avait mystérieusement réussi à réparer des assiettes qu'il avait fait tomber et à faire repousser ses cheveux.

\- La magie est mauvaise…

Et sans un mot, l'enfant tourna le dos à Severus et ferma les yeux, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Ses parents. La magie. Il était orphelin parce qu'un sorcier avait tué ses parents ! Et lui-même était un sorcier ! Il se sentait misérable. Il était ce qu'était l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents ! Il avait tué quelqu'un !

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien, Severus soupira et, d'un regard entendu, laissa l'enfant au bon soin de l'infirmière avant de regagner ses appartements, en compagnie de sa fille.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû lui en parler avant… murmura Luna en s'asseyant à côté de son père.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Je ne voyais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à l'apprendre par lui-même.

\- Haggrid l'a trouvé près du local du professeur de Divination. Elle était en transe quand on l'a trouvée. Elle a peut-être dit à Harry qui il était.

\- C'est bien possible, soupira l'homme en fermant les yeux.

Comment allait-il faire à présent que Harry ne voulait plus lui parler? Il fallait qu'il lui explique la situation ! Que la magie n'était pas mauvaise et que ses parents eux-mêmes étaient de grands sorciers tout comme lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, à l'infirmerie, Harry avait fermé les yeux puis, quand l'infirmière, persuadée qu'il s'était endormi, était repartie, il s'était éclipsé. Il avait besoin d'air et surtout, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Luna avait dit que la magie n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise et c'était vrai que lui-même s'en était servi pour aider Phaedra à mettre Hardjan au monde.

Sa magie l'avait aidé à maintes reprises, sans faire du mal à qui que ce soit. D'une part, il était content de savoir que la magie existait, mais, d'autre part, il se disait que, sans elle, si la magie n'avait pas existé, ses parents ne seraient probablement pas morts.

Ainsi, il déambula jusqu'à l'enclos des sombrals, passant devant la cabane du demi-géant où de la vapeur sortait par la cheminée. Il était certainement occupé à faire un bon feu dans la cheminée, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était confier ses craintes à Hardjan.

Il marchait donc calmement jusqu'à l'enclos, malgré la colère qui l'habitait et stoppa le pas quand il entendit un halètement à proximité. Aucun sombral n'émettait ce genre de son. Qu'était-ce donc? Doucement, il s'approcha des hautes herbes et vit, en retrait, allongé sur le sol, à peine vivant, un grand chien noir qui le fixait de son regard vitreux.

\- Hey… murmura l'enfant en s'agenouillant aux côtés du chien.

L'animal semblait en mauvais état et ses côtes saillantes montraient quelques jours, sinon semaines, de jeûne. De plus, il était très faible et ne survivrait peut-être pas jusqu'au lendemain.

Ne voulant pas qu'il meurt, Harry posa ses mains sur le poitrail de l'animal et, presque inconsciemment, se mit à soigner les plaies de l'animal.

Malheureusement, il ne s'y connaissait pas en magie et rien de ce qu'il avait vu en potions ne pouvait redonner son énergie au chien. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de la nourriture, de l'eau, et du repos.

\- Ne bouge pas, le chien, je reviens.

L'animal n'eut même pas la force de bouger pour montrer qu'il avait entendu les propos du garçon et Harry retourna dans l'école et, une fois dans la grande salle, murmura doucement:

\- Je voudrais de quoi manger s'il vous plait.

Il n'avait appelé personne, mais un elfe de maison fit son apparition et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- De tout, réclama l'enfant, n'osant pas dire qu'il lui fallait de la nourriture pour chien.

L'elfe acquiesça et revint avec un plateau rempli de victuailles avant de s'éclipser, laissant l'enfant regagner la cachette où le chien s'était dissimulé.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi le chien, mâche et avale.

Il lui présenta une saucisse que l'animal engloutit en quelques bouchées à peine et quelques autres victuailles avant que, repus, le chien ne repose la tête contre l'herbe tendre, laissant l'enfant passer une main douce dans son pelage tout emmêlé.

\- Ça va mieux le chien?

Pour montrer qu'il se sentait mieux et revigoré, le canidé remua la queue et passa une langue bien rose dehors.

Harry, ravi de voir que l'animal se portait déjà mieux après ses soins et un peu de nourriture, alla chercher de l'eau à l'enclos et laissa un seau remplit à proximité pour son nouvel ami et posa ce qui restait de nourriture sur le sol.

\- Voilà, si tu as encore faim ou soif, sers toi !

Le chien, plus que ravi, remua la queue de plus belle et accepta une nouvelle saucisse. Merlin que c'était bon ! Il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis des jours et il était si faible qu'il avait été incapable de quitter son état d'animagus.

Oui, Harry Potter, inconscient du danger, ignorait que l'animal qui se trouvait devant lui n'était autre que Sirius Black, le sorcier partisan du Lord Noir, qui désirait plus que tout le tuer.

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience en priant pour que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée entre temps !

Pour les curieux, mon stage s'est très bien passé et mon rapport est ultra positif ! Bref, que du bonheur ! Maintenant que le stage est derrière moi, je devrais reprendre un rythme de publication normal (1-2 voir 3 chap(s)/semaine.)

Je vous remercie de votre patience et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !


	17. Chapter 17

Quand le chien noir avait mangé sa ration avant de fermer les yeux, repus, Harry s'était senti rassuré et avait gagné l'enclos des sombrals où Hardjan, son fidèle ami, l'avait accueilli à grands renforts de hennissements particulièrement aigus. Puis, l'espace d'un instant, Harry put oublier le Lord Noir, son père, ses parents, la magie, tous ses soucis.

Avec le sombral, ils avaient été jouer tous les deux et l'enfant n'était retourné dans ses appartements que deux heures plus tard.

\- Harry ! l'interpella son père aussitôt qu'il fut rentré. Où étais-tu ?

\- L'enfant baissa la tête et gagna sa chambre où son père le suivit.

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle ! dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce à sa suite.

L'enfant ne le regarda même pas et le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Harry, l'appela sa sœur, on ne te demande pas de nous parler, juste de nous écouter, exigea-t-elle.

Le garçon serra les poings. Il savait que Luna avait raison mais il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter maintenant.

\- Harry, tu dois savoir une chose : la magie n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ce sont les usages que l'on en fait qui sont mauvais ! Tes parents étaient sorciers et ce n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes !

Harry ne voulait rien entendre. La magie l'avait définitivement privé de ses parents.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à la magie exactement ? demanda l'homme en noir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai plus de parents… Oncle Vernon, la magie…

\- N'a pas tué tes parents. C'est le sorcier qui a tué tes parents, pas la magie. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, ce sont les sorciers qui le sont !

L'enfant fit les yeux ronds. Les sorciers étaient mauvais ? Ses parents étaient de mauvaises personnes ? Il était quelqu'un de mauvais ? Luna et Severus aussi ?

\- Alors je suis…

\- Non Harry, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Les sorciers sont comme les hommes. Il y en a de bons, et il y en a de mauvais.

L'enfant fit les yeux ronds. Alors, ses parents…

Comprenant sa confusion, Severus s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Tes parents étaient de bonnes personnes et toi aussi. Voldemort était mauvais, très mauvais.

Harry, trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le tressaillement de son père quand il avait prononcé le nom de son ancien maitre.

\- Papa aussi, intervint Luna en lui prenant la main, le rassurant.

Severus sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que son fils recherchait son regard.

L'enfant souriait. La magie n'était pas mauvaise. Vernon lui avait mentit. Non seulement la magie existait mais en plus, elle n'était pas monstrueuse ! Que du contraire, elle était magnifique !

Rassuré, il acquiesça et prit la main de son père pour l'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? lui demanda Luna en le voyant s'apaiser.

\- Ça va ! J'ai même faim !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas puisqu'il est midi ! sourit l'homme, nettement plus confiant maintenant que le conflit avait été évité. On va manger dans la grande salle ?

Le petit garçon fit les yeux ronds. Trop plongé dans les soins du chien puis occupé par ses jeux avec Hardjan, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- J'espère que ça ira pour lui… pensa-t-il avant de suivre les membres de sa petite famille.

De son côté, Sirius, toujours sous sa forme animale, se reposait sur l'herbe tendre près de l'enclos des sombrals. S'il n'avait pas eu ce petit garçon à l'odeur si familière qui lui avait donné à manger, il serait probablement mort de faim.

Sonné comme il l'était par sa période de jeûne et sa longue traversée à la nage, il n'avait pas reconnu l'enfant.

Evidemment, si le visage de son bienfaiteur ne lui disait rien, c'est parce que la vraie figure de l'enfant était dissimulée par le sortilège d'illusion que son père avait lancé sur lui.

Comme il était épuisé et qu'il ne connaissait de toute évidence pas l'enfant, il avait été surpris de retrouver sur lui une odeur aussi familière avant de se persuader que son odorat devait lui jouer très certainement un tour.

Pour l'instant, il avait mis assez de distance entre la prison et lui pour se sentir en sécurité et se reposait sereinement à l'abri des regards.

Il n'avait plus de force pour reprendre son apparence humaine et, de toute façon, il était mieux qu'il garde sa forme de chien pour ne pas se faire repérer autant par d'autres sorciers que par les détraqueurs qui aspireraient son âme hors de son corps une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

Il était sauvé. Au moins pour quelques jours. Après, quand il irait mieux, il partirait à la recherche d'Harry. Il le fallait. Absolument.

Dans sa cellule, il avait appris que les Dursley avaient perdu la mémoire et que leur neveu prodige, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde de sa plus grande menace, avait disparu.

De son côté, l'enfant mangeait aux côtés de sa sœur et de son père.

\- Ça va mon bonhomme ? lui demanda Haggrid, le demi-géant, assis à quelques chaises de lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'homme lui posait-il cette question ?

\- C'est Haggrid que tu as percuté ce matin, mon cœur, lui indiqua Severus

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa l'enfant.

\- Pas grave petit, dit Rubeus, comment tu te sens ?

\- Je crois que ça va, répondit prudemment l'enfant avant de relever la tête.

\- Luca ? l'appela son père en le voyant se figer brusquement.

Dans la pièce, sybill Trelawney venait d'entrer et ne s'attarda pas sur l'enfant. Elle avait l'air différente.

Severus soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu raconter la vérité à l'enfant sans se soucier des conséquences. Cette maudite prof de divination. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça.

\- Luca, est-ce cette femme qui t'a parlé de ton passé ?

L'enfant acquiesça lentement en serrant ses couverts de toutes ses forces, blanchissant le bout de ses doigts.

\- Ce sera ton professeur de divination si tu choisis cette branche, l'informa l'homme en noir.

Le garçon nia farouchement de la tête, faisant rire son père.

\- Je ne voudrai jamais ça ! s'exclama l'enfant en en rajoutant une couche.

Severus souriait de toutes ses dents. Lui non plus n'aimait pas la divination. Décidément, l'enfant lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

\- Harry, tu as déjà gouté de la tarte à la mélasse ? lui demanda sa sœur le sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant son air ahuri, elle s'empressa de lui en donner un morceau.

\- C'est trop bon ! s'exclama l'enfant en savourant ka bouchée qu'il avait prise, faisant rire sa sœur.

Profondément rassuré, Severus mangeait plus librement et se permit même de prendre une part de tarte à la mélasse, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

\- Allez jeune homme, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je voulais explorer Poudlard, dit l'enfant en se souvenant de sa ballade en solitaire. Au fait, papa ! J'ai vu des gens voler sur des balais tout à l'heure ! Est-ce que je pourrai voler moi aussi ? Hardjan dit que oui !

Son père manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son verre d'eau de travers. Qu'avait dit l'enfant ?

\- Eh bien, mon ami, que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le directeur, inquiet pour son maitre des potions.

\- Tu comprends les hennissements de ton sombral, Luca ? l'interrogea son père en fronçant les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

L'enfant fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas expliquer.

\- Luca ? insista son père.

\- Je perçois ses pensées, avoua l'enfant en baissant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son père.

Severus, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, abattit ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter son fils. Harry le savait ! Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! Il avait parlé trop vite ! C'était, à en croire l'expression de son père, une très mauvaise chose !

\- C'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama l'homme contre toute attente. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de télépathie entre un sorcier et un sombral ! Y arrives-tu avec d'autres animaux ou d'autres personnes ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père n'était pas fâché ? Voyant que l'adulte attendait une réponse, il nia une nouvelle fois de la tête. Non, il ne percevait ni les pensées de sa sœur, ni celle de son père même s'il pouvait percevoir leur présence grâce à la magie.

\- C'est probablement ta magie qui, lorsque tu as aidé Phaedra a mettre bas, a atteint Hardjan. Je pense que c'est grâce à cela que vous partagez un lien !

Harry n'y croyait toujours pas. La magie pouvait aussi faire ça ? C'était incroyable ! A en croire son père, c'était quelque chose d'unique ! Quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant !

Pour ne pas perturber davantage l'enfant, Severus lui sourit et changea de sujet de conversation. Il ferait ses recherches plus tard.

\- Voler tu disais… Tu es bien comme ton père ! Lui aussi aimait voler ! Par contre, pour Hardjan, il n'est pas encore assez fort et il faudra que tu attendes.

L'enfant fit la moue. Pouvait-il voler sur un balai en attendant? Il allait interroger son père à ce propos quand il perçut les pensées de son meilleur ami. Le sombral semblait aussi frustré que lui et il ne désirait qu'une chose: qu'ils découvrent la joie de voler tous les deux en même temps.

De son côté, Sirius avait capté la frustration du sombral mais, trop fatigué par son évasion, il n'en avait pas cherché la cause et ne s'était pas approché davantage pour voir ce qui se passait. Encore affaibli, il ne pouvait se déplacer et partir en quête de nourriture par lui-même. Il restait donc à l'abri, dans l'ombre du préau.

Ce qu'avait apporté l'enfant pour le nourrir l'avait quelque peu rassasié mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait repu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose que son estomac criait toujours famine.

L'enfant reviendrait-il? Il avait l'air… inquiet pour lui. Que dirait-il s'il ne le revoyait pas quand il reviendrait? Il avait l'air si jeune. A peu près l'âge qu'Harry avait à présent. Que faisait un enfant de dix ans à Poudlard? Était-il déjà en première année? La taille du garçon l'aurait trompé? Après tout, il avait déjà vu des enfants plus grands que des premières années mais ils n'avaient encore que dix ans. C'était déjà arrivé et l'inverse pouvait tout aussi bien se produire.

Exténué, le grand chien noir avait enfin fermé les yeux et s'était laissé aller à savourer le confort de son refuge. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que, plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'à cette heure, les enfants quittaient surement la grande salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir, le petit garçon revienne vers lui.

\- Ça va mieux le chien? demanda-t-il en passant une main douce dans son poil rêche. Beurk, tu aurais bien besoin d'un bain !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius émit une légère plainte avant de remuer faiblement la queue. L'enfant ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il était même heureux de le voir. Avec gratitude, il se leva, puisant dans ses maigres forces, et alla avaler, tel un glouton, la nourriture que le petit garçon avait amenée pour lui.

\- Tu vas aller mieux? Hein oui le chien? Il faut vraiment que je te trouve un autre nom que "le chien". Que dirais-tu d'Abysse? Tu es noir comme l'abysse, ça doit t'aller non?

Sirius roula des yeux. Voilà qu'il laissait un enfant lui donner un nom. Un enfant qu'il ne reverrait de toute façon plus une fois qu'il serait parti. A cette pensée, il baissa la tête. Que dirait l'enfant? Il avait l'air de s'attacher à lui… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il fallait qu'il trouve Harry.

Quand le ministre de la magie était venu à Azkaban, il l'avait entendu parler à un de ses collègues et il avait enfin appris où son protégé se trouvait. Les Dursley. Pétunia. L'horreur. Il avait appris de James que les Dursley avaient été horribles avec Lily quand elle s'était mariée avec lui. Et le fait de "récolter" Harry n'avait pas dû plaire à l'horrible mère Dursley.

Il s'était donc mis en tête de tout faire pour s'évader et, un jour, il avait trouvé la solution. Il réussirait à quitter la prison des sorciers et, pour Lily et James, il retrouverait Harry et prendrait soin de lui. Foi de Sirius.

Harry, de son côté, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'Abysse était en réalité son parrain, continuait de lui caresser le poil de sa main douce en priant pour que son nouvel ami s'en sorte. Le chien avait l'air tellement mal en point qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'alors.

\- Bon, Abysse, je dois y aller sinon papa et Luna vont s'inquiéter. Je t'apporterai encore à manger demain d'accord? dit l'enfant avant de se relever.

Il était l'heure pour lui de retourner dans l'appartement s'il ne voulait pas que son père sache où il était allé. Doucement, il laissa le chien s'allonger dans la paille, le couvrit d'une couverture qu'il avait apportée pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et laissa Abysse fermer les yeux et s'endormir, au calme et à l'abri.

\- Bonne nuit Abysse, murmura-t-il avant de lui faire une dernière caresse et de s'en aller. A demain.

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Vous avez dû vous poser des questions sur cette suite qui ne venait pas et c'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai été pas mal occupée en plus d'être KO et j'ai manqué d'énergie pour clore ce chapitre qui, pourtant, était déjà bien entamé.

Ensuite, je vous remercie pour votre patience et vos commentaires ! Sirius est enfin là et sa relation avec Harry devrait se développer dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, j'ai mis Draco dans les personnages. Il devrait en effet arriver bientôt bien que j'hésite encore sur sa venue (1ère année de Harry ou avant? Mystère mystère). Une préférence? J'ai des idées dans les deux sens donc dites-moi, j'essaierai, comme toujours, de tenir compte de vos suggestions !

Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de publication, je vais essayer de revenir à du 1chap/3jours mais bon. Finir à 17h30 et devoir écrire à demi morte de fatigue n'est pas chose aisée alors j'essaierai, je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne promet rien !

Merci encore pour votre patience. J'espère que ce chapitre, en plus de la relation entre Abysse et Harry vous ont plu !


	18. Chapter 18

Harry, après avoir fait une dernière caresse à son nouvel ami, alla rapidement étreindre Hardjan puis gagna les appartements de son père où sa sœur l'attendait.

\- Harry, où étais-tu?

\- J'étais avec Hardjan ! dit l'enfant en souriant.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa sœur mais il voulait avoir un ami rien qu'à lui avec qui il pourrait passer du temps sans avoir Luna ou Severus sur le dos.

\- Ah? J'ai regardé par la fenêtre d'un couloir tout à l'heure mais je ne t'ai pas vu… souffla la blonde.

\- Oh, je devais être sous le préau alors ! J'ai été me coucher dans le foin.

Luna dévisagea son frère. Oui, il s'était couché là-dedans. Ses cheveux étaient encore couverts de paille.

\- Et toi, où t'étais? demanda le garçon, mal à l'aise.

\- A la bibliothèque.

Le garçon roula des yeux. Luna ne pouvait qu'être là. C'est à croire qu'elle passait sa vie à la bibliothèque.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son père entrer dans la pièce.

\- Oui papa ! répondit Luna pour eux deux.

\- Harry?

\- Ça va.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Depuis qu'il connaissait son passé, l'enfant était quelque peu étrange. Avait-il du mal à digérer cette terrible vérité? Il faudrait qu'il le surveille. Etroitement.

\- Harry, tu as cours demain matin avec moi, d'accord?

L'enfant retint un hoquet de surprise. Comment? Demain? Mais qu'allait-il faire pour Abysse? Il fallait que le chien mange !

\- Ça ne va pas Harry? demanda sa sœur en voyant son air blême.

\- Si… dit le garçon, vaincu. Il apporterait à manger dès que son père le libérerait de son cours.

\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'es pas obligé Harry, intervint son père.

Mais le garçon savait que son père trouverait ça bizarre qu'il ne vienne pas, et puis, il avait vraiment envie de faire des potions. Il finit par accepter et fit semblant de se réjouir pour que les autres lui fichent la paix.

\- Que vas-tu faire à présent Harry? Tu veux encore explorer Poudlard?

Contre toute attente, l'enfant nia de la tête. Non, il voulait rester ici avec sa sœur.

\- Je peux lire dans ma chambre?

\- Bien sûr mon grand !

Sans attendre, Harry gagna son petit refuge, s'empara d'un livre sur la magie pour débutant et se glissa dans son lit pour y lire quelques chapitres. Il était content de pouvoir faire des potions avec son papa mais, d'un autre côté, il avait peur qu'il arrive malheur à Abysse quand il serait occupé à jouer au grand maitre du chaudron.

Pour se changer les idées, il lit attentivement les sortes d'ingrédients et les techniques pour couper, hacher, etc. … avec assiduité. Après tout, s'il s'en sortait bien, peut-être aurait-il fini plus tôt et pourrait-il regagner l'étable.

C'est donc mi-inquiet, mi-pressé qu'il termina son chapitre, prit son bain et alla se coucher de bonne heure, en priant pour que le chien réussisse à passer une nouvelle nuit.

Le lendemain, dès que son réveil sonna, il se dépêcha, en priant pour avoir un peu de temps et aller voir Abysse mais son père le contraignit à rester à table.

\- Harry, essaie de manger plus doucement. Ta nourriture ne va pas s'envoler ! Tu es pressé d'avoir cours?

L'enfant parut si surpris de paraitre bizarre aux yeux de son père qu'il en avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Luna en venant lui tapoter le dos. Doucement ! Mange moins vite ou tu vas t'étouffer !

Harry toussa encore un peu, but son grand verre d'eau et se calma tandis que son père le dévisageait d'un œil soupçonneux. Qu'avait donc Harry pour être ainsi et agir de la sorte? Il faudrait qu'il le surveille. Il n'avait pas cours après ses deux heures du matin. Il pourrait faire semblant de rester dans les cachots et suivre son fils en toute discrétion.

Pour ne pas le perturber, il fit comme si de rien n'était et laissa Luna gagner la bibliothèque avant d'entrainer l'enfant avec lui.

\- Prêt pour ton deuxième cours Harry? lui murmura-t-il.

L'enfant était tellement inquiet à propos du chien qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était à présent au milieu d'autres enfants qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Il ne répondit pas à son père non plus.

Sirius, de son côté, s'était réveillé affamé. Ses forces décroissaient à nouveau et s'il n'avalait pas rapidement quelque chose, il finirait mort, au milieu de la paille. Où était l'enfant? Il lui avait promis de le nourrir. L'avait-il oublié?

Avec ses maigres forces, il se releva et gagna le château. Deux heures étaient passées depuis la venue des chouettes et hiboux de courrier et il avait plus que faim. Il marchait ainsi, difficilement, de travers parfois, lorsque tout tournait autour de lui et reconnut à nouveau l'odeur familière. Le petit garçon était tout proche.

Affamé, il accéléra le pas et gagna le coin du couloir où marchait l'enfant. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Severus Rogue apparut derrière l'enfant.

\- Harry, écarte toi ! cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il avait reconnu l'animal et savait à quel point il était une menace pour l'enfant.

L'animagus, de son côté, n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Rogue avait appelé l'enfant Harry? Comme le fils de James et Lily? Harry Potter était à Poudlard? Comment était-ce possible?

\- Stupé… cria l'homme en noir pour jeter un sort au sorcier déguisé, pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à l'enfant.

Mais, étonnamment, Harry s'interposa et sa magie le protégea du sort.

\- Non ! Papa, non ! Il est mal en point !

Severus se figea d'horreur. Ces deux là se connaissaient?

\- Animagus revelio, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le chien qui se retransforma peu à peu en homme. Harry, cet homme est Sirius Black. Il a tué tes parents…

Sirius, lui, de son côté, était toujours affalé sur le sol, incapable de remuer tant il était faible. Il n'avait ni force, ni baguette et il lui était impossible de se défendre contre Rogue.

\- Abysse est très gentil ! C'est toi qui te trompe ! intervint l'enfant, indifférent au fait que son chien adoré se soit transformé en être humain.

\- Harry…

\- Papa.

Sirius retint un hoquet. Papa? Severus? Le père d'Harry? Depuis quand? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que ses paupières se refermèrent petit à petit tandis que l'enfant l'appelait, encore et encore.

\- Abysse ! Papa, il faut le soigner !

Severus roula des yeux. Harry ne voulait-il vraiment rien entendre? Devait-il le contraindre à abandonner le chien? Une question demeurait sans réponse. Pourquoi le chien ne s'en était-il pas pris à l'enfant. Même si son apparence avait changé, son odeur aurait dû rester la même. Alors pourquoi?

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama l'enfant, de plus en plus apeuré. Abysse n'allait pas bien du tout !

L'homme mit un instant à réagir et, à l'aide d'un sort, le fit léviter.

\- On va l'emmener jusqu'aux cachots. Hors de question qu'il aille dans l'appartement. C'est pour ta sécurité Harry.

Souhaitant plus que tout que son chien s'en sorte, il accepta sans rechigner et suivit son père jusqu'au cachot où il déposa l'homme sur une des tables après l'avoir débarrassée.

\- Bien, voyons voir. Beaucoup de fatigue. Niveau de magie très bas. La transformation en animagus risque de lui être fatale s'il ne récupère pas son énergie rapidement. Carences, oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, après un pareil séjour en prison.

\- Ha…Harry… murmura l'homme dans son sommeil. Sauvez Harry… Dursley. Perdu. Harry…

Severus haussa un sourcil. De quoi pouvait bien rêver l'homme? D'un sort silencieux, il ferma les yeux et pénétra dans les pensées de l'ancien détenu. Il resta un instant, à voir défiler le passé de Sirius sous ses yeux puis ses larmes quand il avait apprit la disparition de l'enfant et sa volonté de sortir de prison pour le retrouver et lui venir en aide.

\- Alors depuis le début… pensa-t-il. Non, il fallait qu'il en soit sur. Il sauverait le chien. Pour Harry. Il pourrait toujours le soumettre au veritaserum plus tard.

\- Harry, apporte moi mes fioles bleues, dans l'armoire du fond.

Sans attendre, l'enfant obtempéra et donna à son père deux précieuses fioles.

\- Bien. Allez Black, une potion revigorante. Une ! dit-il en lui faisant boire le contenu de l'une des fioles. Accio. Et celle-là c'est pour la douleur. Allez !

Il termina par lui donner des compléments alimentaires et s'estima satisfait avant de le faire léviter à nouveau.

\- Bien, Harry, tu vas me suivre. On va aller dans la salle sur demande.

\- La quoi? demanda l'enfant.

Il avait beaucoup visité Poudlard mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une salle qui portait ce nom.

\- C'est une salle qui apparait quand on en a vraiment besoin. On va planquer Black, le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures.

\- Abysse ! s'écria l'enfant. Il s'appelle Abysse.

Severus roula des yeux. D'accord. Abysse. Comme tu veux. Suis moi.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, dissimulés sous des sortilèges, jusqu'à la salle sur demande, et y pénétrèrent.

\- Il faudra un lit et… de quoi l'attacher, songea l'homme tandis que tout le matériel apparaissait. Parfait.

\- A nous deux, Black ! dit l'homme en posant le corps du détenu avant de l'attacher solidement. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Ha…Harry…

\- Papa, il m'appelle. Il me connait?

Severus déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait plus mentir à son fils. Plus après ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort.

\- C'est ton parrain, Harry. Mais il a été envoyé en prison et s'en est évadé.

\- Sirius Black?

\- Oui, c'est exact. Il voulait te retrouver. Il restera attaché tant que je n'aurai pas prouvé qu'il est coupable. Ou innocent. La réponse à cette question décidera de son retour à Azkaban ou non.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cet homme. Abysse. C'était son parrain. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il sentait une angoisse grandir au fond de lui et s'empara de la main de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? demanda Severus en percevant son angoisse.

\- Maintenant que j'ai un parrain… Je devrai retourner chez lui n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en posant ses grands yeux sur son père.

\- Non Harry. Même si cet homme est ton parrain, je suis désormais ton tuteur. Mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de le voir. S'il est innocent, évidemment. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il restera à Poudlard avec toi si tu lui demandes.

Harry, profondément soulagé, soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui venait d'apparaitre.

\- Tu crois qu'il va aller bien?

Maintenant qu'il savait que cet homme était son parrain et qu'il était peut-être innocent du crime dont on l'accusait, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir sans avoir eu la chance de le connaitre. Ainsi, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, sa magie s'étendit vers l'homme et sembla le recouvrir d'une douce aura.

\- Harry?

\- Tout va bien, papa.

Cette fois-ci, il avait pris conscience de sa magie et l'avait laissée agir dans le but de soigner l'homme. Mais, comme avec Phaedra, quand sa magie se mit à décroitre, il se sentit épuisé et le processus de guérison s'arrêta.

\- Tu en as assez fait mon coeur. Et si tu retournais dans nos appartements pour te reposer? Je dois encore m'occuper de ton parrain et le stabiliser. Il va dormir quelques jours et il ira mieux. A ce moment-là, nous pourrons l'interroger.

Fatigué, l'enfant acquiesça et gagna ses appartements pour s'y reposer deux bonnes heures avant le dîner.

La journée se termina sans autre incident et Severus s'empressa de rassurer l'enfant une fois sorti de la salle sur demande.

\- Il ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai envoyé un elfe le veiller au cas où.

Rassuré, Harry avait repris ses activités et, même s'il n'allait pas voir Abysse, il demandait souvent des nouvelles de lui à son père dès qu'il le pouvait, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs jours avant que Sirius ne se réveille, inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Où suis-je? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Bienvenue dans la salle-sur-demande, Black, lui répondit la voix grave de l'autre homme.

\- Rogue, dit Sirius en tentant de se dégager de ses liens. Ecoute-moi, c'est important !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important ?

\- C'est à propos d'Harry. Il faut qu'il sache. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas tué Lily et James.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors que tout le monde l'accusait il osait…

\- Désolé Black, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Tu aurais pu être déclaré innocent si tu t'étais battu.

\- Pas avec un mangemort comme avocat ! Severus, écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas tué Lily et James. Et je ne ferai jamais de mal à Harry. Jamais. Tu m'entends?

\- Black, ce n'est que des paroles. Maintenant si tu acceptais de prendre du veritaserum, je serais à même de te rendre ta liberté. Mais il me faut des preuves solides. Enfin, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas prendre cette potion, n'est-ce pas Sirius?

Mais, contre toute attente, l'homme se saisit de son poignet et plongea son regard sombre dans les onyx de Severus.

\- J'accepte.

Note d'auteur : Pardon, une fois de plus, pour ce retard. Il semblerait que je n'arrive déjà plus à garder un bon rythme de publication. Mais je manque de temps et, je l'avoue, d'un peu de motivation. C'est pourquoi, vous allez devoir vous attendre à des rythmes de publication un peu plus long ! (qui ne devront cependant pas excéder une semaine sauf en période de blocus/examen).

Merci encore pour vos review, en espérant que cette suite et cette histoire vous intéressent toujours autant !

A la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry, de son côté, lisait sereinement à la bibliothèque, sa sœur appuyée contre son épaule.

Quand Harry avait débarqué pour la première fois dans la maison de Severus, il n'était pas très confiant et loin d'oser dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais Luna, sa sœur, avait su être patiente et avait finalement réussi à gagner sa confiance. Depuis, ils étaient devenus complices. Plus complice que la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais été avec son père adoptif.

Tandis qu'il lisait, un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Harry? lui demanda la blonde, plus que curieuse.

\- Sir… Abysse, se reprit-il, va mieux.

L'enfant soupira. Ouf, c'était vraiment juste ! Le nom de Sirius avait failli lui échapper.

_Rappelez-vous, _avait dit Severus, _personne ne doit savoir que Black est dans le château. Pas tant que la vérité n'aura pas éclaté. _

\- Comment tu le sais? dit Luna, en souriant. Elle aussi aurait vendu la mèche sans le vouloir.

Sur son visage, Luna vit les lèvres de son frère se pincer. Or, depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle avait appris à interpréter ses différents tics. Harry pinçait toujours les lèvres quand il hésitait à parler de quelque chose.

\- Tu veux pas me le dire? Je comprends tu sais ! Moi aussi j'ai des secrets !

Harry sembla pendant quelques instants, peser le pour et le contre puis décida qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa sœur.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Tu peux garder un secret?

Il attendit que sa sœur affirme avant de se crisper et d'inspirer un bon coup. Il ne savait pas comment sa sœur allait réagir et, quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait toujours cette peur d'être rejeté et traité de monstre comme Pétunia le faisait jadis.

\- De la même façon que tu vois mon aura, dit-il en faisant apparaitre son aura magique, je peux sentir la tienne. Je ressens l'aura d'Abysse. Elle grandit depuis tout à l'heure. Il va certainement bien.

Luna fit les yeux ronds tandis qu'Harry la dévisageait, s'attendant à un rejet. Mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'exclama:

\- Mais c'est génial !

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta à son cou, manquant de les renverser tous les deux sur le sol et ils rirent de bon coeur tandis que l'enfant se rassurait peu à peu. Luna ne l'avait pas rejeté. C'était déjà ça.

Ils reprirent leur lecture sans se douter qu'à l'étage, dans la salle-sur-demande, leur père et Sirius se livrait à une bataille de regards où la victoire reviendrait à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Malgré sa fierté, c'est Sirius qui avait baissé les yeux le premier. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer.

\- Bois, dit l'homme en noir en tendant le véritaserum à l'ancien détenu.

Comme prévu, il perçut quelques hésitations dans le regard de Sirius, mais à son grand étonnement, l'homme se pencha en arrière et avala d'une gorgée les gouttes de potions.

\- Bien, voyons si elle fonctionne. Quel est ton nom et ton animagus?

\- Sirius Black. Mon animagus est un grand chien noir.

Severus inspira profondément. Bien. La potion fonctionnait.

\- Comment t'es-tu enfui d'Azkaban?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû commencer par savoir s'il avait vraiment tué Lily et James, mais il restait malgré tout un homme curieux.

\- Sous ma forme d'animagus, j'étais assez maigre pour me glisser à travers les barreaux. Je me suis enfui de ma cellule et j'ai nagé jusqu'au rivage.

Le potioniste arqua un sourcil.

\- Et les détraqueurs? Tu n'es pas devenu fou?

\- Sous ma forme d'animagus, ils ne ressentent pas mes pensées et mes émotions. Sous forme humaine, la seule pensée que j'avais été mon innocence. Comme ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux, ils n'ont pas pu me le prendre.

Severus en oublia de respirer. Mais oui ! Les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas sentir les animagus !

Ravi d'avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème qui le taraudait depuis que Black s'était évadé, il continua son interrogatoire.

\- As-tu tué Lily et James Potter?

\- Non.

\- As-tu livré Lily et James Potter à Voldemort.

\- Non, non ce n'était pas moi.

\- Mais qui ?! explosa alors Severus, conscient d'avoir laissé le véritable coupable en liberté.

\- Peter. Peter Pettigrow.

\- Non, tu étais leur gardien du secret ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dumbledore me l'a certifié !

\- Nous savions que Voldemort penserait à moi comme gardien. C'est pourquoi James a cru plus judicieux de changer de gardien du secret au dernier moment. Il a choisi le faible et petit Peter, persuadé que Voldemort ne penserait pas à lui. Mais il ne savait pas. Peter avait pactisé avec Voldemort.

Severus passa une main sur son visage couvert de sueur. Black ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas avec la potion. Il avait croupi près de dix ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas échappé plus tôt?

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Azkaban seulement maintenant?

\- J'ai appris par le ministre que les Dursley avaient perdu la tête et qu'Harry avait disparu. Je voulais le retrouver.

\- Pourquoi Poudlard? Comment as-tu su qu'Harry était là?

\- Je ne le savais pas. La cabane hurlante est une bonne cachette. Je voulais m'y dissimuler le temps de reprendre des forces et partir à sa recherche.

Severus retint un soupir, soulagé. Personne n'avait pu découvrir l'existence d'Harry ici-même, à Poudlard.

\- Severus?

Le potioniste reprit ses esprits. Black avait retrouvé l'usage de sa volonté mais semblait perdu.

\- Tu as bu le veritaserum, lui indiqua l'homme. Tu as ainsi prouvé que tu étais innocent. Tu vas reprendre des forces. Je passerai te voir avec une potion revigorante et je te ferai transférer dans ma chambre d'amis.

Sirius, épuisé, se laissa retomber sur le lit auquel son allié avait pris soin d'enlever les menottes. Puis, rassuré, il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par un sommeil doux et réparateur.

\- Je dois prévenir Albus, songea le maitre des potions, et Harry aussi !

Il savait qu'un procès serait sans doute fait, mais il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur Albus pour solliciter une audience privée pour clamer la libération de Sirius Black et son acquittement. C'est pourquoi il quitta prestement la salle-sur-demande et gagna ses appartements pour y retrouver les enfants.

Après un rapide tout dans son bureau pour déposer une copie de ses souvenirs dans sa propre pensine, il dût se rendre à l'évidence :

\- Evidemment. Bon, la bibliothèque et l'enclos, se dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la première pièce.

Comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva Harry et Luna dans leur coin de la bibliothèque préféré et vint les rejoindre.

\- Abysse va aller bien. Il va venir avec nous le temps qu'Albus obtienne son acquittement.

\- Acquittement? demanda Harry.

Severus roula des yeux. Il oubliait parfois que ses enfants n'avaient que dix ans. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne connaisse pas un tel mot mais pour lui, c'était presque comme un rappel qu'il avait longtemps oublié. Oui, Harry et Luna n'étaient encore que des enfants.

\- Il n'est pas coupable. Être acquitté veut dire qu'Abysse va être libéré.

\- Il pourra vivre avec nous?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ira où que ce soit sans toi Luca.

L'enfant lui sourit et alla étreindre son père.

\- Tu vas discuter avec le directeur maintenant?

\- Oui. On va demander une audience privée. Grâce à ma potion, on a su prouver qu'Abysse n'était pas coupable. Il devrait être rapidement libéré.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait un parrain ! Son parrain était innocent !

Severus lui rendit son sourire avant de fermer les yeux, soulagé à son tour. Il n'aurait pas su imaginer si Sirius avait été coupable, d'avouer cela à l'enfant et de devoir expliquer quelle était la sanction que les détraqueurs lui réservaient. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire parce qu'après la découverte de son passé et celle de Voldemort, Harry n'aurait pas toléré cela. Il en était certain.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir Albus. Vous pouvez aller voir Hardjan, Tempête et Phaedra si vous voulez. Je viendrai vous chercher à l'enclos dès que j'en aurai fini avec le directeur.

Les enfants se sourirent mutuellement et, main dans la main, quittèrent la bibliothèque pour gagner l'enclos. Ils avaient bien besoin d'une longue séance de jeu tous les deux après cette pression qu'ils semblaient avoir accumulée.

Severus, de son côté, était revenu sur ses pas et, au détour d'un couloir, manqua de peu de percuter quelqu'un.

\- Albus?

\- Severus, justement je vous cherchais ! fit le vieil homme en souriant.

Mais son maitre des potions n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Albus l'avait vraisemblablement suivi jusqu'ici mais ne s'était pas montré pour laisser de l'intimité à ses enfants et lui.

\- Pourquoi donc? Allons dans mes appartements, nous y serons mieux pour discuter, l'invita calmement le potioniste.

Le vieil homme, soucieux d'éviter une discussion épineuse possible, acquiesça et suivi son collègue jusqu'à ses appartements où il leur servit du café.

\- Bien Albus, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? dit-il en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, c'est vous mon ami.

\- Comment? s'exclama Severus, manquant d'avaler son café de travers.

\- Vos collègues m'ont rapporté que vous passiez moins de temps dans la grande salle ces derniers temps, de même que vos enfants, Harry et Luna. Un problème avec Harry?

\- Oh, non, souffla Severus, tout va bien au contraire, j'ai juste été fort occupé. Et Harry ne mange pas dans la grande salle sans moi, vous le savez bien.

Albus fit les yeux ronds. Harry et Severus étaient-ils si proches? Il ne pensait pas que les deux garçons s'entendraient aussi bien.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que vos occupations ne vous empêcheront pas d'effectuer votre devoir.

Severus arqua un sourcil.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- Lucius et Narcissa ont été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir suivi Lord Voldemort.

\- Et Draco? demanda Severus, soucieux de son filleul.

\- Justement. Puisque c'est votre filleul, il a été établi que le jeune Mr Malfoy devait venir habiter avec vous.

L'homme en avala carrément sa gorgée de café de travers et toussa longuement.

\- Ici? Maintenant? Mais Harry n'est pas prêt et Sir… Hum.

\- Sirius? demanda le directeur.

\- Albus. Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose.

Le directeur releva la tête et Severus le laissa entrer dans sa tête pour y suivre les derniers évènements.

\- Où est-il? demanda le vieil homme après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Dans la salle-sur-demande. Je pensais vous demander une audience privée auprès du ministère. Harry a enfin un parrain. Si Draco vient ici, j'aimerais qu'Harry ait aussi quelqu'un d'autre que moi sur qui compter.

\- Hélas, Sirius ne pourra pas être libéré tout de suite. Il faut un procès, un rassemblement de preuves et…

\- J'ai déjà les preuves. J'ai mis une copie de mes souvenirs dans une pensine. Et cet interrogatoire s'est fait sous veritaserum. La potion a très bien marché. Vous pensez que…

\- Je vais demander au ministère une audience privée, en ma position du président du Magenmagot.

\- Merci Albus. Je vais remettre Black d'aplomb pour le procès et préparerles enfants à la venue de Draco. Quand doit-il arriver?

\- Il est déjà là. A l'infirmerie.

\- Comment?

\- Lucius. Draco a voulu serrer sa mère dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'aille à Azkaban et il l'a frappé pour avoir montré de l'affection en public. Contraire à l'éthique Malfoy.

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Lucius n'avait jamais été tendre. Il méritait Azkaban. Mais Narcissa…

\- Seul Lucius a reçu une lourde peine. Narcissa est en cellule protégée. Elle n'était pas sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle n'a pas pris la marque. Elle a agit pour Draco. Elle n'a plus la garde de son fils.

Visiblement, tous les problèmes venaient les uns après les autres. Il savait comment était Draco. Il savait comment ça finirait.

Draco n'était pas du genre à vouloir le partager avec n'importe qui. Pour dissimuler sa propre peur, il se montrerait hautain, cruel, blessant envers Harry et Luna. C'est pourquoi il fallait mettre les choses au clair maintenant.

Harry, Luna et Draco aurait une discussion sérieuse avec lui au sujet du respect de l'autre, sinon, et il en était certain, sa maison finirait en champ de bataille.

Pressant le pas, il salua son directeur et gagna rapidement l'infirmerie où son coeur se serra. Draco était là, tout frêle, assis sur le rebord d'un lit blanc, le regard dans le vide, où Mrs Pomfrey le soignait.

Il avait reçu un vilain coup sur la figure, et Severus ne doutait pas un seul instant que Lucius y avait été "mollo". Non, il connaissait trop bien Lucius qui passait son temps à frapper son fils pour qu'il soit éduqué correctement et soit digne d'appartenir à la lignée des Malfoy. Severus le savait. Il avait passé plus de temps à soigner l'enfant qu'à jouer avec lui dans le manoir Prince.

\- Draco? appela-t-il doucement, croisant le regard gris désemparé de son filleul. C'est la première fois qu'il avait l'air aussi perdu, là, le dos bien droit, assis sur ce lit. C'est la première fois qu'il laissait la peur et la douleur s'inscrire sur son visage et Severus le voyait bien. Draco ne voulait qu'une chose: se laisser aller et pleurer.

C'est pourquoi, sans un mot, il s'approcha, faisant signe à l'infirmière de s'écarter, et prit l'enfant contre lui. Et pour la première fois de son existence, Draco se mit à pleurer.

Note d'auteur : Coucou à tous et à toutes ! En premier lieu, et comme d'hab, je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses review ! Croyez-le ou non, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Draco est enfin arrivé et je peux vous dire que son arrivée va remuer profondément tout ce petit monde ! Parce que oui, un Malfoy se doit de faire une entrée fracassante dans la famille !

Merci pour votre patience, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plait et que la suite vous plaira tout autant !


	20. Chapter 20

Note d'auteur : Héhé, surprise ! Comme j'étais d'attaque, j'en ai profité pour attaquer directement ce chapitre 20 que je vous poste dans la foulée et qui, je l'espère, bien qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dedans, vous plaira. La grande confrontation Draco-Harry approche ! Bonne lecture !

Severus sentit les mains de Draco se refermer sur lui. Elles tremblaient.

\- Draco, tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais te donner un peu de potion calmante et te reposer, d'accord?

Contre lui, Draco était devenu complètement amorphe. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Jamais. En dix ans. Même quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait rapidement appris que lorsqu'il se mettait à pleurer et brailler, son père se mettait en colère.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Severus raffermit sa prise sur l'enfant et le garda dans ses bras.

\- Je m'occupe du reste. Merci Pomfrey.

L'infirmière fit un petit geste d'impuissance et les libéra tous les deux. Elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Severus prendrait soin de l'enfant. Après avoir vu les miracles qu'il avait fait sur Luna, puis sur Harry, elle n'en doutait plus.

Elle avait été sceptique quand il s'était proposé pour reprendre Luna, en proie à des crises d'hystérie quand elle avait enfin réalisé que ses parents étaient morts. Ça avait été si compliqué entre eux qu'elle était la première à penser que ça ne durerait pas avant que l'homme ne cède. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Severus qui lui avait permis d'approcher la jeune fille et de gagner sa confiance et son coeur.

\- Severus? Prenez bien soin de lui.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un hochement de tête. Oui, il le ferait. Draco avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser tomber.

Portant son filleul dans ses bras, il regagna ses appartements où il constata avec surprise qu'Albus avait dû rajouter une pièce supplémentaire pour Draco. Ravi, il déposa l'enfant dans le lit et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, Draco, dit-il en le voyant refuser la potion. Je veillerai sur toi. Je te le promets.

Et parce qu'il savait que Severus ne donnait pas sa parole à la légère, il se laissa faire et ingurgita la potion, profitant pour se reposer, dormant d'un sommeil léger, sans rêve, l'esprit enfin serein. Au moins pour quelques heures.

\- Bien, il faut que j'aille voir les enfants maintenant. Comment je vais leur expliquer ça? Harry va… Maintenant que Sirius était de retour, il avait peur qu'Harry croit qu'il se débarrasse de lui en le remplaçant par Draco. Surtout quand il verrait qu'il prenait soin de son filleul autant que de lui. Il fallait qu'il dissipe le possible malentendu directement.

Il attendit patiemment que son filleul soit entièrement détendu et souffla. Bien, il pouvait aller voir les enfants maintenant.

Soucieux, il gagna l'enclos où Harry chevauchait Hardjan et son coeur manqua un battement quand il vit le sombral passer de la marche au petit trot. Il agissait comme un vulgaire cheval.

\- Harry? l'appela-t-il tandis que Luna venait déjà vers lui.

De loin, il vit l'enfant se pencher sur le sombral et, tout en restant sur le dos de l'animal, les deux amis s'approchèrent de Severus.

\- Tu fais de l'équitation mon coeur?

\- Hardjan … Hardjan voulait que je grimpe sur son dos.

\- Tu peux, mais je te conseille de ne pas tester le galop à cru, d'accord?

L'enfant acquiesça vivement.

\- Bien. J'ai été parler à Albus. Il va tout faire pour que Sirius soit acquitté au plus vite.

\- Si tout va bien, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors, papa?

L'adulte se tourna vers sa fille. Luna avait toujours le don pour déchiffrer son visage et ses émotions. Qu'importe qu'il lui cache ou non, elle devinait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Draco, mon filleul. Eh bien… Il va venir habiter avec nous.

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit les petites mains de l'enfant se resserrer sur le poil d'Hardjan. Harry était nerveux.

\- Ses parents… son père était une mauvaise personne. Il a été envoyé en prison. Comme il est seul et que c'est mon filleul, je me dois de prendre soin de lui. Draco est quelque peu difficile, mais je suis certain que vous arrivez à vous entendre. Luna, tu peux déjà rentrer? Je dois parler à Harry, seul à seul.

La jeune fille acquiesça et glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son frère pour le rassurer, puis regagna l'intérieur du château.

\- Harry. Tu as conscience qu'à présent, nous allons vivre à 5. Sirius, toi, Luna, Draco, et moi, dit-il alors que l'enfant faisait les yeux ronds.

\- Je ne dois pas partir? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-tu? Tu n'es pas bien ici?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Tu as peur que je te remplace par Draco?

L'enfant acquiesça vivement, bien décidé à ne rien cacher à l'homme qui était désormais son nouveau père.

\- Harry. Jamais je ne te remplacerai, d'accord? Draco va être sous le choc. Il ne connait aucun de vous et il va probablement rester près de moi. Mais je ne vous délaisserai jamais. Ni toi, ni Luna. Est-ce que tu comprends?

L'enfant acquiesça et, alors que l'homme allait partir, Hardjan le retint par la manche de sa robe.

\- Hardjan?

\- Il est comment Draco? demanda Harry.

Manifestement, il avait voulu retenir son père et le sombral, percevant ses pensées, l'avait fait.

\- Viens à la maison, tu vas faire sa connaissance. Mais il est un peu perturbé aujourd'hui alors il faudra le laisser tranquille d'accord? Ah et il a mauvais caractère.

\- Pas grave. J'avais l'habitude avec Dudley.

\- Dudley?

\- Mon cousin.

\- Oh, ce cachalot miniature? Oui, je peux comprendre ça. Mais au moins, Draco ne te frappera pas. S'il le fait, il aura à faire à moi.

Harry se retint de rire. Severus pouvait vraiment faire le papa poule quand il le voulait. Rassuré, il laissa Hardjan se baisser pour descendre, et rejoignit son père, lui prenant la main.

\- Allez, en route pour la maison ! dit l'enfant en tirant Severus derrière lui.

Décidément, Harry était un enfant plein de surprise.

Ainsi, les deux garçons gagnèrent à leur tour le château puis les appartements de Severus où Luna les attendait devant la nouvelle porte.

\- C'est sa nouvelle chambre. Il dormira ici toute l'année scolaire et viendra au manoir pendant les vacances. Il dort encore pour le moment donc je suggère que nous ne le réveillions pas. Il est tard alors je vous conseille d'aller vous laver avant le repas d'accord?

\- On mange dans la grande salle? demanda Luna.

\- Je préfère rester ici au cas où Draco se réveillerait. Mais si vous voulez aller manger dans la grande salle…

\- Non, ça va ! s'exclama Harry, ravi de rester en sécurité dans l'appartement.

Severus retint un sourire et appela Mary pour qu'elle leur prépare un dîner et laissa Harry et Luna aller prendre une douche rapide avant de redescendre.

\- Bon appétit ! s'exclama Luna en se jetant sur sa lasagne.

Harry retint un petit rire. Il n'avait pas encore vu Draco mais il espérait, inconsciemment, que tout se passe bien avec lui. Peut-être pourraient-ils jouer ensemble?

C'est vrai qu'avec Luna il aimait lire, mais peut-être Draco voudrait-il jouer à autre chose? A des jeux de garçons comme courir pour faire la course, voler sur des balais, et plein d'autres choses encore.

Rapidement, la petite famille termina de manger et Severus envoya les enfants dans leur chambre respective en soupirant. Il allait devoir rester éveillé. Il avait donné de la potion à Draco mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il dorme toute la nuit sans problème. Il ferait certainement des cauchemars et se glisserait encore probablement dans sa chambre.

Ainsi, il prit ses précautions et gagna son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Draco puisse facilement le trouver et, pour s'occuper et passer le temps, il prit ses copies et se mit à les corriger, lui prouvant que cette école était bel et bien peuplée d'imbéciles.

\- Il veut faire sauter Poudlard, celui-là ou quoi? s'exclama-t-il en lui mettant une note négative.

Il corrigea ses copies ainsi pendant près de 4h, s'octroyant une pause café de temps à autre quand soudain il entendu un bruit sourd tout proche.

\- Draco, souffla-t-il en se levant. Il avait bien fait de resté éveillé.

En effet, il venait d'entrer dans la chambre du blond et le trouva à genoux, occupé à vomir ses tripes.

\- Draco, mon coeur, dit Severus en le redressant et en nettoyant les résidus qui jonchaient le sol, ça va aller. Il attendit que la nausée de l'enfant lui passe et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de placer un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller Harry et Luna qui dormaient profondément.

Doucement, il débarbouilla le visage de l'enfant avec un gant de toilette d'eau tiède pour le rafraichir et le regarda frissonner avant de passer une main sur son front. Il avait de la fièvre. Après toutes ces émotions, c'était plus que normal.

\- Pardon Severus, je le referais plus. Tu vas pas partir hein?

\- Non mon ange, je ne pars pas. Je vais te donner une potion contre la fièvre et tu vas venir dormir avec moi pour cette nuit.

Il laissa le garçon se rincer la bouche et lui donna un pyjama qu'il gardait pour lui quand il venait pendant les vacances, afin qu'il se change et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui donna une potion contre la fièvre.

\- Tu vas essayer de dormir, d'accord? Je dors avec toi. Comme avant.

Sans un mot, Draco raffermit sa prise sur la robe de nuit de Severus et le laissa le porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se glisser à ses côtés. Il n'y avait que Severus pour faire ça. Son père ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand il faisait de violents cauchemars et sa mère, par peur des représailles de son père, ne le faisait pas non plus.

\- Dors Draco, je veille, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'enfant après avoir posé un sort pour le prévenir de tous problème avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, une fois que Draco se fut rendormi.

Deux heures plus tard encore, il entendit un cri et se releva brusquement. Non, ce n'était pas Draco qui criait. Une seconde lui fut nécessaire et il reconnut la voix.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il en délaissant Draco pour rejoindre l'enfant qui se débattait dans son sommeil.

\- Harry, dit-il plus fort en posant un sort de silence sur la chambre du garçon pour ne pas réveiller Draco et Luna. Harry, mon bonhomme, c'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi.

A peine avait-il dit ça que l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et chercha à lui échapper.

\- Doucement, c'est moi. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Dudley…

Severus soupira. Oui, il aurait dû penser que l'arrivée de Draco serait difficile. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il aurait dû songer à donner un peu de potion à Harry avant qu'il n'aille dormir.

\- Papa? l'appela Luna à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Luna, tu es réveillée. Désolé mon coeur. Harry a fait un cauchemar.

Sans un mot, la petite blonde gagna la chambre et grimpa sur le lit de son frère avant de l'attirer contre elle.

\- C'est bon Harry, tu n'es pas chez ton ancienne famille. Tu es avec nous. Avec moi. Je suis là. Ressens ma présence, serre-moi. Je suis là, Harry.

L'enfant sembla retrouver conscience et, presqu'aussitôt, il s'affaissa dans les bras de sa sœur, fatigué mais toujours conscient.

\- Harry? est-ce que tu veux un peu de potion calmante?

L'enfant nia de la tête.

\- Lait chaud au miel… murmura-t-il.

Severus lui sourit avant de mettre sa main sur son front. Pas de fièvre. Parfait.

\- Je vais te chercher ça. Tu veux venir dormir avec moi aussi? Draco aussi a mal dormi lui aussi.

Harry nia de la tête tandis que sa sœur resserrait son étreinte sur lui et il n'insista pas davantage avant d'aller préparer le lait chaud du garçon.

\- Luna, tu dors avec moi? Je veux pas déranger papa et Draco.

La blonde sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord, mais il faudra demander à papa d'agrandir le lit.

L'enfant sourit et accepta le lait chaud avant de le boire à petite gorgée.

\- Papa, je vais dormir avec Harry. Tu peux agrandir le lit?

Sans être étonné, Severus acquiesça et agrandit le lit. Mary lui avait déjà rapporté qu'Harry se glissait dans la chambre de Luna quand il était particulièrement agité et qu'ils dormaient, collés l'un contre l'autre, faute de place.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Luna, souffla-t-il avant de rompre le charme et de rejoindre sa chambre où Draco, confortablement installé sous les couvertures, dormait toujours. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent, lui comme Harry car la grande confrontation entre ces deux là viendraient bien assez vite et, connaissant le caractère de son filleul, Severus sentait qu'elle serait explosive.

_J'espère que tout se passera bien_, songea l'homme en se recouchant auprès de son filleul. Il avait non plus deux enfants, mais trois à gérer. Y arriverait-il? Il le fallait. Absolument.

Il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de trouver une solution pour Draco. Il savait que, par orgueil, son ange blond refuserait d'aller s'amuser avec ses deux enfants et il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser seul. Il le laisserait assister à ses cours s'il le fallait ou pourrait-il peut-être passer une après-midi avec les trois enfants pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre?

\- Merlin me vienne en aide, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça promet !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il ferma les yeux et, épuisé et vaincu par la fatigue, à son tour, il s'endormit.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand le soleil se leva, à peine quelques heures plus tard, Harry se redressa dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa sœur blottie contre lui et gagna la cuisine.

Avec surprise, il constata que son père n'était pas encore debout et qu'il était le premier debout.

\- Il a dû passer une nuit difficile, se dit-il à haute voix, pensant être seul, avant de se diriger vers la petite armoire pour s'y prendre une tasse.

\- C'est à cause de moi, énonça clairement et calmement une voix grave qui le fit pourtant sursauter, manquant de peu de lui faire tomber la tasse.

Doucement, le brun la déposa sur la table, encore tout tremblant et se tourna vers le nouveau venu, la bouche grande ouverte.

Depuis qu'il vivait avec Severus, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontrait un enfant de son âge qui plus est, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Pour l'enfant, on aurait dit un ange avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux gris.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à accueillir les gens ou tu te crois trop supérieur à moi pour le faire? Quel manque d'éducation ! s'exclama Draco.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Finies les belles images qui flottaient devant ses yeux. Le charme était rompu. Fini l'ange blond aux magnifiques yeux sombres. Le Draco arrogant, prétentieux et fier de sa personne l'avait remplacé avec son insolence propre à la famille Malfoy.

\- Euh… Bonjour Draco, le salua maladroitement Harry.

\- Pitoyable, fit Draco en détournant les yeux. Et c'est Mr Malfoy pour toi, dit le blond d'un air dédaigneux.

Draco tiqua en voyant l'enfant qui lui faisait face baisser la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise très tôt quand il avait peur. Et là, il avait très peur. Où était donc Oncle Severus?

Même s'il était apeuré, Draco avait appris très tôt de par son père qu'un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait pris cette habitude de dissimuler sa peur derrière un masque de froideur et derrière son air hautain pour ne pas décevoir Lucius Malfoy, son père et très respecté sang pur.

\- Et puis, continua-t-il pour ne pas rester dans le silence, c'est quoi ton nom? Merlin, on t'a jamais appris à te présenter ma parole?

Harry retint un soupire. Severus avait raison: son filleul avait un très mais alors là un très mauvais caractère.

\- Harry, l'appela une voix, tu es là?

Le brun parut presque rassuré.

\- Dans la cuisine ! cria-t-il à son père.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus pour les rejoindre et il ne tarda pas à sentir la tension entre ses deux fils.

\- Ah, Draco, tu es là aussi ! Vous avez déjà fait connaissance, je présume?

Harry s'attendait presque à voir le blond se mettre à geindre sur lui mais ce dernier le surprit en souriant à son père.

\- Oui, Oncle Sev ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus aigüe.

Severus sourit à son tour sans voir le visage choqué de son fils.

\- Bien ! Harry, tu vas réveiller Luna? Il est plus que temps de faire les présentations maintenant.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta prestement la pièce, délaissant son père au profit du réconfort de sa sœur.

\- Luna, réveille-toi ! dit-il en s'allongeant près d'elle.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la blonde en sentant son frère contre elle.

\- C'est papa qui m'envoie, répondit le brun, je suis sur que c'est pour nous parler encore de Malfoy.

Luna retint un hoquet de surprise. C'est la première fois que son frère prononçait le nom de quelqu'un avec de la colère dans la voix. S'était-il disputé avec Draco?

A la hâte, elle se leva à son tour et suivi Harry jusqu'à la cuisine où se tenaient leur père et son filleul.

\- Harry, Luna, laissez-moi vous présenter Draco. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, il va rester quelque temps avec nous alors tâchez de vous entendre. Draco, je compte sur toi aussi. Je connais ton mauvais caractère et tes mauvaises habitudes dû à ton éducation. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça au placard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui Oncle Sev' dit l'enfant en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Bien. Je dois aller donner cours maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de faire connaissance en mon absence, mmh?

Draco, paniqué, alla s'accrocher au bras de son oncle en le regardant fixement, de la peur dans les yeux, niant vivement de la tête.

\- Ça va bien se passer Draco. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu aies peur de quoi que ce soit. Harry et Luna ne vont pas te manger, dit-il en décrochant son filleul de son bras. Il faut que j'y aille, je ne suis pas en retard mais si je continue, je vais l'être.

Severus s'empara d'un toast, souffla un "soyez sages" à ses enfants et s'éclipsa, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Il valait mieux que ces trois là se parlent sans lui.

Draco, de son côté, avait regardé Severus partir alors que la peur grimpait en lui. Il savait bien, lui, que ça n'irait pas. Il avait été odieux avec Harry et il savait par expérience qu'une fois l'adulte, sa seule protection, partie, le brun s'en prendrait à lui comme les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue agressive par la peur.

En réalité, Draco, aussi petit qu'il soit, n'avait jamais réussi à se faire des amis. Toujours cette réputation de Malfoy qui lui collait à la peau puis, quand il avait grandi et que des rumeurs avaient circulé comme quoi Lucius, son père, s'était allié avec Voldemort, il avait perdu les maigres chances qu'il avait de se faire des amis.

\- Rien, dit Luna. On se demandait si tu voulais manger avec nous.

\- Manger? Avec vous? Avec un mec qui est même pas fichu de m'accueillir correctement? Vous rêvez là ! C'est hors de question !

Encore une fois cette mauvaise habitude revenait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il s'attendait à ce que Luna ou Harry réplique mais aucun des deux ne le fit et ils mangèrent en silence avant de s'éclipser sans un mot pour lui.

Encore une fois, Draco Lucius Malfoy se retrouvait seul. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché cette fois? Résolu à ne pas les supplier, il leur tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Tant pis pour eux. S'ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec un Malfoy, Draco n'allait pas leur dire qu'il ratait quelque chose. Il savait que c'était faux.

Harry et Luna, de leur côté, ne s'étaient pas attardés. Harry détestait suffisamment Draco pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et sa sœur ne voulait pas le voir se mettre en colère. Pour se détendre, les deux enfants avaient rejoint l'enclos où les sombrals marchaient et trottaient paisiblement.

Harry siffla quelques notes et Hardjan ne tarda pas à rejoindre son petit maitre. L'enfant avait mis ça au point pour que les deux amis puissent se retrouver où qu'ils soient et depuis, il s'en servait aussi pour l'appeler quand il voulait le voir.

\- Hardjan, je suis content de te voir.

Le sombral hennit doucement et arracha un sourire au brun.

\- On trotte un peu? Tu as besoin d'exercice !

L'image mentale que lui renvoya son ami fit rire Harry et, sans réfléchir davantage, il chevaucha Hardjan tandis que Luna faisait de même avec Tempête. Ils avaient besoin de se défouler, l'un comme l'autre.

Sans un mot, Harry lança Hardjan au trot et laissa le vent parcourir joyeusement ses cheveux. Il était bien là, à ne plus penser à rien. Il avait laissé Draco seul et alors? Il avait été désagréable alors c'était normal. Et puis, s'il voulait venir, il n'avait qu'à demander !

Il se balada ainsi une bonne heure avant qu'Hardjan ne fatigue tout doucement et il lui autorisa une pause à l'ombre avant de descendre.

\- Merci Hardjan ! murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'encolure du sombral qui hennit doucement.

Harry s'autorisa une dernière caresse au sombral et regagna le château avec Luna. Harry s'était bien amusé. Même si, au début, il avait vaguement pensé que Draco était seul comme il l'avait été et que ce ne devait pas être drôle pour lui, la joie d'Hardjan et ses cabrioles dans la plaine lui avaient changé les idées.

Ainsi, ce fut deux bonnes heures plus tard qu'ils regagnèrent leur appartement où Severus les attendait de pied ferme.

\- Harry, Luna. Je vous avais dit de faire un effort. Draco m'a dit que vous êtes partis sans un mot. Pourquoi?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que son père le lui reprocherait à lui, mais c'était évident. C'est lui qui était parti.

Draco, de son côté, buvait un chocolat, confortablement assis dans le canapé du salon.

\- Papa, intervint Luna. Je crois que Draco n'a pas été agréable avec Harry. C'est pour ça que…

\- Harry? l'interrompit l'adulte. C'est vrai?

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il hésitait, une nouvelle fois, face à un problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas trahir Draco sur qui la colère de Severus retomberait. Draco n'avait plus personne et, même s'il avait été très désagréable, il ne méritait pas de finir dans la rue comme lui. Il allait répondre quand la voix du blond perça le silence.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai été odieux, je l'admet.

Severus haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers son filleul.

\- Draco?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

\- L'éducation Malfoy, je suppose.

\- Oh, je vois. Harry. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je t'ai déjà dit que Draco avait très mauvais caractère.

Draco retint une exclamation tandis que son homologue acquiesçait doucement.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Il est comme ça. Comme toi tu peux avoir tes habitudes gestuelles, lui il a ses habitudes verbales. Il tient ça de son père, mais bon. Il n'y peut rien tu sais.

\- Oncle Sev, c'est bon. J'ai toujours eu mauvais caractère de toute façon.

Harry sourit tandis que Draco roulait des yeux et lui tendit la main devant son regard ébahi.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

Draco n'hésita qu'un seul instant avant de lui serrer la main fermement.

\- Draco Malfoy.

Il savait qui était Harry Potter. Le célèbre élu. Celui qui avait terrassé le lord et fait tomber Lucius dans la déchéance. Severus le lui avait dit. Mais Draco avait été soulagé quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu.

Tout bébé déjà, il avait longuement entendu Lucius lui dire qu'une fois assez grand, il porterait la marque comme lui. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Que c'était ça ou mourir car il ne supporterait pas la moindre humiliation. Depuis, Draco s'y était préparé. Et, finalement, le lord avait été anéanti. Il n'aurait pas la marque. Il ne serait pas mangemort. Grâce à Harry.

Le brun lui sourit et, l'espace d'un instant, Draco se perdit dans ses grands yeux verts. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Pour une fois, il avait laissé sa fierté de côté et avait pris sur lui pour se dénoncer. Oh, bien sur, il s'attendait à ce que Severus le punisse. Mais il avait bien réfléchi: il préférait la punition de Severus à la solitude éternelle.

Mais Severus était content. Pour une fois, Draco avait compris la leçon. Et par lui-même en plus.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Draco. Fier de toi aussi, Harry. Vous êtes assez différents, mais je suis certain que vous finirez par vous entendre.

Le garçon lui sourit tandis que le blond lui lâchait la main et se tourna vers Luna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suppose, à vous voir tout décoiffés, que vous êtes allez voir Hardjan et Tempête?

Devant l'air interrogatif de leur nouvel ami, Luna sourit et s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- Ce sont nos sombrals. Ils sont très gentils ! Si tu veux, nous irons les voir demain !

Draco sourit et acquiesça vivement.

\- En attendant, que diriez-vous d'aller jouer un peu?

\- Moi j'aimerais aller finir mon livre dans ma chambre, je peux?

\- Bien sur ! Et toi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Le brun n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'empoigner le bras de son homologue blond et de le tirer à sa suite jusqu'à l'extérieur.

\- On va explorer le château ! cria-t-il à son père.

Severus roula des yeux. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour les discipliner quand ils entreraient à Poudlard ces deux là !

\- Soyez prudents ! dit-il en souriant.

Et la porte se referma tandis que, dans le couloir, les deux enfants riaient, prêts à partir à l'aventure.

Note d'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes superJ

Ensuite, voici l'arrivée tant attendue de Draco ! Maintenant qu'il est là, je pensais renforcer un peu plus la relation entre Harry et lui avant de faire un accéléré sur l'histoire (du genre: quatre mois plus tard, ou un an plus tard, pour commencer la nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard). Qu'en pensez-vous?

Enfin, je vous remercie, encore une fois, pour votre patience, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. J


	22. Chapter 22

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que les enfants étaient partis quand la cheminée brilla au travers des flammes vertes. Quelqu'un cherchait à entrer dans la maison. Il y eut un bruit de cheminette et le directeur Dumbledore apparut.

\- Severus, je suis venu vous chercher. Le procès de Sirius va commencer.

\- Maintenant? s'exclama l'homme qui venait à peine de se poser depuis la veille.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'audience plus tard… Ils veulent le renvoyer en prison s'il ne se disculpe pas maintenant.

Severus se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Comment? Sirius allait être remis en prison? Pour Harry, il était hors de question qu'il le permette !

\- Je vais chercher Black.

Albus acquiesça et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil tandis que, sous son nez, des cheveux blonds filèrent vers la sortie.

Luna lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand elle avait entendu le prénom de l'ancien détenu, et avait tendu l'oreille. Et, aussitôt que son père était parti chercher l'homme, elle s'était éclipsée pour aller prévenir aussitôt prévenir son frère.

\- Harry ! cria-t-elle quand elle le vit avec Draco, accoudé à la fenêtre pour observer les joueurs de quidditch.

Elle était si pressée qu'elle en avait oublié de l'appeler par son pseudonyme. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne trainait dans ce couloir.

\- Luna? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est Sirius ! Son procès va commencer ! Papa est allé le chercher !

Sans un mot, Harry quitta Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver et gagna la salle sur demande. Il arrivait au coin du couloir quand il manqua de percuter son père qui aidait Sirius à demi inconscient à marcher, de plein fouet.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que, dit-il en voyant Luna arriver, suivie de Draco. Ah, je comprends mieux. Ecoute, tu vas rester à la maison. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry, je veux venir ! C'est mon parrain papa !

\- Harry. C'est pour ta sécurité ! Ne discute pas. Mary, appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut, toucha le bras de Severus et disparut avec lui tandis que le brun tombait à genoux.

\- Harry?

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus. Si le procès se passait mal, c'est la dernière fois qu'il voyait son parrain. Il aurait tant aimé le connaitre !

\- Harry, écoute, ça va bien se passer. Papa a de supers bonnes preuves, tu le sais. Et il ne laissera pas Sirius tomber, j'en suis sur !

De son côté, le coeur serré, Severus avait aboutit chez lui avant de repartir, appuyé par Dumbledore, pour le ministère. Ils marchaient péniblement tandis que Sirius marchait d'un pas lent et malade. Il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds ici. C'était fini tout ça. Il allait être renvoyé dans la prison pour sorcier avant d'avoir pu dire un mot.

Cinq longues minutes passèrent et, enfin, on l'assit sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle. Le procès allait pouvoir commencer.

\- Bien, commençons, dit l'un des membres. Nom de l'accusé?

\- Sirius Black.

\- Les charges?

\- Il a vendu les Potter à Voldemort alors qu'il était leur gardien du secret

\- C'est également un mangemort.

\- Objection, intervint Albus. Tous les mangemorts portent la marque. Sirius Black n'en est pas un.

\- Cela n'empêche qu'il a vendu les Potter, Dumbledore, intervint le ministre.

\- J'ai ici, monsieur le ministre, des preuves le disculpant de tou…

Le directeur n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un bruit semblable à une explosion retentit et qu'un enfant émergea en plein centre de la salle d'audience.

\- Harry ! s'écria Severus en se levant. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le maitre des potions s'avança et rejoignit l'enfant que tous avaient reconnus.

\- Ma parole… Mais c'est Harry Potter !

En transplanant, l'enfant avait brisé le sort de désillusion que Severus avait placé sur lui et apparaissait tel qu'il était vraiment.

\- Monsieur le ministre, je vous avait dit que l'enfant était sous la protection de quelqu'un d'autre suite à… cette affaire chez les Dursley. Cette personne n'est nulle autre que Severus Rogue, mon ancien espion et mon maitre des potions.

La salle d'audience se reprit. Certains n'avaient pas l'air au courant de l'affaire Dursley mais quand ils virent leur ministre acquiescer doucement, ils se calmèrent.

Severus, de son côté, avait rejoint l'enfant.

\- Harry?

\- Je veux pas papa… Sirius est innocent. Je veux pas qu'il retourne à Az…

Vidé de son énergie en ayant transplané, Harry s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

\- Severus?

\- Tout va bien, Albus. Il est simplement fatigué.

Les deux adultes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et Severus retourna s'asseoir dans les tribunes avec lui.

\- Bien. Reprenons le procès pour que je puisse rentrer avec mon fils et son parrain le plus rapidement possible, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Vous semblez bien sur de vous, Severus Snape, le prévint le ministre.

\- Bien sur, nous avons des souvenirs de pensine et un interrogatoire sous veritaserum.

Des murmures retentirent dans la salle et chaque juge passa un à un dans la pensine, assistant au même interrogatoire qu'Albus avait vu.

\- Monsieur Sirius Black est déclaré, après preuves irréfutables, non coupable. Il est désormais acquitté et récupère tous ses biens et droits.

Albus acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius qui n'en revenait toujours pas, fut détaché et tous les quatre retournèrent à l'appartement.

\- Papa, s'écria la blonde quand elle vit son père. Papa, Harry a disparu !

\- Je sais, il a transplané au ministère, dans la salle d'audience, dit-il en révélant le petit corps endormi. On va le laisser dormir.

Il alla déposer l'enfant dans sa chambre et, une fois retourné auprès de Sirius, lui donna une potion revigorante.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Pour être franc, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals m'est passé sur le corps.

Severus sourit légèrement et lui donna une potion contre la douleur avant de l'emmener dans une chambre à part.

\- Tu vas te reposer, je viendrai te chercher pour le repas du soir.

L'homme acquiesça et, quelques instants plus tard, il se laissa aller au sommeil doux et libérateur.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que Severus discutait avec le directeur, qu'un elfe vint l'avertir du réveil de l'enfant.

\- Bien, conduis moi à lui, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe avant de saluer le directeur et de partir.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu?

Le petit garçon était assis dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. En toute discrétion, d'un charme informulé, Severus lança un sort sur son fils pour observer son niveau d'énergie et, à sa grande surprise, il constata qu'en quelques heures à peine, il avait refait l'intégralité de ses forces.

\- Sirius a été libéré, annonça-t-il à son fils. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent.

\- Je sais, Luna est venue me le dire quand je me suis réveillé.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Luna n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de foncer sur son frère dès son réveil pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Harry, dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

L'enfant se tourna vers son père et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Severus.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour transplaner? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'étais… en colère. J'étais furieux que tu ne m'aies pas emmené tu sais? Je voulais tellement être avec mon parrain une dernière fois et puis je me suis retrouvé là.

\- Tu n'as pas pris conscience de ta magie?

Harry arqua un sourcil avant de nier de la tête. Non, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste voulu aller voir son parrain et connaitre le verdict.

\- Bien, repose toi encore un peu si tu veux. Tu peux aussi aller voir Draco et Luna. Ils sont probablement à l'enclos où à la bibliothèque.

\- Et Sirius?

\- Ce procès l'a beaucoup fatigué. Il dort encore mais il dînera probablement avec nous ce soir.

Sur ces mots, l'enfant sourit et quitta son lit pour gagner l'enclos à sombrals. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'avaler un morceau car il n'avait qu'une envie: partager sa joie avec Hardjan.

Il était si heureux que l'animal perçut son bonheur et trotta à son encontre avant d'appuyer son museau contre le torse de l'enfant en battant des ailes.

\- Tu te rends compte? Quand Sirius ira mieux, on pourra jouer tous ensemble !

Draco et Luna se sourirent. Harry était dans un tel état d'excitation et de bonheur qu'il propageait sa joie autour de lui. Ravis, les enfants jouèrent dehors, profitant du soleil plutôt que de rester cloîtrés à l'intérieur.

Severus, de son côté, sourit. Avec le professeur Dumbledore, il avait longuement discuté au sujet de la magie de l'enfant. Il avait même fait des recherches et ce ne pouvait être que ça, mais Albus ne voulait pas y croire. Combien y avait-il de sorciers dans le monde qui étaient comme Harry?

Le directeur avait dit que l'enfant était comme les autres enfants, qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore la magie mais que ce don disparaitrait. Le vieil homme avait déjà vu des enfants qui s'étaient instinctivement protégés d'une chute en utilisant leur magie. Ou plutôt, leur magie les avait protégé.

Néanmoins, Severus semblait dire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Son fils possédait une magie instinctive, oui, mais qui répondait aux désirs de l'enfant. Albus avait trouvé cela absurde, mais le maître des potions en était convaincu.

Harry, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, n'avait pas contrôlé son transplanage car il n'avait pas prévu de transplaner. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était être avec eux, et sa magie avait fait le reste. Transplaner dans la salle d'audience privée du ministère à seulement dix ans. Qui d'autre avait le pouvoir de faire cela? On avait jamais vu d'enfants transplaner. Jamais.

C'est pourquoi, malgré les dires du directeur qui semblaient nier l'évidence, l'homme en noir avait fait des recherches. Et après des jours et des jours, il avait finalement mis la main sur l'information qu'il cherchait.

C'était un cas extrêmement rare, mais rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécu à Lord Voldemort. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui avait survécu.

Le mélange de magie noire et maléfique du Lord et la magie blanche et innocente du garçon, avait fusionné et créé une nouvelle sorte de magie: la magie instinctive.

Harry avait, d'après ses dires, cela depuis longtemps. Même au temps des Dursley, il s'était produit des choses que son oncle qualifiait de monstrueuses. Sa tante lui avait coupé les cheveux mais, se trouvant ridicule, l'enfant les avait fait repousser en une nuit, des enfants le pourchassaient à l'école, il s'était retrouvé au seul endroit où il était à l'abri. Sa magie l'avait préservé toutes ces années durant.

\- Il faut absolument qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa magie, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, se dit l'homme en passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

L'enfant était puissant. Peut-être plus puissant que lui. Sa magie pouvait réagir à n'importe quel moment.

Un élève pourrait bien lui faire peur et se retrouver propulsé quatre mètres plus loin si la magie de son fils percevait cela comme une agression. Non, il fallait que l'enfant apprenne à maîtriser son don, et le plus rapidement possible.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que son fils pouvait déjà contrôler sa magie, non pas la part instinctive, mais l'autre, celle que les sorciers utilisaient en permanence, la magie quotidienne.

En effet, la nuit, Harry faisait venir à lui ses doudous pour le soir et, le jour, quand il se réveillait tôt à cause d'un cauchemar qu'il dissimulait sous un sort de silence inconscient, il attirait magiquement un livre sans baguette magique. La magie du garçon était si puissante qu'il serait forcément un très bon élève.

De plus, il avait de très bonnes qualités comme la curiosité, l'intelligence, le sens du devoir, l'empathie, la compréhension, le courage, mais aussi un certain entêtement qui lui rappelait le sien. Nul doute qu'il aurait fort à faire s'il voulait apprendre à l'enfant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Allons bon, Harry n'avait encore que dix ans. Il pouvait très bien le laisser s'amuser encore quelque temps. Et puis, il y avait eu l'apparition de Draco, le sauvetage de Sirius, cette nouvelle famille qui s'agrandissait, les pouvoirs de l'enfant, son temps avec Hardjan tout cela rendait Harry très heureux alors il était hors de question qu'il le prive de son bonheur pour l'instant.

Ils auraient tout le temps de s'entraîner plus tard.

Note d'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab ! Je ne pensais pas atteindre les 100 reviews alors passer le cap des 200… Ouah, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Pour tout vous dire, j'aime un peu moins ce chapitre mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il contient pas mal de dialogues ^^'

A partir du chapitre 23, les choses vont s'accélérer un peu et je ne vais plus m'attarder sur chaque journée qui se passe. L'histoire devrait avancer de quelques mois déjà J

Au programme pour les prochains chapitres, il y aura: l'entrainement d'Harry, peut-être un nouveau compagnon pour Draco, des nouvelles de Narcissa Malfoy, quelques bêtises by Sirius, et enfin, (oserais-je le dire) la rentrée à Poudlard. Sauf si mon imagination supra-fertile nous trouve encore autre chose à rajouter avant (comme elle le fait depuis quelques chapitres déjà xD).  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Depuis la libération de Sirius, trois mois plus tôt, la vie avait repris son cours normal à Poudlard. L'ancien détenu, après de nombreux cauchemars suite à son emprisonnement, se remettait doucement. Oh, bien sûr, la cohabitation avec Severus, le maitre des potions, s'était révélée être un défi de taille, mais la vie à Azkaban avait changé Sirius, devenu depuis beaucoup plus mature, même s'il gardait un plaisir innocent à faire de petites farces. La cohabitation était d'autant plus difficile encore que les deux hommes s'accaparaient sans cesse l'attention de son fils pour l'un, de son neveu pour l'autre.

Harry, lui, de son côté, s'était mis à apprendre les bases de la magie avec son père. Tous deux avaient eu une longue discussion sur les dangers que pouvait représenter une telle magie, et Harry avait compris à quel point il était urgent qu'il puisse la contrôler le plus rapidement possible.

C'est pourquoi, sans attendre, il avait été chercher sa baguette chez Ollivander, le célèbre fabricant et avait acquis une magnifique baguette composée de deux propriétés magiques: un crin de licorne et une dent de loup garou. Une baguette longue de 24,5 cm, forte autant en attaque qu'en défense. En un mot, une baguette redoutable pour qui savait s'en servir.

Après cet achat, il s'était mis à l'entrainement. Son père et lui avait investi la salle sur demande et s'entrainaient depuis deux longs mois maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Severus avait espéré qu'une baguette, ou même des cours, aident son fils à mieux maitriser cette magie instinctive, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Allez, Harry, encore une fois ! le pria son père alors qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour rester concentré, lui jetant de temps à autre, des regards noirs.

Il allait résister de toutes ses forces à l'utilisation de la magie quand Sirius, assit dans un coin de la pièce, se leva brusquement.

\- Non, ça suffit Severus ! Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry en a marre? C'est encore un enfant, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Severus lança un son tour un regard noir à l'ancien détenu puis se tourna vers son fils, avisant son regard presque suppliant. Oui, il était temps d'arrêter.

\- Va t'amuser, lui ordonna-t-il en soupirant.

Harry lui sourit et s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau avant de quitter prestement la pièce. Après avoir lutté pour ne rien faire, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et quoi de mieux que de se défouler pour être détendu?

Dès que les portes de la salle se refermèrent, il but de longues gorgées d'eau, ôta son gros pull et couru à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à l'enclos des sombrals pour voir où se trouvait son ami. Hardjan était en compagnie de sa mère, mais dès qu'il le vit, il trotta jusqu'à son petit maitre et appuya ses naseaux contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça te dirait de voler un peu? Juste toi et moi? lui murmura l'enfant à l'oreille;

Le sombral sembla ravi de la proposition et battit des ailes pour manifester sa joie.

Patiemment, il laissa Harry l'enfourcher et attendit qu'il soit bien agrippé avant de décoller doucement dans les airs. Il avait déjà volé avec sa mère, mais c'était une première avec Harry, et tous les deux profitaient de l'expérience.

Doucement, il vola au dessus de l'enclos, en dépassa les limites et vola encore plus haut, rejoignant le terrain de quidditch alors que l'enfant resserrait sa prise sur lui.

Harry jeta un œil sur le terrain et y découvrit des joueurs. Mince, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ! Les tribunes étaient pleines et il ne tarda pas à voir les gens le pointer du doigt. Doucement, il se pencha sur le sombral et l'enlaça, raffermissant sa prise sur le poitrail du cheval.

\- Hardjan, descends et pose toi. En douceur.

Hardjan lui envoya une image mentale d'un sombral réussissant son atterrissage ce qui rassura Harry et l'enfant soupira quand il fut enfin au sol. Ouf, il n'avait provoqué aucun accident.

\- Harry James Potter Snape ! cria une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.

L'enfant se retourna et vit son père quitter d'un pas rapide les tribunes. Aïe, il allait avoir des ennuis.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de flatter l'encolure du sombral pour le détendre.

\- Rentre à l'enclos, lui murmura-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes.

Hardjan lui envoya une image d'un Severus écrasé sous ses sabots qui le fit rire, avant de décoller et d'obéir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller voler ? Et encore plus sans surveillance ! Harry !

\- C'est bon, dit-il en cédant à son exaspération. Hardjan n'allait pas m'emmener loin de Poudlard ! Tu as toujours dit que je serais en sécurité ici !

\- Et si tu étais tombé? Bougre d'imbécile !

Il était rare pour quelqu'un comme Severus, d'injurier quelqu'un, encore plus quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, mais il avait tellement eu peur en voyant son fils sur le sombral qu'il cédait à sa peur et évacuait sa frustration sur l'enfant.

\- Je ne serais pas tombé. Hardjan ne m'aurait pas laissé, tu le sais !

Severus soupira tandis que le parrain de l'enfant approchait.

\- Harry, Severus a raison tu sais. Tu aurais pu te blesser. Tu aurais pu demander à un adulte de te surveiller au moins…

Le maitre des potions était surpris. Il aurait pensé que Sirius prendrait, comme d'habitude, la défense de son neveu, mais il était de son côté.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, déclara l'enfant en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

Sirius détourna les yeux et Harry serra les poings.

\- C'est bon, je volerai plus tout seul, dit-il en s'en allant.

\- Harry, où vas-tu?

L'enfant se tourna vers lui tandis que sa sœur et Draco accouraient vers lui, et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- M'enfermer dans ma chambre, au moins là, je ne risquerai rien, dit-il en quitta les tribunes.

Et Harry s'en alla, Draco et sa sœur sur ses talons.

\- Eh bien, quelque chose me dit que vous vous êtes mis Harry à dos vous deux, leur indiqua aimablement le directeur.

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion avec l'enfant.

De son côté, Harry était rentré comme il l'avait dit et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les regards inquiets de sa sœur et Draco.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ouvre nous ! lui demanda le blond, sachant qu'il provoquerait peut-être une autre querelle.

Le brun consentit à leur ouvrir la porte et alla se rasseoir sur son lit.

\- Papa m'a dit de ne plus voler. J'adore ça mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de contrôler ma magie.

\- Et tu ne peux vraiment plus voler?

\- Plus sans un adulte.

\- Bah ça va, dit Draco en souriant. C'est pas si grave !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et il avala de travers. Manifestement, il aurait dû se taire.

\- Mais j'étouffe ! lui reprocha le brun. Harry, fais des efforts, Harry, ne fais pas ça, Harry, tu ne dois pas, Harry, non, s'essouffla le brun en serrant les poings. Je ne serai jamais libre !

Luna respira profondément et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- C'est vrai que papa est un peu trop protecteur envers toi mais ça va s'arranger. Il a peur pour toi quand il sait ce que tu as traversé…

Harry la regarda de biais. Il étouffait depuis si longtemps… Il en avait assez. Oui, au début Severus avait été là pour lui. Il avait même eu peur que Draco n'accapare trop son père. Et voilà qu'il voulait que l'homme le laisse un peu respirer. Juste un peu.

\- Harry, ça va s'arranger, lui souffla Draco soucieux d'apaiser le début de tension entre eux. Allez, viens, on va te changer les idées.

\- Et comment? Je peux même plus voler… C'était génial Draco ! Je ne faisais qu'un avec Hardjan ! Je sentais l'air souffler dans mes cheveux, j'avais l'impression de voler. C'était extraordinaire !

\- Et si on jouait aux cartes? proposa Draco qui aimait beaucoup les jeux de cartes moldu.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et jouèrent. Mais seuls Draco et Luna avait l'air de s'amuser. Harry, lui, était continuellement distrait. Il repensait à cette sensation qu'il avait éprouvée dans les airs. S'il pouvait recommencer et aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait… Mais non, son père avait mis fin à son rêve. Devant tout le monde en plus.

\- Harry, c'est à toi, lui indiqua gentiment sa sœur tandis qu'il détournait son visage de la fenêtre.

Il jouait sa carte quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Severus et Sirius. Harry roula des yeux. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Pas maintenant.

\- Harry?

\- J'en ai assez de jouer, leur dit-il. Je vais lire dans ma chambre.

Les adultes le regardèrent se lever et gagner sa chambre.

\- Harry, on mange dans vingt minutes, lui indiqua son père.

\- J'ai pas faim, dit l'enfant avant de refermer la porte sur lui-même, plongeant dans la noirceur de sa chambre.

\- Et bien mon cher Severus, je crois qu'Harry nous fait vraiment la tête.

Le maitre des potions soupira bruyamment et s'assit dans le canapé, près de ses deux enfants.

\- Je lui mettrai une assiette de côté, je suppose, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Tu sais papa, intervint sa fille, Harry était content de voler. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est s'entrainer. Et quand il ne s'entraine pas, il ne peut même plus aller avec Hardjan.

\- Luna. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour son bien. Il aurait pu tomber et se tuer !

\- Papa, j'ai déjà volé avec Tempête, tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne risquait pas de tomber. Pas avec Hardjan.

\- Il n'avait pas à voler sans surveillance !

\- Justement si… Depuis que Sirius est là, tu es toujours sur le dos d'Harry. Il n'en peut plus il…

\- Il étouffe, intervint Draco. Laisse-le Oncle Severus. Laisse-le juste voler un peu. Laisse-lui des libertés.

\- Très bien. Vous irez voler demain.

Les deux enfants lui sourirent et gagnèrent la chambre du brun.

\- Harry ! dit Draco en entrant dans la pièce, surprenant le brun allongé sur sa couverture, dans le noir le plus complet. Manifestement, il n'avait ouvert aucun livre.

\- Papa a dit qu'on irait voler demain.

Luna s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle réjouisse son frère mais elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa part et alluma la petite lampe pour ne pas les aveugler. Et c'est alors qu'elle les vit, les larmes. Harry pleurait.

\- J'en ai assez de tout ça… dit-il alors que sa sœur allait le serrer contre elle.

\- Chhhh… Dors. Je dirai à papa que tu n'as pas voulu manger.

Harry se laissa bercer par sa sœur puis, épuisé par toutes ses émotions, il s'endormit l'estomac vide.

La jeune fille attendit que son frère dorme correctement pour se dégager de son étreinte et rejoindre les deux adultes au salon.

\- Alors? lui demanda son père après avoir fait taire Sirius de la main.

\- Harry préfère rester dans sa chambre et s'est endormi.

Severus soupira. Il savait bien que le brun ne viendrait pas car il n'allait pas bien. Doucement, il gagna la chambre et le regarda dormir, vautré dans ses couvertures.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'était pour ton bien, murmura-t-il avant de lancer un sort de réchauffement sur celles-ci et de quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

\- On va aller manger dans la grande salle, dit-il à ses enfants.

Draco acquiesça et suivit son oncle, précédé de sa sœur. Il était inutile de contrarier Severus davantage. Sagement, ils allèrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de leur père et mangèrent en silence.

\- Severus, l'accueillit le directeur, Harry n'est pas avec vous. Est-il puni?

L'homme soupira. Il aurait dû insister pour que son fils vienne au moins manger mais il se doutait que ce dernier ne voudrait pas affronter tous les regards qui se poseraient sur lui.

\- Non, il était fatigué, il est allé directement se coucher, dit-il.

\- Se coucher sans prendre le temps de manger? le questionna à nouveau le vieil homme.

\- Je lui apporterai un plateau dans sa chambre pour plus tard.

Albus lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de retourner à son repas. Lui qui avait à coeur l'intérêt de ses enfants, il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter davantage pour l'enfant.

\- Harry vous en veut-il toujours?

Severus retint sa respiration.

\- Je ne crois pas. Néanmoins, lui et moi aurons une petite discussion au sujet de sa propre sécurité.

Albus acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ne remit pas en cause l'autorité de l'homme. Après tout, il avait très bien géré Luna jusqu'ici alors il lui faisait confiance pour l'éducation du survivant.

\- Papa, je suis fatiguée, je peux aller me coucher?

Severus dévisagea sa fille. Etant celle qui dormait le plus, il était rare qu'elle soit fatiguée avant 23h et lui-même avait du mal à la mettre au lit. Il n'était que 21h mais Severus devinait aisément ses raisons pour quitter la grande salle et acquiesça.

Bien élevée, Luna salua ses futurs professeur et quitta prestement la pièce pour rejoindre ses appartements. En entrant, elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de son frère et l'observa dormir profondément quelques secondes avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche et se changer.

Une fois propre et en pyjama, la jeune fille quitta la salle de bain et regagna la chambre du brun où elle se glissa dans son lit puis sous les couvertures.

Au chaud, elle sentit Harry se retourner et se glisser plus confortablement contre elle avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de se replonger dans des rêves merveilleux où il était question d'un jeune homme à l'allure curieusement familière qui chevauchait un sombral tout aussi familier à la conquête des cieux.

De son côté, Draco mangeait sa part de tarte à la mélasse et il venait à peine de finir son dessert préféré que déjà, il en réclamait un second morceau.

\- Allons, petit dragon, tu vas être malade si tu continues ! Et puis, il est tard ! Tu devrais déjà être au lit !

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil ! protesta le blond.

\- Albus, dit Severus sans se soucier de ce que son filleul avait dit, je vous apporte mon planning dès que j'aurai mis ce garçon au lit.

\- Oncle Severus ! J'ai encore faim ! cria-t-il, faisant rire Minerva alors que son collègue serpentard roulait des yeux.

\- Non Draco ! Tu vas aller te coucher !

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre son oncle, Draco fit la moue et accepta de se laisser porter jusqu'à sa chambre où l'homme le mit au lit alors qu'il baillait comme un dragon.

Note d'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews ! Et encore désolée pour cette longue attente ! Le chapitre était pourtant écrit sur feuilles depuis longtemps, mais j'ai manqué de temps pour vous le retranscrire sur ordinateur. Le chapitre XXIV devrait bientôt être terminé et en cours de chapitre 24 et/ou 25 sera/-ont axé(s) sur Draco et sur son nouvel animal de compagnie. A votre avis, de quoi s'agira-t-il?

Ps: Si vous pouviez voter à ma petite question, j'apprécierais J Encore merci et à bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

Le lendemain, ce fut sans surprise Harry qui se leva en premier. A son réveil, il avait senti sa sœur contre lui. Luna dormait confortablement sous les couvertures et, pour ne pas la réveiller et la déranger davantage, le brun se leva doucement.

Quand il avait quitté le taudis des Dursley pour le manoir Snape, il avait pensé que Luna ferait tout pour le tenir éloigné de son père pour le garder juste pour elle, mais le temps lui avait montré qu'il se trompait lourdement.

Luna avait été très gentille avec lui, et ce dès le début. Elle avait su se montrer compréhensive, elle ne le laissait jamais seul quand Severus s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, elle dormait avec lui pour l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars après une journée difficile ou riche en émotions.

Et cette nuit, elle était venue une fois de plus pour réconforter et lui apporter du soutien après la confrontation plutôt rude qu'il avait eue avec son père la veille, dans la soirée.

Sans faire de bruit, le brun quitta sa chambre et gagna la salle d'eau pour y prendre une bonne douche et se rafraichir un peu avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres pour enfin gagner la cuisine.

\- Harry, tu es déjà debout? Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Au grand soulagement de l'homme, son fils répondit par la négative.

\- Tu as mangé?

L'enfant avait bien vu l'assiette de nourriture posée sur la table de chevet mais il n'y avait pas touché pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur et avait préféré prendre une douche avant toute chose.

\- Que dirais-tu de manger avec moi dans ce cas?

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre et acquiesça prudemment. Son père n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on discute, lui confia son père.

\- C'était dangereux, je sais, je ne le referai plus…

Severus sembla soupirer par le ton qu'avait pris son fils pour lui parler. Il semblait comme résigné, privé de la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment plus encore que faire des potions avec lui.

\- Harry, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Luna et Draco dans la soirée. Ils m'ont dit que tu te sentais oppressé ici. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?

\- C'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir voler.

\- Tu aimes voler tant que ça?

\- Voler, c'est comme si j'étais libre…

Severus comprit alors. Harry voulait faire quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce, en toute liberté, sans braver un interdit, être coincé entre deux adultes avec des restrictions particulières. Lui-même comprenait cela très bien pour avoir subit cela avec Tobias, son père.

\- Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'aller voler ce matin dans ce cas? Tu pourrais monter Hardjan et moi Phaedra qu'en penses-tu?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille était réel? Il n'avait pas rêvé? Il pourrait retourner voler?

\- Maintenant, il y a des limites. Pas de cascades dangereuses même si je suis là. Tu ne maitrises pas encore Hardjan suffisamment pour ça et je ne veux pas avoir de cheveux blancs tout de suite. Et on ne quitte pas les limites de Poudlard.

L'enfant acquiesça en souriant. L'image de son père se réveillant avec des cheveux blancs était très amusante. Et puis, il pourrait voler avec son père et partager toutes ses impressions avec lui ! C'était génial !

Ensemble, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner pendant que Luna et Draco dormaient encore et gagnèrent le grand terrain où les sombrals les attendaient, impatients, comme s'ils avaient deviné ce qui les attendaient.

\- Hardjan, dit l'enfant en allant à l'encontre de son ami, l'étreignant contre sa poitrine, toi et moi, on va pouvoir voler à nouveau !

Le sombral perçut la joie de son petit maitre et hennit de contentement tandis que Severus retenait un sourire amusé. Il avait eu peur qu'Hardjan et Harry ne s'entendent pas, mais finalement, s'il y en avaient bien deux qui se ressemblaient, c'étaient ces deux là.

Prudent, il enfourcha Phaedra et regarda son fils faire de même et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Hardjan décolla d'une rapide poussée contre le sol.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de justesse de les rouler avant de décoller à son tour.

\- Doucement Phaedra, lui dit-il avant de lui tapoter doucement l'encolure.

Et sans attendre, le sombral monta dans les airs à son tour; rejoignant son semblable en quelques secondes.

De leur côté, Luna et Draco s'étaient réveillés. Luna, la première puis Draco qui avait été se coucher beaucoup plus tard. Se doutant que son père était avec Harry, elle laissa son frère profiter du temps qu'il passait avec Severus, et déjeuna seule et rapidement avant de filer à la bibliothèque pour prendre des nouvelles de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, et, peut-être, dénicher un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

Draco, lui, s'était réveillé une heure plus tard, complètement seul. Il avait encore rêvé de sa mère et tremblait encore de son dernier cauchemar. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, la jeune femme lui manquait terriblement. Plus qu'il n'osait l'imaginer.

Légèrement angoissé, il quitta sa chambre, à la recherche d'un certain réconfort auprès de Severus, mais il ne le trouva pas. Frustré, il alla frapper à la porte de son laboratoire, mais l'homme n'y était pas non plus.

\- Mary, appela-t-il doucement.

Comme prévu, l'elfe apparut devant lui. Lucius Malfoy, son père, lui avait toujours dit de ne pas être aimable avec de pareilles créatures, mais Severus lui avait demandé d'être poli et courtois avec eux. Maintenant que son père était à Azkaban, derrière les barreaux, Draco devait obéir à son oncle.

\- Maitre Draco?

\- Où est Oncle Sev'? demanda-t-il.

Après cet affreux cauchemar où il voyait et revoyait sa mère séquestrée et dévorée par les détraqueurs, il avait plus que tout besoin d'être rassuré. Comme elle n'était pas véritablement liée au Lord noir, Narcissa était en cellule protégée, et Draco le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette pauvre femme, assise, seule, derrière les barreaux, trainant sa carcasse sur le sol sale.

\- Maitre Severus est dans l'enclos avec Maitre Harry, l'informa Mary.

Draco fit la moue. Harry et Severus devaient certainement voler et Luna était probablement à la bibliothèque, comme toujours. Et lui, il avait été mis de côté, oublié dans un coin. Draco, ce qu'il aimait faire, c'était jouer aux échecs avec son oncle. C'était lui qui l'avait initié à cette passion pour la stratégie et, à sa connaissance, lui seul savait y jouer dans le manoir Snape et à Poudlard.

Il soupira.

\- Merci Mary, avait-il dit avant que l'elfe acquiesce et disparaisse.

Le blond n'avait plus qu'à attendre leur retour ou aller rejoindre Luna. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'elle soit à la bibliothèque car s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, c'étaient les livres. Dès qu'il en voyait un et qu'il le lisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de dormir.

Lassé, il prit son petit-déjeuner seul, dans le silence le plus complet, en repensant aux petits matins où sa mère venait le réveiller pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui. Il souriait. C'était le bon temps.

Ennuyé, il gagna le salon et croisa les bras. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon tout seul, et il n'en avait pas envie. Soufflant, il s'empara d'une pièce d'échec et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Au fond, il était comme ce pion, mis de côté parce que faible et inutile. Les prochains mois allaient être bien longs.

Oh, bien sur, il avait l'habitude d'être seul, mais il avait son oncle avec qui il passait de bons moments pendant les vacances pour se distraire et se délasser mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Severus n'était plus là pour lui à présent.

\- Draco?

Le blond releva la tête pour voir son oncle et Harry entrer, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés par le vent et la pluie.

\- Bonjour Oncle Severus. Harry, les salua-t-il.

\- Tu es debout depuis longtemps?

Le garçon jeta un œil à l'horloge et acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ? lui demanda le maitre des potions

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Rien.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris. son filleul était inhabituellement silencieux et il n'aimait pas ça. Qu'avait-il?

Discrètement, il soupira.

\- Harry, tu vas prendre une douche ? Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes.

Le brun acquiesça et gagna la salle d'eau. Draco voulut en profiter pour s'éclipser, mais l'homme le retint.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien Oncle Severus, rétorqua l'enfant.

\- Draco, ne me mens pas, l'avertit l'homme.

L'enfant fit la moue et respira profondément.

\- Je repensais à Mère.

Ce simple mot lui écorcha la bouche. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où il avait été autorisé à appeler Narcissa "maman", c'était quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Et ils ne le pourrait plus. C'était fini tout ça, il ne la reverrait plus.

\- Oh, formèrent les lèvres de Severus. Il ne pensait pas que l'absence de Narcissa marquerait autant son filleul. Il savait que c'était sa mère, mais il ne les pensait pas si proches. Il ne savait pas, évidemment.

L'adulte remarqua la blond soupirer. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

\- Elle doit te manquer, dit-il en passant sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Draco hocha la tête. Oui, sa mère lui manquait plus que tout. il ne voulait pas être ici, seul et délaissé.

En puissant occlumens, Severus capta les pensées de son filleul et perçut les images de sa mère et lui, s'amusant. L'enfant devait terriblement s'ennuyer ici !

\- Draco, je suis libre demain matin. Voudrais-tu que nous fassions quelque chose toi et moi?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux gris du garçon.

\- Juste toi et moi? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, toi et moi, comme avant. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose?

\- J'aimerais faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Une envie particulière?

\- J'ai envie d'un balai.

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux. Un balai. Bien ! Il n'avait pas le choix, ainsi, il acquiesça doucement et vit le visage de son filleul rayonner de bonheur.

\- Bien, on va bientôt prendre le déjeuner. Que dirais-tu de faire une partie d'échecs, pour voir si tu as progressé?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama l'enfant alors que Luna revenait de la bibliothèque.

\- Papa ! j'ai vu qu'il existait des arbres pour avoir des fruits, on pourra en planter dis?

Severus sourit.

\- La serre est un peu trop petite pour ça, mais je suis certain qu'Albus nous permettra de planter cela dans le jardin de Poudlard. Tu veux planter quelque chose en particulier?

\- Des pommes pour Tempête !

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Sa fille pensait à son sombral tout le temps.

\- Où est Harry?

\- sous la douche. J'allais faire une partie d'échecs avec Draco, tu veux regarder?

Très curieuse de nature, la jeune fille acquiesça et les regarda prendre place autour de l'échiquier reposant dans un coin du salon. Elle avait hâte d'en comprendre les règles.

Et ils jouèrent une partie, puis deux. Harry les avait rejoint et essayait de comprendre les règles qui lui échappaient. La vérité est qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Puis ils déjeunèrent et Harry et Luna tentèrent de faire une partie sous les conseils avisés des deux garçons.

Le temps était passé rapidement et Severus organisa quelques retenues bien gryffondor pour parfaire cette si belle journée et bientôt vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- Papa, on ira voler demain?

\- Non Harry. Je vais avec Draco sur le chemin de traverse demain. Tu as eu ta matinée avec moi, maintenant c'est à son tour, tu comprends?

\- Je pourrai aller à la bibliothèque et voir Hardjan et m'occuper des autres sombrals avec Haggrid?

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas voler sans surveillance?

Harry acquiesça. Il avait bien retenu la leçon. Il ne volerait pas seul. Et puis, il voulait juste jouer avec son ami.

\- Alors c'est bon. Allez! C'est l'heure d'aller prendre votre bain puis au lit !

Tous obtempérèrent et allèrent se coucher. Luna et Harry ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir. Seul restait éveillé Draco. Un Draco impatient. Beaucoup trop impatient pour dormir.

Note d'auteur : Voilà, le chapitre XXIV est enfin en ligne ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait aussi vite mais le voilà, alors inutile de vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Le prochain chapitre parlera de la petite sortie de Draco, et bien sur, de son nouvel ami. Ou de sa nouvelle amie. Qui sait ? Nous aurons aussi bientôt des nouvelles de Narcissa. L'entrée à Poudlard approche à grand pas !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et à la prochaine !

Ps : je devrais commencer le chapitre XXV dès demain ! Parce que oui, les trajets en train, il n'y a rien à faire, ça m'inspire, ça fait passer le temps, et en plus, c'est productif ! C'est génial !


	25. Chapter 25

\- Très bien Draco, par quoi veux-tu que nous commencions ?

\- Honeydukes !

Severus roula des yeux. Son filleul pouvait largement concourir avec Albus quand il s'agissait de confiseries en tout genre !

De son côté, Harry s'était recroquevillé dan le canapé dès que son père était parti. Il savait bien que Severus n'était pas parti pour toujours et qu'il allait devoir revenir pour donner ses cours de l'après-midi, néanmoins, une part de lui ne pouvait s'en empêcher: il se sentait comme délaissé, abandonné.

\- Harry, on va voir Hardjan? lui suggéra sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devinait les sentiments qui habitaient son frère et voulait à tout prix lui changer les idées pour l'empêcher de se morfondre et d'être encore plus mal.

Le brun lui sourit en comprenant ses motivations et accepta l'idée. Après tout, le temps passerait plus vite en compagnie des sombrals et de Luna que seul, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil.

Sur le chemin de traverse, Draco était aux anges. Son oncle lui avait acheté tellement de bonbons et autres confiseries qu'il n'aurait pas assez avec une année entière pour les finir sans partager. Il fallait qu'il demande à Harry de l'aider. Et à Luna aussi !

Son bonheur s'agrandit encore quand l'homme lui proposa d'aller chercher son balai au magasin. Son balai. Son tout premier balai. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours voulu voler, mais son père, trouvant cette envie tellement futile, n'avait jamais voulu qu'il en ait un. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, après deux longues années d'attente, il avait son balai. Pas un simple balai, non, il tenait dans ses bras le tout nouveau nimbus 2000.

\- Draco ? Si tu me le donnes, je peux le mettre dans ma sacoche sans fond pour ne pas l'abîmer.

Très soucieux de son nouveau trésor, le blond acquiesça et le lui donna. Fort heureusement car il ne fit qu'un pas lorsqu'une furie blanche, rayée noire, lui sauta dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que? s'écria le blond faisant sursauter son oncle, alors qu'un gros chien se dirigeait vers eux.

Il n'eut qu'un regard noir de l'adulte et il fit demi-tour, la queue basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il en décrochant la bestiole qui s'était logée dans les bras de son filleul.

Doucement, il le délogea et le déposa sur la paume de sa main.

\- Ce n'est qu'un chaton. Tu m'as l'air mal en point, toi, murmura l'homme en le caressant, le faisant ronronner !

\- Oncle Sev' ? Je peux ?

Severus le laissa porter le chat et l'examiner à son tour.

\- Regarde, il a l'air blessé.

En effet, la patte du chaton n'était pas très droite et on devinait qu'il s'était fait poursuivre par des chiens dix fois plus gros et grands que lui, plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Il était dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que le blond s'éloignait, le chaton miaulant toujours dans ses paumes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Tu crois qu'il a mal?

Le maitre des potions retint un sourire. C'était la première fois que Draco se préoccupait d'un animal moldu. Avec son père, il n'y aurait été certainement jamais autorisé et Lucius se serait très certainement débarrassé de l'animal en vitesse.

\- Non, je crois qu'il a faim. Que dirais-tu d'aller au chaudron baveur ? Nous pourrions demander du lait coupé avec de l'eau.

Ronronnant contre ses mains, l'animal sembla satisfait de son sort et les deux adultes l'emmenèrent au chaudron baveur.

\- Allez monsieur le chat, on va vous donnez à manger ! Puis hop ! Tu seras libre !

Le chaton miaula. Il ne comprenait pas, mais la gamelle de lait qui l'attendait, le réjouissait plus que tout. Il avait à manger ! Goulument, il plongea la tête dans l'assiette et se mit à laper le lait avec reconnaissance.

Ravi, Draco le caressa distraitement de la main et sursauta quand le chaton se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, se retournant pour les lui attraper.

\- Petit farceur, dit l'enfant le sourire aux lèvres avant de le remettre devant sa gamelle de lait. Allez, bois !

Buvant leurs chocolats chauds, ils laissèrent le chaton boire son lait et dès qu'il eut fini, ils quittèrent l'établissement et Draco déposa le chaton par terre.

\- Allez, au revoir petit bonhomme ! lui dit-il après une dernière gratouille derrière les oreilles.

Et il laissa l'animal là, reprenant sa route. Il marchait, silencieusement, et n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il entendit un miaulement et vit le chat se frotter contre son jean avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre, en quête d'une caresse.

Draco soupira. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à un animal qui venait de la rue mais quand il voyait les grands yeux verts de l'animal, il ne voulait pas le laisser à son sort. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

\- Oncle Severus… commença Draco, mal à l'aise. Il savait que l'homme soignait les animaux, mais il préférait toujours les relâcher une fois soignés pour qu'ils restent en liberté dans la nature.

\- Je suppose, répondit l'homme avant même qu'il ne formule sa question, que nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille. Il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom !

Draco sourit et presque religieusement, il s'empara du petit chat et le garda au chaud contre lui, son esprit cherchant déjà le prénom de son futur meilleur ami.

Ainsi, ils retournèrent la forêt du château en transplanant et gagnèrent leurs appartements d'un pas pressé.

\- Je m'occuperai de sa patte quand nous rentrerons. Je la lui remettrai droite et je lui poserai une atèle.

\- Merci oncle Sev !

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'entrer et déposèrent le petit animal sur un petit coussin que Severus venait de faire apparaitre.

\- Papa ! l'appela Harry dès qu'il fut rentré.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme un garçon qui venait de galoper de toutes ses forces. Luna le suivait de peu, les cheveux tout aussi désordonnés.

\- Un chaton? le questionna la blonde.

C'est à ce moment là que le brun remarqua le petit chaton couché sur le coussin vert.

\- Coucou toi, dit-il au petit animal en lui gratouillant le derrière des oreilles.

\- Vous l'avez acheté où? demanda Luna, décidément très curieuse.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Draco en caressant le petit chat qui ronronna sous la caresse. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il faisait ça.

\- Et si vous permettez, notre nouvel ami a besoin de soins ! les rappela Severus à l'ordre.

Déçus de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec l'animal et de le cajoler plus longtemps les enfants s'éloignèrent et laissèrent Severus s'occuper de lui.

\- Courage Cheshire, lui murmura Draco alors que son oncle lançait un sort de sommeil sur son nouveau patient.

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Cheshire? répéta-t-il.

Draco rougit.

\- Ah… euh… oui. Ça m'est venu comme ça.

L'homme sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu l'histoire d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles à son filleul et à quel point l'histoire l'avait intrigué. Il s'était même exclamé en voyant Luna pour la première fois, qu'il avait rencontré Alice.

\- Bien, je vais m'occuper de Cheshire. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas jouer aux cartes? Je ne pourrai pas être tranquille avec vous trois.

\- Papa? l'interpella Harry.

\- Oui?

\- Prends soin de Cheshire !

Et l'adulte s'enferma dans son laboratoire tandis que son filleul allait se vautrer dans le canapé.

\- C'était bien ta sortie, Draco? le questionna le brun pour lui changer les idées.

Le garçon était tellement distrait qu'il n'entendit pas Harry lui parler, de même qu'il ne les vit même pas s'éloigner lui et Luna pour tenter une partie d'échecs. Il repensait à Cheshire. Son père lui avait toujours interdit d'avoir un stupide animal comme les animaux moldus, inutiles et faibles, mais Draco avait toujours eu une passion pour les chats.

Alors, quand il avait vu ce pauvre chaton égaré, affamé, blessé même, il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner à son sort. Il savait que s'il rentrait chez lui il ne ferait qu'y penser et repenser encore. Et là, grâce à Severus, il allait pouvoir soigner et sauver son petit Cheshire. Le chat lui faisait tellement de la peine et il se sentait si seul qu'il était persuadé qu'ils seraient amis autant qu'Harry l'était avec Hardjan. Ces deux là étaient si complices que le blond venait à les envier.

Pour une fois, il avait un ami à lui, un ami devant qui il n'avait pas à faire semblant. Un ami devant lequel il pouvait pleurer sans crainte d'être jugé. Un meilleur ami.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Severus quitter le laboratoire, une demi-heure plus tard à peine.

\- Et voilà, dit-il en souriant à son filleul. Tout s'est bien passé ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pu remettre ses os en place et il ne gardera pas de séquelle. Je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper ! C'est encore un bébé donc il faudra surveiller son alimentation. Draco?

\- Hein oui? Tout va bien? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers son oncle alors que Luna et Harry souriaient, soulagés.

D'un geste de la main, Severus l'invita à aller voir par lui-même et Draco ne tarda pas à s'avancer vers le coussin et à le prendre délicatement.

\- Il aura plus chaud dans ma chambre. Les chats aiment bien la chaleur.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Sous ses yeux, il regarda Draco transporter le chaton sur le coussin et le mettre sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré à proximité de son lit.

\- Bien, approuva l'homme en le regardant faire. J'ai levé le sort mais avec la potion, il devrait dormir au moins jusque ce soir. J'ai des cours à donner à présent. Puis-je vous faire confiance pour laisser Cheshire se reposer?

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et regardèrent l'homme s'éloigner.

\- Bon, je vais lire dans ma chambre, les prévint Draco. Il avait acheté un livre sur l'entretien des balais et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux dans la célèbre boutique de fleury et bott. Lire ce gros manuel lui permettrait de se changer les idées en attendant le réveil de Cheshire.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'animal et souriait en le voyant bouger ses oreilles dans son sommeil. Quel genre de rêve faisait-il? Ravi d'avoir un nouvel ami, Draco ne résista pas au plaisir de le caresser un peu et reprit sa lecture. Plus il lisait, et plus il avait hâte d'essayer son nouveau nimbus 2000. Bien sur, il avait déjà tout lu sur lui ! C'était le meilleur balai du marché à l'heure actuelle ! Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la chair de poule ! De plus en plus impatient, il lut son livre en tentant de réprimer les frissons qui le prenaient et manqua de sursauter quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Draco? Tout va bien?

Severus.

\- Oh, oui, j'étais hum. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que Cheshire se réveille alors j'ai lu…

\- Tu as lu? s'exclama son oncle. Depuis quand Draco aimait-il lire? Hormis le conte d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, il n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt au reste des histoires, qu'elles soient moldues ou même sorcières.

Draco sourit. Oui, étonnamment, il avait su se montrer intéresser par les différents balais. C'était un peu la même chose avec les potions. Dès que le sujet l'intéressait, il arrivait à rester éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour en retenir quelque chose et ne pas s'endormir presque immédiatement.

\- Comment va Cheshire?

\- Il a beaucoup remué ses oreilles en dormant, je ne savais pas que les chats pouvaient faire ça. C'est… amusant.

Severus sourit. C'est vrai que quand on découvrait un animal moldu pour la première fois, on se trouvait parfois étonné de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire de manière consciente ou non.

\- On a encore le temps avant qu'il se réveille, que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle partie d'échecs?

Ne résistant pas aux défis, son filleul accepta et bientôt, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers le jeu. Ils jouèrent ainsi une heure avant d'aller prendre un repas bien mérité dans la grande salle en compagnie de Luna et Harry qui s'étaient une fois de plus réfugiés à la bibliothèque.

Severus trouvait cela amusant, mais une part de lui s'inquiétait. Que manigançaient ses deux enfants? Il avait déjà vu Luna lire et passer des heures à la bibliothèque, mais ces derniers temps, elle emmenait souvent Harry avec elle. Il faudrait qu'il les interroge, tôt ou tard.

Après un rapide repas, ils avaient regagné leurs appartements et Draco s'était aussitôt dirigé vers sa chambre avant de se pencher vers le coussin où reposait le petit chat qui commençait doucement à se réveiller.

\- Oncle Sev ! l'appela Draco d'un ton pressant.

L'homme se glissa entre les deux curieux qui restaient accolés à la porte de la pièce, et lança un sort de diagnostique sur le chat avant d'acquiescer. Tout irait bien, la potion avait fait son effet et l'inflammation due aux os tordus et cassés, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Doucement, presque timidement, Draco glissa une main près de la tête du chat et, ne percevant aucune réaction, il lui caressa le derrière des oreilles comme il avait vu Harry le faire, alors que le chaton ronronnait de bonheur.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Cheshire !

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ! Me revoilà ! (j'ai l'impression que je poste toujours de nuit, c'est une idée ?). Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui, comme d'habitude, me font toujours plaisir ! Alors, j'ai vu que plusieurs d'entre vous avaient envie d'un dragon miniature ou même d'un dragon tout court comme animal pour Draco. Personnellement, je trouvais ça juste d'avoir un animal typiquement moldu pour un sorcier tel que Draco. Je trouvais la situation, disons, amusante. Je suis donc désolée pour ceux et celles qui voulaient un dragon, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'intégrer. Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? Je vais y réfléchir !

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Encore. Ça va devenir une habitude, je le sens Après mes stages, j'ai eu énormément de travaux, de leçons à préparer et maintenant je dois faire face au rapport de stage (plutôt lourd à faire) et ça me prend du temps sur mon temps d'écriture.

Enfin, le prochain chapitre devrait faire un petit retour sur Narcissa et son emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi, peut-être, qu'une rentrée officielle à Poudlard. J'hésite encore à mettre les deux évènements sur le même chapitre car je ne pourrai pas vraiment jouer sur les deux plans en même temps !

Le prochain chapitre devrait être en cours de rédaction dès demain ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ! Elle me semble bien longue mais patience ! Tout va s'enchainer, et c'est pour bientôt ! Maintenant, si vous trouvez que mon rythme s'accélère trop d'un coup, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part J

Bonne soirée à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !


	26. Chapter 26

De longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entrée de Cheshire dan la famille Snape et Severus avait repris le cours de sa vie normale. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps à ôter des points à la maison gryffondor pour son plus grand plaisir. Il était tellement pris dans son passe-temps qu'il en avait oublié ses prérogatives. Un incident avait tout remis à sa place.

C'était une nuit comme les autres : Harry lui avait parlé des progrès de son sombral en matière de vol, surveillé étroitement par Haggrid; Luna lui avait dit que le pommier qu'elle avait planté commençait à pousser grâce à l'engrais magique que le professeur Chourave lui avait donné et Draco avait fait une partie d'échecs avec lui, comme tous les soirs.

Mais ce qui n'allait pas, c'était Draco, justement. Il jouait aux échecs, comme à son habitude, mais il n'était pas à sa partie et se faisait battre à plate couture par son oncle.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé?

Le visage de son filleul se ferma mais l'expert occlumens eut le temps de discerner le visage de Narcissa dans les pensées du garçon. Draco pensait à sa mère.

Pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore, il laissa passer.

\- Tu es distrait aujourd'hui, tu es peut-être fatigué. Que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher? Nous pouvons reprendre cette partie plus tard.

Sans surprise, son filleul s'empressa d'acquiescer et d'obtempérer en allant prendre une douche puis en allant se coucher, Cheshire sur les talons. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter non plus.

Le maitre de potions soupira en voyant le chat se faufiler dans la chambre de Draco à l'étage. Il avait bien essayé de faire dormir Cheshire sur un coussin devant la cheminée du salon, mais le petit animal n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et suivait son maitre partout où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe dans son lit où il venait le rejoindre pour un gros dodo bien mérité.

L'homme en noir attendit patiemment que ses enfants soient couchés avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau et d'y jeter un sort de silence. Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

\- Albus Dumbledore, énonça-t-il en lançant la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

Il attendit quelques instants et la tête du vieil homme apparut dans les flammes.

\- Severus, mon garçon, un problème?

Severus décida d'être bref.

\- Je voudrais une entrevue avec Narcissa Malfoy.

Albus parut surpris.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Elle n'a rien fait, Albus, et vous le savez ! Elle manque beaucoup à Draco ! J'aimerais un procès.

\- Vous êtes sur de vous?

Le vieil homme attendit quelques secondes pour que son maitre des potions change d'avis, mais, percevant sa détermination, il renonça.

\- Bien, je ferai mon possible, dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Soupirant, l'homme rompit la communication et tendit l'oreille. Il avait bien entendu un bruit durant sa discussion avec le directeur. Il pensait que c'était son imagination, mais non.

Pour en trouver l'origine, il quitta le bureau et marcha doucement avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de son filleul.

\- Il doit surement faire un cauchemar, souffla-t-il en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

En effet, Draco gémissait dans son sommeil et remuait sous les couvertures. Il savait que l'emprisonnement de sa mère avait surement dû marquer davantage l'enfant que ce dernier ne voulait l'admettre et quitta la pièce sans remarquer le chaton qui se faufilait sous les couvertures pour se serrer contre Draco.

Ainsi fut-il tout à fait surpris quand il revint avec une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve avec l'intention de réveiller le blond pour la lui donner, de ne plus entendre l'enfant gémir.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-il en contrôlant l'intensité de sa magie pour ne pas s'aveugler avec la lueur magique.

Il fit les yeux ronds. Sous ses yeux, Cheshire frottait doucement le haut de son crâne contre la joue molle de son maitre en ronronnant. L'effet fut immédiat et son filleul sembla se détendre avant de retourner dans un sommeil profond.

Severus s'autorisa un sourire et quitta silencieusement la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Il avait assez avec son ange gardien qui veillait sur lui.

Avant de regagner sa propre chambre, il jeta un œil dans celle de son fils et sourit en constatant qu'il avait déserté son lit. Il gagna la chambre de sa fille et les retrouva serrés l'un contre l'autre, dormant profondément.

Sans faire de bruit, Severus gagna la salle de bain et se doucha tout en pensant à la demande qu'il avait faite au directeur. Il savait que la mère de Draco était innocente. Elle avait été embarquée par Lucius pour servir le Lord et, afin que son fils ne se retrouve pas seul face à eux, elle s'était résignée et avait sagement obéit pour garder son fils.

Bien sûr, l'homme en noir avait tenter de plaider pour elle, mais la marque sur son avant bras n'avait pas convaincu le tribunal. On écoutait pas un homme qui s'était laissé tenter par le pouvoir obscur, espion ou pas. C'est grâce à Albus si sa requête avait été écoutée et si la jeune femme avait été placée en quartier protégé et si sa condamnation avait été allégée.

Sa mère manquait à Draco, et Severus le savait. C'est pour cela qu'en tant qu'oncle et parrain, il ferait tout pour que mère et fils soient à nouveau réunis.

Soupirant, il se sécha et enfila un pyjama avant de gagner sa chambre.

\- Décidément, tous les problèmes arrivent les uns après les autres, se dit-il en se couchant sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain serait une autre journée et l'homme savait qu'il donnerait cours toute la journée. Il n'aurait donc pas de temps à consacrer à un seul de ses enfants, hormis le soir où il avait son rituel avec chacun. Il ne savait évidemment pas qu'il se trompait.

Heureusement, il ne fut pas réveillé par d'autre cauchemar et se réveilla le lendemain, plus en forme qu'à l'accoutumée, aux alentours de 06h du matin. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été un lève-tôt, même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un écolier de première année. Il profitait toujours de son heure de libre le matin pour brasser une potion ou chercher à en améliorer d'autres.

Cette fois-ci, il en profita pour avancer dans quelques corrections avant de préparer le petit déjeuner, laissant Mary venir en aide aux autres elfes de Poudlard en cuisine.

\- Papa?

L'homme se tourna vers son fils et l'étreignit avant de lui donner son chocolat chaud.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama l'enfant en souriant.

Il avait bien dormi ! Comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait avec Luna. Il avait fait un vilain cauchemar que son père n'avait pas entendu grâce à sa bulle de silence, et dès qu'il s'était calmé, il s'était glissé dans la chambre de Luna, là où les cauchemars ne le suivaient jamais.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas elle-même à faire son apparition et alla étreindre son père avant de prendre sa tasse de chocolat. Il ne fallait jamais lui parler tant qu'elle n'avait pas bu son chocolat, sinon elle ne répondait pas. C'était aussi simple que cela.

\- Bien dormi? lui demanda Severus une fois qu'elle eut bu sa première gorgée.

Pour toute réponse, Luna bailla aux corneilles. Elle ne dormait jamais assez. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se lever à 07h tous les matins quand elle serait élève à Poudlard, cela avait modéré son enthousiasme, et, depuis, elle en profitait pour tenter d'allonger ses nuits.

Severus sourit. Luna était décidément une grande dormeuse. Il allait proposer d'aller réveiller Draco quand un miaulement se fit entendre. Là où se trouvait Cheshire, Draco n'était jamais loin.

En effet, l'enfant blond venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine et se frottait les yeux de ses poings encore fermés. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être endormi mais il avait été surpris de voir son chaton enroulé sur lui-même, près de son visage, son corps contre sa joue, comme s'il avait cherché à le réconforter. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir fait un cauchemar mais il ne savait pas que le chaton l'avait aidé.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en voyant que tous étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Bonjour Draco, bien dormi? demanda Severus, soucieux de savoir si son filleul n'avait plus fait de cauchemars par la suite.

\- Comme un bébé ! répondit l'enfant pour ne pas que son oncle sache combien sa mère lui manquait affreusement. Il ne savait pas non plus que Severus l'avait surpris en plein cauchemar.

\- C'est bien que vous vous soyez levés si tôt ! On va pouvoir déjeuner tous ensemble, qu'en dites vous? C'est moi qui ai préparé le petit déjeuner !

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait? s'exclama Harry, ravi par cette perspective.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme acquiesça et ils passèrent à table. Ravis, les enfants discutaient joyeusement, sauf le blond qui, une fois de plus, était dans ses pensées. Une part de lui voulait discuter avec Severus de ses cauchemars, et l'autre part s'y refusait, par fierté.

\- Bien, comme je vais donner cours, je ne pourrai pas passer du temps avec vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?

\- Harry et moi, on va à la bibliothèque, intervint Luna avant que son frère ne puisse dire un mot.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Encore ? Mais que faisaient-ils donc? Il fallait qu'il sache. Il demanderait à Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Il savait que Luna aimait les livres, mais de là à passer ses journées entières à la bibliothèque… Même Lily Evans, grande lectrice et mère d'Harry, n'y avait jamais passé autant de temps, même en période de buses et d'aspics.

\- Harry, l'informa l'adulte, je vais donner cours à des élèves de 1ère année après le repas de midi, est-ce que tu veux brasser une potion?

Sans surprise, l'enfant se tourna vers sa sœur qui acquiesça, et accepta à son tour.

\- Oui ! s'exclama le brun, ravi de pouvoir y aller.

Depuis quand avait-il besoin de l'autorisation de sa sœur?

\- Draco? l'interpella- t-il, le faisant sursauter. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

L'homme soupira. Draco pensait trop à sa mère pour son propre bien. Avoir de ses nouvelles lui ferait certainement plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas confier cette entrevue au cas où elle n'aboutirait pas pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Je disais que j'allais donner un cours de potions à des élèves de 1ère année après le repas de midi. Harry brassera des potions aussi. Veux-tu te joindre à nous?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants. Il était bien trop distrait pour faire des potions en ce moment et il savait que la moindre erreur gâcherait tout et il ne voulait pas cela.

\- Je préfère rester avec Cheshire, dit-il en baissant honteusement la tête avant d'aller caresser l'animal entre les deux oreilles, le faisant ronronner.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu pourras toujours venir, tu sais, lui indiqua aimablement son oncle en comprenant son dilemme. En toute honnêteté, il espérait que faire des potions permettrait à son filleul de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il savait que Draco prenait les potions très au sérieux et qu'il resterait concentré pour la réaliser. S'il ne voulait pas maintenant, c'était certainement pour cette raison et Severus comprit que tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de sa mère, Draco n'irait pas mieux et continuerait de remuer seul ses pauvres pensées.

Le blond acquiesça et caressa distraitement le chaton qui avait grimpé sur ses jambes, puis sur son épaule avant de frotter son museau contre sa joue, le faisant sourire. C'était à croire que Cheshire devinait exactement quand il n'allait pas bien. C'est comme s'il percevait toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée et qu'il voulait la faire partir.

\- Bon, je dois aller travailler, leur dit l'homme. Soyez sage ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour se préparer à partir.

\- Et où allez vous comme ça, Severus Snape?

Note d'auteur : Ouf ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'avais peur de devoir patienter jusque demain 17h pour vous le poster alors qu'il était déjà presque fini ! Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est super sympa et très encourageant alors merci, un énorme merci, tout simplement !

Alors, au programme pour le prochain chapitre… Je vous dit rien sinon c'est pas du jeu ! A votre avis, qui est derrière la porte? Une hypothèse? L'arrivée à Poudlard approche à grand pas (depuis le temps que je dis ça, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai toujours des idées qui se rajoutent contre ma volonté et qui me poursuivent jusqu'à ce que je les écrive! )d'ici un ou deux chapitres, elle devrait être là ! J J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme les autres !

Pour ce qui est de la date de prochaine publication, je devrais déjà écrire le chapitre xxvii dans le train, dès demain ! Donc je pense que d'ici 4-5 jours, vous devriez l'avoir si tout va bien J


	27. Chapter 27

Severus restait bouche bée. Que faisait-elle ici?

\- Et vous osez laisser vos enfants seuls? Espèce d'irresponsable ! Je pensais qu'en tant que professeur et adulte, vous seriez capable de prendre soin de vos enfants ! Mes pauvres chéris !

\- Molly?

\- Qui d'autre? dit la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches, entourée de ses propres enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, bien sûr !

Severus su à ce moment qu'il dormait toujours et que tout cela devait être un affreux cauchemar, oui c'est ça, il dormait toujours ! Il se pinça l'avant-bras où se trouvait sa marque et grimaça. La douleur était bel et bien réelle, même après tant d'années.

Albus avait osé croire qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour éduquer ses enfants !

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai des cours pour la journée, Dumbledore a sans doute oubl…

\- Albus a pensé à tout ! Vos cours sont suspendus pour la journée !

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Il allait devoir supporter la famille Weasley au grand complet. Enfin, presque. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur, le père de famille, et tous les rouquins étaient réunis.

\- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix!

Molly serra les lèvres. Mauvaise réponse.

Pour se rattraper, il tenta de sourire… sans y parvenir.

\- Je voulais dire que j'étais ravie de vous accueillir vous et vos enfants…

Il fit les yeux ronds. Un Weasley, deux Weasley, trois Weasley, quatre Weasley. Ils gesticulaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les compter.

\- Merci Severus, dit-elle en faisant passer sa progéniture devant elle.

\- Papa ! s'exclama la voix de sa fille.

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de voir son fils aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Luna, mon coeur, tu peux t'occuper de nos invités pendant que je vais voir Harry?

Il savait que les Weasley s'étaient proposés pour s'occuper de l'enfant car ils connaissaient sa situation et le maitre des potions savait qu'il pouvait parler librement devant eux.

\- Par ici, s'il vous plait, leur dit la jeune fille en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle connaissait son père et son mépris pour ce genre de civilités alors elle en faisait pour deux.

\- Merci ma chérie, la remercia Molly avec le sourire.

Severus avait très bien élevé la petite quand elle savait que l'étiquette et lui allaient par deux. Il avait appris à la détester quand son père le battait pour la lui inculquer.

Inquiète, elle jeta un œil à l'étage où elle avait vu le petit garçon se réfugier.

\- Ça va aller Mme Weasley, l'informa la petite blonde. Papa s'occupe d'Harry.

En effet, à l'étage, Severus gardait son fils sur ses genoux et le serrait contre lui.

\- Harry, tout va bien. Les Weasley sont des gens très gentils tu sais !

\- Ils sont beaucoup !

\- Je ne connais pas les deux derniers mais même s'ils sont un peu turbulents, ils ne sont pas méchants.

L'enfant sembla se rassurer un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Cheshire et Draco.

\- Molly s'inquiète.

\- Nous arrivons, soupira l'homme en se redressant, gardant l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu resteras avec moi.

Soupirant de soulagement, l'enfant resserra sa poignée sur les robes de son père et tous les quatre descendirent l'escalier.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Molly, Harry avait besoin de moi.

\- Je comprends, Severus, je comprends. Bonjour Harry ! Je suis Mme Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Molly !

\- Bonjour Mme Weasley, répondit l'enfant encore intimidé.

Severus allait faire venir son elfe pour qu'elle puisse apporter des biscuits et de quoi boire quand il remarqua que la table était déjà encombrée de plats de toutes sortes. Heureusement que sa fille avait pensé à tout !

\- Severus, Albus m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide avec vos enfants, mais vous m'avez l'air de bien vous en sortir.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

\- Maman, fit une petite voix. C'était le cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ronald?

\- On peut aller dehors?

Molly fit la moue. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour laisser ses enfants seuls.

\- Je peux le surveiller, maman, proposa Charlie.

Ronald sourit et alla serrer la grande main de son frère ainé.

\- Oui ! Dehors avec Charlie ! s'exclama l'enfant roux.

Charlie sourit.

\- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous? proposa-t-il aux enfants de son professeur de potions.

Luna n'aimant pas les garçons bruyants, déclina l'invitation de même que Draco. Son père lui avait tellement parlé des Weasley un soir où ils les avaient croisés sur le chemin de traverse. C'était une famille de sang pur qui vénérait les moldus. Des traitres à leur sang. Et Draco avait bien retenu la leçon. Il ne voulait pas se lier à des gens comme eux.

Seul Harry avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour sortir.

\- Tu veux y aller, mon coeur?

A sa grande surprise, l'enfant nia.

\- Harry, tu veux venir dans mes bras? proposa Charlie.

Severus allait intervenir, persuadé que son fils ne voudrait pas côtoyer des inconnus, quand l'enfant se défit de son étreinte et rejoignit le rouquin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, je veille sur eux.

Severus acquiesça. Il savait que Charlie ferait attention pour l'avoir eu comme élève. Il le savait très mature pour son âge.

Après une dernière œillade pour son fils, Molly acquiesça à son tour et les laissa filer.

\- Tu veux y aller aussi Ginevra?

La rousse, bien que fort timide, refusa nettement. En fait, toute son attention était portée sur Luna. Jusqu'alors, dans sa famille, elle n'avait eu que des frères et aucune sœurs pour partager ses secrets de fille, alors, pour la première fois où elle pouvait se faire une amie, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'occasion.

Devinant ses intentions, la jeune blonde lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux aller voir ma chambre? J'ai plein de peluches ! proposa-t-elle à la rousse d'un an plus jeune qu'elle.

Ravie, Ginny quitta les jupes de sa mère où elle s'était réfugiée et rejoignit Luna pour aller jouer.

Il ne restait plus que Draco. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Draco, mon chéri, tu as une petite mine, tout va bien? Severus, il m'a l'air épuisé, vous êtes sur qu'il dorme au moins?

L'homme allait se défendre quand son filleul l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Tout va bien, Mme Weasley, répondit-il poliment en gentleman, j'ai simplement eut une nuit plus agitée que d'habitude.

\- Mon pauvre chéri, s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que le blond se laissait réconforter. Severus, pourriez-vous lui donner un peu de potion?

\- Je le ferai ce soir, affirma-t-il.

Rassurée, la femme rousse relâcha l'enfant qui alla se rasseoir dans le relax.

Doucement, le petit chat grimpa sur ses jambes puis sur son ventre et laissa son petit maitre le caresser. L'enfant écouta quelques instants les adultes puis, vaincu par les ronronnements de Cheshire, il se détendit et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil d'emparer de lui et le garder loin des cauchemars.

Severus n'avait pas tardé à voir son filleul dodeliner de la tête puis fermer les yeux et avait fait voler une couverture jusqu'à lui, sous l'œil attendri de Molly.

\- Il s'est endormi, dit cette dernière, heureuse.

\- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de cauchemar, cette fois-ci.

La femme parut surprise.

\- Des cauchemars? Quel est le problème, Severus?

L'homme soupira. La réponse tenait en un mot. Il se tourna vers Draco pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien puis plongea ses prunelles dans celles de son homologue qui retenait sa respiration.

\- Narcissa.

Molly expira l'air qu'elle contenait dans ses poumons jusqu'alors. C'était difficile pour Draco de se retrouver sans parents. Pour Lucius, ce n'était pas très grave car il avait été loin, très loin, du père idéal. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir reçu une seule once d'affection de sa part. Mais avec Narcissa, c'était différent, c'était une véritable déchirure. Le ministère l'avait privé du dernier membre de sa famille.

Et si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, il aurait probablement fini chez des étrangers. Rien que d'y penser durant les deux jours qu'il avait passés à l'orphelinat, il avait fait des cauchemars atroces.

\- Ça a du être difficile pour lui, murmura la mère Weasley en songeant à la possibilité que si on lui avait enlevé un de ses enfants, elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu son homologue se lever.

\- Severus? Où allez-vous?

\- Voir les enfants !

Molly sourit.

\- Allons bon, Severus ! Charlie est un grand garçon ! Je suis certaine qu'il s'occupe bien des enfants !

L'homme fit les yeux ronds. Il n'était pas à l'aise de laisser Harry seul avec des gens que l'enfant ne connaissait pas. Il était loin de se douter qu'Harry s'amusait en fait comme un fou avec Ronald, en jouant au jeu de cache-cache.

Il gambadait partout jusqu'à ce que Ronald cria.

\- Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'enfant pointa un morceau de viande qui volait tout seul. Harry ne comprenait pas. C'était juste Hardjan qui jouait avec sa nourriture, alors pourquoi avait-il peur?

Charlie sourit.

\- Ce sont des sombrals, Ron.

Il ne les voyait pas, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait des chevaux magiques quand il avait vu les enclos.

Le brun ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie à nouveau qu'il y avait un fantôme. Harry se tourna dans tous les sens. Un fantôme? Où ça?

\- Il vient vers toi, Harry ! s'exclama Ronald.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste Hardjan ! Mon sombral !

\- Ron, intervint Charlie, tu ne peux pas le voir, c'est normal.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il existait des gens qui ne pouvaient pas voir les sombrals ? Mais quelle idée stupide !

Soucieux, il se promit de poser la question à son père et retourna à ses jeux, chevauchant Hardjan pour amuser la galerie et impressionner ses nouveaux amis.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Molly discutaient de Narcissa. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la liberté ou au moins, avoir un droit de visite de son fils à Azkaban. Ils pouvaient au moins faire ça.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter davantage car les enfants étaient revenus affamés et tout excités, en claquant la porte et ils avaient réveillé Draco.

\- Oncle Sev? appela ce dernier.

\- Oui Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu te sens bien?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste faim…

Severus sourit.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai demandé à Mary de vous préparer une petite collation !

Molly sourit quand elle vit le regard du filleul de Severus s'illuminer. Il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit, c'était bon signe.

L'homme laissa les enfants manger à leur aise et quand tous eurent fini de manger, Molly prit congé avec la promesse de revenir.

Harry n'avait pas attendu un seul instant avant de se planter devant son père qui le regardait, l'air interrogateur.

\- Dis papa, pourquoi Ronald il peut pas voir les sombrals?

Severus retint sa respiration. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à Harry? Choqué, il prit place dans un fauteuil où il se laissa choir devant le regard effaré de son fils.

\- Papa, ça ne va pas?

Luna fit la moue. Elle savait que Severus voyait les sombrals, mais il n'avait jamais voulu dire pourquoi, et la seule fois où elle avait demandé, il s'était refermé comme un huitre, comme à présent, dévasté, affalé dans le canapé. Elle devinait qu'il avait dû voir la mort et, à en croire son attitude, cette dernière avait dû profondément le bouleverser. Elle ne savait pas.

Severus se retint de respirer tandis que le visage meurtri de sa mère morte, gisait devant lui. Il se souvenait. Son père avait toujours été violent et avait tué sa femme mais comment l'expliquer à l'enfant? Comment pouvait-il avoué à son fils que lui aussi, il avait tué. Mais pas tué n'importe qui. Il avait tué son père. Son propre père.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, déclara Luna. Toi et moi, oui, Oncle Sev aussi.

\- Qui est mort papa?

L'homme serra les lèvres. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait faire face. Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

\- Plus tard, Harry, si tu veux bien. Plus tard.

Note d'auteur : Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je me déteste. A chaque fois que je veux écrire l'arrivée à Poudlard, quelque chose me retarde, inexorablement et j'en suis désolée. Des avis? Vous attendiez vous à Molly? Dans les prochains chapitre, une petite histoire ( ou pas, je me tâte encore car une histoire aussi brutale me semble mauvaise pour un petit garçon qui va voir en son père, un assassin), l'entrée à Poudlard ! Cette fois, je dirai zut à mes autres idées, et enfin, une entrevue avec Narcissa J


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Hélas, non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre…

J'espérais avoir le temps de l'écrire avant le blocus mais j'ai tellement de travaux à rendre que je n'ai même pas pu écrire une seule ligne ='(

Mes examens se terminent le 17-06 et je sais que ça va être long, mais je n'abandonne pas ! Merci de bien vouloir attendre ce chapitre, surtout l'entrée à Poudlard ! Je me sens cruelle de vous laissez comme cela, mais vous pouvez toujours me proposer des suggestions pour qui va où et qui va devenir amis avec qui, même si j'ai déjà quelques idées J

Encore désolée, croyez-le bien, cela m'attriste autant que vous ! Je ferai néanmoins mon possible pour rédiger quelques paragraphes quand j'aurai le temps de souffler (avec parfois 2/3 examens par jour et tous les jours , je sens que je n'en aurai pas beaucoup).

J'espère que, malgré tout, vous n'abandonnerez pas cette histoire et que notre aventure se prolongera encore quelques mois !


	29. Chapter 29

Voyant son père très mal, Harry n'insista et ne prolongea pas son interrogatoire. Si Severus n'avait rien dit, peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment. Peut-être était-ce trop difficile d'en parler pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé tomber le sujet et l'avait soigneusement rangé dans un coin de sa tête. Juste au cas où.

Les jours étaient passés, puis les mois. Charlie était revenu jouer avec Harry, lui racontant des histoires sur les dragons qu'il aimait tant.

Et enfin, enfin le grand jour était venu. Ils étaient à table, en train de déguster un gâteau au chocolat au manoir Prince quand trois grands hiboux de l'école s'étaient faufilés par la fenêtre et posés sur la table. Chacun tenait une lettre.

\- Papa, c'est ce que je crois? demanda Luna soudain toute excitée.

\- Oui, c'est l'heure pour vous d'entrer en première année !

\- Ça veut dure qu'on va aller chercher nos baguettes?

Severus lui sourit. Luna était assez douée pour ne pas perdre de vue l'important.

\- C'est exact. Nous irons tous ensemble au chemin de traverse dès demain.

\- On ne déménage pas, papa? demanda Harry.

\- Non mon coeur, vous allez prendre le Poudlard Express.

Le brun fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas être éloigné de son père et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Poudlard Express dont il apprenait tout juste l'existence?

Voyant son air ahuri, Draco s'empressa de le lui expliquer.

\- On va juste prendre le train, Harry

A sa grande surprise, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Il allait monter dans un train pour la première fois ! Et il était si excité qu'il se mit à sautiller sur place, faisant rire son père.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris le train ou quoi? s'exclama vivement le blond.

La réponse tomba, nette.

\- Non ! C'est la première fois que je pars en voyage !

\- Miaou, se manifesta le chat tigré en venant se coller aux jambes de son maitre.

\- Bonjour toi, murmura le blond en lui gratouillant les oreilles. Je pourrai le garder à Poudlard?

\- Pas pendant les cours, mais oui.

Draco parut satisfait et un sourire fendit son visage.

\- Je vais prendre le train, il faut que je le dise à Hardjan ! s'exclama le brun soudainement en quittant la pièce.

Severus sourit. Harry était imprévisible lui.

L'enfant était en effet très excité et confiait tous ses secrets à son sombral préféré. En fait, il était très impatient d'être à Poudlard en tant qu'élève cette fois mais une part de lui avait peur. Et s'l ne répondait pas aux attentes des professeurs? Et si son père était déçu de lui? Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Severus, de son côté, s'inquiétait également d'une part pour ses enfants, mais d'autres part pour Narcissa Malfoy. Dumbledore lui avait promis une entrevue avec la détenue, et celle-ci tardait à venir. Attendait-il la répartition de Draco pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle? Si c'était le cas, son filleul ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

\- Papa, tout va bien, lui demanda Luna, la mine inquiète.

\- Oui mon ange, je réfléchissais juste à la maison dans laquelle vous alliez aller.

Ça aussi c'était un autre de ses tracas. Une fois répartis, Harry et Luna ne pourraient plus dormir dans la même chambre, et encore moins dans le même dortoir. Les enfants pouvaient dormir dans leurs appartements le week end mais il avait peur que ça ne suffise pas.

Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à lui. Il ne pensait pas du tout à comment il serait une fois seul, sans ses enfants.

Son inquiétude passée pour son père, la jeune fille sourit et retourna à ses pensées. Etant bien seule avec Harry, elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire des amis. Si le brun n'était pas dans sa maison, que ferait-elle? Elle serait seul et elle…. Elle se souvenait très bien comment on l'avait insultée à l'école primaire. Elle ne voulait plus revivre tout ça parce qu'elle était trop différente. Elle espérait de tout coeur de se faire des amis mais y arriverait-elle? Elle se savait assez sociable et espérait que cela irait malgré tout.

Stressée, elle ne fit pas attention à Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main se glisser dans la sienne, la lui serrant doucement. Elle jeta un œil vers lui et le vit acquiescer. Oui, tout se passerait bien. Au pire, elle aurait quand même Draco et Harry pour lui tenir compagnie et elle regagnerait sa chambre à l'heure du couvre feu.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et la nuit aussi. Les enfants allèrent se laver puis se coucher. Severus étaient passés dans les chambres ravi que ses enfants dorment. Demain serait un grand jour.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry ouvrir les yeux quand il avait refermé doucement la porte avant de s'éloigner. Harry avait peur. Non. Il était terrorisé. Il savait bien que les autres enfants ne rentraient pas chez eux tous les soirs puisqu'il les voyait toujours repartir vers les étages, là où se situaient les dortoirs. Maintenant qu'il était étudiant, lui aussi dormirait dans un dortoir. Et il serait tout seul. Il allait dormir sans Draco ni Luna, et le pire de tout, dormir sans sentir la présence rassurante de son père. Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas. Luna non plus. Seul Draco dormait à poings fermés, le souffle tranquille.

Le lendemain, Severus se leva aux aurores et prépara le petit déjeuner de ses enfants avant d'aller les réveiller. Sachant que ce serait le plus dure à faire ouvrir les yeux, il commença par Draco puis gagna la chambre d'Harry. Il pensait trouver le brun encore endormi comme chaque matin mais il le trouva assis dans son lit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Il supposa que c'était à cause de son excitation que l'enfant s'était réveillé si tôt et sourit. Harry allait très certainement être épuisé avant la fin de la journée ! Luna aussi était réveillée. Il poussa les enfants jusqu'à la table où ils s'installèrent puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Severus sourit.

\- Allez, je vous accompagne jusque sur le quai puis je vous attendrai à Poudlard.

Le brun eut l'air effaré. Severus ne venait pas avec eux? Il n'osa rien dire et finalement, se retrouva sur le quai après un rapide transplanage. Le train était déjà là.

\- Allez, dit Severus une fois de plus en les faisant monter dans le train. Asseyez-vous là, c'est le wagon juste à côté des professeurs comme ça, si vous avez des problèmes, vous n'hésitez pas à aller les voir.

Il regarda ses enfants pour s'assurer que tous aient compris et transplana.

\- On se retrouve à Poudlard ! Bon voyage, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre. Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression d'être abandonner encore?

Severus soupira en retournant dans ses appartements. Il serait bien venu pour faire le trajet dans le train car ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il fallait qu'il parle à Albus du cas d'Harry. Il avait bien remarqué la frayeur dans les yeux du brun et, plus encore, son manque d'appétit qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Son fils n'avait pas été des plus bavards et il avait baillé plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il ne devait pas s'être levé tôt, il n'avait surement pas dormi de la nuit ou avait dû faire un cauchemar.

Harry, de son côté, s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille dès que son père était parti.

\- Je suis là, Harry, lui murmura Draco en lui prenant la main. Tu veux lire un livre de potions? J'en ai apporté un avec moi. Mais le brun ne voulut pas et le train démarra. C'était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Bonjour, il reste encore de la place pour deux ici?

\- Bienvenue Ronald ! l'accueillit Luna.

Le roux lui sourit et se glissa dans le compartiment, un garçon le suivant de près.

\- Je vous présente Neville !

Souriant toujours, il se glissa à côté de la blonde, son ami sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Harry? demanda Ron en voyant la mine triste de son ami.

Draco resserra sa prise sur la main de son frère et souffla:

\- Je pense qu'il a envie d'être près d'Oncle Sev'.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Ça va aller, Harry, tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais dormir un peu, ça va te faire du bien.

Conscient que l'on pourrait profiter de son sommeil pour l'abandonner à nouveau, il se glissa contre la poitrine de Draco et renforça son étreinte sur lui.

Draco, définitivement plus grand que lui, resserra sa prise sur le brun et l'encouragea à dormir. En tant que garçon et en tant que plus grand des deux, il se considérait comme le grand frère malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge.

Le train allait partir quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en bataille fit son apparition.

\- Je peux m'installer ici? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres wagons. Elle avait dit ça en s'installant, sans même attendre une réponse, à côté de Draco.

Assise, elle jeta un œil au garçon endormi et reconnut l'éclair sur son front. Elle retint un cri de surprise, la main sur la bouche.

\- Mais c'est Harry Potter ! dit-elle en le désignant du doigt. J'ai tout lu sur lui ! Il est dit que…

\- On sait, l'interrompit Draco d'une main. Et si tu l'ennuies avec ça, tu auras à faire à moi.

Le ton froid et sans appel du blond avait calmé la brune.

Draco attendit qu'elle baisse les yeux et regarda à nouveau son protégé. Harry n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit car il était à présent profondément assoupi.

Pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, Luna prit la parole.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes lire euh?

Sa question était pour la nouvelle venue.

\- Granger. Hermione Granger. J'adore lire !

La blonde eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et discuta vivement avec sa nouvelle amie tandis que Ronald parlait à Neville. Draco, lui, lisait distraitement son livre de potions. Il n'aimait pas lire mais avec les potions, c'était différent. Il pouvait imaginer toutes les variantes et s'inventer des potions. Il n'avait juste jamais eu l'opportunité de les concevoir.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre jusqu'à l'arrivée, quelques heures plus tard, à Poudlard.

\- Harry? Hey, p'tit frère, réveille-toi, murmura le blond en se penchant vers le brun.

Harry eut une grimace et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Un chocogrenouille? lui proposa Draco.

L'enfant sourit et la mangea. Draco avait pensé à lui avait acheté une friandise.

\- On est où?

\- A Poudlard, évidemment, répondit une brune qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Manifestement, Draco la connaissait car il lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Harry, je te présente Hermione Granger.

C'était Luna.

\- Bon, on y va? proposa Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser avec Granger.

Harry se braqua. Ca y est, il serait seul et passerait sa nuit loin de son père pour la première fois. Malgré sa peur, il se leva et enfila sa robe de sorcier comme ses amis avant de grimper dans la barque. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'écouta pas un mot du discours du géant et déglutit quand la grande salle apparut sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore fit un discours puis les premières élèves commencèrent à être répartis. Sans surprise, Granger fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Neville fut quant à lui envoyé à Poufsouffle puis vint le tour de Luna. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses frères et les vit sourire, l'encourageant. Elle sourit à son tour et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

SERDAIGLE ! cria le choixpeau.

Et un sourire fendit les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers sa table. Elle n'était pas seule ! Elle était avec Hermione !

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Draco qui s'avançait sous les murmures des plus grands. Tous savaient ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et se demandaient ce que l'héritier Malfoy faisait là. Mais Draco les ignora superbement et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

\- Mr Malfoy, bien. Je connais ta famille et ses valeurs, il n'y a vraiment pas à tergiverser. Ta place sera à…

Le choixpeau allait prendre une grande inspiration quand il perçut le sourire moqueur mental de son porteur.

\- Et si nous tergiversions justement?

Note d'auteur : Petite surprise ! J'ai pu écrire ce chapitre pendant mes heures de trajet dans le train donc le voici, tout frais tout chaud. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !


	30. Chapter 30

Le choixpeau parut surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Que voudrait donc le jeune Malfoy?

\- Oh ça va hein, je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne veux pas le suivre alors ta maison Serpentard, là, tu l'oublies !

\- Oh oh ! On se révolte contre son père ! Mais qu'avons-nous là? Oui, oui, je vois ! Beaucoup de courage… Alors il vaut mieux…

\- Attends !

L'objet magique parut s'énerver.

\- Quoi encore?!

\- Tu peux m'envoyer où tu veux, mais quoi qu'il en soit, envoie Harry dans ma maison.

\- Même s'il ne convient pas?

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Et ne lui dis rien.

Le choixpeau resta songeur un instant, flânant dans les pensées de son porteur avant de se décider.

\- Soit, j'honorerai cette parole. Alors il vaut mieux… GRYFFONDOR !

Severus recracha son verre d'eau alors que les gryffondors avaient failli s'étouffer. Draco Malfoy? Un Malfoy chez les lions? Le choixpeau avait fait son temps, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait que la nourriture qui pouvait périmer, pas les objets magiques, si? Mais, de loin, Severus avait vu son filleul désormais fils, sourire et il devina que celui-ci avait un plan.

Draco, lui, avait revêtit son masque d'indifférence et avait gagné la table des gryffons qui le regardaient tous, l'air ébahi. Draco eut un fin sourire. Bien ! Il voulait montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce maudit choixpeau ferait son travail car il aurait fait tout cela pour rien. La répartition se poursuivit et enfin…

\- POTTER Harry.

Comme Severus s'y attendait, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Il les imaginait déjà penser. Potter? Comme Harry Potter? Le Survivant? Celui qui avait survécu à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Incroyable ! Lui? A Poudlard?

Nerveux, le brun se tourna vers Severus qui hocha la tête, l'invitant à aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

\- Mr Potter, je vous rencontre enfin. Je vois beaucoup de courage malgré le fait que vous ayez traversé de nombreuses épreuves. Avec vous, il n'y a pas à hésiter…

GRYFFONDOR !

Le brun fit la moue. D'une part il voulait être avec son père mais d'autre part il était content d'être avec Draco et ne se doutait de rien; Devinant son inquiétude, Severus lui sourit. C'était mieux ainsi, surtout en sachant que sa maison regorgeait de mangemorts potentiels. Draco, de son côté, était soulagé également. L'objet magique avait tenu parole.

\- Draco ! dit Harry en se glissant près de lui, surprenant encore plus de monde.

\- Oui, je suis avec toi, petit frère !

Les deux enfants se sourirent, rassurés et écoutèrent la suite de la répartition et accueillirent, Harry avec de la joie, Draco avec plus de réticence, Ronald dans leur maison.

Le directeur fit un nouveau discours et laissa la place au repas du soir. Harry, soulagé, avait retrouvé son appétit et mangeait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Dès le début, il ne s'était pas entendu avec Draco mais les deux garçons étaient pareils au fond, deux chatons égarés que Severus avait recueillis et ils étaient devenus comme des frères.

De son côté, Luna souriait. Elle était contente de savoir ces deux là ensembles. Avec Draco à ses côtés, Harry n'avait rien à craindre.

Enfin, tous les enfants mangèrent à leur faim et finirent leur dessert et, maison après maison, quittèrent la grande salle pour gagner leur dortoir, certains pour la première fois. Sans un mot, épuisés, tous s'éclipsèrent et, dans la tour de Gryffondor, se mirent en pyjama avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Draco, tu dors? chuchota le brun car il s'agissait de ne pas réveiller ses nouveaux camarades.

Le blond ne dormait pas. Les bras derrière la tête, le regard au plafond, il réfléchissait.

\- Non, je pensais à ma mère. Je me demande ce qu'elle dira quand elle me saura à Gryffondor. Si elle le saura un jour.

Il ne se doutait pas que, bientôt, Severus aurait un entretien avec elle.

\- Je peux venir près de toi?

Draco sourit et souleva la couverture. Comme avec Luna, ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon demandait à dormir avec lui.

\- Bonne nuit Draco, murmura le brun en se nichant confortablement contre ses oreillers.

\- Bonne nuit, p'tit frère, répondit le blond, fermant déjà les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Au fond de lui-même, il la réclamait plus que tout. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais s'il n'avait pas rencontré Harry, il n'aurait pas eu un petit frère qui le rassurait par sa simple présence sans même le savoir.

\- Draco ! Draco, réveille toi !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Quand s'était-il endormi? Il faisait déjà jour et Harry était penché sur lui. Il semblait déjà s'être changé.

\- Doucement, 'Ry, laisse-moi me réveiller.

Le brun se retint de rouler des yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu tant de mal à réveiller son frère ! La prochaine fois, il demanderait à Severus comment il s'y prenait ! Heureusement, le blond ne fut pas long et ressortit, dix minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé et prêt à commencer la journée. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à se coiffer les cheveux avec deux tonnes de gel, les laissant au naturel. Fin le Malfoy pourri gâté. Tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne. Il n'avait pas à être différent.

Prêt, il sourit à son frère et tous deux descendirent l'escalier. Ils étaient les premiers dans la grande salle.

\- Bien dormi les garçons? les salua Severus.

\- Papa ! cria Harry en allant étreindre son père sous l'œil attendrit de Draco.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar au moins?

\- Non ! J'ai dormi avec Draco !

Severus fit les yeux ronds. Harry dormait avec Draco maintenant? Et lui qui pensait que ça se limitait à Luna… En parlant d'elle, était-elle réveillée? Il doutait que Granger ait prit la peine de la faire sortir du lit c'est pourquoi il allait gagner le dortoir des Serdaigle quand la jeune fille fit son apparition. Les miracles existaient bel et bien.

\- Bonjour papa ! dit celle-ci en s'asseyant près de ses frères. Visiblement elle dormait encore à moitié et se croyait dans les appartements de son père.

\- Tu manges avec nous, Luna? demanda le brun tout excité à cette perspective.

\- Si la présence d'Hermione ne vous dérange pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi dérangerait-elle? Il n'avait pas vu Draco lancer un regard d'avertissement avant d'acquiescer à la brune. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle osait parler de son passé au brun. En silence, elle prit place et ignora soigneusement Harry pour ne pas devoir lui adresser la parole et céder à la tentation.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait et mangea avec son frère alors que son père retournait s'installer à la table des professeurs.

Severus souriait mais au fond de lui, il était angoissé. Albus lui avait enfin accordé cette visite à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Il allait pouvoir voir Narcissa. Il en aurait bien parlé à Draco mais il avait peur de trouver la jeune femme dans un état déplorable et avait jugé bon de se taire.

Ainsi, quand il eut fini de petit-déjeuner, il fit signe à ses enfants d'aller en cours. Il avait ses deux premières heures de la journée. Pas une minute de plus. Il ne fallait pas trainer.

Ainsi, dès qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage et transplana jusqu'à Azkaban. Il avait pris du chocolat avec lui au cas où pour rompre le froid des détraqueurs, mais Albus avait raison et Narcissa était dans une zone protégée, loin d'eux.

\- Severus, l'accueillit-elle. Elle restait digne malgré tout.

\- Bonjour, Narcissa.

\- Comment va Draco?

Severus tiqua. Il s'en doutait. Si elle était ici, c'est parce qu'elle avait protégé son fils. C'était lui avant tout. C'était sa priorité.

\- Il va bien, mais tu lui manques beaucoup. Il a fait sa rentrée hier. Un gryffondor.

\- Sa rentrée? Déjà? J'aurais voulu être là. Elle devait encore faire un an avant d'être libre. A ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait jamais.

\- Narcissa, j'ai besoin de ton souvenir, la nuit où…

Elle l'interrompit. Ce souvenir de cette nuit-là, elle le connaissait par coeur. Lucius avait menacé de livrer son fils au Lord si elle ne se pliait pas à ses règles et si elle n'acceptait pas de le suivre aux côtés de Voldemort. Fatiguée, elle obtempéra et regarda Severus lui arracher son souvenir.

\- Nous allons essayer de te libérer. Albus cherche une solution. Tiens bon, s'il te plait. Pour Draco.

Il allait partir quand Narcissa se redressa et l'appela.

\- Severus?

Il se tourna vers elle et la vit sourire.

\- Prends soin de lui, s'il te plait.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Une promesse. La blonde acquiesça. Elle tiendrait jusque là. Ses souvenirs heureux passés avec son fils l'aidaient à tenir le coup. Heureux de cette promesse, Severus quitta Azkaban et avait gagné Poudlard. Un bon chocolat chaud. Il n'aspirait qu'à cela. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour libérer Narcissa. Il espérait qu'Albus fasse vite.

Il allait quitter ses appartements pour parler au directeur quand le visage de celui-ci apparut dans sa cheminée. Il voulait sans doute que son maitre de potions lui fasse un rapport.

\- Comment va Mrs Malfoy?

\- Aussi bien qu'il est possible d'aller dans pareilles conditions, Albus.

\- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

Severus acquiesça et laissa le vieil homme traverser la cheminée pour lui donner la fiole.

\- Vous pensez avoir un procès?

\- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai. Et pour Mr Malfoy?

Severus eut un ricanement. Même s'il est vrai que les deux garçons avaient été amis, Lucius ne l'avait pris sous son aile que parce qu'il pouvait servir au Lord.

\- Il était trop proche du Lord. S'il sort, il deviendra une menace. Non seulement pour nous mais pour Draco et Narcissa également.

Albus acquiesça. Il allait partir quand il fut surpris de croiser Sirius qui entrait en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Sirius?

\- On a un problème.

\- Harry? demanda le potionniste, craignant un problème magique.

\- Draco. A l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre, Severus quitta ses appartements, Sirius sur les talons, et gagna la pièce dite.

\- Pomfrey?

\- Il a vomi, expliqua-t-elle avant de se pencher sur lui. Il a un peu de fièvre aussi.

\- Il est malade?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de bactérie dans son organisme, on dirait de la fatigue.

\- Oncle Sev'?

L'homme en noir s'approcha en entendant la voix de l'enfant.

\- Je suis là, mon coeur, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On va rentrer à la maison et tu vas te reposer, d'accord? Où est Cheshire?

Il était surpris de ne pas voir le chat qui, d'ordinaire, suivait Draco comme son ombre.

\- Avec Harry. Pour le protéger.

\- J'irai les voir après, Harry doit être inquiet.

Le blond acquiesça. Il allait se laisser porter quand un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Un bruit de transplanage.

\- Draco !

Severus se tourna vers Harry, même pas surpris par le fait qu'il ait encore réussi à transplaner. Chancelant sur ses jambes, le brun fit quelque pas et manqua de s'effondrer sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien 'Ry, je vais guérir, t'en fais pas.

\- Miaou, fit le chaton en sautant sur la poitrine de Draco qui le caressa machinalement. Manifestement, Cheshire avait dû transplaner en même temps qu'Harry ou avait simplement regagné l'infirmerie où il avait laissé son petit maitre quand son autre gardien avait disparu.

\- Harry, tiens, lui dit Severus en lui tendant une potion.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Une potion revigorante. Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à nos appartements puis je te reconduirai à ta salle de classe.

Harry fit la moue mais acquiesça. Il était mal de laisser Draco malade.

\- Draco va guérir. Tout ce qui lui faut, c'est du repos.

A ces mots, le brun parut rassuré et suivit son père sans rechigner. Ensemble, ils allèrent déposer Draco et regagnèrent la salle de cours.

\- Severus ! cria Filius, le professeur de sortilèges et directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'histoire au ministère.

\- Tout va bien, il a transplané à l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Poudlard…

\- Avec Harry, si. Tout est manifestement possible avec la magie instinctive. Je vous le ramenais justement.

Bien élevé, le garçon s'excusa pour le dérangement.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu saches ton frère entre de bonnes mains, répondit le petit homme en souriant à Harry.

Rassuré, Severus laissa Harry et retourna voir son petit dragon. L'homme venait à peine de rentrer quand Luna fit son apparition.

\- Draco, tu vas bien? Tu ne dors toujours pas, c'est ça?

Severus fronça les sourcils alors que Draco replongeait dans l'inconscience. De quoi parlait-elle?

Note d'auteur : Ouii ! Les examens sont finis, je fais mon grand retour et à moi les vacances ! A peine rentrée, je me suis empressée de vous recopier tout ce mignon petit chapitre écrit et poursuivi à chaque trajet de train J Merci d'avoir patienté jusque là !

Petite surprise : pages/Une-famille-pour-No%C3%ABl/1647584022151513

Et oui ! Une page a enfin été crée sur facebook ! Ceux qui veulent être au courant, me suggérer certaines choses ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, autant sur face' que sur fanfiction J

Merci encore pour votre attente et vos reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Je m'atèle à la suite dès que possible !


	31. Chapter 31

Sans le regarder, Luna se précipita au chevet de son frère et posa une main fraiche sur le front légèrement chaud de Draco. Elle avait bien remarqué que, depuis quelques jours, le blond gémissait dans son sommeil.

Elle ne dormait jamais tout à fait et aussi profondément que son père le pensait et attendait toujours que tous dormaient avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Et, une nuit, elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois.

Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était Harry qui faisait un cauchemar sur la mort de ses parents, ou sur la future rentrée des classes qui se rapprochait, mais le brun dormait profondément pour une fois et elle avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Draco.

Les gémissements venaient de là. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était glissée dans la chambre.

\- Draco, avait-elle murmuré en le secouant légèrement.

Et Draco s'était réveillé, se redressant brusquement, furetant partout jusqu'à croiser les yeux de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas sa sœur par contrat d'adoption puisque Severus était simplement un tuteur, mais il la considérait comme telle.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar…

Voyant qu'il tardait à réagir, elle l'avait étreint.

\- Je vais chercher papa…

\- Non ! avait dit Draco en lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter. Reste avec moi. Ne préviens pas Oncle Sev', s'il te plait…

Et Luna était restée. Il s'était écoulé peut-être une nuit avant que Draco ne refasse des cauchemars et depuis, il en faisait pratiquement chaque soir si bien qu'il ne dormait plus. La blonde l'avait déjà vu s'éclipser le jour plutôt que de rester avec Harry, pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et essayer de dormir, mais avec le train, le déménagement et tout le reste, il n'avait pas pu se reposer, et à présent, il en payait le prix. La fatigue et la fièvre le rongeait.

\- Luna? l'appela Severus.

La jeune fille parut se ressaisir et fixa les yeux de son père.

\- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Draco?

Luna se mordilla les lèvres, signe d'une profonde hésitation.

\- Si tu veux que je résolve son problème, Luna, il faut me le dire.

\- Il fait des cauchemars tout le temps, toutes les nuits ou presque. Sa maman…

Severus soupira profondément. Il se doutait bien que Draco serait mal en point avec sa mère à Azkaban mais il espérait que le blond allait mieux. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt, le jour où Molly était venue et qu'il avait vu Draco gémir dans son sommeil.

\- Papa?

\- Je vais lui donner de la potion contre la fièvre et une dose de sommeil sans rêve. Après, quand il ira mieux, il faudrait que nous parlions.

\- De la maman de Draco? Tu vas la faire sortir de prison?

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- J'ai… Sans le vouloir je t'ai entendu en parler au directeur.

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux. Il aurait dû être plus attentif et parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Eh bien, oui. Mais c'est compliqué. Je compte en parler à Draco mais il faudra attendre avant de revoir Narcissa.

\- Est-ce que Draco va repartir quand sa maman reviendra?

\- C'est bien possible…

Il lut la détresse dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle ne pensait pas à elle, mais à Harry. Les garçons se verraient à l'école, oui, mais plus à la maison. Ce serait comme un abandon supplémentaire pour son frère et elle ne voulait pas cela.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, la rassura Severus. Tu devrais retourner en cours maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas cours pendant deux heures, je peux rester avec Draco?

\- Et Granger?

\- Elle voulait terminer son livre.

\- Laisse-le dormir, indiqua-t-il en gagnant son labo. Il allait préparer de la potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de retourner aux cachots pour donner cours à une classe de deuxième année. Ça allait être difficile. Et il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de Draco. Il fallait qu'il demande à un collègue. Mais à qui? Minerva? Elle donnait surement cours l'après-midi…

Soucieux, il s'empressa de faire la potion pendant que Luna veillait sur son frère. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ce dernier ne se réveille en criant. Une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé là, dans sa chambre, le cadavre décharné de sa mère sur le pas de sa porte et il s'était réveillé.

\- Doucement Draco, tu as fait un cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller.

Le gryffon regarda autour de lui, surpris d'être de retour dans sa chambre. Il avait encore de la fièvre.

\- Papa m'a donné ça pour toi, dit sa sœur en lui donnant la potion contre la fièvre. Je… Je lui ai parlé de tes cauchemars…

Draco retomba contre ses oreillers après avoir bu la potion. Il ne voulait pas que Severus voit à quel point il n'était pas bien. Il restait un Malfoy, quoi qu'on en dise, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

\- Où est Oncle Sev' ?

\- Dans son labo. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait brasser de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Draco opina de la tête et se laissa recouvrir. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Plus sans potion. Mais la fatigue était toujours là et il allait refermer les yeux quand Severus ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire.

\- Draco, tu es réveillé. Luna m'a dit pour tes cauchemars et sache que…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'en parler à l'enfant. C'était sa mère, c'est vrai, il avait le droit d'être tenu informé de ce qui lui arrivait, mais la jeune femme lui avait paru tellement faible en prison qu'il doutait qu'elle survive. Avait-il le droit de donner de faux espoirs à son filleul? Non, Narcissa ne pouvait pas mourir. Il y veillerait.

\- Sache que j'essaie de faire libérer ta mère. Je suis allé la voir, j'ai obtenu son souvenir, la nuit où… où ta mère a accepté sous contrainte de rejoindre le Lord. Le professeur Dumbledore va essayer de la faire libérer mais il faudra du temps. Est-ce que tu comprends?

\- Je peux la voir? Elle va bien?

\- Elle va aussi bien que possible, Draco. Maintenant il faut que tu essaies de te reposer pour aller mieux d'accord? Voilà de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je t'en referai pour quelques jours seulement afin d'éviter les effets secondaires.

Draco acquiesça et prit la potion en main mais ne la but pas.

\- Luna?

\- Mmh?

\- Tu veilles sur Harry?

\- Je veille sur lui.

Ravi et rassuré, le blond but la potion et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Après quelques jours à ce régime et il irait certainement mieux. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pour Harry.

\- Luna? Il va être temps d'aller manger. Tu restes ici ou tu retournes dans la grande salle?

\- La grande salle, dit la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son autre frère tout seul, surtout Harry.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le brun les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Draco?

\- Il dort, tout va bien. Viens, on va manger !

Et le brun la suivit dans la grande salle qu'il venait de quitter. Sans plus s'inquiéter de Draco, il était allé rejoindre Ronald et s'était assis en face de lui. Peu de temps après, tout le monde lui parlait et essayait de faire sa connaissance. Harry était perdu. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait approché jusqu'alors?

\- Ravi de te connaitre enfin, Harry Potter ! lui dit un garçon du nom d'Olivier. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Le brun, ravi de se faire des amis, serra la main d'Olivier.

\- Par contre, dit ce dernier, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fiches avec Malfoy. C'est un Malfoy. Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard comme toute sa famille avant lui. Ne t'approches plus de lui si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Harry était surpris. Quoi, c'était Draco le problème? Le brun était intelligent, il savait que la famille de Draco n'avait pas eu un parcours glorieux, mais il connaissait son blond, son frère, son ange, comme sa poche et c'était loin d'être quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua-t-il à Dubois.

\- Toi non plus. On connait bien les Malfoy. Il a reçu la même éducation que son père et son père avant lui. Crois-moi, ils sont tous pareils. Une famille de mangemorts. Partisans de Tu Sais Qui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tu sais qui? Mangemorts? C'était quoi ça? Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas distraire et nia de la tête. Olivier se trompait. Il allait le lui dire quand il se rendit compte que les gens assis près de lui, parlaient aussi de Draco. Mangemort, traître, Tu Sais Qui, Sang pur, étaient les termes qui revenaient souvent.

\- Tais-toi Olivier. J'ai vécu avec Draco, je sais bien comment il est.

\- Tu le regretteras, crois-moi, avait dit Olivier.

Et c'en était trop. Harry, sans un mot, avait quitté sa table pour rejoindre celle de sa sœur.

\- Harry? l'accueillit celle-ci en lui faisant une place. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ils en veulent à Draco d'être à Gryffondor.

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est un Malfoy…

Luna roula des yeux. Elle savait qui étaient les parents de son autre frère, mais elle ne jugeait pas le blond pour autant. Bon, c'est vrai, il avait été une véritable petite peste les premiers jours mais il fallait apprendre à se connaitre et les trois enfants étaient devenus amis. Les gryffons n'avaient pas le droit de le juger.

\- Que leur as-tu dit?

\- Qu'ils se trompaient et que je connaissais Draco, je sais comment il est et c'est pas un méchant.

Luna sourit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un méchant. Allez, mange, on a cours de métamorphose ensemble après.

Harry était soulagé. Il ne serait pas tout seul. Heureusement que Luna était là. Et puis, c'était son dernier cours de la journée. Il avait déjà eu ses premières heures tout seul et il s'était ennuyé. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était intéressant mais il avait déjà lu tout le livre et, par conséquent, connaissait déjà le cours. Le choixpeau s'était sans doute trompé, il aurait dû aller à Serdaigle.

Et puis, quand le cours serait terminé, il pourrait aller voir Draco et, il l'espérait, tous les deux pourraient se retrouver en cours de potion avec leur père le lendemain matin. Enfin, quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils gagnèrent le cours de métamorphose où il parvint à faire sa toute première métamorphose et le cours prit fin.

\- Harry ! Harry !

Cela faisait à peine une journée que le brun était à l'école qu'il se faisait déjà suivre par plusieurs gryffons.

Patiemment, il consentit à s'arrêter alors que sa sœur l'attendait et vit Olivier s'approcher. Que lui voulait-il encore?

\- Harry, le dortoir est en haut, on y va?

\- Je sais bien où est le dortoir, Olivier, je vais voir comment va mon frère.

Le ton du garçon était acerbe, mais il n'avait pas toléré le manque de respect que son ainé avait porté à son frère. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il rejoignit sa sœur et tous deux retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

\- Harry? Luna?

\- On vient voir comment va Draco !

Severus sourit. Evidemment. Quand il les avait vus le premier jour, il ne pensait pas que les trois enfants s'entendraient, surtout avec le caractère de Draco, mais petit à petit, Harry avait mêlé le blond à ses activités puis l'avait mêlé à ses discussions avec sa sœur. Les trois enfants étaient désormais suffisamment soudés que pour s'inquiéter des uns et des autres.

\- Il va bien, il vient de se réveiller, je lui faisais du bouillon. Vous voulez manger ici?

Sans hésiter, Harry acquiesça.

\- Harry, j'ai vu que tu quittais ta table tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Dubois a manqué de respect à Draco.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh ! Qu'a-t-il dit?

\- Que c'était un fils de mangemort, un traître et.. C'est quoi Tu-sais-qui?

\- Tu-sais-qui c'est le Lord, Harry.

\- Voldemort?

Le maitre des potions tressaillit.

\- Oui. Les parents de Draco, ou du moins son père, était partisan du Lord. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont en prison. Narcissa, elle, n'était pas responsable de cela. Draco a été éduqué par son père, c'est vrai, mais il n'approuve pas ses méthodes.

\- Oncle Sev ?

\- Allez, je suppose que Dray voudra bien vous voir.

Harry sourit et gagna la chambre de son frère, ravi de l'y voir en meilleure forme.

\- Tu vas mieux?

\- Si je n'ai plus rien demain, je peux retourner en cours avec toi !

Ravi, le brun resta au chevet du blond et tous les trois mangèrent dans la chambre pendant que Severus discutait avec le directeur dans la grande salle.

\- Où sont tes enfants, Severus? Je n'en vois aucun…

\- Draco est malade. Harry et Luna le surveillent.

Albus sourit. C'était tellement prévisible. Les deux hommes discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas et Severus regagna ses appartements.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il gagna la chambre de Draco et fut surpris de les voir blottis à trois dans le petit lit. Comment tenaient-ils? D'un sort, il les mit en pyjama et éteignit les lumières.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants, souffla-t-il avant de refermer doucement la porte, laissant la petite veilleuse allumée pour Harry.

Note d'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Yes, pour une fois je poste de jour ! Voilà ce nouveau petit chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et désolée du retard ^^ J'ai été quelque peu distraite par un nouveau petit hobby (la peinture acrylique par numéro) et le manque de voyage en train n'aidant pas, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre ! Mille excuses ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que tous ceux qui suivront vous plairont tout autant !

Seul petit problème, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas sur le rythme de publication, c'est juste pour la fin. Un super rebondissement (qui expliquerait le pourquoi j'ai mis des pouvoirs énormes à Harry) ou alors une fin toute mignonne en famille… Mmh..; cruel dilemme… J'ai peur d'avoir du mal avec une fin comme je l'imagine

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Le 18/06, j'ai fêté les 4 mois de l'inauguration de ma fanfiction. Déjà quatre mois. C'est difficile à croire quand on sait que j'avais prévu de la boucler en un mois mais on ne peut pas tout avoir hein?

A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, pourra être rédigé dans un futur proche ! Encore merci à mes revieuwers et revieweuses (ces termes n'existent pas, tant pis) pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements ! Merci à tous


	32. Chapter 32

Le lendemain, Severus alla réveiller ses enfants plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Oncle Sev' ? Je peux retourner en cours?

Le maitre des potions hausse un sourcil. Déjà?

\- Tu te sens mieux?

Draco acquiesça mais son parrain n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son filleul était capable de mentir pour rester avec Harry c'est pourquoi, discrètement, il lança un sort de diagnostique et soupira de soulagement. Draco allait vraiment mieux.

\- D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, tu me préviens directement. Tu n'attends pas.

Aux anges, le blond acquiesça et prit son petit déjeuner sereinement. Harry ne l'avait pas mis au courant de son altercation avec Dubois la veille et Draco n'était donc pas au courant de ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent prendre une douche rapidement et quittèrent les appartements pour gagner la grande salle.

Contrairement au jour précédent, personne n'adressa la parole à Harry et le garçon devina que la présence de Draco à ses côtés, en était la cause.

\- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda ce dernier en le voyant serrer les poings.

Bien décidé à ne pas inquiéter son frère, le brun lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le brun. Il l'avait très bien vu serrer les poings quand ils avaient rejoints les autres gryffons. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Sachant qu'Harry ne dirait rien, il soupira. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Luna pour être au courant!

\- On a quoi comme cours ce matin? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Défense.

Draco roula des yeux. Il savait que le brun aurait du mal. Surtout avec sa magie instinctive qui le protégeait tout naturellement sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt. Draco non plus n'appréciait pas ce cours. Surtout quand il y avait des duels.

Quand il n'avait encore que six ans et qu'il ne contrôlait toujours pas sa magie, son père lui avait appris les rudiments pour lancer des sorts puissants, mais la magie du blond étant encore faible et peu contrôlable, il avait échoué. Lucius avait été déçu. Très déçu.

Draco fit la grimace. Il se souvenait très bien de la correction qu'il avait reçu pour n'avoir été qu'un bon à rien. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

\- Draco? l'interpella sa sœur en le voyant blêmir.

\- C'est rien. Je n'aime pas ce cours…

Luna fit la moue. Comment le gryffon ne pouvait-il pas aimer ce cours alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu? A moins qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Néanmoins, pour ne pas mettre davantage Draco mal à l'aise, elle lui sourit et cessa son interrogatoire. Les réponses viendraient bien assez tôt.

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors !

Harry sourit et prit la main de Dracco.

\- Viens, Draco, après défense, on a cours avec papa !

Et il suffit de cela pour que le blond retrouve le sourire. Bien, il adorait les potions. Bien sûr, il avait fait des erreurs de débutants quand il apprenait ce domaine avec Severus, mais son oncle, contrairement à son père, avait su se montrer patient et avait repris les étapes avec lui à chaque fois qu'il se trompait. Ils avaient tant brassé de potions ensemble que Draco en était venu à apprécier cela. Et à présent, il allait pouvoir en faire tout le temps !

C'est ainsi, qu'il rejoignit la salle de défense en compagnie de son frère. Evidemment, comme il s'y attendait, tous se tournèrent vers Harry comme pour voir comment il allait réagir face à ce cours et à cette magie qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ils avaient bien vu comment s'était passé le cours de sortilèges la veille.

\- Bonjour à tous ! les accueillit le professeur de défense.

Harry fit la grimace. C'était loin d'être une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Mais il fit néanmoins comme si de rien n'était, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa magie faire des caprices.

\- Bien, j'aimerais juger votre niveau de magie. Vous avez appris à faire voler une plume en sortilèges n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, je veux que vous fassiez léviter votre partenaire.

\- Quoi? s'exclama une fille de Serpentard.

Inutile de dire qu'elle était choquée. Qu'était-ce là pour un exercice?

Draco, lui, jeta un œil en biais aux Serpentards. Comme il s'y attendait, tous les verts et argent le voyaient comme un traitre à sa maison. Ils n'étaient qu'en première année, comme lui, mais ils savaient, ils connaissaient la loyauté de la famille Malfoy au Lord. Draco n'aurait pas dû finir chez les Gryffondor. Quel déshonneur !

\- Bon ! s'exclama Draco en les ignorant. Vas-y Harry, fais-moi léviter !

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Mais oui ! Allez, je te fais confiance !

Soupirant, Harry lança le sort devant son professeur, mais il avait tellement peur de blesser son frère qu'il pria pour que sa magie ne tente rien et effectivement, elle ne fit rien. Il soupira, soulagé. Ouf.

\- Mr Potter?

Le brun se tourna vers son professeur.

\- Wingardium leviosa ! dit-il en pointant son élève de sa baguette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le sort être absorbé par la magie du jeune gryffon. Il s'était attendu à avoir une riposte mais rien ne l'avait atteint.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça? s'écria Draco.

\- J'aimerais qu'il essaie de me lancer le sort. Je saurai l'annuler en cas de problème. Allez-y Mr Potter.

Harry fixa longuement son professeur et n'eut qu'à le pointer de sa baguette et penser "vol" pour que celui-ci se mette à s'élever doucement vers le plafond, surprenant son professeur. La magie de son élève n'était pas aussi incontrôlable que Filius le prétendait, et il était rassuré.

\- Votre magie réagit très bien à votre volonté, Mr Potter. Vous arrivez à la contrôler, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos sorts. C'est votre peur qui vous empêche de pratiquer, pas votre magie.

Harry acquiesça, souriant comme s'il comprenait. Mais en réalité, il le savait déjà ! Il savait que sa peur bloquait sa magie car son subconscient se refusait à blesser qui que ce soit. Il avait donc sciemment interdit à sa magie de faire quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il ne pourrait pas la contrôler davantage s'il la bloquait systématiquement. Il le savait. Son père s'était montré très inquiet à ce propos. Si Harry ne maitrisait pas sa magie, cela allait lui causer du tort. A un moment ou à un autre.

Draco fit la moue avant de se laisser convaincre. Le prof avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec son frère car il le vit progressivement se détendre avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Wingardium leviosa !

Et le blond décolla légèrement du sol à son tour, souriant à son partenaire pour le rassurer.

\- Bien ! Continuez, tous !

Et tous les enfants, gryffons comme serpents, se mirent au travail et bientôt, plusieurs élèves se mirent à léviter. Enfin, le cours prit fin et ce sont des enfants éreintés qui gagnèrent le cours de potions.

\- Dis moi, Draco, comment tu as pu réussir le sort? Tu étais pas là en Sortilèges.

Le blond fit la grimace. Il aurait préféré qu'Harry fasse l'impasse sur ses capacités magiques.

\- Quand j'étais avec mon père, il m'apprenait des sorts. Le Wingardium en faisait partie.

Harry fit les grands yeux. Il allait dire à son frère que c'était génial quand il avait perçu la lueur dans ses yeux. Mauvais souvenir. Très mauvais souvenir. Ainsi s'abstenu-t-il d'insister et tous deux gagnèrent les cachots.

\- Draco, tout va bien? le salua Severus quand il entra. Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

\- Non, non, ça va.

Ravi d'avoir la possibilité de faire des potions, Draco prit place à côté de son frère et le cours commença. Quelques élèves ayant eu des frères et sœurs à Poudlard, connaissaient déjà le professeur Snape de réputation et connaissait sa fameuse tendance à favoriser outrageusement sa maison.

Ainsi furent-ils tous étonnés de le voir attribuer vingt points à Draco et Harry pour leurs bonnes réponses. Le cours se déroula sans problème et permit même au blond d'oublier ses pensées morbides.

A présent, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère. Harry lui avait paru bizarre ce matin et plus encore quand ils avaient rejoint les autres gryffons avant de partir en cours. Il avait pensé que son frère avait peur de blesser quelqu'un avec sa magie au cours de défense, mais il restait de pareille humeur alors qu'il faisait des potions. Oui, quelque chose contrariait Harry. Et il fallait qu'il sache quoi et pourquoi. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider. Luna.

Il ignorait que Severus avait eu une conversation avec son frère et lui avait arraché les vers du nez de même qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attention que l'homme redoublait d'attention pour les autres, veillant à sa sécurité.

C'était dans cette ambiance lourde que la matinée s'était enfin achevée et, plutôt que de se rendre dans la grande salle, Harry se réfugia plutôt dans les bras de son père sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Ce dernier allait intervenir quand Severus lui fit signe qu'il gérait la situation et il en profita pour s'éclipser. A cette heure, Luna était certainement attablée et il pourrait lui demander ce qu'avait leur frère.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était assis à son bureau, gardant son fils sur ses jambes.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- Je veux plus être un gryffondor.

Severus fit les gros yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont méchants, ce sont des crétins.

\- Si tu parles de certains gryffons, oui, je suis de tout coeur avec toi pour affirmer que ce sont de parfaits crétins. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

L'homme grimaça en prononçant ces paroles. Le voilà qui défendait la maison ennemie maintenant ! Il virait Poufsouffle ! Par Merlin ! Où était ce bon vieux Sev' que tous craignaient? Partis en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, surement.

\- Mais je suis un Gryffondor… Je suis comme eux… C'est pour ça que le choixpeau m'a…

\- Alors tu trouves que Draco est un crétin?

Harry parut surpris.

\- Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Je sais bien, mon coeur, mais si tu parles des gryffons, tu parles aussi de Draco. Draco est un gryffondor et pourtant, ce n'est pas un crétin méchant. Tu vois? Ne les mets pas tous dans le même pot !

\- D'accord. Mais Dubois est un crétin ! Il aime pas Draco sans même le connaitre

Severus lui sourit.

\- Oui, Dubois, lui tu peux le mettre dans le lot des crétins. Et d'autres aussi, mais ne juge pas les gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont à Gryffondor. Ne joue pas son jeu. C'est tout ce que je te demande !

Harry sourit et se délogea de la poitrine de son père.

\- Ça va mieux?

Le brun élargit son sourire en acquiesçant avant de mettre les voiles.

\- Où vas-tu? lui cria son père.

\- Rejoindre Draco !

L'homme sourit. Décidément, ces deux là étaient inséparables.

Draco, de son côté, discutait à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie de Luna. Il avait appris l'origine du comportement suspect de son frère ce matin et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les gryffons ne l'aimaient pas? Et alors? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il voulait être avec Harry, tout simplement. Il était prêt à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son frère pour qu'il oublie ces mauvaises surprises quand il le vit presque courir vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Draco, tu es là !

\- Oui, puceron. Ça va?

Harry acquiesça. Pour le plus grand bonheur du blond, le brun avait l'air d'être redevenu comme avant. Inutile d'en rediscuter maintenant, mais si l'occasion se représentait, ils en reparleraient. Pour l'instant, Harry avait retrouvé toute sa joie et son énergie et c'était le principal.

Note d'auteur : Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire. Enfin! Oui, enfin. Ce chapitre fut pénible à écrire v.v En fait, j'ai des idées pour une autre fanfic et j'avais tellement envie de les écrire que je n'avais pas envie de me pencher sur HP. Mais je me connais, si j'écris cette autre fanfic, je risque d'abandonner celle-ci complètement pendant au moins un an. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Donc cruel dilemme ! Je me déteste parfois. Vraiment.

Sinon, à partir d'ici, la trame va encore plus changer ! Quirrel n'existe pas. Parce que j'ai pas envie xD Il serait plus qu'inutile donc nous avons un prof de défense sans nom parce que ça m'arrange.

Encore pardon pour le retard. C'est difficile en ce moment, et la chaleur me bouffant mon énergie, rend les choses encore plus pénibles.

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci pour vos reviews !


	33. Chapter 33

Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse discussion. Les garçons étaient passés en deuxième année avec fierté. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons grâce aux nombreuses réponses fournies par les deux enfants. Severus, quant à lui, bien que sa maison ait perdu, était très fiers de ses enfants et ils avaient pleinement profité des vacances avant d'entamer leur deuxième année où Harry accueillit avec un plaisir évident, la sœur de Ronald dans sa maison.

\- Merci, Harry, avait-elle dit en rougissant.

Elle était à présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux et, pour ne pas que le brun la remarque, elle s'était détournée. Elle avait déjà remarqué le célèbre sorcier quand elle était venue et qu'elle avait rencontré Luna. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard. Il était mince, plutôt petit mais avec des yeux verts si beaux qu'elle avait été envoutée par eux.

Mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué. En ce début de deuxième année, il bavardait joyeusement avec Draco, qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Son frère se contentait de jouer avec sa nourriture plutôt que de manger et lui répondait par monosyllabe la plupart du temps.

\- Draco, tu vas bien? demanda Harry en posant son front sur le sien.

Le blond ne fut même pas surpris. Son protégé faisait toujours ça pour voir s'il était malade. Mais il ne l'était pas, non. Il était juste préoccupé. Il avait bien remarqué les regards froids que lui adressaient ses condisciples. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Non, ils le détestaient. Il se faisait bousculer, les gens crachaient sur son passage, mais jamais devant Harry. Non, là ils l'ignoraient superbement, comme à leur habitude.

Draco, étant un Malfoy, gardait quand même un minimum de dignité mais secrètement, il restait apeuré. Oui, ces élèves n'étaient que des gamins, comme lui, mais tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il sache se défendre. Severus lui avait raconté comment, autrefois, d'autres sorciers n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à lui et Draco savait qu'il avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes.

\- Draco?

Le gryffon soupira avant de boire un verre de jus de citrouille. Il était souvent dans la lune ces temps-ci et Harry espérait qu'il ne pensait pas trop à sa mère.

Il y avait eu tentative de procès, mais Narcissa n'avait pu plaider et Severus, montrer les preuves. Ils avaient donc travaillé avec Molly et Albus, davantage pour que justice soit faite. Il fallait faire vite. Severus avait revu la jeune femme. Narcissa était encore plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait gagné en force quand elle avait appris qu'un procès aurait bientôt lieu, mais elle s'était effondrée à nouveau quand le dit procès avait été annulé. Elle ne reverrait jamais son fils. Elle en était à penser cela tant elle souffrait.

Il y avaient eu ces mauvaises conditions climatiques, ce vent qui soufflait, cette pluie, ce froid. Elle était tombée malade malgré toute sa résistance et les sorts que Severus lui lançait pour la réchauffer quelque temps quand il venait la voir. Elle s'était sentie faible, puis la maladie avait gagné du terrain. Elle toussait. Toussait parfois jusqu'à s'étouffer.

La fièvre la faisait délirer et c'est à peine si elle reconnaissait l'homme qui tentait de l'aider. Elle n'arrivait plus à manger. Elle n'était plus que mort. Sa dernière pensée avait été pour son fils qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Puis elle avait fermé les yeux et sombré dans l'inconscience.

A Poudlard, l'année avait commencé. Comme à leur habitude, Draco et Harry faisaient gagner énormément de points à leur maison. Ils travaillaient dur et, de temps à autre, ils se faisaient aider par leur sœur. En effet, là où Draco excellait en potions, Luna excellait en sortilèges et n'hésitait jamais à leur offrir son aide quand les devoirs les envahissaient.

\- Luna, tu viens nous aider pour le devoir de métamorphose? la supplia son frère.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

\- Désolée, Harry, mais j'ai promis de rejoindre Neville à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur le devoir de botanique.

Le brun soupira profondément et laissa sa sœur l'embrasser sur la joue avant de filer. Harry aimait bien Neville, un garçon assez discret qui ne l'avait jamais ennuyé, mais le fait que sa sœur passe tout son temps avec lui avait une influence sur son humeur. En effet, dès qu'il savait Luna en compagnie du garçon, il tirait la tête et Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas grave, petit frère, on va se débrouiller ! Luna ne sera pas toujours là pour nous donner un coup de main, tu sais !

Harry souffla. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa sœur aille rejoindre Neville? N'était-il pas plus important? Ce jour-là, il avait tiré la tête toute la journée et, lors du repas il l'avait superbement ignorée.

\- Harry, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, j'aime pas quand tu boudes, lui avait indiqué son frère. Mais le brun n'avait pas souri. Sa sœur passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui et il n'appréciait pas cela. C'est pourquoi il essayait de passer plus de temps avec son frère mais Draco n'était pas comme d'habitude.

La journée s'était passée dans le plus grand silence et il n'avait pas réussi à arracher le moindre mot à son frère. Même Cheshire ne parvenait pas à calmer Draco qui, pourtant, le caressait longuement dans une vaine tentative pour s'apaiser. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il en avait eu mal à la tête et, à l'insu de son frère, il avait gagné l'infirmerie.

\- Eh quoi, Malfoy, tu t'es perdu en chemin? T'as perdu Potter?

Des Serpentards. Le blond les ignora superbement. Les élèves l'auraient bien attaqué, mais il y avait du monde, et s'il voulait se venger de la traitrise du blond, il fallait le faire dans un endroit isolé. Mais le gryffon n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait cela, il savait qu'isolé, il ferait une proie facile, c'est pourquoi il restait toujours dans les endroits très fréquentés pour être en sécurité.

\- Mr Malfoy? l'accueillit l'infirmière, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose contre la migraine? Je crois que ma tête va exploser.

La vieille femme lui sourit et lui donna un peu de potions.

\- En avez-vous parlé à Severus?

\- J'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ça…

Mais Poppy n'était pas dupe et dès que l'enfant quitta son territoire, elle lança un appel par cheminette.

\- Severus? Le jeune Malfoy est encore venu me voir. Il a souvent des migraines…

Ils en avaient discuté un moment et l'homme avait promis d'avoir une discussion avec Draco à ce sujet avant de rompre l'appel.

Harry, de son côté, venait de retourner dans ses appartements et avait trouvé son père.

\- Tu as fini ton devoir de sortilèges?

\- Oui, j'ai même dû aider Draco. Il est pas comme d'habitude…

Severus sourit pour rassurer son fils.

\- Poppy m'a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Je propose qu'on le laisse se reposer ici d'accord? Je veux voir s'il passe de bonnes nuits.

Mais Harry écarquilla grand les yeux. Comment allait-il faire sans son frère pour dormir?

\- Ce n'est que pour deux-trois nuits, Harry.

\- Oncle Sev'?

L'homme se tourna vers le brun qui acquiesça . La conversation était terminée.

\- Draco, comment te sens-tu? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais dormir un peu.

Draco fit la moue.

\- Harry va être tout seul après… Il va s'ennuyer…

\- Je peux aller voir Hardjan? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus fait une balade tous les deux !

Devant l'air réjouit de son frère, le blond rendit les armes et laissa le maitre des potions le mettre en pyjama d'un sort avant de l'envoyer se coucher. Il n'avait cours que dans deux jours, de toute façon.

Sans un mot, il bailla longuement, et gagna sa chambre, Cheshire sur les talons. Severus n'avait pas tort. A force d'être toujours sur ses gardes, il avait accumulé trop de tensions et, avec les devoirs, il n'était pas évident de se reposer. Surtout dans un dortoir où n'importe quel gryffon pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Cheshire, souffla-t-il au chat qui venait de bondir souplement sur le lit. Manifestement, une sieste était la bienvenue pour les deux amis et Draco ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était déjà parti avec Harry à l'enclos après avoir lancé un sort de surveillance sur Draco pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ils avaient tous deux gagné l'enclos, monté respectivement Phaedra et Hardjan, et tous les quatre, ils avaient volé dans les airs. Hardjan avait beaucoup grandi et, à présent, il avait fière allure avec ses plumes. Il s'était également beaucoup endurci et à présent, il pouvait voler plus longtemps avec son passager.

Severus, lui, suivait tranquillement son fils dans ses cascades, gardant sa baguette magique à portée de main au cas où Harry tomberait, quand il sentit la détresse de Draco. Néanmoins, cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Il ignorait que, dans ses appartements, Luna avait rejoint Draco et, en l'entendant geindre dans son sommeil, elle était allée glisser une main réconfortante dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Chuut, Dray, tout va bien.

Puis le blond avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau et s'était laissé consoler par sa sœur.

\- Tu as encore rêvé de ta maman?

Pour ne pas qu'elle sache, le blond avait menti et affirmé son hypothèse, mais en réalité, il avait rêvé que Dubois le maintenait sous doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison.

\- Draco?

\- Ça va…

\- Je t'apporte du chocolat chaud.

Et le blond s'était assis dans son lit, retenant sa sœur par le poignet.

\- Reste… s'il te plait…

Et Luna était revenue vers lui, l'enlaçant, le gardant contre elle tandis que les derniers frissons disparaissaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais c'était la seule fois où il l'avait serrée si fort contre lui, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

Doucement, elle avait appelé un elfe et la boisson chaude était arrivée avec quelques biscuits. Draco, en voyant le plateau, fit les gros yeux.

\- Vous n'avez presque rien mangé ce matin, maitre Malfoy.

\- Draco… Appelle moi Draco… Pas Maitre Malfoy… avait supplié l'enfant.

Et l'elfe de Poudlard le salua.

\- Je m'appelle Zach, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi, Draco.

Et l'elfe était reparti, les laissant seul.

\- Allez, bois, insista Luna auprès de son frère.

Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de boire le liquide chaud et souffla de soulagement quand la chaleur parcourut son corps encore courbaturé. Sous l'œil attentif de Luna, il prit une madeleine et la mangea doucement pour ne pas être malade, avant de prendre un sablé. La présence de la blonde le réconfortait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il put finir de manger tous les biscuits du plateau.

\- Tu te sens mieux?

Sans surprise, Draco se pressa d'acquiescer mais ne consentit pas à ce que sa sœur parte.

\- Une partie d'échecs, ça te tente?

La blonde lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée, tu sais.

\- Pas grave, je peux t'apprendre.

Il avait plus que tout besoin de se changer les idées avant de retourner en cours. Une heure plus tard, Severus était de retour. Il avait sentit le réveil de Draco mais Harry s'amusait tellement qu'il avait attendu avant de rentrer.

\- Draco, bien dormi?

Le gryffon jeta un œil bref à la Serdaigle avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, je suis debout depuis une heure. J'ai bu un chocolat chaud.

\- Tu as mangé?

\- Quelques biscuits…

Severus fit la moue. Si son fils ne mangeait pas davantage, il allait perdre du poids.

\- Vous avez vu Sirius? demanda-t-il.

\- Sirius? Non. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans la forêt. Je crois que courir lui a beaucoup manqué, indiqua Luna. Je le vois parfois, de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Severus grommela.

\- Et après il vient quémander des baumes pour ses muscles. Je t'en ficherais moi, de douleurs. Je parie que ce sale cabot court jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire. Et dire que je lui en ai préparé… Severus, ressaisis-toi, il va te payer ça.

Harry sourit en écoutant son père parler et tous les quatre passèrent le weekend ensemble avant de retourner en classe.

C'était le premier jour. Draco et Harry suivaient de leur mieux le cours d'histoire de la magie mais, c'était plus fort qu'eux, dès que le professeur se mettait à parler, ils se sentaient fermer les yeux et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient. Heureusement qu'ils étaient avec Luna qui, pour rester concentrée, prenait des notes. Elle les laissait toujours copier sur elle quand le cours était fini et cette fois-là ne ferait pas exception.

Harry n'était pas loin de s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, forçant le professeur à arrêter son cours.

\- Oui?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux à son tour, surpris que le cours soit interrompu, et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, surpris de voir Severus.

\- Draco, il faut que je te parle, maintenant.

Son ton était grave. Ses pupilles ne quittaient pas son fils qui se leva doucement, le corps tremblant.

\- Maman… souffla-t-il, comprenant que quelque chose était arrivé à Narcissa.

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente (onze jours quand même). Je pense espacer un peu mes publications pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, j'ai, comme je vous l'avais probablement déjà annoncé, un deuxième projet en cours (rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas celui-ci) et, d'autre part, j'ai une seconde session. J'étudiais donc toute la journée et, le soir, j'ai parfois envie de faire autre chose que d'écrire alors ca a été dur de m'y mettre! Je m'excuse pour cela / J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de publication, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre/2 semaines. Je reprendrai un rythme normal quand ça ira mieux J

Une idée pour la suite? Les choses s'accélèrent enfin ! Oui, enfin ! Alors cette suite? Qu'en pensez-vous? A vos claviers ! En attendant, j'attaque tout de suite le chapitre suivant ! Avancement : 1000/2500 mots.

Mes avancées sont généralement publiées sur la page "Une famille pour Noel"

pages/Une-famille-pour-No%C3%ABl/1647584022151513?ref=hl

N'hésitez pas à liker la page J


	34. Chapter 34

Dès qu'il avait entendu son frère murmurer après sa mère, Harry avait compris. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Narcissa. Draco s'était levé, ses jambes l'avaient presque porté jusqu'à Severus alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses robes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… dit-il en commençant à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Narcissa… Ta maman est à Poudlard.

Draco fit les yeux ronds. Il avait mal entendu. Il releva le visage, croisant le regard de Severus qui lui sourit maladroitement. Avec empressement, l'enfant se tourna vers son professeur, la moue suppliante.

\- Allez-y, Mr Malfoy, dit-il, remontant dans l'estime de Draco.

Le blond prit la main de Severus, tandis qu'Harry lui faisait des signes encourageants. Il ne voulait pas gêner son frère dans ses retrouvailles.

\- Draco, dit l'homme une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir. Tu dois savoir que ta maman n'est pas en très bon état. Nous avons pu faire un nouveau procès car elle était malade et sa libération était prioritaire. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre, l'enfant blond le délaissa et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au repère de l'infirmière. Sa mère était là, couchée sut un lit blanc, aussi blanc que son teint blafard. Elle avait fortement maigri et ses os sous ses joues, ressortaient.

\- Maman… souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Mr Malfoy, votre mère dort pour l'instant. Je lui ai donné des potions. Elle va être faible pendant quelques temps mais ça devrait aller.

\- Puis-je…

Sans attendre, elle conjura un petit fauteuil confortable et d'un geste, autorisa l'enfant à veiller sa mère. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit prendre la main de Narcissa et la lui caresser du bout du pouce. Il fut rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, par Severus qui glissa une main sur ses épaules.

\- Elle est libre maintenant. Quand elle ira mieux, elle viendra habiter avec nous quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette complètement.

Sans surprise, Draco acquiesça vivement et se laissa enlacer par le maitre des potions.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle s'en remettra. Cissy est une femme très forte, tu verras.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra d'être un gryffondor?

\- Elle le sait déjà, dit l'homme en souriant.

Rassuré, le blond blottit son visage près de la main de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Narcissa était enfin hors des murs de la prison sorcière. Il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter. Severus ferait tout son possible pour s'occuper d'elle, il le savait. Fatigué, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et c'est à peine s'il sentit une chaude couverture le couvrir, qu'il sombra au pays des songes.

Severus sourit, rassuré, et quitta la petite famille avant de regagner ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il organise tout pour la prochaine venue de la jeune femme. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il trouva Harry errant dans les couloirs. Les cours étaient terminés et il se dirigeait probablement vers l'infirmerie, accompagné de sa sœur.

\- Allez, venez vous deux ! dit-il en leur prenant la main.

Les trois sorciers gagnèrent la pièce blanche et Severus vit la jeune femme, assise dans son lit, couvant son fils des yeux, glissant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Elle était encore extrêmement faible mais le fait de voir son fils lui redonnait de l'énergie.

\- Merci, Severus. Merci pour tout…

\- C'est Molly que tu dois remercier. Elle a tout fait pour obtenir ta libération. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco poursuive sa vie sans sa mère.

Narcissa lui sourit faiblement avant que ses paupières ne luttent à nouveau.

\- Dors, Cissy. Tu es sauve. Poppy et moi allons très bien nous occuper de toi.

Et la jeune femme s'autorisa enfin à refermer les yeux, sachant son fils en sécurité.

Harry, lui, regardait la belle dame. Bien sur, elle était marquée par son séjour à Azkaban, tout comme l'avait été Sirius, mais elle était belle. Blonde comme son fils, mince comme lui bien que ses côtes paraissaient jaillir sous sa peau. Draco lui ressemblait énormément.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, papa? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Oui, Harry. Elle ira mieux très bientôt. Elle va venir habiter avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux puis nous aviserons, d'accord?

Ravi, le petit sorcier acquiesça vivement, faisant sourire sa sœur, puis ils laissèrent les Malfoy dormir et regagnèrent leurs appartements.

\- Je suppose que Draco passera la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il ne voudra pas être séparé de sa mère maintenant qu'il l'a enfin retrouvée. Mais vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez, dit-il à ses enfants. Ravi de ne pas dormir seul, le brun s'était empressé d'acquiescer et Luna avait accepté aussi.

La petite famille avait souper tranquillement bien que, sans Draco, se fut différent, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de retourner voir son frère à l'infirmerie.

\- Harry? dit Draco qui couvait sa mère endormie des yeux.

\- Elle va bien, Dray, elle va bien.

Le blond sourit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que dit Mme Pomfrey.

\- Tu vas dormir ici? demanda-t-il.

Il vit son frère grimacer et comprit que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- T'en fais pas, je dors chez papa avec Luna ! indiqua-t-il. Je serai pas tout seul.

Draco sourit. Bien, ça lui enlevait une épine du pied.

\- Je vais dormir ici alors, si tu veux bien.

\- Oui, papa avait dit que tu le ferais, je suis juste venu te dire que ta maman irait bien et te dire bonne nuit.

Le gryffon sourit. Harry pouvait être très mature par moment mais des fois, il se comportait comme un enfant de six ans, doux et innocent. Souriant, il lui frotta doucement les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, petit frère ! Allez, file !

Et Harry repartit comme il était venu. Il avait regagné ses appartements, avait rassuré Luna quant à l'état de leur frère, puis ils avaient pris une douche et étaient allés se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le potioniste dû se faire violence pour faire sortir ses enfants du lit. Harry se leva le premier, comme à son habitude, et alla réveiller sa sœur qui dormait encore à moitié malgré le réveil de Severus.

\- Allez, réveille-toi ! Sinon on pourra pas déjeuner.

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux. Ah, Harry avec son célèbre appétit.

\- Papa, est-ce que Draco va venir en cours aujourd'hui?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir comment il se sent avant de prendre une décision.

Sans rien dire, les enfants prirent leur petit déjeuner et quittèrent les appartements pour gagner la grande salle. Ils avaient encore le temps mais ils savaient que ce serait plus facile pour Severus de se rendre à l'infirmerie s'il ne les avait pas dans les pattes.

Satisfait, l'homme avait rejoint Narcissa, surpris de la voir réveillée et en compagnie de son fils. Ils discutaient mais Severus voyait bien ô combien la jeune femme était fatiguée. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais refusait de laisser Draco tout seul.

\- Cissy.

\- Severus, l'accueillit-elle, encore très faible.

\- Sev' ! cria Draco en allant vers lui, tendant les bras pour qu'il l'enlace.

\- Draco, mon grand, il va être l'heure pour toi d'aller en cours. Tu n'as que métamorphose ce matin, tu pourras retrouver ta mère après.

Le garçon aux yeux gris fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de sa mère nouvellement retrouvée.

\- Mais maman…

\- Ira très bien, mon coeur, lui indiqua la blonde. A présent va en cours, Draco Malfoy. Je serai là quand tu reviendras.

Le gryffon jeta un œil à sa mère qui lui fit un sourire encourageant et il fila. Plus vite il y serait et plus vite il retrouverait Narcissa.

Severus sourit en voyant son fils obéir de la sorte puis se tourna vers sa jeune amie.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Cissy?

\- Fatiguée, mais ça va, je crois, ajouta-t-elle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, lui indiqua Severus en venant lui tapoter le dos. Je t'ai apporté des potions plus puissantes pour t'aider à te sentir mieux.

La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante et, après affirmation de l'infirmière, les avait prises une à une, la douleur quittant son corps.

\- Votre fièvre est partie, Mme Malfoy, c'est un bon signe. Vous allez mieux mais physiquement, je doute que vous soyez capable de quitter votre lit. Je vais vous garder encore un peu puis vous pourrez sortir.

\- Tu viendras vivre dans nos appartements, Cissy, lui indiqua le Serpentard. Seule chez toi, tu ne pourrais rien faire. Et puis, je suis persuadé que Draco appréciera cela.

\- Si je ne gène pas…

Severus roula des yeux, la faisant rire, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Allez, ne dis pas de bêtises et repose-toi

Et la jeune femme obtempéra, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par la potion de sommeil qu'elle venait de prendre.

Satisfait de son état, l'homme avait quitté l'infirmerie pour ses cachots où il accueillit une classe de quatrième année. Etrangement, il était calme. Sans doute parce que Narcissa était enfin à l'abri et parce que l'enfant ne risquait plus de perdre sa mère. Ainsi, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant, posant son regard sur les pots de baume qu'il avait préparés. Sirius Black. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui. Une discussion musclée sur l'inutilité de lui faire brasser des potions et concocter des baumes juste pour lui. Qu'avait donc ce cabot à courir comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses tous les jours? Que faisait-il? Il faudrait qu'ils parlent. Tôt ou tard.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le cours se déroula normalement et prit fin. Ces deux heures étaient passées monstrueusement vite et il n'avait retiré aucun point. Souriant néanmoins, il se maudit. Trop réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas. Surtout quand l'objet de ses pensées était Sirius Black, le cabot. Néanmoins, une petite vengeance était à prévoir.

Non, il ne lui donnerait plus de la potion contre les courbatures. Il allait lui donner bien pire. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en y pensant, dressant mentalement son plan jusqu'à ce que sa classe suivante n'entre.

De leur côté, Draco et Harry avaient regagné l'infirmerie où la belle dame dormait sereinement.

\- Maman?

\- On a donné de la potion à votre maman pour qu'elle se repose, Mr Malfoy.

Le blond parut soulagé et prit place sur une chaise où Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, confortablement assis sur ses jambes. C'était naturel entre eux. Les autres trouvaient ça étrange mais les deux enfants avaient pris l'habitude depuis un peu plus d'un an à présent et cela ne les gênait pas.

\- Harry, tu penses que maman voudra rentrer à la maison?

Le coeur du brun se serra et il se blottit contre son frère. Quoi qu'il dise, il restait le bébé.

\- Papa a dit qu'elle viendrait chez nous. Peut-être qu'elle y restera.

\- J'espère, souffla Draco en glissant sa joue contre l'épaule du brun.

Les deux garçons restèrent là jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine et se retrouvèrent forcés d'aller manger par l'infirmière. Il ne manquait plus qu'à ce que les deux enfants s'affament pour pouvoir rester !

Draco quitta donc sa mère avec la promesse de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait et gagna la grande salle avec Harry. Severus soupira. Il s'attendait à devoir aller chercher ses deux enfants mais leurs estomacs les avaient ramenés d'eux-mêmes.

Son deuxième cours s'était bien passé et, après le repas, il était allé rendre visite à Narcissa avant de gagner son laboratoire. Il avait une potion amusante à préparer. Il s'occupa donc de son petit jouet jusqu'à ce que la porte de ses appartements s'ouvre. Que se passait-il? Soucieux qu'il y ait un problème avec Narcissa, il avait gagné le salon, surpris d'y trouver Sirius.

\- Black?

\- J'ai mal partout, dit-il. Il te reste encore de la potion contre la douleur?

Severus choisit de mentir.

\- Non, j'étais justement en train d'en brasser.

Un sourire sadique étira à nouveau les lèvres du Serpentard. Sirius Black allait regretter de s'amuser à lui faire brasser des potions pour rien !

Note d'auteur : Merci pour votre attente ! J'ai aimé le fait que vous ayez pensé à la mort de Narcissa. C'était l'effet voulu et je suis contente qu'il ait été perçu. Sadique ? Moi? Mais non voyons ! J Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab ! A la prochaine ! Avancée du chapitre suivant : 0/2500 mots.


	35. Chapter 35

Courbaturé de partout, l'animagus avait gagné sa chambre et s'était allongé dans son lit. Autant qu'il en profite pour faire un petit somme ! Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Ça non. Pourtant il savait. Il connaissait les Serpentards, les rusés. Mais non, il ne se doutait de rien.

De leur côté, les garçons s'étaient rendus en cours de métamorphose, l'un joyeux car il maitrisait relativement bien sa magie pour ce genre d'exercices, l'autre le pas lourd. Il aurait préféré rester avec sa mère. Il n'avait même pas vu les gryffons lui lancer de regards noirs alors qu'il entrait sans un mot avant de regarder distraitement dans le vide.

Leur professeur, Mcgonagall et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, leur avait expliqué la leçon d'aujourd'hui mais Draco ne l'avait pas écoutée. Non, il ne pensait qu'à sa mère.

\- Mr Malfoy, une démonstration, s'il vous plait, fit la vieille chouette.

L'enfant roula des yeux et obtempéra, surprenant son professeur. Il avait effectué la métamorphose dans un geste totalement désintéressé. Il avait clairement la tête ailleurs.

\- Bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Les autres, vous pouvez commencer.

Et les gryffons et les serpents s'étaient mis au travail. Les cinq premiers élèves à y parvenir avaient fait gagner des points à leur maison. Harry y était parvenu puis s'était tourné vers Ronald pour l'aider, voyant que son frère s'en sortait très bien seul.

Ainsi, dès que le cours se termina, le blond se leva, prêt à quitter la classe pour regagner l'infirmerie, quand Mcgonagall l'interpella.

\- Mr Malfoy, restez s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

Elle surprit son regard ennuyé mais insista néanmoins jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient partis.

\- Je t'attends à la sortie ! lui dit Harry en lui donnant une claque dans le dos avant de fermer la porte.

\- Hey, Harry, viens avec nous ! On va faire un tour dehors ! l'invita un gryffon.

\- J'attends Draco ! indiqua-t-il au gryffon.

\- Mais on s'en fout de lui ! Il aurait dû être à Serpentard ! C'est un traitre ! Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec lui ! C'est qu'un fils de mangemort, une saleté !

De son côté, Draco regardait son professeur dans les yeux.

\- Mr Malfoy, vous aviez l'air distrait, un problème? Je sais que vous et moi ne sommes pas proches, mais vous pouvez toujours vous confiez à moi.

Draco fit la grimace. Qu'espérait-elle?

\- Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy, est à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais aller la voir…

La directrice des rouges et or haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Oh, je comprends ! Eh bien si je peux vous être ut…

\- Retire ce que tu as dit ! Tout de suite !

Draco sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et courut vers la porte, surpris par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Harry était debout, les poings serrés, sa baguette pointée vers un autre gryffondor, la haine dans les yeux.

\- Harry, calme-toi, murmura Draco en allant l'enlacer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin?

Harry ne sembla pas décolérer et inspira à fond.

\- Ils t'ont insulté ! Ils ont dit que t'étais qu'un traitre et un fils de mangemort !

La vieille femme lança un regard noir à ses élèves.

\- Je retire 30 points à Gryffondor ! Mr Malfoy ne mérite pas de telle ignominie !

Les garçons baissèrent la tête.

\- Et pour être certaine que le message soit passé, vous irez en retenue avec Severus ! Je l'informerai de votre attitude et il prendra contact avec vous.

Nul ne rata l'air satisfait du blond qui prit la main de son frère avant de s'éclipser sans un mot. Il était heureux d'aller retrouver sa mère.

\- Harry, ça va aller tu sais.

\- C'est pas la première fois !

\- Ce sont des imbéciles, c'est tout. Calme-toi sinon Sev' va pas être content

Le brun serra les dents.

\- Tu veux aller voir Luna? On pourrait aller la chercher et manger tous ensemble dans les appartements de Severus !

Harry acquiesça à cette idée. Il était hors de question qu'il reste manger avec des gens comme ceux qu'il venait de croiser ! Satisfaits, les deux garçons passèrent à l'infirmerie avant de regagner la grande salle. Narcissa dormait toujours et les enfants ne souhaitaient nullement la fatiguer.

\- Dray? le salua Luna, Harry? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- On venait te chercher pour voir si tu voulais manger avec nous chez papa, lui demanda le brun en se laissant enlacer.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas ici?

Draco roula des yeux avant d'accepter. Ce serait toujours mieux que d'embêter Severus avec ça. Bien qu'il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard par leur directrice de maison.

Ravie que les rôles s'inversent, Luna leur fit de la place et Harry et Draco se glissèrent de part et d'autre d'elle, chacun posant leur tête sur l'épaule de leur sœur. Luna étant la seule fille du groupe, était souvent leur confidente.

Severus, lui, était assis à la table des professeurs et regardait ses enfants. Que s'était-il donc passé encore?

\- Severus?

L'homme se tourna vers sa collègue.

\- Minerva. Je suppose que ce que vous allez me dire concerne mes enfants?

La sorcière acquiesça.

\- Deux de mes gryffondors ont insulté mr Malfoy, poussant Mr Potter à les menacer de sa baguette.

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux. Qu'avait donc fait son fils?

\- Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai mis ces deux gryffondors en retenue avec vous pour avoir insulté Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter, au vu des circonstances, ne sera pas puni. Je sais qu'il a du mal à gérer ses émotions mais je veux éviter cela autant que possible.

L'homme parut soulagé.

\- Bien, je m'en occuperai. Que devront-ils faire?

\- Je laisse cela à votre discrétion.

Oh, fort bien ! Severus allait pouvoir leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! Connaissant les raisons qui poussaient ses fils à s'isoler de leur maison, il ne rouspéta pas et garda un œil bienveillant sur eux. Il pouvait compter sur Luna pour les calmer et les rassurer au cas où. La preuve est que, dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils prirent chacun une main de Luna et la gardèrent dans les leurs. Ils étaient si fusionnels que l'homme en venait à redouter le départ de Narcissa. Harry ne supporterait probablement pas de rester passer ses vacances sans Draco.

\- Vous avez encore cours de la journée? demanda Luna à ses frères.

\- Mmh… On a potions… avec les serpentards.

\- Ô joie, déclara Draco de manière ironique. S'il n'y avait que les gryffons, ça irait mais non, les serpents s'y mettaient aussi pour lui pourrir la vie.

Luna retint un petit rire avant de lui caresser distraitement les cheveux en un geste amical. Si elle avait fait ça à l'époque où le blond se coiffait avec du gel comme le voulait son père, il l'aurait probablement malmenée en la prenant violemment par le bras, mais ici, c'était différent.

Draco n'était pas inquiet pour ses condisciples serpents. Il savait que, devant Severus, ils n'oseraient rien. Le tout était de rester le plus longtemps possible dans le local ou de partir premier. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais il refusait d'impliquer son frère dans ses bagarres.

Refusant d'y songer davantage, il se laissa distraire par sa sœur puis les deux enfants quittèrent Luna pour gagner leur cours de potions. Heureusement que ce cours était mieux que les autres ! Ravi, Harry alla rejoindre Severus dès qu'il le vit se lever de table et le suivirent jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Ça va Draco? demanda le potioniste, soucieux de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Sans surprise, l'enfant acquiesça et rejoignit les autres gryffons. Certains lui lançaient des regards noirs, d'autres non. A croire que seulement quelques élèves avaient été contaminé par la bêtise. Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte, de laisser ses élèves entrer, et de prendre place devant le tableau.

Comme d'habitude, il énonça les règles de sécurité, inscrivit la potion au tableau de sa craie magique et s'assit à son bureau, déjà occupé à corriger quelques copies tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur ses élèves. En bon Serpentard, Severus en profita pour jeter un œil aux potions de ses deux futurs partenaires de retenue. A ce stade de la préparation, elle aurait dû être rouge mais elle était noirâtre.

\- Bande d'imbéciles ! dit-il en lançant un evanesco sur le chaudron. 20 points en moins pour ne pas savoir lire une consigne. Vous me rédigerez en plus un parchemin sur la priorité des ingrédients et leurs effets.

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent les deux gryffons.

Satisfait, Severus continua jusqu'au chaudron de ses fils. Il aurait bien voulu leur donner des points, mais gâter ses fils devant leurs ennemis ne serait pas à leur avantage c'est pourquoi il s'abstint. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La potion de Harry était bonne, mais Draco, celui qui l'avait supplié de lui apprendre les potions alors qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, avait réalisé une potion parfaite. Lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Draco se devait de se spécialiser dans les potions plus tard !

Heureusement, le cours se déroula sans encombre et Draco s'empressa de quitter les cachots tandis que Severus retenait les deux gryffons fautifs.

\- Vous deux, dit-il en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais de manière satisfaite pour marquer son mécontentement. Votre directrice de maison m'a informé de votre… idiotie. Il semble qu'en plus d'être idiots, vous n'êtes pas doués pour les potions non plus. Que diriez-vous de découvrir l'art du chaudron plus en profondeur? Vous viendrez les récurer et les nettoyer, ce soir…

Il se tut pour ménager son petit effet avant de reprendre.

\- A la brosse à dent. La magie vous sera interdite. Et croyez-moi, si jamais vous l'utilisez, je le saurai ! menaça-t-il.

Les deux garçons firent la grimace. Leur chaudron avait brulé et il s'était formé comme une épaisse boue noirâtre dans le fond, extrêmement collante.

\- Ça va être difficile, n'est-ce pas? dit le directeur des Serpentards.

Les garçons relevèrent la tête, espérant que leur professeur soit plus clément.

\- Cela vous apprendra à faire des erreurs aussi idiotes ! s'exclama-t-il. Si vous n'avez pas fini, vous continuerez demain et ce, jusqu'à ce que votre tâche soit achevée. Si vous osez geindre, je double la punition et vous viendrez nettoyer cette salle tous les soirs pendant une semaine.

Il avait horreur des enfants pleurnicheurs.

Satisfait de voir la peur dans leur yeux, Severus les fit partir et quitta les cachots à son tour. Il devait aller voir Narcissa.

Rapidement, il gagna l'infirmerie et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme debout, au côté de son fils.

\- Doucement, maman, dit l'enfant blond.

\- Je veux juste faire quelques pas, indiqua-t-elle en souriant.

Mais elle n'était pas très stable sur ses jambes et elle se sentit flancher. Heureusement, Severus s'avança et la retint, l'empêchant de tomber.

\- Doucement, Cissy, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Merci, Severus.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours apprécié la jeune femme. Il l'avait souvent soignée quand Lucius était ivre et défoulait sa colère sur elle ou encore, quand il la battait pour avoir protégé son fils ou l'avoir contredit. Lucius n'était pas un homme auquel il fallait résister et Narcissa avait bien retenu la leçon.

Il aida la jeune femme à faire quelques pas et l'assit dans un fauteuil confortable avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ce geste amusa beaucoup Draco.

\- Maman, dit-il en venant se glisser aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Draco, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle vit alors Harry qui se tenait en retrait et l'invita à les rejoindre. Doucement, elle l'enlaça et le garda contre elle en caressant ses cheveux bruns. L'enfant dans ses bras sembla se détendre et respira la fraiche odeur de menthe qui venait de la jeune femme. Il se sentait si bien contre elle qu'il était prêt à s'endormir tant il se sentait en sécurité.

Severus regarda le tableau que formaient Narcissa et les deux enfants nichés contre elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avoir Narcissa à la maison ferait du bien aux garçons. A l'un, comme à l'autre. Harry n'avait pas pu avoir de véritable repère maternel et il était temps que cela change.

**Note d'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard ! Avec ma seconde session, ma tête est tellement pleine que je n'arrive plus à formuler quoi que ce soit. Je voulais garder un chapitre d'avance, mais c'est inutile de vous faire languir plus longtemps ! Je pense essayer de continuer, mais si je n'y arrive pas, je ne posterai pas avant la fin de mes examens (28-08-2015) **

**Sinon, voilà le beau petit chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme d'habitude ! J'essaie de vous écrire le chapitre suivant dès que possible ! Alors, ce chapitre? Et jusqu'ici? Ça vous plait toujours? Que pensez-vous de la punition de Sev?**

**On m'a parlé d'une intervention d'un possible journal et, bien que je ne pensais pas le faire intervenir, il m'est venu une idée, comme ça, alors je vais le faire ****J**** J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur du retard ! Je m'atèle en ce moment même au chapitre suivant (608/2000). **

**N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter ou à liker ma page ****J**

** . ?id=100005636626812**

** pages/Une-famille-pour-No%C3%ABl/1647584022151513?ref=hl**


	36. Chapter 36

\- Mrs Malfoy? l'interpella l'infirmière. Oh, vous vous êtes levée !

Visiblement, Mrs Pomfrey n'était pas contente de voir que la jeune femme s'était déplacée.

\- Pardon Mrs Pomfrey, s'excusa Narcissa en souriant.

Maintenant que Lucius n'était plus dans sa vie, elle pouvait enfin briser ce stupide masque qu'elle arborait en permanence. Elle pouvait enfin se permettre d'être naturelle.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous garder ici… Severus, puis-je compter sur vous pour qu'elle se repose?

L'homme retint un sourire avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Naturellement, dit-il. Je comptais faire installer Cissy dans mes appartements de toute façon.

Draco n'en revenait pas.

\- Je vais voir Maman tout le temps?! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant ses grands yeux gris dans ceux du maitre des potions.

Il pourrait voir Narcissa à chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie ! Se confier, lui raconter ses journées, ce qu'il avait appris quand elle avait passé de longs mois à Azkaban, lui présenter Cheshire et plein d'autres choses encore ! Il avait hâte de lui montrer ô combien il était un bon élève ! Hâte d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour voir ses notes, autres que Sirius et Sev'. Enfin, sa mère revenait dans sa vie !

\- Sev', on peut dormir dans nos chambres ?

L'adulte allait refuser, mais la bouille de Draco suffit à la convaincre. Il aurait pu dire oui seulement au blond, mais il savait que son autre fils se sentirait délaissé, abandonné. Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non… souffla-t-il. Mais promettez-moi d'être sage ! Narcissa est encore faible et a besoin de repos. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui papa, répondit le brun.

\- Oui Oncle Sev', répondit Draco en allant rejoindre sa mère, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu vas voir, maman, les appartements d'Oncle Sev' sont super !

Ravie, la jeune femme passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son fils et laissa Severus l'aider à marcher. Elle marchait lentement, testant la robustesse de ses jambes mais elle n'avait fait que trois pas avant qu'elles ne cèdent sous elle. L'homme, soucieux de son état, la fit basculer dans ses bras et la porta telle une princesse.

\- Severus, je peux marcher.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Cissy, et puis, j'ai promis à Pomfrey de veiller sur toi.

Vaincue, la jeune femme se laissa faire et tous les quatre gagnèrent les appartements de Severus où ils furent accueilli par un miaulement joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la jeune femme, ne reconnaissant pas le bruit, laissant Severus la déposer dans le canapé.

\- C'est un chat, maman, un animal moldu. Il s'appelle Cheshire.

Reconnaissant son nom, le chat se glissa sur l'épaule de son maitre et se colla affectueusement contre son visage en ronronnant. Il était manifestement ravi de revoir Draco.

\- Un animal moldu? s'exclama la blonde.

Draco cru que sa mère allait se mettre en colère mais non, elle eut un sourire. Son fils avait tant changé depuis qu'il était avec Severus ! Il était devenu un enfant normal. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance, bien sur, mais il était davantage enclin à s'amuser et à sourire.

\- Maman? l'interpella son fils en la voyant sourire à son tour.

\- Ce n'est rien Draco, je repensais au passé. Cheshire, donc? dit-elle en se penchant pour caresser le chat qui venait de la rejoindre, quémandant des câlins.

Dès qu'il sentit ses doigts sur sa fourrure, le chat se coucha sur le dos et se laissa porter et installer sur les jambes frêles qu'il pouvait sentir trembler sous lui.

Ravi d'être le centre d'attention, il miaula de satisfaction avant de lécher les doigts fins de Narcissa, la faisant sourire.

\- Cissy, tu dois être fatiguée, laisse-moi te conduire à ta chambre.

\- Ça ira, Severus, dit la jeune femme en se laissant aller contre le dossier. J'aimerais rester avec les garçons.

Severus eut un soupir.

\- Harry, Draco, je dois aller surveiller les deux cancres de ma classe, soyez sages, d'accord? Draco, je compte sur toi pour laisser ta mère se reposer. Harry… Surveille Draco.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, je suis en mesure de les surveiller.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as déjà vu une tornade? Ces deux là te videront de ton énergie en quelques minutes, crois-moi. Alors, si tu es trop fatiguée, tu appelles un elfe, il les surveillera.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le maitre des potions partir.

\- Alors, mes petites tornades, et si vous me racontiez votre vie au château? C'est bien Gryffondor?

\- Ce sont des idiots, mais papa dit qu'il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans le même panier, dit Harry. Il reproche à Draco d'être un mangemort. Je leur ai dit que c'était pas bien, mais ils sont pas sympas.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit et tendit les bras dans une invitation silencieuse à serrer le garçon contre elle.

\- Severus a raison, Harry, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas parce qu'un gryffon est méchant que tous les autres le sont, mais je te remercie d'avoir défendu Draco. Vous êtes proches tous les deux, non?

Le brun acquiesça vivement avant de retenir un baillement. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là.

\- Dray, c'est mon frère ! dit-il avant de bailler à nouveau. Il était vraiment fatigué.

\- Harry, l'interpella Draco, la mine soucieuse, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Mais le garçon n'en fit qu'à sa tête et nia doucement. Non, il pouvait certainement rester éveiller quelques heures de plus avec Draco et Narcissa.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne fut pas de cet avis.

\- Harry, et si tu allais prendre ta douche et te mettre en pyjama? Nous pourrons toujours discuter après.

Acquiesçant, le garçon alla prendre sa douche pendant que son frère se blottissait contre sa mère, quémandant des caresses comme le faisait Cheshire.

\- Allons, Draco, dit Cissy en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. On dirait Cheshire !

\- Bah je l'ai depuis qu'il est chaton, on a passé nos journées ensemble alors…

\- Oh, je comprends mieux ! Harry, tu es de retour !

Le petit brun était en effet debout, enveloppé dans son peignoir pour le tenir au chaud.

\- Je suis fatigué alors je pensais vous dire bonne nuit et aller me coucher.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dormir avec nous? Je peux certainement câliner mes deux garçons !

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il ignorait, bien sur, que Severus avait déjà parlé de lui auprès de leur nouvelle colocataire, mais c'était surprenant. Narcissa venait de le traiter comme son fils et c'était beaucoup pour lui ! Inquiet de la réaction de Draco, il se tourna vers celui-ci.

Le blond dû sentir son trouble parce qu'il sourit.

\- Allez, viens p'tit frère !

Toute peur oubliée, Harry se précipita vers eux et serra le corps de Mrs Malfoy contre lui. C'était bon d'avoir une maman !

\- Allez, les garçons, vous m'aidez à aller jusqu'à ma chambre, je me prépare pour la nuit et vous viendrez dormir avec moi !

Draco, le sourire aux lèvres, s'empressa d'appeler Dobby pour leur venir en aide et le laissèrent s'occuper de la jeune femme avant de se précipiter dans la chambre.

Sans réfléchir, Draco prit le côté droit du lit et Harry le gauche. Le lit était plus large mais il se doutait bien que Dobby avait dû l'agrandir suite à la demande de leur colocataire.

\- Maman, et si tu nous racontais tes années à Poudlard ?!

La jeune femme sourit/

\- C'était il y a longtemps mon chéri. A l'époque, j'avais onze ans… J'étais déjà une très belle femme et beaucoup de sorciers tournaient autour de moi. J'étais lassée. Et puis il y a eut Severus. Un jeune homme renfermé. Il aimait beaucoup ta maman, Harry, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble jusqu'à sa mort. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois et qu'il venait vers moi, j'ai pensé que c'était l'un de ces sorciers qui me courtiseraient, mais il a juste passé son chemin. Il m'a fait fort impression !

Mais les enfants n'écoutaient déjà plus et s'étaient endormis, au chaud. Narcissa eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour endormir les deux mini tornades ! Ravie et fatiguée, elle glissa ses bras autour des deux garçons et s'endormit à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard.

Severus, quant à lui, venait de terminer sa retenue avec les deux gryffons et rentrait chez lui, espérant que sa jeune amie avait pu fermer les yeux malgré les deux enfants. Il s'attendait à entendre du bruit mais rien. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Narcissa et la trouva couchée au milieu de ses deux garçons.

Il retint un sourire, les recouvrit correctement et s'éloigna sans faire de bruit, ne ratant pas la mine satisfaite d'Harry.

Il savait bien qu'élever un enfant seul n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il fallait une présence maternelle dans la maison pour que l'enfant soit épanoui, mais il ne pensait pas que la présence de Cissy aurait un tel impact sur ses enfants. C'était naturel avec Draco, car après tout, elle était sa mère, mais il semblait qu'elle considérait Harry comme l'un de ses enfants, comme son deuxième fils, et Severus ne put qu'en être soulagé.

Rassuré, il gagna la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche et alla se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait clairement fait comprendre aux deux gryffons qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à un étudiant de la sorte, et encore moins à un de ses protégés.

Le lendemain, Severus se leva, s'attendant à devoir réveiller ses fils, mais Narcissa, malgré sa fatigue, avait pris les choses en main et les garçons étaient déjà douchés (pour Draco) et habillés, prêts à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Severus !

\- Bonjour Cissy, te sens-tu assez forte pour manger? Ou dois-je te donner une potion nutritive?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Dobby de m'apporter quelque chose de léger, merci, Severus.

\- Bien, dit-il en se posant à son tour sur la chaise près d'elle pendant que les deux enfants engloutissaient leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as mieux dormi, Harry? demanda soudainement Narcissa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de l'enfant.

Severus se tourna vers son fils qui pinça les lèvres et la blonde comprit que le brun n'avait pas mis son père au courant.

\- Harry? demanda le maitre des potions afin d'obtenir des explications.

Confus, Harry baissa la tête.

\- Il n'a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, avoua Draco à sa place. Il était assez agité dans son lit.

\- Un cauchemar? insista Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Mais ça va, maintenant. J'avais juste peur que Mme Malfoy ne m'aime pas…

\- Seulement ça? insista encore l'homme.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'avais peur que Draco s'en aille…

C'est au tour de Draco d'avoir l'air surpris.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte?

\- Bah maintenant tu as ta maman… avoua-t-il en baissant davantage la tête.

\- Et tu crois que je vais abandonner mon p'tit frère? demanda le blond en allant étreindre Harry.

Le garçon parut rassuré par l'étreinte et ne résista pas au plaisir de glisser son visage sur l'épaule de son frère, se laissant aller complètement. Draco ne partirait pas. Tout irait bien.

**Note d'auteur : Et le voilà ! J'ai profité de l'inspiration qui venait pour boucler le chapitre ! Je les fais plus court (2000 mots/5 pages word) parce que j'arrive très rarement à 2500 alors bon ^^' 2000 mots c'est très bien.**

**Vous suivez toujours? J'hésite pour la fin alors je pense qu'à un moment donné, je posterai deux chapitres : un avec une fin disons normale, et l'autre avec un peu plus d'actions (j'espère que j'y arriverai ^^') pour satisfaire tout le monde ****J**** Reviews? ****J**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, et bien, le journal devrait bientôt apparaitre mais avec les exams qui se rapprochent, je pense attendre d'en avoir finit avec eux pour continuer ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son esprit constatait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il attendit que les enfants partent en cours pour réfléchir et constata l'absence de Sirius avant de soupirer. Où était donc passé ce cabot?

\- Black? dit-il, surprenant Narcissa qui était assise dans le canapé et somnolait.

\- Black? dit-elle, Bella?

\- Non, Sirius.

\- Sirius Black est ici? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Sous ses yeux, elle vit un grand chien noir pénétrer dans le petit salon en mauvais état.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le chien était couvert de courbatures et de griffures, comme s'il s'était battu.

\- Sirius, tu peux m'expliquer?

Voyant que le chien ne faisait aucun effort pour revenir humain, Severus lança le sort et l'instant d'après, un Black à genoux, les mains sur le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer, était devant lui.

\- Peter. C'était lui. Je l'ai vu. Suivi. Il m'a semé. Rat…

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Severus. Petigrow? Celui qui a vendu les Potter au Lord?

Sirius acquiesça. Il était fourbu, encore courbaturé d'avoir gardé sa forme canine si longtemps afin de poursuivre le rat.

\- Tu es bien certain que ce n'était pas un autre rat?

\- Je l'ai si souvent vu se transformer sous mes yeux, c'est impossible Severus, impossible que je me sois trompé.

L'homme en noir, voyant que l'ancien détenu ne tiendrait pas longtemps, fit venir à lui une potion revigorante et la fit boire à l'homme.

\- Cissy, je veux que tu ailles te reposer maintenant. Sirius, tu viens avec moi.

\- Où va-t-on?

\- Voir ce cher directeur. Si Peter est ici, c'est qu'il en a après Harry. On va l'en avertir et tu vas me montrer où tu as vu ce rat. Je pourrai peut-être retrouver sa trace et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Sirius acquiesça avant de se lever, en bien meilleure forme et les deux hommes gagnèrent le bureau du directeur.

\- Albus, je dois vous parler, c'est important.

\- Un bonbon au citron?

Le maitre des potions leva les yeux au ciel. Quelles que soient les circonstances, le directeur ne changerait jamais.

\- Peter est au château. Sirius l'a vu.

Le regard du vieil homme changea brutalement.

\- Vous en êtes certains?

\- Je ne me serais jamais trompé, Albus. Si vous voulez, j'ai mes souvenirs pour la pensine…

\- Je vous crois, Sirius. Je vais dès à présent prévenir l'ensemble des enseignants. Ah et, il serait bon de mettre Harry à l'abri.

Severus tiqua.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se sentira rassuré dans ces circonstances. Je propose de redoubler de vigilance et de renforcer la sécurité de l'école jusqu'à ce que l'on soit certain qu'il soit parti. Ou mort.

\- Je peux toujours vadrouiller sous ma forme d'Abysse. Et puis, Harry sera content de me voir.

\- Oui, avoua Severus, c'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée. On fait comme ça. Bon, tu vas me montrer où tu l'as vu.

\- Oh, mais pas loin !

\- Où?

\- Près des toilettes de Mimi.

\- Mimi Gegniarde?

\- Elle-même !

Severus soupira. Que faisait le rat par là? Dans les toilettes des filles? Harry ne se serait jamais rendu là-bas ! Était-il là pour autre chose?

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Draco étaient retournés dans la grande salle pour y rejoindre les autres gryffons avant de gagner le local pour leur premier cours.

\- Encore? avait murmuré Harry.

Draco s'était tourné vers lui pour le voir serrer les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère?

Harry désigna leur sœur occupée à discuter avec un garçon appelé Neville. Harry n'avait rien contre lui si ce n'est qu'il accaparait tout le temps sa sœur et qu'il n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec elle ces derniers jours. A vrai dire, il était si peu habitué à être tenu éloigné de sa sœur qu'elle commençait à lui manquer énormément.

\- Luna?

\- Elle est toujours avec Neville ! A croire qu'elle m'a oublié ! ronchonna le brun, arrachant un sourire au blond.

\- Elle a le droit de se faire des amis, tu sais !

\- Mais ça fait des jours qu'on a plus discuté ensemble ! Qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour lire tous les deux ! T'imagines !

Harry s'était isolé près du local et était assis contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre lui.

\- Hey, 'Ry, ça va aller ! Ecoute, si tu veux je lui ferai passer un message pour qu'elle vienne passer un moment avec nous chez papa ce week-end, t'en penses quoi?

\- Tu crois qu'elle viendra?

\- C'est ta sœur, elle refusera pas ça…

Le brun, rassuré, s'était relevé et se faisait étreindre par Draco, son frère qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

\- Elle me manque…

\- Je sais… Allez, viens, on a Sortilèges aujourd'hui ! Avec les Serpents. Ô joie !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant son frère rouler des yeux. Heureusement que Draco était là, sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Aurait-il eu des amis?

\- Excuse moi? Draco Malfoy?

Le blond se retourna vivement pour faire face à une Serpentard.

\- Pansy Parkinson, se présenta la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Draco la jaugea, comme pour chercher un mauvais coup.

\- Détends-toi, sourit la jeune fille, je viens en amie. Mon père m'avait dit que je devais t'épouser toi, avant qu'il ne finisse à Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas mais j'avoue être assez curieuse de te connaitre.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es un Gryffondor voyons ! Comment le digne fils de la lignée Malfoy, une famille de sang pur qui passe de génération en génération à Serpentard, est-il devenu un gryffon?

Draco la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il ne se serait pas attendu à cela. Au souvenir des leçons de son père sur les sang-purs, il serra les poings.

\- Arrête. Je ne me considère pas comme l'héritier de la famille Malfoy.

\- Pourtant tu l'es.

\- Les théories des sang-purs… ne m'intéressent pas, avoua le blond.

C'était au tour de Pansy d'être surprise.

\- Ah bon?

\- C'est vrai que Lucius Malfoy est mon père, mais l'homme qui m'a aimé et élevé, celui que je considère comme mon vrai père, c'est Severus Snape.

\- Notre prof de potions?

\- Lui-même.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Le cours va commencer ! les interrompit le professeur en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'ai été contente de te parler, Draco, dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant. Elle était ravie. Draco n'était pas comme tous les autres Serpentards qui ne pensaient qu'à leur suprématie et à celle de sang-purs. C'était rafraichissant et, d'une certaine façon, amusant. Sans doute parviendrait-elle à devenir son amie.

Et le cours commença.

\- Voilà, c'est là ! Je l'ai vu sur un des éviers.

\- Mmh, il a dû utiliser les canalisations pour se faufiler. Je vais demander à Albus de mettre des filtres pour repousser les animagi. Cela devrait suffire. Il ne devrait plus pouvoir revenir. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il faisait là. Ici plus particulièrement.

Les deux hommes jetèrent des sorts d'alerte sur la pièce au cas où Petigrow reviendrait et quittèrent la pièce sans remarquer un journal, dissimulé derrière un des lavabos.

\- Au fait, Sirius, que faisais-tu là?

\- Je rentrais d'une balade quand j'ai senti son odeur. Je suis retourné au château prendre ma carte et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le nom du traitre apparaitre dans les toilettes de Mimi et j'ai vu le rat disparaitre par une canalisation.

\- Est-ce qu'il faisait quelque chose?

\- Je ne sais pas, il était déjà sous sa forme de rat quand je suis arrivé. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pris le risque d'être découvert. Il était assez tôt. La grande salle devait tout juste commencer à se remplir quand j'ai flairé sa piste. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, personne n'aurait jamais rien su.

Severus tiqua. Il se souvenait de Peter comme étant un garçon empoté, qui se cachait toujours derrière James Potter, le plus faible des quatre maraudeurs. Qu'avait donc l'homme en tête? Que faisait-il à Poudlard?

\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un cours à donner dans quelques minutes.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Veille sur Harry. Si Peter est ici, c'est certainement pour achever l'œuvre de son maitre. Moi je vais envoyer mon patronus pour alerter tous les professeurs que ce cher Petigrow est de retour.

Et sur ces mots, il fit apparaitre une magnifique biche qui s'élança dans les couloirs dès qu'il eut fini de dire le message qu'elle allait devoir transmettre. La biche préviendrait seulement les professeurs. Les élèves n'entendraient rien. Inutile de les alerter et de les perturber plus que nécessaire. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le directeur pour avertir ses étudiants.

Severus attendit que Sirius, sous sa forme animagus, disparaisse au détour du couloir pour souffler. Harry était menacé. Il fallait qu'il lui apprenne à se défendre. Tôt ou tard. Il lui donnerait des cours en weekend. C'était impératif. Pour sa survie.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège de chatouillis. Qui peut me dire la formule? Mr Malfoy?

\- Rictusempra, énonça le blond calmement.

\- Bien, dix points pour Gryffondor.

Alors que le professeur montrait le mouvement du poignet adéquat à ses étudiants, le patronus de Severus fit son apparition et s'inclina.

\- Tu as un message pour moi, ma belle? dit le petit professeur en allant vers elle. Il se pencha vers la biche et elle lui délivra son message avec la voix de Severus Snape. Le professeur sourit. Il n'y avait que Severus pour trouver un patronus qu'il fallait toucher pour avoir le message. Néanmoins, l'avertissement lui fit perdre son sourire. Petigrow en liberté? Il irait voir Albus pour refaire la sécurité avec lui. Pour le bien être et la sécurité de ses étudiants, c'était primordial.

Quand le message fut délivré, il se redressa et regarda la biche s'en aller.

\- Professeur?

\- Oui Miss Parkinson?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

\- Un patronus. Ici, en l'occurrence, c'était un patronus messager.

\- A quoi servent-ils?

\- Les patronus servent à repousser les détraqueurs, les gardiens d'Azkaban mais peuvent aussi servir pour envoyer un message. Un patronus peut changer de forme au cours d'une vie. La formule est "_expecto patronum_" qui signifie : j'attends un protecteur.

Le professeur leur donna quelques explications supplémentaires avant de revenir sur le sortilège de chatouillis et encouragea ses élèves. Sans grande surprise, Harry et Draco réussirent leur sort du premier coup et il ne put que les féliciter et leur accorder dix points chacun.

\- Tu crois que c'était le patronus de qui?

Draco se retourna. Manifestement, tous se posaient la question.

\- Tu viens Draco? On a cours de Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle. On va voir Luna !

Ravi, Draco acquiesça vivement et les deux amis se rendirent dans leur local, indifférent à la tension des professeurs qui émanait de tous les locaux.

\- On a soin aux créatures magiques après, j'espère que ca ira. C'est avec les Poufsouffle.

\- Ça devrait aller. On ira chercher nos pulls avant d'y aller. Tu dois penser à bien te couvrir Harry, tu sais que tu es sensible au coup de froid, tu dois faire attention.

\- Oui maman, rit Harry en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à boire de la pimentine, frangin?

Le brun fit la grimace. La pimentine n'était décidément pas sa potion préférée. En plus d'avoir un gout indéfinissable, elle faisait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles. Non, il n'aimait décidément pas cela.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné !

Les deux garçons résistaient tant bien que mal à la voix hypnotique de leur professeur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier signale la fin du cours. Avec un devoir supplémentaire sur la révolution. Génial. Les deux garçons roulèrent des yeux. Le cours était déjà assez assommant comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des livres où les caractères étaient minuscules et s'étalaient sur près de cent vingt pages !

\- Allez, on va manger ! Sev' m'a dit qu'on aurait des brownies en dessert !

\- Tu changeras jamais Dray' ! Tu ne résistes pas au chocolat !

\- Moi? Jamais ! Tu le sais bien !

Et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sous les regards rassurés des professeurs. Même si Harry ne les sentait pas, Draco, lui, l'avait bien remarqué. Les professeurs n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Était-ce en rapport avec le patronus de ce matin? Une mauvaise nouvelle pour le monde sorcier? Draco grimaça. Il avait aussi remarqué la présence de Sirius dans la cour, agissant étrangement, comme s'il les surveillait. Tout se mettait en place. Rien n'était normal. Il y avait un problème. Il restait à espérer que tout aille bien. Draco serra les poings. Oui, espérer.

Note d'auteur : Coucou ! Et sorry pour cette très longue attente ! (presqu'un mois quand même ! 0_0). Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Ron n'a pas son rat. C'est normal et ce sera expliqué dans le chapitre précédent. L'action va tout doucement se mettre en place ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous devrions voir des séances d'entrainement pour Harry, un rapprochement entre Sev' et Cissy, un Draco de plus en plus harcelé, une révolte des gryffons et un rapprochement entre Luna et Neville. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry évidemment !

Encore pardon pour le retard ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !


	38. Chapter 38

Note d'auteur : En cadeau pour une de mes lectrices et amie pour son anniversaire, je poste ce chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance ! Happy Birthday, MC 3

\- On a encore potions après midi?

\- Oui. Serpentard encore.

Le blond avait fait en sorte de le dire le plus naturellement du monde, mais Harry avait bien perçu l'angoisse dans la voix de son frère. Il avait la gorge serrée et serrait les poings. Les serpents étaient ils si horribles? Pourtant il avait fait la connaissance de Pansy, et elle n'avait pas l'air très méchantes. Le fait d'être avec les verts et argent après-midi avait coupé l'appétit du blond. Supporter les deux maisons alliées contre lui était un véritable calvaire. Heureusement, Severus était là et veillait à ce qui ne lui arrive rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un allait tenter quelque chose, professeur ou pas.

Stressé, il mangea du bout des lèvres et garda quelques brownies précieusement conservés dans son sac. Il les mangerait quand il aurait fini de brasser sa potion.

Nerveux, il gagna le cachot avec Harry, dans le silence le plus complet. Pansy lui avait adressé un petit geste de la main auquel il avait vaguement répondu avant de se concentrer sur sa potion. Rien de bien compliqué, comme d'habitude. Et il était près de son frère, juste devant son père. Il n'y avait pas de danger, il pouvait y aller.

Deux heures passèrent lentement, mais aucun accident ne se produisit et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sentir son corps se détendre et enfin se permettre de respirer à fond, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps.

Tout s'était bien passé. Pour cette fois. Pour aujourd'hui.

Ravi, il quitta les cachots avec Harry et sursauta quand, au détour du couloir, un sort le frôla de près.

\- Vincent Crabbe, dit Draco en sortant sa baguette.

Il savait pertinemment que son père faisait partie du cercle des mangemorts et il n'appréciait certainement pas de voir Draco Malfoy chez les gryffons.

\- T'es qu'un traitre à ton sang, Malfoy, dit-il en lançant un sortilège supplémentaire. Rien de très offensif, heureusement.

Contre lui, Draco avait l'air de se battre contre un enfant de cinq ans. En tant que fils de la famille Malfoy, il avait été entrainé au duel alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et, bien souvent, un maléfice cuisant suivait le duel s'il n'avait pas été assez performant. Il allait lancer un sort à son tour quand un sortilège fusa.

\- Stupéfix.

Draco se tourna vers l'ombre derrière lui et découvrit Severus, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Que faisait-il là?

\- Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là? Mr Crabbe. Bien ! Vous viendrez avec moi une semaine en retenue, vous et votre… complice. Mr Goyle, c'est bien gentil de vous joindre à nous. Vingt-cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour chacun de vous, pour agression envers un élève. Retournez au cachot. Et croyez-moi, si vous faites un détour, je le saurai.

Furieux de s'être faits prendre comme des débutants, les deux serpents gagnèrent les cachots.

\- Papa? Comment tu as su? demanda Harry.

\- C'est grâce à Pansy, dit un garçon à la peau noire en sortant de l'ombre. Elle a entendu Crabbe dire qu'il allait attaquer Draco. Dès qu'elle me l'a dit, on a couru chercher le professeur Snape.

\- C'est exact et vous avez bien fait. Dix points chacun pour avoir défendu un camarade et pour être allez chercher un professeur. Draco, tout va bien?

\- Oui, il ne m'a pas touché.

\- Bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai deux idiots à aller mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire et regarda son père disparaitre alors que les deux serpents les rejoignaient.

\- Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main au blond.

Draco le regarda un instant avant de la lui serrer.

\- Draco Malfoy.

Le noir rit.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Pansy m'a parlé de toi. La théorie des sang-purs ne t'intéresse pas apparemment. Je n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance non plus.

Le gryffon sourit et le regarda serrer la main d'Harry.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry Potter.

\- Appelle moi Harry, s'il te plait.

Et les quatre amis se sourirent.

\- Vous avez encore cours? demanda Pansy.

\- Non, mais on a un devoir en défense à faire, dit Harry, soucieux de son travail.

\- Ahh ! s'écrira Blaise en se tenant la tête de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- Blaise! dit Pansy, à moitié hilare, ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié? Il faudrait vraiment t'acheter un agenda !

\- Ça vous dirait qu'on le fasse tous ensemble? proposa le serpent.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Draco. Défense, on dirait pas, mais c'est la matière de prédilection d'Harry. Il a quelques soucis pratiques avec une part de sa magie, mais il est très bon en théorie.

\- Génial ! On s'y met quand? demanda le noir.

\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite? proposa Harry. La bibliothèque sera pratiquement vide à cette heure ci.

Les quatre amis approuvèrent l'idée et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où, comme à son habitude, Mrs Pince accueillit le brun avec le sourire. Harry, comme toujours, s'avéra être un bon professeur et tous travaillèrent avec efficacité.

\- Merci Harry ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas réussi à boucler ça à temps !

\- De rien Blaise, ça me fait plaisir.

\- On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Draco.

\- J'aurais bien aimé retourner voir Hardjan, tu crois que je peux?

\- Demande à Sev' !

Sans attendre, Harry déguerpit et couru jusqu'au cachot. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, son père s'enfermerait dans son laboratoire et il ne fallait pas le déranger.

\- Papa? l'appela Harry en haussant la voix.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'allais descendre au labo. Les deux cancres seront en retenue deux semaines.

\- Oh et bien, je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller voir Hardjan. Ça fait longtemps et euh…

\- Je crois qu'Haggrid est disponible et je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de te surveiller.

Ravi, le garçon étreignit son père et rejoignit Draco et les deux serpents devant la grande salle.

\- Alors?

\- C'est d'accord !

\- Cool mais euh… C'est qui Hardjan?

\- C'est mon sombral ! C'est moi qui l'ai mit au monde avec mon père.

\- Cool ! dit Blaise en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Souriant, le gryffon mena ses amis à l'enclos et siffla quelques notes.

\- C'est mon signal d'appel pour Hardjan, dit-il à ses amis.

Sans attendre, le sombral vint se poser près de son maitre et quémanda quelques caresses.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Haggrid ! le salua Harry, papa demande si tu veux bien nous surveiller…

\- Tu sais bien que oui, Harry, fit le demi-géant en adressant un clin d'œil au garçon.

\- Allez mon beau ! murmura le gryffon en grimpant sur l'animal en quelques mouvements fluides. Pour Draco, cela paraissait normal, mais pour les deux serpents qui ne voyaient pas l'animal, c'était comme si Harry tenait debout dans du vide.

\- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort, peuvent les voir, les éclaira le blond.

Cette même phrase rappela à Harry sa propre question restée sans réponse. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec son père.

\- Oh, bien ! Mais on pourra pas les monter si on les voit pas, dit Pansy.

\- Et si on allait chercher nos balais? proposa Blaise.

\- Bonne idée ! Je monte déjà, je vous attends !

Et les trois amis allèrent chercher leur balais. Harry, lui, pendant ce temps, volait fièrement sur le dos d'Hardjan, aux côtés de Tempête.

\- Ta maitresse te manque? lui murmura le brun en lui caressant doucement l'oreille. Je suis sur qu'elle viendra voler avec toi.

La jument-sombral hennit de joie et s'élança dans une course contre son homologue sombral.

\- Ouah, Draco, Harry n'est pas un peu fou?

\- Oh, non, dit le blond, et puis, Hardjan ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Et puis, Haggrid est là ! Allez, on y va !

En quelques secondes, les trois amis rejoignirent Harry et ils firent quelques acrobaties aériennes.

\- C'est bizarre de le voir voler dans le vide, rit Blaise.

Les garçons rirent avant d'entendre quelques autres notes et, dans le même temps, Draco vit Tempête piquer vers le sol et se poser aux côtés de Luna qui chevaucha l'animal avant de repartir aussitôt dans les airs.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! rit-elle en les frôlant de près. Harry, on fait la course?

Et sans attendre, les deux frères et sœurs se mirent côte à côte avant de filer droit devant.

\- J'ai trouvé plus fou qu'Harry ! C'est Loufoca non?

\- Luna. Luna Lovegood, rectifia le gryffon.

\- Ouais, dit Blaise. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Les trois amis les regardèrent voler jusqu'à ce que la voix de leur professeur leur parvienne.

\- Harry, dis à tes amis de descendre, le repas va bientôt être servi dans la grande salle.

\- Vous avez entendu? Allez Hardjan, on y va !

Et tous se posèrent tranquillement. Harry et Luna bichonnèrent leur sombral tandis que Severus s'occupait de Phaedra.

\- Papa, on pourrait aller voler ce weekend? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus volé aussi longtemps sur Tempête, demanda Luna.

\- J'aurai des choses à faire mais nous pourrions aller voler en fin d'après-midi si tu veux.

Ravis, les enfants regagnèrent leur dortoir pour aller y mettre leur balai et gagnèrent la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner.

\- Ah, mes brownies, je les avais oubliés ! dit Draco en finissant de manger.

\- Tu les mangeras au dortoir ! Regarde, il y a de la tarte à la mélasse !

\- Je préfère le moelleux au chocolat, dit Draco d'un ton hautain faisant rire son frère.

Et les deux enfants attaquèrent leur repas. Ils ne se doutaient pas que, plus loin, dans un coin assez reculé, une élève manquait à l'appel dans la grande salle.

En effet, elle s'était cachée là parce que les élèves se moquaient d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Pourquoi? Pourquoi personne ne voulait être son amie? Elle avait essayé, pourtant, elle souriait, elle aidait les gens de sa maison, mais sa timidité en avait fait une personne faible. On se moquait d'elle et de ses cheveux roux, de ses taches de rousseur, de son attitude à se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas su s'intégrer dans son groupe et elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Elle s'était isolée là, dans les toilettes des filles, quand elle y avait trouvé un étrange carnet noir, derrière un des lavabos.

\- Toi aussi on t'a jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette? On ne veut pas de toi non plus? Ce n'est pas grave, dit la fille en le prenant pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, tu seras mon ami, mon confident.

Et, sur ces mots, elle quitta les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et regagna le couloir des cuisines avant de passer derrière le tableau et de s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit le journal. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. A sa grande surprise, il était vide et sec, malgré l'abondance d'eau qui régnait toujours dans ces toilettes abandonnées et elle se mit à écrire.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, des gens se sont moqués de moi à Poudlard. Ma tante m'avait dit que si je faisais de mon mieux, ça irait, mais hélas, cela n'a pas suffit. Ernie m'a jeté une brosse au visage en disant que je devais me brosser les cheveux sous peine de ressembler à un épouvantail._

Elle venait à peine d'écrire ces lignes que les dites lignes s'effacèrent comme si le journal s'en imprégnait et, à sa grande surprise, des mots autres que les siens s'y inscrivirent.

_Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un imbécile. Je connais ses parents. Traitre à leur sang. Tu vaux certainement mieux que lui. Quel est ton nom?_

Le message s'effaça une nouvelle fois et, tremblante, elle écrivit.

_Susan. Susan Bones._

Les quelques lignes s'effacèrent à nouveau.

_Enchanté Susan. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusort._

La jeune fille sourit et se mit à écrire, sans se soucier de l'énergie qui s'échappait de l'ancien livre ni de la réelle identité de son possesseur. La machine infernale était en marche.

Note d'auteur : Haha ! Oui, Susan. J'aurais bien voulu la faire agir sans dévoiler son nom, pour que vous cherchiez, encore et encore, et puis non. Mais pensiez vous à elle? Le journal est enfin à l'action ! Le dénouement approche (ou pas puisque je prévois environ 45-50 chapitres en tout). La suite vous plait-elle toujours? Dans le prochain chapitre nous devrions avoir la révolte des gryffons, de fausses accusations et la toute première agression. Avancée : 0/2000 (il faut juste que je trouve la motivation et un train, accessoirement xD)


	39. Chapter 39

\- Harry , Harry, je peux te prendre en photo? Harry se tourna vers le blondinet qui avait déjà commencé à le mitrailler de son appareil photo.

\- Arrête ça, Crivey, l'avertit Draco en lui lançant un regard noir. Un avertissement, il ne se répéterait pas.

Le blond avala sa salive de travers. Avoir un Malfoy menaçant en face de lui était assez effrayant comme ça.

\- Tu protèges l'élu, Malfoy?

Draco serra les dents. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas demandé cette célébrité. S'il n'avait pas été l'élu, il aurait gardé ses parents et n'aurait certainement pas été battu au point de perdre sa voix quelques semaines par ses moldus.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! avait-il dit en se levant de table, ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux professeurs ainsi qu'aux élèves.

Sous la table, Severus avait déjà sa baguette en main prêt à intervenir. Il connaissait l'impulsivité de Draco. Le blond n'aurait pas hésité. Colin sembla se démonter avant de prendre une nouvelle photo.

\- Le prince déchu des Serpentards protège le prince des Gryffons. Essaie tout ce que tu veux, vipère, tu n'auras jamais ta place parmi nous.

Et le blond serra les dents davantage, un sort au bout de la langue quand Colin s'envola et alla se poser au sol, en douceur.

\- Calme toi, Dray, lui dit le brun. Personne ne rata son petit sourire satisfait pendant que Severus se maudissait. Son fils avait une fois de plus usé de sa magie instinctive pour se débarrasser du gryffon qui les importunait.

\- Tu as de la chance, Crivey, Harry est bien plus clément que moi. La prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas, crois-moi.

C'est sur ces mots que Severus se leva.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il, surprenant l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Severus avait réellement pénalisé ses propres enfants?

\- Il est interdit de prendre en photos des personnes non consentantes.

Albus retint un petit rire. Severus le surprendrait toujours. Minerva, le sourire aux lèvres, se leva.

\- Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour cette superbe démonstration de magie sans baguette, Mr Potter.

Elle aurait dû le punir, mais Colin n'était pas blessé et elle n'aurait pas voulu se mettre Severus à dos. Surtout pas quand il avait besoin de poils de chats pour ses potions.

\- Dix points de plus pour avoir empêché deux élèves de se battre, Mr Potter. Mr Crivey, quelques jours de retenue ne devraient pas vous faire de mal.

Le blond grimaça. Connaissant la terreur des cachots, il savait d'avance que la punition serait horrible. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

Tous attendaient que leurs professeurs se remettent à manger pour discuter. Chacun avait son mot à dire. Certains étaient contents que Colin ait eu ce qu'il méritait et d'autres avaient eu peur de Draco. Le blond était sérieux. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu, Colin se serait bien fait amocher et aurait sans doute finit à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, Susan écrivait dans son journal secret. Elle n'avait pas assisté au spectacle dans la grande salle.

Elle l'aurait sans doute apprécié car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Colin. Il s'était moqué d'elle une fois, en cours de potions car elle avait fait exploser son chaudron, la recouvrant d'une fumée qui avait coloré sa peau en un vert serpentard, jurant avec ses cheveux roux.

Colin, à cette occasion, l'avait mitraillée de son appareil photo, diffusant ça et là, partout dans les couloirs, des photos d'elle et de cette journée atroce qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Colin n'était pas très gentil.

Tandis qu'elle finissait d'écrire dans son journal, son estomac gronda. Elle avait faim. Mais si elle arrivait comme ça, si tard, on se moquerait certainement d'elle, l'accusant de s'être perdue. Mais elle devait manger si elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir.

Prudente, elle jeta un œil à l'heure. Le plus grand nombre des étudiants devaient être parti. Rassurée, elle quitta son dortoir et gagna la grande salle, heurtant un gryffondor.

\- Pardon, dit-elle sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Tu vas bien, tu as l'air pâle?

Susan releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du garçon. Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en plus la famille Malfoy à dos !

\- Susan? Dray? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu lui as dit quelque chose?

\- Non, se défendit Draco.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste faim…

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé? demanda Harry.

Susan nia de la tête et sourit. Inutile qu'ils sachent. Elle allait les laisser quand la main du blond se posa sur son front.

Surprise, elle s'attendait à une mauvaise blague mais Draco ôta simplement sa main, la mine soucieuse.

\- Tu es fiévreuse, je m'en doutais…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici?

La jeune fille sursauta et vit le professeur Snape s'approcher d'eux, les pans de sa robe, volant autour de lui.

\- Susan est malade, l'informa Harry.

A son tour, Severus plissa les yeux et lança un sort de diagnostique.

\- De la fatigue… Tenez, une potion, dit-il après avoir amené la fiole à lui d'un sortilège d'attraction, prenez-là avant d'aller vous coucher. Vous êtes dispensée de cours pour demain.

\- C'est très gentil, professeur, mais je ne veux pas rater mes cours.

\- Tâchez au moins de vous reposer, lui ordonna l'homme.

Elle avala de travers et se pressa de gagner sa table.

\- Elle est étrange aujourd'hui…

\- On la surveille?

\- Non, mais on va prévenir Mrs Pomfrey.

Ils allaient partir quand ils virent Susan s'effondrer sur la table.

\- Mrs Bones ! s'écria Pomfrey en se précipitant vers elle.

Albus se leva et regarda sa collègue examiner son élève sans se douter qu'un objet maléfique était déjà à l'œuvre.

\- Je la garde à l'infirmière, Albus, Mrs Bones a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Son niveau magique est assez bas. Surmenage sans doute.

Le directeur parut soulagé et les élèves quittèrent petit à petit la grande salle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ira bien? demanda Harry en saisissant la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Draco sourit. Qu'il ait grandi ou non, Harry restait fidèle à lui-même. Il lui prenait toujours la main quand il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Harry sourit.

\- On a cours?

Draco sourit à son tour.

\- Je suppose qu'une balade à dos de sombral te plairait? J'aimerais pouvoir les voir… Enfin, je veux dire…

\- Je demanderai à Luna de te les dessiner, elle a un bon coup de crayon, tu verras.

Draco parut satisfait et entraina son frère après avoir été chercher leurs manteaux. Et Harry oublia son cours, Susan et tout le reste pour se précipiter à l'enclos. Il aimait beaucoup voler et refaire une balade aérienne pour la deuxième fois de la journée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver qu'ils virent qu'un sombral survolait l'enclos. Manifestement, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'eux.

\- Bonjour les garçons !

\- Luna ! s'écria Harry avant de siffler quelques notes.

Au loin, il vit Hardjan arriver et il l'étreignit.

\- On va faire un tour mon grand ! Day, on y va !

Le blond comprit à peine ce qui lui arrivait et l'instant d'après, il était dans les airs, enlaçant son frère pour ne pas tomber. Harry ne l'avait pas oublié. Pas cette fois. Il volait avec son frère. La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux était grisante.

\- Pleine vitesse, 'Ry, lui cria-t-il !

\- Tu as entendu, Hardjan? Donne tout ce que tu as !

Les trois frères et sœur jouèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'Haggrid ne leur fasse signer de se poser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je dois aller m'occuper du potager et je ne peux plus vous surveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on a assez joué, dit Luna. Merci Haggrid !

\- De rien, les enfants !

Les trois écoliers firent rentrer les sombrals dans l'enclos et regagnèrent l'école après quelques caresses;

\- On fait nos devoirs? On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi pas !

En entrant, ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux et virent leurs camarades serpentards assis à une table.

\- Salut, dirent-ils joyeusement au petit groupe.

\- Vous travaillez vos devoirs?

\- Oui, et on fait des recherches en potions.

\- En potions? les interpella Harry. Ça tombe bien, c'est le domaine de prédilection de Dray ! Le blond sourit. Harry le connaissait si bien !

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Tes potions sont toujours parfaites ! dit Pansy en souriant au gryffon.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut le blond, tout petit déjà, je faisais des potions avec le professeur Snape;

\- Tu dois être un bon professeur !

Draco sourit et prit place au milieu de ses camarades et ils travaillèrent les potions.

A l'infirmerie, Susan avait été relâchée après une batterie de tests avec la promesse de bien se reposer. Elle avait insisté en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer les cours mais Pomfrey avait été formelle : soit elle se reposait, soit elle osait mettre un pied en salle de cours et elle finissait attachée à son lit. Confuse, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Mrs Pomfrey mais si elle manquait les cours, elle ne pourrait compter sur personne pour la remettre e ordre car quiconque essayait de devenir son amie se verrait à son tour humilié.

Elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle parvienne aux professeurs car ceux-ci ne resteraient pas sans réagir et tout lui retomberait dessus. Alors elle ne pourrait plus rien faire sans que sa vie ne devienne impossible.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire oublier. Ou de se venger souffla une voix dans sa tête. Elle aurait nié la proposition autrefois mais là, elle n'avait même pas paru effrayée. Elle aurait pensé que la roue aurait tourné contre ceux qui se moquaient d'elle mais rien n'avait été fait.

Soudainement fatiguée, elle oublia toutes ces histoires et retourna se coucher. Elle ne savait pas que, quelque part dans le château, quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose avait entendu ses prières. Bientôt, la roue tournerait. Très bientôt la machine infernale se mettrait en route.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la bibliothèque, les garçons venaient de terminer leurs devoirs.

\- C'était génial, merci Draco ! J'ai enfin pu comprendre !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué !

\- Peut-être pas pour toi, l'informa Pansy, mais pour nous, oui !

Le serpentard déchu leva les yeux au ciel et tous rirent de bon coeur. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, une solide amitié s'était construite entre eux. Une amitié suffisamment solide qui leur permettrait de franchir bien des obstacles.

Note d'auteur : Voilà, j'ai encore du retard mais avec les cours, j'étais bloquée, je n'y arrivais plus ! Entre mes ateliers d'écriture à l'école, mes devoirs, mes envies de lecture (le seigneur des anneaux, les héritiers d'enkidiev tome 10…, mon livre théorique en français après,… etc. … Bref, ça craint v.v). Je vais essayer de garder un chapitre par mois, de toute façon, on arrive presque au bout ! Il est court, mais il fallait que je coupe là ! ^^'

Pour le prochain chapitre, nous aurons : une première agression et les commentaires et probablement une accusation. Dans les chapitres suivants, nous aurons un retour sur LunaNeville et sur la vie dans la crainte à Poudlard. Les agressions se rapprochent. La fin aussi.


	40. Chapter 40

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! La moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est m'excuser ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude du tout d'écrire des histoires aussi longues et ça m'a quelque peu découragée J'ai tellement envie d'écrire quelque chose d'autre mais je veux finir cette histoire ! Au moins pour vous ! Les choses devraient s'accélérer, logiquement. J'espère que j'arriverai à boucler _Une famille pour Noel _pour Noël justement ! Il va falloir que je carbure ! Enfin, je vais y arriver ! Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui sont restées malgré cette longue absence !

Les enfants quittaient la bibliothèque lorsqu'un cri retentit dans les couloirs de l'école. Sans attendre, Draco s'élança vers le bruit et découvrit une fille à genoux devant ce qui semblait être un chat empaillé. Ou plus exactement, une chatte.

\- C'est Miss Teigne ! murmura Harry sans y croire.

Les deux garçons l'observèrent et virent qu'elle semblait comme figée et pendue à une poutre. Mais que faisait-elle là? Qui avait fait ça?

\- Regarde, dit Harry en montrant le mur où des mots étaient écris à Draco.

\- La chambre de secret a été ouverte…Ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde, énonça calmement le blond de sa voix grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda la voix d'un vieil homme que le gryffondor reconnut comme étant celle du directeur.

Albus Dumbledore dévisagea les quelques étudiants avant de reconnaitre le corps de Miss Teigne et de voir un curieux message écrit avec du sang sur les murs tandis que Mrs Pomfrey s'agenouillait auprès de la jeune fille qui pleurait, terrorisée.

\- Que les préfets ramènent les étudiants dans leur dortoir respectif, dit-il quand le concierge arriva.

\- Ma chatte ! Qui a fait ça? hurla-t-il. Qui l'a tuée?

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, elle a simplement été pétrifiée.

\- Albus, vous pensez que l'histoire se répète à nouveau? Que devons-nous faire?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille fermer l'école. Nous devons renvoyer les élèves chez eux, murmura-t-il alors que les derniers enfants partaient.

Plus loin, dans les couloirs, Draco frissonnait sans pouvoir se contenir. Son père lui avait raconté, un soir, cette histoire sur la chambre des secrets. Il l'avait lue aussi, mais où? Evidemment, il n'était pas le seul curieux et, très vite, les gryffondors en discutèrent autour de lui.

\- Draco? Tu es pâle, ça va aller? lui demanda Luna, inquiète à l'idée de laisser ses frères.

\- Ça va, petite sœur, c'est juste que… j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, avoua-t-il à demi-mots, surprenant la blonde.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu connais la chambre des secrets? demanda Harry, très surpris.

Pour toute réponse, Draco acquiesça discrètement et les trois enfants se séparèrent pour gagner leur dortoir; Luna d'un côté, Harry et son frère de l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans son dortoir et en remarquant son livre qui trainait sur sa table de chevet que le blond se souvenait. Mais oui ! C'était écrit dans le livre d'histoire de la magie ! C'est pour ça que l'histoire lui était si familière ! Il l'avait déjà lue, mentionnée sans doute par son père.

Il frémit avec une grimace de dégout. Si son père s'était aussi intéressé à cette chambre des secrets, c'est qu'elle devait être imprégnée de magie noire. Il ne voyait pas une autre source d'intérêt que celle là pour Lucius. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère mais il se doutait que Narcissa paniquerait et chercherait à le couver, il allait donc devoir chercher les réponses à ses questions par lui-même et ouvrit le livre devant son frère.

\- C'est ça, dit-il, et il se mit à lire à voix basse, Harry assis à côté de lui.

Tous deux lurent l'histoire, bien trop curieux pour songer à se coucher, jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- T'imagines? Lucius m'a dit qu'à cette époque, il était à Poudlard et qu'une née moldue est morte ! D'après lui, on aurait trouvé le coupable et le monstre aurait été chassé du château. Il est revenu tu crois?

Harry serra les dents. Il n'imaginait pas que l'école de sorcellerie puisse être aussi dangereuse ! Il voulait voir Severus et ne plus quitter la sécurité de leurs appartements. C'est donc effrayé qu'il alla se blottir contre son frère et ferma les yeux, des monstres défilant dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres.

\- Harry? Harry réveille-toi ! Harry, par Merlin ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux et les ferma vivement sous la vive lumière. Le soleil était déjà levé.

\- Tu vas bien? Tu t'accrochais à moi en gémissant… dit doucement Draco, passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son frère.

\- Je faisais un cauchemar, je crois…

Draco parut inquiet et se leva du lit, invitant son frère à le suivre.

\- On va prendre une douche et on descend déjeuner? Promis, je te laisse pas !

Comme il n'avait cours que tard dans la journée, les deux enfants s'étaient levés tard, enfin, l'un d'eux. Draco, lui, n'avait pratiquement pas beaucoup dormi, préférant veiller sur le sommeil de son frère et se perdre dans ses pensées autour du mystère de la chambre des secrets.

Comme promis, quand il eut fini de se doucher, il attendit Harry dans le dortoir puis les deux garçons gagnèrent la grande salle où les regards se tournèrent vers eux, dévisageant le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? murmura Harry, inquiet en voyant leur sœur venir vers eux.

\- Un élève a été pétrifié, leur dit-elle, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au brun.

\- Comment? demanda Draco, pas sur d'avoir bien compris. Qui?

\- Colin.

Draco retint sa respiration. Voilà pourquoi tous le dévisageaient de la sorte. Ils avaient bien vu l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec le photographe de gryffondor et le pensait coupable.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes qui? On sait que c'est toi, Malfoy ! cria un garçon en le dévisageant.

Ceux qui l'avaient insulté devant le local de la directrice des gryffons pour ne pas changer. A croire que leur punition ne leur avait pas suffit s'ils osaient encore lui parler de la sorte.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, énonça calmement le blond alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui.

\- A d'autre ! On t'a vu t'engueuler avec Colin avant son agression ! C'est toi qui l'a pétrifié sale mangemort !

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ! cria le brun alors que Draco le retenait calmement. S'il perdait son calme, sa magie se propagerait et il donnerait raison à ces folles rumeurs. Il n'appréciait pas Colin mais de là à le pétrifier… Jamais.

\- Harry, calme-toi. S'il te plait. Ta magie va encore faire des siennes si tu ne la maitrises pas.

Mais son frère était bien trop furieux et une vague de magie repoussa les deux étudiants contre le mur, près de la grande porte.

\- Harry ! cria la voix de son père en s'avançant.

Seul le ton autoritaire de Severus rappela au brun de se calmer et il se tourna vers l'homme, inquiet.

\- Qu'avais-je dit avec ta magie? Tu dois la contrôler ! Je ne te donnerai pas de retenue parce que ces deux messieurs n'ont rien mais à l'avenir tu feras attention. Quant à vous, chers élèves, sachez qu'il ne faut pas accuser sans raison quelqu'un !

\- Mais il n'était pas avec nous dans la grande salle pour déjeuner ! Et comme par hasard, Colin a été pétrifié ce matin !

\- Mr Malfoy? l'interpella sa directrice de maison.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais avec Harry. Il a fait un cauchemar et je suis resté avec lui. Nous venons tout juste de descendre.

\- Et qui nous dit que tu n'es pas descendu pendant qu'Harry dormait justement ! Il devait te gêner alors tu l'as laissé là pour aller faire ton coup en douce et revenir pour ton alibi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était grotesque ! Comment les gens pouvaient-ils croire à une chose pareille? Petit à petit, le volume de la salle s'intensifia et tous le dévisagèrent avec dégout, exceptés ses amis qui le regardaient, inquiets.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! cria Draco, perdant un peu de son calme.

\- Du calme Draco, je ne te crois pas coupable, je sais que tu n'aurais pas quitté Harry, souffla Severus pour que son fils reprenne une respiration normale.

\- C'est un fils de mangemort ! Sa famille vénère les sangs purs depuis des années ! Pourquoi pas lui? C'est un traitre !

\- Sachez qu'une enquête a été ouverte afin de déterminer qui est le véritable coupable ! dit le directeur pour les calmer en se levant afin que tous l'entendent. Maintenant, je vous suggère de retourner à vos cours !

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle et les deux garçons déjeunèrent sans plus échanger le moindre mot, Harry encore sous le choc des accusations contre son frère, et Draco, serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'on lui rappelle le passé de sa famille. Il n'était pas comme son père. Il ne le serait jamais. Il avait tout essayé pour montrer qu'il avait changé, mais son rapprochement avec quelques serpentards avait déplu aux gryffondors. Les gens ne changeraient pas. Il porterait à jamais le nom des Malfoy, un nom plutôt bien vu pour sa fortune auparavant, mais, quand Lucius Malfoy s'était retrouvé en prison, la famille avait été déshonorée pour s'être alliée à Voldemort. Il ne serait jamais que ça, un fils de mangemort.

\- Draco, l'appela Harry en le voyant se lever. Où vas-tu?

\- Commettre d'autres meurtres, sans doute, répondit un gryffon.

Un seul regard noir du brun le remit à sa place tandis que le blond soupirait.

\- Je vais voir ma mère, tu veux venir?

\- Je viens avec toi ! Hors de question que je reste ici une seconde de plus !

Les deux frères se sourirent et quittèrent la salle sans remarquer le visage blême d'une jeune fille assise quelques mètres plus loin, à la table des poufsouffles.

En effet, Susan les regardait quitter la salle pour gagner les appartements de leur père comme elle les avait souvent vu faire. Comme elle pouvait les envier ! Eux avaient Severus ! Et, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Narcissa, la mère de Draco, vivait là elle aussi. Susan, elle, n'avait pas de famille excepté sa tante qui travaillait au ministère. Elle était si occupée qu'elle ne la voyait jamais, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille se sentait souvent seule et abandonnée.

De plus, elle n'avait aucun ami, personne pour se soucier d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était Colin… Ce garçon était bien l'un des seuls à lui parler, même si c'était pour se moquer d'elle. Colin n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle se souvenait avoir été très en colère contre lui, elle avait même écrit dans son journal tout ce que le garçon lui faisait subir, allant jusqu'à l'humilier en lui renversant des mixtures étranges dans les cheveux avant de la mitrailler de son appareil photo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu le détester ! Mais comme lui avait dit son journal, la roue tournait, un jour ou l'autre.

Soudain, elle blêmit. Son journal. Son journal lui avait répondu. Il savait que Colin était méchant. Il s'en était débarrassé. Non, il n'aurait pas pu le faire ! Il le lui aurait dit ! Mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien? Affolée, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse du journal ou tout le monde découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sépare. A tout prix.

Note d'auteur again : Ouf, chapitre terminé avant 17h ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Encore pardon pour ce retard ! Je vais essayer d'avancer pendant la semaine de vacances que j'ai


	41. Chapter 41

**Note d'auteur : Bon, c'était raté pour écrire pendant les vacances. Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais en ce moment, c'est le boxon niveau cours ! Plein de projets d'école, de travaux de groupe, les exams qui approchent, bref c'est la grosse galère ! Et j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour écrire cette histoire. J'avais prévu une fin "Fight" mais je pense en rester à quelque chose de soft en famille. Je vous laisse décider !**

Tandis que les garçons s'installaient dans le petit salon pour y prendre quelques biscuits en compagnie de Narcissa, Susan avait quitté prestement la grande salle pour regagner sa chambre où elle s'était emparée du journal avant de s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes, là où elle l'avait trouvé la première fois. Était-ce pour cela qu'il était là? Quelqu'un l'avait possédé avant elle? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait ce que ce journal faisait et il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

C'est pourquoi, vivement, elle s'en débarrassa dans les premières toilettes venues et s'éclipsa, prenant garde de n'être vue par personne. Le journal allait s'arrêter, pas vrai?

De son côté, Draco s'était couché dans le petit fauteuil, près de sa mère, et avait fermé les yeux. Tous les deux, sans Harry qui avait préféré retourner voir Luna pour les laisser seuls, avaient longuement discuté de la famille Malfoy et de Lucius. A dire vrai, Draco était terrifié à l'idée de ressembler à son père. Les gryffons le détestaient et malgré cela, il faisait tout pour rester fidèle à lui-même mais il n'était jamais parvenu à s'attirer la sympathie de ses condisciples rouges et or. Il était détesté par tous, si ce n'est par son frère et sa sœur et ses quelques amis à Serpentard. Et voilà qu'il était injustement accusé par l'ensemble des étudiants.

\- Mais enfin, mère ! Ils me prennent tous pour celui qui a ouvert la chambre ! Je ne suis même pas à Serpentard ! Pourquoi aurai-je attaqué un gryffon? Un membre de ma propre maison? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Draco, calme-toi. Comporte-toi normalement ! Ces enfants étaient contre toi dès le début, ils cherchent juste un prétexte !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Harry doute de moi !

\- Je ne douterai jamais de toi, Dray !

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'entrer et le serra dans ses bras, tout tremblant.

\- Tout ira bien, Dray. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Et puis, tu ne me mentirais pas. Pas à moi.

Rassuré, Draco serra encore son frère contre lui et c'est à peine s'il remarqua la porte s'ouvrir sur Severus et Luna. Manifestement, leur sœur avait été rejoindre leur père.

\- Draco, tu vas bien? Tu as besoin d'une potion calmante?

Draco sourit. Severus, en véritable maitre des potions, tentait toujours de tout soigner par ses mixtures.

\- Ça ira, papa ! Harry a déjà fait le nécessaire, je suis bien là.

\- Et si nous laissions ces deux-là entre eux pour l'instant? suggéra Narcissa en se levant.

Elle rejoignit Severus et l'homme ne résista pas au plaisir de l'embrasser sur la tempe avant laisser filer la jeune femme et de la suivre devant le regard ébahi de Draco. C'était la première fois que l'homme, leur père, se laissait aller à autant de tendresse. Ils n'y étaient pas habitués.

\- Waw ! Papa et Cissa ont l'air de bien s'entendre ! dit le brun, faisant sourire Draco. On fait quoi maintenant?

\- Ça te dit une partie d'échecs?

Harry fit la moue. Draco allait encore l'écraser !

\- Je vais t'aider, Harry ! A nous deux, on peut le battre !

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ah bon? Tu crois ça? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et les trois enfants attaquèrent une partie d'échecs, redonnant le sourire à Draco. Harry, de son côté, était soulagé. Il n'aimait décidément pas voir son frère broyer du noir et être exclu de la maison Gryffondor. Il voyait parfois les autres gryffons malmener son frère quand ils pensaient ce dernier seul, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et maintenant qu'il y avait ces attaques dans l'école, tous cherchaient à faire porter le chapeau à Draco. C'était profondément injuste. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit sa magie s'amplifier et se dépêcha de la calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue car son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et Harry sourit pour dissiper son doute. Mais le blond ne laissait jamais passer cela et il savait qu'il aurait probablement droit à un interrogatoire, en dehors de la présence de leur sœur qui, manifestement, n'avait rien ressenti.

Pendant ce temps, les étudiants restant dans la grande salle, discutaient du départ de Draco jusqu'à ce que la terreur des cachots de ressurgissent et ne leur lance un regard particulièrement noir. Celui qu'il réservait à des élèves qu'il mettrait sans hésiter en retenue s'ils osaient ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ah, Severus ! Draco va bien?

\- Oui, directeur ! Je suis passé le voir et voir s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion calmante, mais Harry est avec lui. Ça devrait aller.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Pour qu'il tue le survivant? C'est qu'un mangemort ! cria un élève de septième année en se levant, passablement énervé.

Severus allait intervenir et sanctionner l'élève quand Dumbledore se leva.

\- Je retire cinquante points à Serdaigle. Vous qui êtes dans cette maison, vous devriez savoir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. De plus, je crois savoir que vous n'avez aucune preuve contre Mr Malfoy, c'est exact?

Résigné, l'élève grogna et reprit place à sa table, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter, Severus?

L'homme en noir sourit.

\- Une semaine de retenue avec moi ne devrait pas vous faire de tort !

L'élève soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour parlementer quand Severus lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Un mot de plus, et je triple cette punition. Car après tout, vous la méritez. Amplement.

Le garçon déglutit et hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

\- Vous êtes sur que tout ira bien pour Draco, Harry et Luna? s'inquiéta la directrice des gryffondors. Draco s'est montré assez perturbé quand sa mère, Mrs Malfoy, s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie de l'école. Je n'aimerais pas que ces évènements de les tracassent dans leur scolarité.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils iront bien, Minerva, intervint Narcissa en voyant le maitre des potions perdre patience. Draco avait déjà retrouvé le sourire quand Harry la rejoint.

La vieille chouette lui adressa un regard entendu avant de discuter avec son collègue de Serdaigle tandis que la blonde glissait une main dans celle du Serpentard.

\- Tout ira bien, Severus, cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Les enfants iront bien.

\- J'ai bien peur que ces attaques ne se poursuivent. S'il leur arrivait malheur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

La blonde pinça les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'homme perdre ses moyens et elle resserra sa main sur la sienne, souriant en le sentant répondre.

Pendant ce temps, le journal reposait dans les toilettes, abandonné, attendant un nouveau possesseur qu'il pourrait manipuler à sa guise. La série d'attaques ne faisait que commencer.

La suite de la journée avait été particulièrement calme. La punition que Severus avait infligée au Serdaigle avait, semble-t-il, calmé les esprits et les élèves se contentaient de jeter des regards noirs à Draco qui les ignorait superbement. Il ne voulait pas donner raison aux gryffondors en se bagarrant. C'était indigne de lui.

\- Draco, à quoi tu penses? demanda le brun, inquiet à l'idée de voir son frère broyer du noir à nouveau.

\- A ma mère et à Sev'. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils passent énormément de temps ensemble?

Harry sourit. C'était une première pour son papa de tomber amoureux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'embrassent en cachette? murmura Harry à l'oreille de son frère tout en lorgnant le couple. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard de son père sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent? murmura Severus, soupçonneux.

Narcissa sourit.

\- Allons, Sev' ! Ce n'est peut-être rien de mal ! Regarde ! Tu as vu le sourire de Draco? Ils rient ensemble, c'est tout !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que Luna était sage, elle ! Ces derniers temps, il l'avait beaucoup vue en compagnie de Londubat. Quand il l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, elle avait parlé d'étude en partenariat, mais, à voir les teintes que prenait le visage du garçon quand il était avec sa fille, nul doute qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Soupirant, il se leva de table, Mrs Malfoy sur les talons et gagna ses appartements.

\- Excuse-moi Cissa, avec toutes ses attaques, c'est difficile pour moi.

La belle femme l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, plongeant son regard dans les onyx du maitre des potions.

\- Je suis là, moi, murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller contre sa poitrine.

\- Merci, Cissa…

La jeune femme eut droit à un second baiser et, Severus, ne pouvant plus contenir ses envies, entraina la belle dame dans sa chambre.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucius, son tortionnaire, elle méritait bien l'amour et la tendresse dans les bras de son maitre des potions préféré. Après tout, qu'était un mariage arrangé face à l'amour véritable?

\- Je suis fatigué, on va dormir? proposa Harry.

Le blond allait refuser quand un baillement le prit. Finalement, il acquiesça et suivi le brun jusqu'au dortoir des gryffons où il prit sa douche avant d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir rapidement.

\- Draco, tu dors?

Harry observa son frère quelques instants puis se glissa contre lui sous la couverture et ferma les yeux à son tour, plongeant rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Au petit matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage encore endormi du blond. Draco dormait rarement plus tard que lui, habitué à se lever très tôt par son père sous peine de représailles. Il devait avoir l'esprit encore trop perturbé pour avoir bien dormi ces derniers jours.

\- 'Ry? Pourquoi t'es réveillé aussi tôt?

\- C'est toi qui t'es réveillé tard, Dray !

Draco se releva doucement, l'air encore ensommeillé, et jeta un œil à l'horloge.

\- Oh merde ! souffla-t-il en se reposant sur ses oreillers. On a quoi comme cours?

\- Histoire de la magie et potions !

\- Rarg ! Pas Binns ! Je ne tiendrai jamais !

\- Courage, Dray !

Le blond sourit et se leva pour aller déjeuner, suivi de près par son frère.

\- J'ai faim, râla le blond, arrachant un sourire au survivant.

Ils venaient de quitter la salle commune quand un cri retentit. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce fut la cohue. Tous les enfants s'étaient rués vers le couloir menant à la grande salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Draco, interloqué.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ! répondit un élève de poufsouffle sans voir à qui il parlait.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Dumbledore et Minerva déplaçaient le corps d'un malheureux poufsouffle pétrifié.

Susan, elle, regardait la scène de loin, la main sur la bouche. Elle avait abandonné le carnet ! Les agressions auraient dû s'arrêter ! Pâle, elle se glissa avec ses camarades de maison à la table des poufsouffles pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**Re-Note d'auteur : **

Voilà, c'est à vous de décider de la suite !

\- Suite toute mignonne où tout fini bien

\- Gros bouleversement - Possession - histoire qui vire bizarre - je ne peux pas garantir que ça finisse bien

Sinon, vous aimez toujours bien? Cissa et Sevy vont-ils avouer leur amour ? Devant leurs enfants? Je suis curieuse de voir le choix pour le résultat final !


	42. Chapter 42

De son côté, Draco avait verdit en apprenant la nouvelle et s'était dirigé vers les toilettes les plus proches.

\- Dray, ça va? demanda le brun, inquiet. Draco venait de vomir et reprit sa respiration.

\- Ça va, 'Ry, t'en fais pas, juste pas bien.

Harry ne tarda pas et fit demi-tour. C'est tout juste s'il percuta son père qui les avait surpris.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Severus.

\- Dray est malade !

\- Montre-moi, lui dit son père en se précipitant à sa suite.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans les toilettes où le blond finissait de se rincer la bouche, le visage encore pâle.

\- Draco, comment tu te sens? Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te donner une potion calmante.

Le blond se leva et buta contre un objet qu'il se pencha pour ramasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Severus.

\- On dirait une sorte de journal, murmura le gryffon en le tendant à son père. Severus lut le prénom et le glissa dans sa robe. Quel genre de carnet est-ce là? se demanda-t-il. Il se serait bien penché sur la question mais Draco perdait de plus en plus de couleurs et il fallait lui donner une potion calmante le plus vite possible.

\- Viens avec moi, Draco, murmura-t-il, Harry, tu restes avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul.

Le garçon obtempéra et suivi son père jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Sev? l'appela Narcissa. Oh Merlin ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Alors que l'enfant essayait vainement de repousser sa mère, son père lui donna la potion et il se sentit mieux.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle agression. La nouvelle a bouleversé Draco. Tu te sens mieux?

L'enfant acquiesça et but le thé de sa mère.

\- Je crois que tu devrais rester ici, Dragon, suggéra sa mère.

\- Non… Si je suis absent, les rumeurs vont recommencer.

\- Tu as raison, intervient le professeur. Nous allons regagner la grande salle ensemble.

\- Le voilà, soufflèrent quelques enfants. Snape l'a coincé ! Il fait moins le fier maintenant !

Severus, en les entendant, lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Sachez, chers messieurs, dit-il à voix haute afin que tous puissent l'entendre, que Mr Malfoy était avec moi dans mes appartements.

\- Ouais, pour vous demander de l'aide pour faire ses coups en douce ! cria Dennis, le frère de Colin. Vous êtes un mangemort après tout !

\- Ne dis pas de mal de mon père, intervint Harry, sa magie se propageant partout autour de lui.

\- Harry, calme-toi, intervint Narcissa qui les avait suivis. Tu dois contrôler ta magie ! Ton père ne se laissera pas faire, crois-moi !

Le regard de Severus se durcit quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Dennis.

\- Pour double accusation non fondées, quatre semaines de retenue avec Mr Rusard devraient vous faire plaisir. Ne me remerciez surtout pas de parfaire votre éducation, c'est normal !

Personne ne rata son air satisfait. Décidément, il aimait bien donner des retenues !

\- Draco, Harry, allez vous asseoir à vos places.

Les deux garçons prirent place et Draco se planta devant Dennis, dévoilant son avant bras droit, dénué de marque.

\- Tiens ! Je suis sûr que tu te posais la question ! cracha-t-il à l'élève de première année.

Il voulait montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas comme son père et qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme lui. Il n'était pas le mangemort junior que tout le monde croyait qu'il était et il voulait plus que tout le prouver.

Le directeur des Serpentards, assis à la table des professeurs, sourit.

\- Severus?

\- Il n'a rien d'un Malfoy mais il a ton caractère !

\- Heureusement ! Je n'aurais pas survécu à deux Lucius !

Narcissa sourit. Elle était fière de son fils. Draco était digne comme les Black l'étaient. A la table des gryffons, c'était le vacarme. Tous étaient persuadés que le blond devait porter la marque.

\- Il est surement trop jeune pour être marqué ! Attends qu'il grandisse !

\- Il n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit, murmura Neville qui en avait longuement discuté avec Luna;

\- Tais-toi, malheureux ! Un fils de mangemort devient un mangemort, tout le monde sait ça ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Draco l'entendit et lui adressa un regard orageux avant de sourire à Neville.

\- Ne les écoute pas, Draco, murmura son frère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le blond en retour, souriant au brun avant de lui prendre la main sous la table et de la serrer très fort.

De son côté, Severus avait toujours le carnet sur lui. Le nom inscrit dessus ne lui disait rien et il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel carnet mais il poursuivrait ses recherches. A quoi pouvait-il servir?

Une fois à l'abri dans ses appartements, il le sorti de sa cachette et le déposa sur son bureau, ignorant le nouveau frisson qui parcourait son avant-bras. Il allait enfin connaitre son contenu.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, le carnet était vide. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dedans et les pages semblaient pourtant avoir du vécu.

\- Pas étonnant avec l'humidité des toilettes, se dit Severus pour lui-même.

\- Severus, tu es là?

Le maitre des potions releva la tête. Merlin ! Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?

\- Sirius.

\- Comment? demanda Severus, interloqué.

\- Sirius. Ou Abysse si tu préfères. Pas Black.

\- Bien Sir… Sir… Abysse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sirius sourit. Le Serpentard avait essayé de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- C'est à propos de Remus.

\- Lupin?

\- Oui…

Le maitre des potions tressaillit au souvenir du loup garou se jetant sur lui et se leva, refermant le journal derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sirius, curieux.

\- Un journal que j'ai trouvé dans les toilettes. Viens, passons au salon, ce sera plus pratique pour discuter.

Black acquiesça et suivi le Serpentard jusqu'à la grande pièce et se vautra dans le canapé en face du feu.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est à propos de ta potion.. Tu sais… La tue-loup.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château, deux gryffondors s'en prenaient à Susan.

En effet, les bleus et argent l'avaient aspergée d'eau sale à la figure pour palier à son visage fantôme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas un fantôme mais ils ne l'avaient pas écoutées.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Les garçons avaient sursauté en entendant la voix. Ils se retournèrent en espérant se tromper, mais non.

\- Draco? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Susan, tu vas bien?

La jeune fille était en larmes. Elle était à bout avec tout ce qui se passait et avec ce journal, elle se sentait anormalement fatiguée.

Harry, inquiet, la nettoya avec un sort que son père lui avait montré et se tourna vers son frère. Draco était furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Foutez moi le camp !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda une voix inquiète.

Les cinq étudiants se tournèrent et virent Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Il y a que deux Serdaigles stupides s'en sont pris à Susan.

\- J'en avertirai votre directeur de maison. Mrs Bones, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, vous venez avec moi.

Persuadée qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes, la jeune fille redoubla de pleurs et, sous l'accumulation de la fatigue, du stress et des agressions, elle s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Mrs Bones ! s'exclama l'infirmière alors que Draco retenait la jeune fille contre lui.

Sans attendre, la vieille femme la fit léviter, prévint le directeur des Serdaigles, et gagna l'infirmerie avant de la coucher et de lancer un sort de diagnostic.

\- Pomfresh? J'ai eu ton message. C'est grave? Potter? Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Dois-je aller chercher Severus?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils étaient juste présents lorsque Mrs Bones s'est écroulée.

\- Quel est ton diagnostic?

\- Enormément de fatigue physique et psychologique, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est son noyau magique. Il est très faible. Je vais la garder en observation pour la journée.

Les deux garçons eurent l'air inquiet puis donnèrent leur version des faits avant de repartir pour leur cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Draco soupira d'avance. Il allait encore devoir lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahirait dès que Binns se mettrait à donner cours d'un monologue ennuyeux ponctué ça et là par des ronflements sonores.

Le blond ne connaissait qu'un seul gryffon qui tienne bon, excepté Granger, la "miss je sais tout", comme l'avait appelé son père un soir où il corrigeait ses copies. Le seul rouge et or qui gardait les yeux ouverts hormis elle, c'était son frère, Harry.

Le brun gardait non seulement les yeux ouverts mais il prenait des notes avec assiduité. Draco sourit. Il allait pouvoir se reposer et fermer les yeux, comme tous les autres, bercé par les révolutions gobelines.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Susan venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mrs Bones, comment vous sentez-vous?

La jeune fille la dévisagea plus certaine de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de Draco. De ses yeux gris orage, de sa fureur, mais après, c'était le trou noir.

\- Comment?

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie dans les couloirs Mrs Bones ! Votre noyau magique a considérablement baissé, je vous garde en observation pour cette nuit. Tenez, voici une potion pour le raviver. Reposez-vous Mrs Bones ! Vous êtes pâle !

N'ayant pas le choix, la jeune fille se recoucha sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux alors que l'angoisse la prenait.

\- Draco… Draco ! Réveille-toi !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Le cours de Binns l'avait assommé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps? demanda-t-il?

\- Tout le cours ! Tu tremblais, tu vas bien?

Malfoy retint un frémissement. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Lucius avait encore fait des siennes et Narcissa était sur le sol, giflée par son mari ivre comme d'habitude, en attente d'un second coup. Draco était là, caché par sa mère. Il avait vu son père prêt à frapper sa mère et il s'était interposé, prenant les coups à la place de sa bienfaitrice, redoublant la fureur de son père. Et Lucius l'avait frappé et frappé encore. Il se souvenait de la douleur et des longues journées qu'il avait passées dans son lit car son père avait refusé qu'il aille à Sainte Mangouste pour ne pas que le blâme soit sur lui.

Severus, en bon père de famille, était resté à son chevet, le soignant du mieux qu'il avait pu. Draco avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre, abattu par la fièvre et la douleur.

\- Dray?

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, oui…

Harry fit la moue.

\- Draco, tu mens ! Quelque chose te tracasse ! Je le sais ! Tu n'es plus comme d'habitude !

\- Tout va bien, 'Ry, ce sont juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

Harry fit les gros yeux. Il voulait connaitre la vraie raison de Draco, la vérité, mais son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Il en parlerait à Severus. Justement, ils avaient cours de potion avec leur père !

\- Tu viens? On va au cours de potions!

Le regard du blond se mit à pétiller. C'était toujours le cas quand il s'agissait de son cours de prédilection.

\- On y va? demanda-t-il avec entrain, entrainant son frère avec lui.

Comme il s'y attendait, le cours se passa à merveille. Seul Harry avait eu du mal avec sa potion mais Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Même Draco l'avait remarqué.

\- Harry, l'appela son père, viens ici une minute !

Le blond grimaça.

\- Je t'attends dehors? proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord !

Connaissant Draco comme s'il l'avait fait, Severus jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est Draco ! Il m'inquiète.

Le maitre des potions écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la distraction d'Harry vienne de son frère.

\- Raconte-moi ! exigea son père.

Le brun raconta les tremblements de Draco, ses courtes nuits, son angoisse, son besoin d'être rassuré, et tout le reste.

\- Rien d'étonnant ! Draco est tout le temps fatigué !

\- Oui… Mais il tremblait !

\- Un cauchemar?

\- Je pense… Il a dit que c'étaient des vieux souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

Severus tiqua. Ce cauchemar là. Oui, Draco lui en avait déjà parlé un soir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu le ramener à la surface de la sorte?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la journée?

Harry n'hésita pas une minute.

\- Bah, Susan, tu sais, Susan Bones, qui est à Poufsouffle? Eh bien, il y avaient deux garçons, des Serdaigle je pense, ils s'en sont pris à elle.

\- Comment?

\- Ils l'ont frappée, je crois. Draco est arrivé avant moi.

\- Ecoute, Harry, Draco a vécu dans sa vie des moments assez violents, des moments noirs.

\- Comme moi avec Oncle Vernon? demanda Harry.

Severus tiqua. c'était rare que son fils reparle de cela depuis l'incident, la nuit où il l'avait trouvé.

\- C'est exactement ça, Harry. Lucius, comme ton oncle Vernon, est un mauvais homme, répondit-il.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'en souvient en détail?

\- Je crois qu'il n'oubliera jamais, souffla l'homme.

Harry tiqua en sentant le ton de son père se baisser.

\- Je crois qu'il devrait en parler avec Cissa !

\- Je crois que tu as raison, j'en parlerai avec elle et Draco.

L'enfant sourit.

\- Bon ! Je vais rejoindre Dray ! Il doit se demander ce qu'on fabrique !

L'homme sourit à son tour.

\- Allez ! File ! Je crois que ce sont des lasagnes au menu ! Et de la tarte à la mélasse en dessert !

\- Super ! s'écria Harry ! Je vais dire ça à Dray !

Severus acquiesça et le regarda quitter le laboratoire, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Comme prévu, le blond attendait son frère et lui offrit un sourire pour le rassurer.

\- On y va?

\- On y va !

Severus les regarda partir en souriant avant de se tourner vers son chaudron. Il avait deux heures devant lui. Juste assez de temps pour achever de brasser la potion tue-loup.

\- Je me demande comment Harry va réagir… Il ne connait pas Lupin. En réalité, seul Sirius semblait emballé à cette idée !

L'enfant accepterait-il un nouvel adulte dans sa vie? Dans son entourage? Lui ferait-il confiance? Et lui? Saurait-il vivre avec un cauchemar lui faisant face?

**Note d'auteur : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ^^' J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Cette histoire devrait prendre fin d'ici 15 jours, pour Noël justement ! Les choses vont bouger beaucoup plus vite à présent ! La route aura été bien longue !Allez ! C'est parti ! A vos claviers pour des reviews ! **


	43. Chapter 43

**-fourchelangue**

Bonne lecture !

_Après plus de vingt minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le journal avait disparu._

Quelqu'un l'avait pris, mais qui? Elle l'ignorait mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette personne avant que celle-ci ne se serve du journal ou pire… que cette personne la dénonce !

En ce samedi matin, les deux frères gryffondors, Draco et Harry, s'étaient levés assez tôt. Leur père leur avait parlé d'une petite promenade tous ensemble afin d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients à potions dans la forêt interdite. En temps normal, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'y aventurer la nuit, mais avec Severus, ils ne risquaient rien. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de se changer les idées avec toutes ces attaques qui se déroulaient au coeur même de Poudlard.

\- Maman? appela Draco en voyant sa mère qui l'attendait, au côté de Severus, que fais-tu ici? Il y a un problème?

Narcissa sourit et d'une main, invita son fils à la rejoindre, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure aussi douce que celle de Lucius.

\- Rien, Dragon, j'avais envie d'une sortie et Severus m'a proposé de me joindre à vous ! Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère?

Le blond sourit lui aussi, rassuré. Même s'il ressemblait physiquement à Lucius, son mari, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, heureusement. Draco profitait du moindre petit plaisir qui lui était accordé. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce luxe qui le pourrissait de l'intérieur. Les yeux pétillants de plaisir, il regardait Abysse, le parrain d'Harry, gambader vers eux sous sa forme d'animagus, la langue pendante et la démarche souple. Sirius avait retrouvé du poil de la bête depuis qu'il avait été acquitté. Son sourire s'étira d'avantage et il jeta un œil à son frère.

Harry observait lui aussi Abysse avant de soudainement détourner la tête en direction d'un buisson à proximité. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit, sifflant à son tour, en réponse au sifflement qui l'avait distrait, arrachant un frémissement à son père.

\- Harry ! dit-il en haussant le ton de sa voix, peu rassuré, surprenant son fils.

L'enfant lui adressa un regard surpris, comme si la voix du maitre des potions avait rompu un envoûtement particulier.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans ce buisson !

Sans attendre Severus, il écarta les branches pour y découvrir un petit serpent en mauvaise posture.

\- **Un serpent ! Bonjour toi ! Tu es coincé? **siffla une nouvelle fois le brun sans s'en rendre compte.

Severus, lui, espérait que ce soit une coïncidence, mais il aurait reconnu ce sifflement entre mille. Du fourchelangue. Harry parlait le fourchelangue.

\- **Un parleur ! Ça c'est fort ! Aide-moi, petit humain ! **

Le gryffon eut un cri de surprise, faisant sursauter son père. Les serpents n'étaient pas censés parler !

\- Il t'a mordu? demanda l'homme en se précipitant vers lui.

Son fils nia de la tête, le rassurant.

\- Non, mais il parle ! Il m'a parlé !

\- Que t'a-t-il dit?

\- Tu étais là ! Tu l'as entendu quand même !

\- Non mon coeur, lui expliqua Severus. Tu parlais fourchelangue, la langue des serpents. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'étaient de longs sifflements.

Les joues du brun prirent de belles tintes rouges.

\- Il est coincé, il veut de l'aide. Il n'a pas l'air méchant…

\- Alors aide-le…

Harry, presque avec douceur, aida le serpent à se décoincer et le regarda partir, son corps glissant sinueusement sur le sol.

\- **Merci, humain ! Qui que tu sois ! **siffla le serpent, arrachant un sourire au brun.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit? demanda Severus en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de son fils.

\- Il m'a dit merci !

Severus retint un rire ! Voilà un serpent qui donnerait une bonne leçon sur la politesse à quelques uns de ces Serpentards.

\- Harry, l'appela Narcissa, je te conseille de ne pas dévoiler ce don aux autres enfants.

\- Pourquoi? demanda le brun, surpris. Il était bien content d'avoir ce don ! Il avait pu aider un serpent !

La jeune femme tiqua et croisa le regard de Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que le mage noir qui avait tué ses parents possédait aussi ce don. Harry le rejetterait aussitôt !

\- Ce n'est pas un don très répandu, Harry ! Tu ne voudrais pas être une fois de plus le centre d'attention n'est-ce pas?

L'enfant grimaça. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien à quel point il avait eu du mal à éloigner ceux qui l'adulaient en tant que survivant.

\- Non, tu as raison, Cissa ! Alors ce sera un secret entre nous !

\- Je suis d'accord ! Et si vous alliez vous dégourdir? Les sombrals se reposent mais vous pouvez enfourcher vos balais ! Restez bien dans la limite, Severus et moi, nous vous surveillerons !

A ces mots, Draco qui aimait les balais autant que son frère aimait les sombrals, empoigna ce dernier et l'entraina jusqu'à ma cage à balais où ils trouvèrent les leurs avant de les enfourcher. Très vite, le blond décolla, en laissant exploser sa joie. Il aimait voler autant qu'il aimait brasser des potions, cela se voyait sur ses traits qui étaient plus que détendus et au sourire qui illuminait son visage dès qu'il enfourchait son balai.

\- On fait la course? proposa Draco.

Harry n'était pas très doué sur un balai. Il avait bien plus d'aisance sur Hardjan, mais, ne pouvant résister à son frère, il accepta et les deux garçons oublièrent leurs soucis le temps de quelques heures.

Severus, lui, s'inquiétait en terminant la récolte des ingrédients. Avec l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et le nouveau don de son fils pour le fourchelangue, il n'avait que trop de raisons pour s'inquiéter. Et si Harry était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette maudite chambre? Sa magie, bien trop débordante pour son âge, avait peut-être déverrouiller l'antique chambre et délivré le monstre qui s'y trouvait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être son fils qui s'en prenait aux autres. Mais nul doute que ce n'était plus un mythe.

Le maitre des potions serra les poings. Il était hors de question d'exposer son fils aux dangers. Il fallait qu'il résolve cette affaire avant que le pire n'arrive.

Après leur balade en balai, les garçons et le reste de la petite famille était rentré au château. Les garçons étaient monté à l'étage, dans le but de retourner dans leur salle commune et travailler leurs devoirs pour la semaine.

\- Susan?

La jeune fille se tourna, curieuse de savoir qui l'avait appelée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été appelée de la sorte. Les élèves se moquaient plutôt d'elle, lui donnant des surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Ainsi fut-elle surprise de faire face à Malfoy… Draco.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien sans répondre. Qu'allait-il lui dire?

\- Tu te sens mieux?

La jeune fille tomba des nues. Draco...

\- Tu me demandes si je me sens mieux, Draco Malfoy?

Le blond sourit et entra dans son jeu.

\- C'est bien ça, Mrs Susan Bones, vous allez mieux?

La jeune fille sourit à son tour.

\- Je vais mieux, Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco. Juste Draco.

La fille haussa un sourcil.

\- Après tout, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent.

Susan parut surprise. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle faisait partie des amis du blond?

\- Et pas Dray? demanda Harry en intervenant dans la conversation.

\- Ça, c'est un privilège qui n'est accordé qu'à toi, petit frère !

Harry sourit. Susan aussi. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est le livre d'histoire de la magie? demanda le blond en remarquant le livre que la jeune fille tenait contre elle.

\- Oui… J'aimerais rattraper le cours que j'ai manqué… Et comme personne ne…

\- On peut t'aider si tu veux ! proposa Draco.

Le sourire de Susan s'élargit avant de s'effacer.

\- Oh, non ! Je ne voudrais pas abuser… Tu as certainement mieux à faire, voir tes amis et…

\- Et? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil. Je suis avec une amie, là, et ça me convient très bien. Et toi, 'Ry?

\- Allons réviser ! dit le brun, faisant redoubler le sourire de son frère.

\- Tu as entendu la volonté du grand gryffon? En avant ! En route pour la bibliothèque !

Susan serra son livre contre elle. Elle s'était trouvé là de véritables amis ! Enfin ! Elle en était très heureuse mais une peur résidait au fond d'elle. Que diraient-ils quand ils découvriraient la vérité? Ils la jugeraient comme une meurtrière ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main sur le journal ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus délaisser ses cours ou les professeurs auraient des soupçons. Tout plutôt que ça ! Il était hors de question qu'elle aille à Azkaban !

\- Susan? Tu vas bien?

Ils venaient d'arriver à la bibliothèque et, inconsciemment, elle avait ouvert son livre, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je suis découragée, offrit-elle en guise de réponse.

Draco ne résista pas et posa son front contre celui de Susan, la surprenant en lui prenant les mains.

\- Stock de courage en route ! murmura-t-il, la faisant sourire.

\- Tu es étrange, Draco !

\- Mais non ! Je suis juste moi ! N'est-ce pas, 'Ry?

\- Oui ! C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas toujours ! Bon, allez, on s'y met?

La joyeuse bande acquiesça et une fois confortablement installée, elle se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était renseigné auprès de ses étudiants à Serpentard mais le livre ne leur appartenait pas. Il aurait pourtant cru. Il ne pouvait certes pas appartenir à un Serdaigle car dans cette maison, abimer un livre de la sorte était un sacrilège. Aucun membre n'abandonnerait un livre dans des toilettes. Il ne restait que deux maisons à vérifier. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. S'il ne trouvait pas lui-même, il demanderait à Albus. Le vieil homme était déjà assez occupé comme ça, inutile de le distraire de ses fonctions de directeur. Et puis, c'était un simple journal. Si Severus avait prêté attention au frémissement de sa marque, à son instinct, il aurait lancé un sort sur le dit journal.

Les jours étaient passés, puis les semaines. Il s'était renseigné auprès des gryffons, mais aucun ne possédait pareil journal. Les poufsouffles non plus. Il ne restait que deux solutions possibles. Ou quelqu'un lui avait menti, ou le journal appartenait à un ancien élève qui n'était plus scolarisé à Poudlard. Il ferait une ultime recherche avant d'en parler au directeur. Ce journal l'obsédait. Il voulait résoudre cette affaire tout seul. Et puis, pourquoi des élèves mentiraient alors que le carnet était vide?

Parmi tous les étudiants à qui il avait demandé, il n'avait pas remarqué l'air pâle de Susan, trop préoccupé par Narcissa qui se sentait de moins en moins bien ces derniers temps et qui essayait de le lui cacher.

Pendant le cours de potion, il ordonna à ses élèves de rédiger un compte-rendu, scella l'armoire à ingrédient pour qu'aucun imbécile de poufsouffle ou de serdaigle ne joue à l'apprenti potioniste. Il allait débuter ses corrections de copie et faire une analyse plus poussée du journal quand Narcissa entra dans les cachots.

\- Cissa, tu es toute pâle… constata-t-il en se levant pour lui donner son siège afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas là où il se serait inquiété et Harry aussi. Un surplus de magie à gérer ne l'aurait certainement pas aidé.

\- Je vais bien, Severus, je voulais juste la fraicheur des cachots.

\- Tu as de la température?

\- Je ne crois pas

La jeune femme peinait à rassurer l'homme quand elle perdit connaissance brutalement.

\- Cissa ! l'appela Severus en la voyant chanceler. Levicorpus ! Le cours est terminé !

D'un geste de la baguette, il fit léviter le corps de sa belle et gagna l'infirmerie, sans se soucier des élèves qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Une fois dans la pièce, il déposa Narcissa sur un lit blanc et fit venir l'infirmière au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Du calme, Severus, du calme ! Ce n'est qu'une petite chute de tension. Mrs Malfoy n'a surement pas mangé grand-chose. Avec du repos, elle ira mieux. Puis-je vous suggérer de la ramener dans vos appartements? Elle se sentira sans doute plus à l'aise là-bas.

Et l'homme obtempéra sans protester, portant Narcissa contre lui, se déplaçant lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il allait la laisser se reposer et, à son réveil, il lui ferait manger quelque chose de sucré.

\- Dobby ! cria-t-il en entrant dans ses appartements, peux-tu nous préparer un brunch sucré?

Comme ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du maitre des potions de manger sucré, l'elfe parut surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraitre et s'attela à la tâche. Quand il revint, Severus lui demanda de veiller sur Narcissa quelques minutes, le temps qu'il retourne dans les cachots pour récupérer ses affaires et quitta les appartements.

Rassuré de voir que tous les enfants avaient obéis à son ordre, il récupéra ses affaires et se pencha sur son bureau pour récupérer ses copies et le journal. Mais le journal n'y était plus. Son possesseur ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait récupéré. Mais qui?

**Note d'auteur : **

Oulala ! je suis en blocus depuis aujourd'hui, et j'espère finir cette histoire pour le 25 décembre (histoire que ça fasse un rappel au titre !) sinon, vous l'aurez pour le 1er janvier. Avec les journées entières passées à synthétiser et à étudier par écrit, je vous avoue que mes petites mains sont fatiguées et crispées mais je donne tout ce qui me reste pour la rédaction du dernier (ou des deux derniers) chapitre (soit un chapitre plus long, soit deux chapitres normaux). Inutile de vous dire que je galère énormément ! Enfin, il me reste 4 soirs pour boucler mes chapitres et vous aurez le dernier chapitre le 25 dans le courant de la soirée !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Je vous avoue que cette histoire aura été bien longue !


	44. Chapter 44

Severus soupira. Il allait devoir mener son enquête. Ce journal, si c'en était véritablement un, devait avoir quelque chose de particulier pour que son possesseur le reprenne d'une façon aussi sournoise. Ça devait certainement être une chose interdite. Y avait-il des Serpentard cachés parmi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle? Il aurait dû lancer quelques sorts de vérifications et d'expertise avant ! Il avait trop trainé et, à présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir en parler au directeur.

Sans attendre, il quitta le local et gagna le bureau du vieil homme.

\- Un bonbon au citron, Severus?

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème, Albus, répondit le maitre des potions en ignorant la question.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'homme soucieux. Pour que Severus ne prenne même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, cela devait être important.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé un vieux journal noir dans les toilettes désaffectées. Je faisais des recherches dessus quand on me l'a pris. Le journal appartenait à un certain Tom Elvis Jedusort.

L'air grave d'Albus fit comprendre à l'homme qu'il le connaissait.

\- Voldemort, répondit son mentor en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Le maitre des potions tiqua. Voilà pourquoi il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il avait ce journal entre ses mains. Il devait certainement sentir la marque et les deux s'appelaient.

\- Il faut retrouver ce carnet, Severus. La personne qui le détient est en grand danger. Si, comme je le crois, c'est un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, il va absorber l'énergie vitale de son possesseur jusqu'à renaitre.

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la chambre des secrets? demanda Severus.

Le directeur soupira et raconta ce qui s'était produit il y a 50 ans. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la chambre, des élèves avaient été pétrifiés et une élève était morte dans les toilettes. On avait jamais pu découvrir l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Mimi Geignarde? s'interrogea l'homme en noir.

Sans attendre, il quitta la pièce. Il fallait qu'il interroge le fantôme. Elle savait surement quelque chose à propos de la chambre des secrets. Il allait atteindre les vieilles toilettes désaffectées quand la voix de Minerva retentit dans les couloirs. Il y avait eu une nouvelle agression. Tous les professeurs étaient appelés sur place, près du mur de la grande salle.

Immédiatement, il fit demi-tour en songeant à ses enfants, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux n'aient été touchés. A son grand soulagement, ils allaient bien. Il s'avança vers eux, soulagé, quand il perçut le visage pâle de son deuxième fils. Draco regardait le mur avec tant d'insistance que l'homme détourna son regard et vit le sordide message affiché sur le mur avec du sang. "Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre". Il était arrivé trop tard.

\- Qui a été enlevé, Minerva?

La directrice des gryffons allait répondre quand les jambes de Draco le lâchèrent, forçant Severus à le soutenir.

\- Susan… Il a enlevé Susan…

Severus soupira. La petite fille s'était liée d'amitié avec le blond ces derniers temps. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco sourire autant et être aussi complice envers quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et sa sœur.

\- Minerva, vous ramenez les enfants dans leurs dortoirs. Trouvez quelqu'un pour me remplacer auprès des Serpentards.

\- Où allez vous?

\- Chercher Mrs Bones.

Le visage de son fils s'éclaira et il retint son père par les pans de sa robe.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi…

\- C'est hors de question, Dragon, dit Severus de sa voix la plus douce. Tu retournes au dortoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Toi aussi, Harry !

Les garçons allaient protester mais un signe du brun au blond et ils laissèrent tomber. Du moins, en apparence. Ils suivirent leur directrice alors qu'Harry étirait sa magie pour suivre son père. Il l'avait déjà localisé une fois, alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Il pouvait très bien pister sa trace une fois sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Severus les quitta après un dernier regard vers eux et gagna les toilettes rapidement. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- Mimi, bonjour. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu m'aider? J'aimerais savoir comment tu es morte?

\- Oh, et bien, j'étais dans les toilettes parce qu'un garçon s'était moqué de moi à cause de mes lunettes. Je pleurais quand j'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon. Il n'avait rien à faire dans les toilettes et je suis sortie pour lui dire et je suis morte.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme ça?

\- Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux gros yeux jaunes, là-bas, devant ce lavabo.

L'homme soupira de nouveau. Une seule bête pouvait tuer d'un simple regard. Une seule bête pouvait vivre aussi longtemps. Un basilic. Le monstre que gardait la chambre des secrets était un Basilic.

Sans attendre, il envoya un patronus à Dumbledore et s'acharna à lancer sort après sort pour ouvrir la chambre. Sans succès. Seul l'héritier pourrait ouvrir cette maudite chambre.

Ou peut-être se trompait-il? Il espérait un coup de main, mais ses collègues devaient certainement surveiller les enfants et Albus devait être au prise avec les parents. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

\- Il est là !

Severus se tourna vers l'entrée des toilettes, espérant voir un professeur, mais retint un claquement de langue quand il vit que ses deux fils sortaient de sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun. Les deux garçons lui avaient désobéis.

\- Besoin d'aide? demanda Draco.

\- Les garçons, vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs !

\- On a pas le temps ! On a une idée pour ouvrir la chambre et Susan est mon amie, je dois l'aider ! intervint le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que?

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a enquêté, répondit Draco avant de pointer la baguette sur l'évier. Serpensortia ! Parle Fourchelangue, Harry ! Ça doit être la clef !

\- **Ouvre-toi**

Aussitôt, le lavabo se recula, laissant apparaitre l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Sans attendre, les trois garçons s'y faufilèrent et glissèrent le long du toboggan rocailleux.

\- Tout le monde va bien? demanda Severus une fois qu'ils furent à terre.

\- On va bien.

\- Draco?

\- On est sous le lac.

\- Probablement.

Doucement, ils avancèrent, attentifs à tous mouvements quand ils virent la peau d'un serpent.

\- Ouah ! C'est une mue de serpent ! s'exclama Draco.

\- C'est un basilic adulte. Son regard est mortel pour quiconque le croise alors fermez les yeux immédiatement si vous percevez du mouvement. Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tous les trois dans une grande salle de plusieurs mètres de long où se trouvaient deux personnes près de la figure sculptée de Salazar Serpentard. Ils avaient trouvé la chambre. Severus jeta un œil aux deux personnes. L'une, Susan, était couchée, étendue sur le sol, et l'autre, debout, jeune, mais ayant un aspect étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le fantôme. Un souvenir, pensa Severus.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ! Ce vieux fou m'envoie la brigade scolaire, Severus?

L'homme tiqua. Cette voix. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Ce sifflement, il le connaissait par coeur. C'était le son que produisait son ancien maitre avant de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. C'était un signe d'amusement.

\- Voldemort, souffla-t-il.

Harry eut un sursaut. C'était l'homme qui avait tué ses parents? Le grand mage noir que tous craignaient? Ne l'avait-il pas anéanti? Lord Voldemort leur faisait face. A ses côtés, Draco venait de voir la jeune fille au sol et pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Susan… murmura-t-il… Elle est…

\- Elle n'est pas encore morte, répondit Jedusort, son énergie vitale m'est précieuse.

Le visage du blond se durcit.

\- Comment? cracha-t-il avec colère.

\- Draco, Draco, tu ressembles énormément à ton père. Impulsif, une parfaite petite marionnette. Vois-tu petit, plus la petite Susan s'affaiblit, et plus je deviens fort. Assez fort pour revenir à la vie et vous anéantir tous. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais commencer par toi, Harry ! Il est temps ! Tu vas mourir ici !

Severus, dans un instinct de protection, s'interposa.

\- Voyons, Severus, tu ne vas quand même pas jouer à ça? Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi…

Le mage noir se tourna vers la statue et se mit à siffler en fourchelangue.

\- **Viens à moi, roi des Serpents ! **

La bouche de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit et une tête de serpent gigantesque en sorti.

\- Courez ! cria Severus à ses fils.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas fuir. Pas toute sa vie. Il voulait aider Susan alors il resta là. Il affronterait ce maudit basilic s'il le fallait mais il reprendrait Susan ! Le serpent se rapprochait de plus en plus quand, soudain, un phénix reconnaissable entre tous, fit irruption dans la pièce. Il lâcha le choixpeau sur un tas de roche et fonça sur le reptile.

\- Votre oiseau a crevé les yeux du basilic, mais il peut toujours vous entendre !

Sans attendre, le roi des serpents propulsa son énorme tête vers la petite bande, les forçant à se disperser. Harry tenta de l'amadouer en parlant fourchelangue, mais il ne répondait qu'à Voldemort. C'était lui, le véritable l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Devant lui, Draco courait, poursuivi par le reptile géant alors que Severus le bombardait de sort. Sans succès. Les écailles du basilic étaient imperméables à la magie.

Soudain, il vit son fils se pencher en avant et cru sa dernière heure venue.

\- Draco ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons, très vite rejoint par son fils.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le cri du basilic. Le serpent gémissait de douleur. Draco, debout sur le tas de pierre, avait attrapé une épée qui sortait du choixpeau et avait transpercé la gueule du serpent, de bas en haut. Devant ses yeux, le basilic tomba et resta au sol, s'écroulant dans la petite piscine d'eau, mort, sous le regard incompréhensif de son maitre.

\- Noooon ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Lucius est de mon côté ! Tu dois servir ma cause ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me trahir !

\- Je ne suis pas… mon père, dit Draco en enlevant un crochet du basilic resté planté dans son ventre. Il eut le regard vague et s'effondra, rejoignant le serpent qu'il venait de tuer, quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Draco ! cria Harry en allant le rejoindre.

Le blond reposait dans l'eau, le teint livide, se vidant de son sang. C'est à peine s'il était conscient.

\- 'Ry… Prends le croc du basilic. Transperce le journal avec… Le venin est mortel… Le journal, détruis-le avec ça…

Et le blond referma les yeux.

**Note d'auteur : Oui, je sais, c'est un peu plus court (1700 mots +-) mais je voulais finir là ! Sadique? Oui, et alors? Je m'atèle directement au chapitre suivant ! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin pour Draco? J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Il reste un chapitre (et un épilogue) ****J**** Le chapitre (et l'épilogue, ça dépend) devraient être dispo pour le 25 décembre !**


	45. Chapter 45

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, prit le croc de basilic et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Il était furieux. Le souvenir se mit à briller alors qu'il se dépêchait d'absorber l'énergie vitale de Susan pour ressusciter définitivement. Severus, lui, tenta de retenir son fils mais une déferlante vague de magie l'envoya plus loin, près de Draco.

\- Reste avec lui, ordonna Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

D'un geste, Jedusort tenta d'attaquer le brun, mais un puissant bouclier de plumes vint bloquer l'attaque. Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus, les yeux sur le journal.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça !

Voyant l'air paniqué du souvenir, Severus comprit que c'était la chose qui lui permettait de rester, énergie vitale ou non et cria à son fils de l'anéantir. Harry s'empara du journal, subissant vague après vague la colère de Jedusort. Le bouclier de plume repoussait chaque déferlante magique comme s'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air. Une ombre apparut au dessus de l'enfant et Severus vit deux ailes noires couvrir l'enfant de l'ultime attaque de Voldemort.

\- Détruis-le, Harry, je suis avec toi.

Le brun sourit. Hardjan. Il reconnaitrait sa voix entre mille. Rassuré, il prit une profonde inspiration et transperça le journal du croc, répandant le venin sur les pages qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'imprégnaient de poison, faisaient disparaitre des fragments du souvenir. Après une dernière tentative de tendre la main pour attraper le journal, les restes de Voldemort furent balayés par les ailes fantomatiques du sombral.

Severus, assis près de Draco, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait déjà entendu cette légende une fois, racontée par un sorcier venu boire un whisky pur feu. Il n'aurait jamais cru aux dires ce vieil homme. La légende disait que, si un sombral et un sorcier s'unissaient par la magie et qu'un lien profond s'établissait entre le sorcier et la créature magique, alors celui-ci lui prêterait sa magie et sa protection. C'était ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

\- Draco? appela la voix fantomatique.

Severus se pencha sur son filleul et palpa son pouls.

\- Il est vivant.

\- Plus pour longtemps, répondit la voix.

Harry se dirigea vers son frère, une aura bleutée l'envahissant petit à petit. Celle-ci s'empara alors de Draco et s'insuffla dans le corps du garçon. Severus le dévisagea quelques secondes, inquiet, quand Draco prit une profonde inspiration, lui arrachant des larmes.

\- Tu es vivant, Merlin merci !

Severus ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes et serra le blond contre lui alors qu'Harry tombait mollement en arrière.

\- 'Ry? appela Draco.

\- Ce n'est rien, il est fatigué, expliqua Severus en lançant un sort de diagnostic. Sortons d'ici.

\- Et Susan?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et la virent se relever sur ses coudes. Elle était vivante. Draco retint un sourire avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, inconscient dans les bras de son père. Il était vivant grâce à la magie du sombral. Il lui faudrait du repos. Quant à Harry, il devait se remettre de cette déferlante de magie qu'il avait utilisée. Cela devait avoir utilisé ses propres réserves. Il lui faudrait les renouveler.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille, de loin.

\- Professeur Snape ! Je sais ce que vous croyez, mais ce n'est pas moi… Jedusort m'a obligée à…

\- Tout va bien, Susan, je suis au courant.

La jeune fille parut surprise. Son professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom.

\- Draco ! Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

\- Rien que quelques heures de sommeil ne puissent réparer. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !

Comme s'il avait compris que les sorciers avaient besoin d'aide, le phénix descendit vers eux et après avoir fait léviter les deux garçons, Severus prit la main de Mrs Bones et s'agrippa à la patte de l'oiseau. Très vite, ils regagnèrent l'entrée mais Fumseck ne s'arrêta pas là et conduisit directement ses hôtes à l'infirmerie.

\- Mrs Bones ! Harry, Draco, Severus ! Que s'est-il passé?! s'écria l'infirmière en les voyant entrer, leurs vêtements couverts de sang.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ils n'ont rien. Draco a besoin d'une potion de régénération sanguine et de repos. Harry a juste utilisé sa magie à pleine puissance, il est épuisé. Mrs Bones, prenez une potion pour restaurer votre noyau magique et prenez du repos.

La vieille femme allait intervenir car après tout, c'était son infirmerie, c'était à elle de décider, quand Mrs Malfoy quitta son lit et fonça dans les bras de Severus.

\- Sev' ! J'étais si inquiète !

\- Cissa? Que fais-tu ici?

\- Mrs Malfoy était très inquiète quand vous avez disparu. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle a perdu connaissance. D'ailleurs… A ce propos… Je sais que le moment est assez malvenu mais… Félicitation Mrs Malfoy, vous attendez un enfant !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment?

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'infirmière redoubla et Narcissa se jeta deux fois plus au cou de Severus avant de s'écarter. L'homme ne voulait peut-être plus d'enfants…

\- Je vais être papa… Un enfant à moi… Mais… Cissa?

\- Je veux une vie avec toi. J'ai renoncé à Lucius. Si tu veux bien de moi, bien sûr !

Severus sourit.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de toi?

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et ils regardèrent l'infirmière installer les enfants dans leur lit.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous attendez un heureux évènement? demanda Albus en entrant dans la grande pièce, suivi du professeur Chourave et de la directrice des gryffons.

L'homme en noir retint une réplique. Le vieil homme était décidément trop observateur pour son âge. Néanmoins, il acquiesça doucement et laissa Albus voir comment les enfants allaient.

\- Bien, nous allons les laisser se reposer, il ont besoin de beaucoup de repos ! dit-il avant de se tourner vers Amelia Bones, la seule famille qui restait à Susan. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de possession, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre Mrs Bones, Amelia. Vous pouvez être tranquille. La jeune femme souffla.

\- Merci, Albus. Merci à vous aussi, Severus, d'avoir été la chercher.

\- C'est Draco qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a anéanti le basilic et donné à Harry l'arme de destruction du journal.

\- Qui était? demanda Albus, l'air interrogateur.

\- Un croc de basilic.

Amélia fit les gros yeux. Alors que cet enfant était mal vu par la communauté sorcière et par le ministère du fait de son père parmi les mangemorts, avait sauvé Susan au détriment de sa propre vie. Severus retint un soupire. Il aurait aimé dire que le blond était presque mort, mais il ne voulait pas que sa femme; car oui, il la considérait à présent comme telle, lui claque entre les doigts; et il ne voyait pas comment expliquer cela aux autres.

Pendant que les garçons se reposaient, le professeur Chourave administrait avec l'infirmière, le filtre de mandragore a tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés et les corps se remirent à bouger.

\- Où suis-je?

C'était ce que tous disaient. Ils étaient perdus et les deux femmes prirent la peine de leur expliquer la situation. Le professeur indiqua aux adultes de partir et conseilla à Severus se retourner dans ses appartements. Ses enfants seraient bien surveillés.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco s'était réveillé, deux jours après son frère.

\- Draco, tu es réveillé !

Le blond sourit. Ils avaient survécus tous les deux.

\- Sev'?

\- Il va bien. Tous les enfants pétrifiés sont revenus à la vie !

Draco se releva doucement, heureux de cette nouvelle, quand il vit plusieurs paquets reposant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Des cadeaux, je crois.

\- Des cadeaux? De qui?

Soupçonneux, le blond les ouvrit, surpris d'y voir des parchemins et quelques friandises. Il ouvrit un parchemin et lut les quelques lignes.

_Draco,_

_Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé. Tu as sauvé Cho Chang, ma petite amie, qui était pétrifiée, et moi je t'accusais comme le lâche que j'étais. J'imagine que j'aurais dû chercher à comprendre et t'écouter avant toute chose. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Cédric._

Le blond sourit et ouvrit un à un tous ces cadeaux.

\- Draco, vous êtes réveillé ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je vais prévenir vos parents !

\- Inutile, Mrs Pomfrey. Je me sens bien, puis-je aller dans la grande salle? J'aimerais rassurer mes amis et voir ma sœur et Susan.

Sachant très bien qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'éclipser si elle disait non, la femme acquiesça avec la promesse de revenir au moindre malaise.

Draco ne fit que quelques pas dans la grande salle avant que les regards ne se tournent vers lui.

\- Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes réveillé, Mr Malfoy ! dit Albus.

\- Mr Snape, intervint Severus, rectifiant le directeur, surprenant son fils.

Draco sourit. Oui, il n'était pas un Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Calmement, il s'installa à sa table où quelques élèves lui firent quelques timides poignées de main et il mangea en compagnie de son frère. Toute tension à Poudlard avait disparu. Draco s'était fait une place chez les lions. Une place en or.

**Note d'auteur : Héhé ! Vous avez cru à la mort de Draco ! Je suis une belle sadique, hein oui? =D Pour Hardjan, certains voulaient une explication quant à la connexion mentale qu'il y avait entre lui et son maitre, Harry, et il a bien fallu que je me décarcasse pour le faire intervenir ! Quoi de mieux que de lui faire sauver notre petit blond préféré?**

**Petit épilogue tantôt (minuit, si je ne dors pas), ou demain dans la journée ! Ouf, j'aurais eu fini cette histoire à temps ! Ce fut un énorme stress ! **

**Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lue et qui ont reviewé ! Vos commentaires m'ont bien souvent permis de continuer cette aventure !**

**A demain pour l'épilogue et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions et fictions originales ! (car oui, j'en ai une liste entière à faire avec pleiiin d'idées !) ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

Epilogue

Quatre ans plus tard, les enfants étaient devenus des adolescents. Harry avait appris à contrôler sa magie en compagnie d'Hardjan, son compagnon de toujours, Luna s'était mise en couple avec Neville, ce qui avait beaucoup agacé le brun, peu habitué à partager sa sœur, surtout depuis que Draco passait plus de temps avec Susan. Harry avait fait la connaissance de Rémus, avec qui il conversait de temps à autre. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Sirius aimait cet homme et qu'en plus, ils étaient tous deux des amis proches de son défunt père.

Harry avait encore un peu de mal à parler avec eux, alors il se sentait parfois seul entre Draco qui et Susan et Luna et Neville. Heureusement, quand il avait du temps libre, il retournait voir Narcissa et Severus. Et surtout, sa petite princesse.

En effet, Narcissa avait mis au monde une petite fille six mois plus tard qu'elle avait prénommé Aélys Lily Snape (note d'auteur : je veux appeler ma fille comme ça plus tard ^^' Référence : fille d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine). Du haut de ces quatre ans, la petite faisait la joie de ses parents. Elle était si adorable que tous les adultes fondaient devant elle, Severus compris. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister aux merveilleux yeux de sa fille et à sa petite bouille quand elle faisait la moue quand on lui disait non. Il était devenu un vrai papa gâteau.

Quand il avait appris qu'il était papa, Severus avait agrandit ses appartements et, ne désirant pas qu'une si jolie enfant reste enfermée, il avait réinvesti son manoir avec ses grandes prairies où elle pouvait gambader en compagnie d'Hardjan, de Tempête et de Phaedra, les sombrals. De cette façon, Harry pouvait toujours garder un œil sur elle grâce au don du sombral qu'il avait petit à petit appris à maitriser.

Harry avait enfin une famille. Complète et unie. Il ne craindrait plus les coups de son oncle, ni les privations de nourriture. Non. Il était enfin aimé et choyé, ce qui le rendait infiniment heureux.

\- 'Ry ! cria Aélys quand elle le vit débarquer dans les appartements de Severus.

\- Bonjour petite sœur ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

La petite tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux.

\- Quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle? demanda Severus, à la place d'Aélys, le sachant pertinemment.

\- Tempête et Hardjan vont avoir un petit et ils sont d'accord pour que tu t'en occupes quand tu seras plus grande !

\- Géniale ! s'écria la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches blondes.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde connaissait l'amour de la petite pour les sombrals. Quand il faisait beau, elle adorait monter sur Hardjan avec Harry pour voler dans les cieux. Elle aimait tellement ça qu'elle avait dit que plus tard, elle aurait son propre sombral.

Personne ne savait comment mais, un beau jour, Aélys s'était mise à les voir. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Hardjan, Harry avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau parce qu'elle avait été choisie par le futur bébé de Tempête.

\- Un garçon ou une fille?

\- C'est un garçon je crois. Tu vas l'appeler comment?

\- Fantôme ! Si Tempête est d'accord !

Harry sourit.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle le sera !

Comme chaque jour passé en compagnie de la petite, Harry la veillait quand c'était l'heure pour elle de dormir. Il lui lisait une petite histoire et, une fois qu'elle dormait profondément, il la quittait pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfet où il avait été promu, sans surprise, comme l'avait été Draco.

\- Aélys, c'est l'heure de ton histoire ! dit-il une fois qu'elle eut fini son dessin.

La petite se tourna vers lui et il la porta jusqu'à son petit lit.

\- Tu me lis celle avec le garçon abandonné?

\- Encore? Mais je te l'ai déjà lue avant-hier !

\- C'est ma préférée !

Harry sourit et caressa sa chevelure de soie.

\- L'Hiver 1990. C'était le plus rude de tous ceux que l'Angleterre avait connu ces vingt dernières années. Les thermostats extérieurs indiquaient entre - 10 et -12 selon les différentes régions. Le vent soufflait fort, accentuant davantage cette impression que l'été ne reviendrait probablement pas. C'était un temps à ne mettre personne dehors et pourtant…

**Note d'auteur : Voilà. 25 décembre 2015 à 09h53, cette histoire aura pris fin ! Ca a été un véritable bonheur de pouvoir l'écrire sous vos encouragements et, je suis triste de voir que cette aventure soit déjà finie. Je ne pensais pas écrire quelque chose de plus de vingt à trente pages et cette histoire en fait actuellement 257. **

**Un seul mot à vous dire. Merci ! Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'au bout ! Ça aura été un très bon moment ! J'écrirai probablement encore d'autres fanfictions HP et quelques fics originales alors à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	47. Chapter 47

Coucou ! Eh oui, j'imagine votre déception quant à voir cette page d'informations... Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et l'histoire était bel et bien terminée. (Qui sait, j'écrirai peut-être une suite avec Harry plus grand plus tard, ça reste à voir).

La raison de ce bulletin d'informations, c'est pour deux choses :

1) J'aimerais imprimer cette histoire (après l'avoir corrigée), et il me faudrait une image de couverture et de fin (à mettre à côté ou au dessus du résumé). Je n'impose rien, vous êtes libres de faire comme vous le souhaitez mais je demande seulement une illu/ un dessin, une phrase qui marquerait l'histoire (si phrase il y a), mon pseudo : Anya Omega et bien sur, le nom du dessinateur/illustrateur ou de la dessinatrice/illustratrice, c'est à dire vous ;)

Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos projets ou proposition sur ma page facebook si vous le souhaitez :

Une-famille-pour-No%C3%ABl-1647584022151513/?ref=hl

2) J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire et je fais un petit message ici plutôt que de prévenir tous ceux et celles qui voulaient des nouvelles de moi car c'est plus pratique que d'envoyer des messages à tous et à toutes séparément.

Cette histoire s'intitule "Beautiful Liar", vous la retrouverez sur mon profil. C'est une Draco-Luna (Drana, ça se dit? si pas je l'invente et je mets mes droits d'auteur là dessus =p ) en romance - hurt comfort. Elle se situe après la guerre ! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !

J'attends avec impatience vos couvertures

A bientôt sur Beautiful Liar !


End file.
